


It Happened Quiet

by tsuki_aiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 106,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki_aiko/pseuds/tsuki_aiko
Summary: Una piccola Rivetra per allietare i cuori di persone che shippano questi due bei personaggi.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 10





	1. Pioggia

«E fu così che Oruo si pisciò addosso durante la sua prima spedizione» concluse giovialmente Erd, causando un'ilarità generale.

«Bah, stronzate!» protestò Oruo, visibilmente imbarazzato. «Comunque quel gigante aveva davvero una spaventosa faccia del cazzo, non puoi negarlo. E poi ricordavo che fosse stata Petra a farsela addosso».

«Questo non è affatto vero!» sbottò lei, indignata.

«Tch. Certo che sì, Petruccia cara, lo ricordo bene».

«Ah, Oruo, sei tutto meno che un galantuomo» commentò Gunther, le braccia incrociate e strette al petto. «Ci vuole del tatto con le signore, soprattutto quelle per cui hai una cotta».

«Che vai blaterando?»

«Già, che vai blaterando? Io non ho bisogno del tatto di nessuno. Prego, Oruo, continua pure a mentire spudoratamente per salvare la tua pellaccia, così magari arrivi a morderti la lingua» aggiunse poi Petra, guardando in cagnesco il compagno d'armi.

«Tch. Non ti scaldare tanto, era normale avere paura la prima volta, anche se c'ero io a proteggerti in ogni caso».

«C'era il capitano Levi, ecco chi c'era!» replicò Petra. «Saremmo morti entrambi per la tua stupidità e la tua vanagloria se non fosse venuto a darmi una mano mentre ti facevi stritolare come un'idiota».

«Ahi, ahi, qui Petra non ha tutti i torti» ridacchiò Erd.

«Saremmo morti entrambi perché eri troppo preoccupata a piangere per me, tesoro, invece di pensare a qualcosa di utile. Ti avevo solo messa alla prova».

«Ah, è così? Senti, senti... ma chi me lo fa fare di darti pure retta!»

Il rombo di un tuono spaventoso squarciò l'aria, facendo sobbalzare Petra sulla sedia della sala da pranzo e zittendo temporaneamente la squadra Levi. Pioveva a dirotto da un paio d'ore e i lampi illuminavano a intermittenza gli ambienti del castello, per poi essere seguiti dal loro assordante frastuono. 

«Mi chiedo che fine abbia fatto il capitano» sospirò Petra. «Se non è nella sua stanza, dove può essersi cacciato con questo temporale?»

«Chi lo sa? Quell'uomo è tutto un mistero» replicò Erd, scrollando le spalle.

«Ciò che mi preoccupa veramente è questo temporale di merda. Guarda come il capitano ci farà pulire tutto il fango dai gradoni esterni» bofonchiò Oruo, per poi bere un sorso del tè che Petra aveva preparato per scaldare i corpi dei suoi compagni di squadra intorpiditi dal freddo. «Dobbiamo stare attenti a non far entrare neanche una macchia di fango all'interno, domani. Saremmo costretti a ripulire tutto da cima a fondo».

Quella lingua lunga di Oruo non aveva tutti i torti, aveva l'esperienza dalla sua. Non era certo il primo temporale cui la squadra Levi avesse mai assistito e tutti sapevano bene quali fossero le conseguenze di acquazzoni del genere. Il capitano non era tipo da perdonare le calamità naturali.

«Ti preoccupi per un po' di fango quando non hai idea di dove sia finito il capitano Levi? Sei proprio ottuso, Oruo» lo rimproverò Petra.

«Tch. Petruccia, non ti starai preoccupando eccessivamente?» replicò lui, ghignando maliziosamente. 

«Che cosa vorresti dire?» chiese lei, sfoderando uno sguardo di fuoco. «E smettila di chiamarmi "Petruccia"».

« _Petruccia_ , lo sappiamo tutti che hai una cotta per il capitano da sempre, non c'è bisogno di nasconderlo».

«Non è assolutamente vero» ribatté Petra, con tono calmo e deciso. «Non dare strane impressioni a Eren. Sai bene che lo ammiro e lo rispetto come capitano, niente di più».

«Beh, d'altronde è comprensibile...» commentò Erd, ignorando la risposta della compagna. «Immagino che trovi interessante quell'aura di mistero che lo circonda».

«E poi sei palesemente la sua cocca» aggiunse Gunther, con il suo solito cipiglio serio. «Sono certo che anche Eren l'ha notato».

Eren sussultò, sorpreso di essere chiamato in causa dopo essere stato solo un innocente spettatore per tutto quel tempo. «Veramente io...» balbettò, spostando lo sguardo alternatamente su tutti i compagni.

«Non mettetelo in mezzo, piantatela!» sbottò Petra, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non vi sopporto proprio quando fate così. Lo sapete che non è vero».

«Ah, Petruccia sta arrossendo» esclamò Oruo, punzecchiandole ripetutamente una guancia.

«Tu che parli tanto... il motivo per cui lo imiti, allora, è che speri di attirare la mia attenzione?» replicò lei, scansando la sua mano.

Erd e Gunther scoppiarono a ridere sonoramente, mentre Petra si gustava l'espressione sconcertata di Oruo. Le alleanze lì dentro erano molto fragili: fuori dagli allenamenti e dalle spedizioni era un tutti contro tutti.

«Eh?» fece lui, sgranando gli occhi, per poi ridarsi un contegno altezzoso. «Io non lo imito affatto. Non è un problema mio se sono troppo affascinante e lui mi prende come modello».

«Ti stai arrampicando sugli specchi» ribatté Petra, sorridendo divertita per quella piccola vendetta.

«Parola mia, Oruo, sei uno degli uomini più ottusi che conosca» commentò Gunther. «La conosci da otto anni e ancora non hai trovato il coraggio e l'umiltà di chiederle di sposarti».

«Sposare Petra? Tch. Le piacerebbe» rispose lui con arroganza, ma Petra, taciturna e arrossita fino alle punte delle orecchie, sapeva bene che non era affatto indifferente. 

«Gunther, la cosa è più complicata di quanto sembri» disse Erd, mimando un atteggiamento serio. «Secondo me qui c'è un triangolo amoroso molto curioso».

«L'ho capito, Erd, non ti credere» rispose l'altro annuendo con aria seriosa.

«Ma di che diavolo state parlando?» sbottò Petra, incredula. «State vaneggiando come foste ubriachi».

«No, aspetta, mi sono dimenticato di un elemento che rende chiaro quanto si tratti invece di un dolorosissimo _quadrato_ amoroso» sentenziò Erd con aria fintamente contrita. «La scopa».

Ci fu un momento di silenzio generale, in cui tutti si guardarono nervosamente, ognuno cercando di comprendere se anche gli altri avessero voglia di superare quel limite. La risposta finale fu una fragorosa risata generale che spazzò via ogni conflitto e coinvolse persino Eren, che si lasciò andare a quell'ilarità.

«Se esiste un dio, prego per te che il capitano non sia nascosto qui da qualche parte e che non abbia sentito queste parole» disse Oruo, tra una risata e l'altra.

«Cazzo, Erd, l'hai fatta veramente grossa» commentò Gunther, senza però poter contenere gli sghignazzi. 

Petra aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi, mentre si teneva la pancia per il dolore che le causava ridere così intensamente, e vide con piacere che anche Eren era nella stessa situazione.

Un altro tuono, però, li richiamò all'ordine, costringendoli a prendere consapevolezza di che ora tarda fosse e spegnendo la loro ilarità.

«Merda, domani devo pure svegliarmi presto per preparare la colazione» si lamentò Gunther, ormai non più così allegro, per poi alzarsi da tavola con un sospiro. «Io vado. Buonanotte, ragazzi».

«Già, credo che andrò anch'io» si associò Erd.

«Voi non andate?» chiese Eren, alzandosi da tavola. «Tanto devo pulire io i piatti».

«Hai già lavato quelli della cena» rispose Petra. «Questi li faccio io, tranquillo».

«Sei sicura?» fece lui, e lei annuì con un sorriso.

«Non preoccuparti, vai a dormire, se ci riesci. Buonanotte».

«Uhm... va bene, ti ringrazio. Buonanotte, Petra, signor Oruo».

«'Notte, moccioso. Vedi di non combinare guai».

Petra lo guardò tentennare un paio di volte sulla soglia, prima di decidersi a seguire il suo consiglio, lasciandola sola con Oruo. Sorrise lievemente pensando a quel piccolo uomo. Era una testa calda, ma anche una brava persona, e Petra, dopo l'incidente con il cucchiaino, aveva deciso di metterlo sotto la propria affettuosa ala protettrice. Tecnicamente era a tutti gli effetti un soldato della squadra Levi, ma nella realtà dei fatti le appariva così confuso e tremendamente solo da farle tenerezza.

«Quindi davvero non l'avevi detto a nessuno» borbottò Oruo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

«No, certo» rispose lei, scuotendo la testa. «Te l'avevo promesso».

«Sai, la proposta è ancora valida» mormorò lui, arrossendo leggermente. «Lo so che sono un coglione, ma ti voglio bene, Petra. Davvero».

Petra chinò il capo, mortificata dalla necessità di dover opporre di nuovo un rifiuto. «Oruo, ne abbiamo già parlato. Io... anch'io ti voglio bene, ma non come vorresti tu».

«Tch. Petra, non mi dire che sei così sciocca da illuderti che il capitano potrà o vorrà darti ciò che quella tua testolina vivace sogna».

«Non essere stupido» replicò lei, arrossendo veementemente. «Comunque non posso dirti di sì. Non avrebbe alcun senso, nessuno dei due sarebbe mai veramente felice. E quello che provo non posso controllarlo né cambiarlo. Non te la prendere, per favore».

«Perché, ti sembra che l'altra volta me la sia presa?»

«Non lo so, so solo che il giorno dopo ti sei presentato con un foulard bianco al collo e un'imitazione scadente del suo sguardo sprezzante» gli fece notare lei con un sorriso lieve. «Davvero, non hai bisogno di imitarlo. Sia perché non funziona, sia perché ti preferisco al naturale».

Oruo tacque e Petra fece altrettanto mentre lui la fissava con un'espressione strana, quasi malinconica. Poi indossò di nuovo la sua tipica maschera di superbia e si alzò in piedi.

«Un giorno tornerai da me in ginocchio e io sarò pronto ad accoglierti dall'alto della mia misericordia» sentenziò, puntandole un dito contro con teatralità.

«Se ti fa piacere immaginarlo, fa' pure» replicò lei, scuotendo la testa con aria sconsolata. «Ora vai a dormire, domani ci aspetta una lunga giornata».

Oruo si avviò verso la porta, per poi voltarsi di nuovo verso di lei con un ghigno. «Non fare tardi, Petruccia, non vuoi certo addormentarti davanti al capitano, domani: sai bene che sbavi mentre dormi».

«Oh, sta' zitto» bofonchiò lei, rifilandogli un'occhiata stizzita, per poi sciogliere la propria espressione corrucciata nel guardarlo uscire dalla cucina.

Petra voleva davvero bene a Oruo. Lo conosceva da otto anni, dai tempi dell'addestramento, e non poteva immaginare la propria vita senza di lui, così ottuso e arrogante come era. In alcun modo, però, riusciva a provare quello che lo avrebbe reso felice. Il suo cuore era già impegnato, per quanto i suoi sentimenti si cibassero di sconsiderate illusioni.

Sospirando, prese le tazzine di ceramica e le portò in cucina per lavarle insieme agli altri piatti. Erano cinque. Solo cinque. Il capitano Levi non si era nemmeno presentato a cena e Petra aveva provato a bussare alla porta della sua stanza per chiamarlo, ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta. 

Il fuoco scoppiettava pigramente nel camino della cucina, diffondendo un tenue calore che Petra, ne era certa, avrebbe rimpianto non appena fosse tornata nella sua stanza.

Guardò lo stravagante orologio a cucù appeso sul muro di fronte a lei e vide che le lancette erano prossime a sovrapporsi per segnare la mezzanotte. Non credeva che si fossero protratti nelle chiacchiere tanto a lungo. 

Sospirò ancora, ma senza malinconia, e iniziò a canticchiare il dolce ritornello di una delle tante canzoni che le aveva insegnato il padre quando era solo una bambina. Erano ballate tipiche della sua zona ed era solita cantarle ai parenti in visita durante le festività. A ripensarci bene, ora, preferiva dover uccidere un gigante, piuttosto che subire tutte quelle attenzioni, nonostante gli innumerevoli complimenti che ne derivavano.

«Che stai facendo qui a quest'ora?» chiese una voce dalla soglia della cucina e Petra si zittì immediatamente, per poi voltarsi lentamente, come a voler dimostrare – almeno a lui – che non si era affatto spaventata alla sua comparsa improvvisa.

«Capitano, ma lei...»

Petra tacque, temendo di innervosirlo, ma non potè fare a meno di notare che era zuppo dalla testa ai piedi. Gli umidi capelli corvini gli ricadevano in ciocche scomposte sulle fronte e l'acqua di cui erano pregni sembrava accentuarne il colore scuro. Indossava l'uniforme, ma anche quella era zuppa. Grondava acqua sul pavimento da ogni estremità: i piedi, le dita, i capelli, il naso. E aveva un'espressione stanca, acuita da occhiaie più marcate del solito.

Petra aprì e richiuse la bocca in un istante, decidendo di astenersi dal fare domande inopportune. Prese una sedia e lo fece accomodare vicino al camino, per poi tentare di ravvivare il fuocherello con il soffietto e altra legna secca.

Anche se non aveva chiesto nulla di tutto ciò, gli portò una coperta e un asciugamano, gli preparò un tè caldo al limite della potabilità e gli tagliò una fetta di quella sua torta di mele per cui tutta la squadra andava matta – compreso il capitano, anche se non l'aveva mai detto apertamente. 

Poi prese una seconda sedia e si sedette di fronte a lui, sull'altro lato del caminetto. Non si aspettava ringraziamenti, ma, con un po' di fortuna, sperava che le avrebbe almeno detto cosa aveva fatto lì fuori con quel temporale che non accennava a placarsi.

Un tuono dilaniò il silenzio che li avvolgeva e Petra dovette chiudere gli occhi e respirare a fondo per non fargli capire che ne era scossa. Lui, invece, rimase impassibile, sorseggiando quel tè bollente come l'inferno. La sua sottoposta aveva decisamente esagerato con la temperatura, ma non glielo fece notare, come per ricompensarla della premura e della discrezione con cui l'aveva accolto.

«Dovresti star dormendo a quest'ora» disse infine, dopo una decina di minuti di silenzio teso sul sottofondo della pioggia scrosciante e del crepitio vivace della legna ardente.

«Abbiamo fatto un po' tardi tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, ma c'erano anche i piatti da lavare, quindi...»

«Tch. Non era il turno di Eren?»

«Sì, e ha lavato quelli della cena, ma non quelli del tè e del dolce. L'ho convinto ad andare a dormire. Ha bisogno di riposare più di me» rispose la ragazza, sorridendo fievolmente. Era un piccolo atto di insubordinazione, ma era certa di essere nel giusto.

«Lo stai viziando, e così vanifichi tutto il mio lavoro. Non è un cucciolo» la riprese lui e Petra poteva giurare di averlo visto tremare sotto la coperta, di cui stringeva i lembi con una forza tale da fargli sbiancare le nocche. 

«Si avvicini al fuoco, vado a prenderle dei vestiti asciutti».

«Non ce n'è bisogno» replicò con stizza. 

«Sta tremando di freddo. Non è il caso che si becchi un raffreddore per cieca testardaggine».

«Petra, resta qui» disse, con la voce profonda e vibrante che usava per impartire gli ordini. «Per favore».

Il tono supplice con cui invece pronunciò quelle ultime due parole la convinse a rimanere lì dov'era. Tentò di studiare i suoi occhi, l'unica parte del corpo che avrebbe potuto suggerire una spiegazione a quello strano comportamento, ma lui non glielo permise, spostando lo sguardo affilato sulle braci ardenti.

«Di cosa avete parlato per fare così tardi?» le chiese, senza guardarla. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco, le fiamme danzavano tremando nei suoi cupi occhi blu. «Manco per qualche ora ed ecco il risultato».

«Ci siamo lasciati andare alla nostalgia con il pretesto di raccontare a Eren un po' di aneddoti dai tempi dell'addestramento e delle prime spedizioni come sua squadra... non abbiamo risparmiato neanche lei, capitano, se proprio vuole saperlo».

Petra si lasciò sfuggire una risata mentre raccoglieva e riordinava i ricordi della serata. Tuttavia, evitò accuratamente di raccontare l'ultimo scambio di battute.

«E poi abbiamo cantato, soprattutto l'inno del Corpo di Ricerca, per rinnovare l'orgoglio che proviamo. Oruo sembrava ubriaco. Erd continuava a sbagliare le parole. Gunther stonava. Eren non cantava nemmeno, stava lì a mangiare la torta tutto imbarazzato... probabilmente l'abbiamo sconvolto».

«E tu?» chiese lui, cogliendola di sorpresa.

«Io? Io cercavo di dare un senso a tutto, più o meno come il direttore di un coro. Ma non è facile quando si hanno degli idioti come compagni».

«Ti dà un'idea di come mi senta io ogni giorno da quasi cinque anni».

«Mi sta forse dando dell'idiota, capitano?» chiese Petra, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«No, stavo parlando degli altri disgraziati, ovviamente».

«Bene, mi sarei offesa» scherzò lei con un sorriso gentile.

«Tch. Non si offende mai chi sa preparare un buon tè» sentenziò lui, scuotendo la testa.

Petra tacque e lo guardò con attenzione, cercando invano di afferrare la sua natura sfuggente. Con un sospiro si alzò dalla sedia e si piegò davanti al caminetto per rigirare le braci e aggiungere altri rami secchi per rinvigorire il fuoco, per poi tornare seduta, con il capitano che la fissava con un'espressione indecifrabile e impenetrabile.

«È un peccato che non fosse con noi. Le farebbe bene sorridere ogni tanto» mormorò Petra, catturata dalla danza delle fiamme. «Lei ci protegge sempre, ma non si lascia proteggere da nessuno. Non voglio impicciarmi, ma se ha bisogno di qualcosa, sappia che può sempre contare su di me. Sempre».

Il capitano si alzò in piedi e le si avvicinò, per poi poggiare una mano sul suo capo e arruffarle gentilmente i capelli.

«Lo so. E ti ringrazio. Ma ora fila a letto, o domattina cadrai da cavallo».

Petra arrossì a quel gesto così inaspettatamente delicato e a quelle parole dette con voce morbida. Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello del superiore: sembrava spossato, ma l'ombra di un sorriso aleggiava nei suoi occhi schivi.

«Un giorno mi dirà che ci faceva sotto la pioggia?» gli domandò, sorridendo fievolmente. 

Il capitano Levi alzò la testa, fissando un punto non precisato di fronte a sé. Petra sapeva che quello era lo sguardo perso di chi guardava i propri pensieri. Lo sentì sospirare, un suono raro per il soldato più forte dell'umanità.

«Forse. Se restiamo vivi».


	2. Luna

La sala da pranzo di quel castello alla squadra Levi non era mai sembrata tanto piccola e asfissiante. Erano abituati a vederla come una stanza enorme, troppo grande per sei persone, invece ora c'era da ringraziare che bastasse per tutti i soldati che l'indomani sarebbero partiti per la cinquantasettesima spedizione. 

I loro cuori tremavano di paura, ma la determinazione era abbastanza da tenerla a bada. Si sforzavano di divertirsi, perché sapevano bene che poteva essere l'ultima sera della loro vita. Si sforzavano di mettere da parte i cattivi presentimenti e di ridere con gli amici. Lasciarsi andare al terrore più disperato era il modo più semplice per perdere già in partenza.

Il capitano Levi, seduto suo malgrado allo stesso tavolo della caposquadra Hanji, piluccava la cena con aria pensosa. Guardava le reclute, piuttosto chiacchierone, e guardava i veterani, piuttosto taciturni, e non vedeva altro che la stessa paura in entrambe le categorie. La reazione poteva essere diversa, all'apparenza, ma il terrore che pian piano si impossessava di quegli animi era lo stesso per tutti. E questo lui lo sapeva bene.

«In ansia per domani, Levi?» chiese Hanji, che lo osservava incuriosita da una decina di minuti, pensando erroneamente che lui non se ne fosse accorto.

«Tch».

«Amo questa tua risposta universale» commentò lei, sospirando divertita. «Ti rende così disponibile e aperto alla socializzazione».

«Senti un po', Quattrocchi... domani potrei farti palpare da un gigante, se vuoi... so che ti piace» la provocò lui, fulminandola con quel suo sguardo minaccioso e tagliente.

«È da mezz'ora che continui a far vagare gli occhi in giro per la mensa. Non è qui. Mi ha assicurato che mangerà domani mattina, dal momento che stasera era troppo stanca persino per spizzicare qualcosa».

«Di chi diavolo stai parlando?» 

La caposquadra alzò un sopracciglio allusivamente, prese un morso di una pagnotta calda, masticò attentamente per qualche secondo e poi deglutì, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per infastidirlo ancora di più. 

«Mh... sai perfettamente che non farà mai il primo passo... ma sappi anche che non ti sta nemmeno aspettando. Ti rispetta troppo per farti un torto del genere. Sai, a volte mi chiedo se potresti mai meritarla. Credo sia una delle cose più belle che ti sia capitata nella vita e la stai sprecando così...»

Levi contrasse la mascella in una smorfia di disagio. «Hanji, pensa ai giganti, va bene? Ti riesce meglio».

«Voglio solo ricordarti che domani partiremo per una spedizione. La morte incombe su di noi. È meglio non avere rimpianti, come dici tu».

«E io voglio solo ricordarti che siamo nel fottuto Corpo di Ricerca. Non c'è posto per quello che dici tu. Dovresti saperlo meglio di me, visto come ti è andata a finire con Erwin».

«Non è la stessa cosa» replicò Hanji a denti stretti.

«Tch. Non voglio finire come te».

«Ripeto, è diverso. Era iniziata solo come... argh!» esclamò la caposquadra, portandosi una mano alla fronte con esasperazione. «Non so neanche perché diamine te ne ho parlato, lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto dirti un bel niente».

«Già, dovevi essere proprio disperata per parlarne con me» commentò Levi, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Stavo per scoppiare... e tu eri l'unica persona adatta» ammise Hanji, sospirando. «Nonostante gli insulti gratuiti, sai essere davvero discreto e sai ascoltare».

«Sì, ma questo non significa che puoi considerarmi il tuo fottuto psicologo o rompermi le palle con le tue domande petulanti».

Hanji tacque, ruminando pigramente le sue verdure, ma Levi non abbassò la guardia: era evidente che si fosse solo presa una pausa strategica per riflettere attentamente sulle prossime parole da usare. Solo... non pensava che ci avrebbe messo tanto a far funzionare le sue bizzarre rotelle. Hanji, infatti, si diede il tempo di finire la propria cena, bere un sorso d'acqua e pulirsi la bocca con il tovagliolo. 

«Tutto questo...» sospirò lei, pensosa, per poi fissare i propri occhi in quelli sfuggenti del capitano. «Tutto questo ha a che fare con quella storia? Sai... non dovresti farti condizionare dalle esperienze passate».

Levi le lanciò un'occhiata truce; odiava che ritirasse fuori quei ricordi che lui voleva tanto disperatamente rimuovere e che invece abitavano ogni notte i suoi incubi più neri. 

«Ogni volta che mi fido, ogni volta che comincio a sperare in qualcosa, finisco per perdere pezzi, Hanji» disse, incrociando le braccia al petto. «E non posso permettermelo».

«Lei sarebbe in grado di raccoglierli e di rimetterteli a posto, se solo glielo permettessi» rispose la caposquadra, sorridendo malinconicamente. «Vedessi come ti guarda... farebbe di tutto per te».

«Tch. È questo che mi spaventa».

«E non provi altro oltre alla paura? Non ti senti un po' felice sapendo che qualcuno in questo mondo ti vuole bene?»

«No, per niente» sentenziò Levi. «Mi riempie di angoscia, perché è inevitabile che rimanga ferito».

«Tu proteggi sempre tutti... ma chi protegge te? Lei potrebbe. Credimi, è più tosta di quel che sembra».

«Lo so che è forte. Non l'avrei scelta, altrimenti».

«No, non lo sai. Non hai ancora visto tutta la sua forza» disse lei, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, come se avesse in pugno un segreto che si divertiva a non svelargli. «Comunque... ormai non ha più senso parlarne, giusto?»

Levi chiuse gli occhi in assenso. «Giusto» ripeté, cercando di convincere soprattutto se stesso. «Bene, ora basta, mi hai fottuto abbastanza il cervello. Tieni d'occhio Eren e mandalo a dormire a calci, se serve. Io vado».

«Da chi?» tentò lei, tornando al suo originario stato di allegria.

«Da me stesso» la freddò Levi, per poi alzarsi da tavola e uscire dalla mensa.

 _Come sono arrivato a parlare di cose del genere con lei?_ , pensò, mentre percorreva il corridoio fiocamente illuminato dalle torce che conduceva alla sua stanza. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno quella sera era di riempirsi la testa con simili pensieri, che – ne era certo – non lo avrebbero lasciato dormire serenamente.

Aprì la porta e la richiuse, quando percepì un'ombra alle sue spalle e il rumore metallico di un qualche meccanismo... il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale. Si voltò di scatto, ma vide solo un'ombra che per un attimo rabbuiò la sua stanza. Doveva provenire da fuori.

«Voglio proprio sapere chi è il coglione che si dondola con quell'aggeggio a quest'ora» bofonchiò, avvicinandosi alla finestra per cercare di capire qualcosa.

I raggi delicati di una luna piena penetravano dolcemente nella sua camera, illuminando i fogli ordinati sulla scrivania e il suo dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale appoggiato all'armadio. Lo fissò per qualche secondo, per poi decidere di indossarlo e fare una sua personale perlustrazione del tetto del castello.

Aprì la finestra dai cardini cigolanti e una lieve brezza notturna gli scompigliò i capelli corvini. Sarebbe stata una cosa rapida e indolore, non aveva bisogno della giacca. Uscì cercando di limitare i rumori, per poter cogliere di sorpresa il trasgressore, e con il dispositivo si spinse fin sul tetto. 

«Petra?» esclamò, trovando la ragazza seduta sulle tegole bluastre del tetto. Era oltremodo sorpreso e anche adirato: non era da lei una cosa del genere. «Ma che diavolo stai combinando?»

Petra imbastì un rapido e impacciato sorriso di scuse, ma intuì presto dallo sguardo freddo del capitano che gli doveva delle vere e proprie spiegazioni.

«Mi perdoni, capitano» sospirò. «Avevo solo voglia di rilassarmi come meglio potevo prima di provare a dormire. Ho cavalcato un po' con Hasel e poi sono venuta qui. C'è la luna piena».

«Capisco. E ti sembra un buon motivo per usare il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale?»

«Sì».

Levi aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, sconvolto dalla franchezza – quasi _impertinenza_ – di quella risposta. Poi si voltò a guardare la luna. Era davvero grande ed era bellissima. Cinque anni di libertà ancora non bastavano a privarlo della sensazione di sorpresa che lo coglieva nel vedere i cieli incendiati dalle albe e dai tramonti o i cieli stellati come quello.

Suo malgrado, nonostante avesse il dovere di farle una ramanzina, si ritrovò ad ascoltare la propria volontà, che era quella di sedersi e guardare la volta celeste ornata di punti luminosi. Petra ne fu sorpresa, ma si limitò a sorridere flebilmente e a guardarlo di sottecchi. 

«Come sta Eren?» gli chiese, pensosa, per tentare di spezzare quello scomodo silenzio. «Ha mangiato?»

«Tch. Non ne ho idea. Mi rifiuto di fare lo psicologo. Ma conoscendo la sua amichetta mora, l'avrà obbligato con la forza, puoi stare tranquilla».

«Mh... è vero».

Tacquero entrambi, di nuovo. Non che ci fosse molto da dire. Non era la prima spedizione e c'era solo da sperare che non fosse nemmeno l'ultima. Nel dubbio, era meglio bearsi di quella visione che la natura aveva gentilmente offerto loro. 

«Capitano?» lo chiamò lei, però, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

«Mh?»

«Lei... non ha paura di morire?»

Levi si voltò, sorpreso da quella domanda curiosa; vide che, senza che se ne fosse accorto, Petra si era distesa sulla schiena e stava fissando con aria assorta il vasto cielo che li sovrastava. La luna rischiarava il suo viso morbido, facendo scintillare quei suoi occhi ambrati e gentili.

«Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò lui, distogliendo lo sguardo, turbato dalle sensazioni che quella vista gli dava.

«Ero solo curiosa, suppongo... la conosco da cinque anni, ma non so ancora darmi una risposta. So solo che combatte come se non ne avesse».

Levi non aveva idea del perché avesse avuto quell'impulso irrefrenabile, ma si ritrovò a stendersi accanto a lei e osservare il cielo con la sua stessa intensità. Non poteva vedere la reazione di Petra, ma immaginò che fosse sconvolta quanto lui da quel gesto.

«È proprio perché ho paura di morire che combatto come combatto. Non ho paura della morte in sé, ma ho paura di lasciare chi mi circonda in una situazione di pericolo da cui non potrei più proteggerli».

«E ha questa paura perché ha perso qualcuno di importante, capitano?»

Levi strinse i denti, cercando di seppellire i ricordi che riaffioravano impietosamente nella sua mente per la seconda volta in quella sera.

«Mi perdoni, sono stata inopportuna» si scusò lei, con un tono di rimprovero verso se stessa.

«Sì. Ho perso qualcuno di importante» mormorò Levi, ignorando le parole di Hanji che tornavano a galleggiare nei suoi pensieri. Nessuno avrebbe riparato i suoi pezzi rotti.

Petra non disse nulla, lasciandolo solo alle sue domande e alle sue incertezze. Sentiva un calore inspiegabile ribollirgli nel petto, nell'averla così vicina eppure così distante. Avrebbe voluto che gli parlasse per ore con il suo solito tono vivace per distrarlo, ma anche quel silenzio aveva il suo perché. Sarebbe rimasto per ore in quella posizione, a guardare il cielo con lei al suo fianco, anche se non sapeva spiegarsi il perché... perché aveva quello strano effetto su di lui?

«Capitano, cosa farà quando tutto questo sarà finito? Quando non ci saranno più giganti da uccidere?»

«Tch. Sei in vena di domande pungenti, eh?» ribatté Levi, voltandosi a guardarla: un leggero sorriso le ornava il volto, e vederlo gli riscaldò il cuore.

«Questa lo è un po' meno» replicò lei, ridacchiando. «Ma se le crea imbarazzo...»

«Non mi crea imbarazzo... ma se ti metti a ridere, ti butto giù dal tetto, ti avverto».

«Ricevuto».

Levi sospirò. «Aprirei un negozio di tè» ammise, ancora confuso dal modo in cui si stava aprendo a tal punto con lei. Perché lo stava facendo?

«Oh. Beh...» mormorò Petra e Levi capì dalla sua voce e dalla sua espressione che si stava disperatamente trattenendo dal ridere. «O quello o un'impresa di pulizie, giusto?»

«Petra, non l'hai detto davvero» replicò lui con aria minatoria, ma la ramata era già scoppiata a ridere.

«Scusi, non ho saputo resistere» disse lei, tra una risata e l'altra. «Però non la sto prendendo in giro... cioè, forse un po' sì, ma... va bene, ora la smetto».

«Tch. Bene, allora sentiamo un po' cosa vorresti fare tu» replicò Levi bruscamente, benché si fosse affezionato a quella risata cristallina.

«A questo punto mi metterei in affari con lei e venderei le mie torte di mele nel suo negozio» scherzò Petra.

«Non ci penso proprio, dopo il modo in cui mi hai trattato» ribatté lui seccamente, anche se l'idea non gli dispiaceva del tutto. «Quindi?»

«Oh, è una cosa stupida...»

«Petra, non fare giri inutili. Non puoi ridicolizzarmi e pensare di farla franca».

«E va bene... vorrei allevare cavalli» rispose lei, con un sospiro.

«Saresti pessima. Li faresti ingrassare tutti come maiali».

«Sarei bravissima, capitano. Abbia fiducia».

«Tch. Perché credi che abbia affidato la maggior parte delle faccende nelle stalle agli altri? So bene che fine fanno le mele che ogni tanto spariscono».

«Non so di cosa stia parlando» replicò lei, ma si tradì con la risata che seguì le sue parole.

Levi tacque, nutrendosi della positività che Petra riusciva a trasmettergli, finché anche lei non si ridusse da sola al silenzio. 

«Perché i cavalli?» le chiese, tornando a guardare la luna che li osservava impietosa dall'alto.

«È una cosa che mi porto dietro da bambina. È una storia lunga, ma forse un giorno gliela racconterò, se avrà voglia di sentirla. Sarà una cosa infantile, ma amo la sensazione di libertà che provo nel cavalcare» disse, sospirando. L'ilarità di prima si era ormai dissipata in un batter d'occhio. «Non c'è altra cosa che mi darebbe più serenità, a parte... uhm... una famiglia... una famiglia numerosa, come la mia. Ma a questo cerco di non pensarci, è un'illusione troppo grande e dolorosa».

Levi si voltò di nuovo a guardarla, catturato dalla profonda malinconia con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Da quel che aveva potuto osservare in quegli anni, Petra non aveva mai concesso troppo tempo alla tristezza, e se lo aveva fatto si era sempre rialzata subito dopo, facendosi forza con una grinta e una determinazione che non aveva mai visto in nessun altro.

Ora, però, non era così. Petra sembrava triste e Levi si chiese se quell'immensa forza non nascondesse invece un dolore che si sforzava di non mostrare. In quel momento avrebbe voluto rassicurarla come spesso lei aveva fatto con lui, dirle che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che avrebbe avuto il suo allevamento di cavalli e la famiglia che desiderava... ma significava mentirle.

«Petra».

Il capitano pronunciò il suo nome prima ancora che potesse accorgersene e fermarsi in tempo. Non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa volesse dirle, o se volesse proprio dirle qualcosa.

«Capitano?» fece lei, voltandosi e fissando i propri occhi nei suoi.

L'intensità di quello sguardo lo turbava, più di quanto fosse lecito. Così si girò, chiudendo gli occhi, e si sforzò di rilassare la mascella che aveva contratto nell'udire la sua risposta. Quasi aveva sperato che non lo avesse sentito. Si alzò in piedi e si tolse di dosso la polvere e lo sporco che avevano insudiciato i suoi pantaloni – benché la quantità di sporcizia fosse così infima da non risultare evidente.

«Domani mattina mangia, mi raccomando». Non era esattamente questo quello che aveva in mente: un rimprovero. Sospirò e si voltò quanto bastava per vedere i suoi occhi ambrati ancora una volta. «Devi restare viva. Abbiamo un negozio da aprire».


	3. Dolore

Era morta. La sua squadra era morta. Ciò che per lui più si avvicinava al concetto di famiglia, anche solo minimamente, gli era stato strappato di nuovo. E lui, _di nuovo_ , non aveva potuto fare nulla per evitarlo.

Stavano tornando a prenderne i corpi – lui compreso, nonostante il dolore alla gamba. Aveva affidato loro un compito rischiosissimo, e nel momento della loro morte non c'era stato, non aveva potuto proteggerli. Il senso di colpa gli stava consumando le viscere, benché la mente riuscisse a mantenere ancora un controllo freddo e razionale.

Petra era morta. Nel vedere il suo copro inerme Levi aveva provato un orrore simile a quello che aveva vissuto ai tempi della sua prima spedizione. Ora l'idea di tornare a prendere il suo cadavere lo distruggeva: non voleva toccarla e sentire il freddo della morte sulla sua pelle.

_La morte incombe su di noi. È meglio non avere rimpianti._

Le parole di Hanji riecheggiavano nella sua mente mentre spronava il cavallo per raggiungere ciò che rimaneva dei suoi sottoposti. _Dannata Quattrocchi di merda_ , pensò, mentre la consapevolezza di avere rimpianti si faceva strada nel suo cuore. Non doveva andare così... era stato così stupido.

«Prendete Gunther, Erd e Oruo» ordinò ai soldati che lo stavano accompagnando. «Mi occupo io di Petra Ral».

«Sì, signore!» esclamarono quelli, separandosi dalla formazione.

Era lì, a pochi metri di distanza. In una pozza di sangue cremisi. Inerme.

Levi si avvicinò e scese da cavallo con un senso di angoscia che gli opprimeva il petto. I suoi occhi erano chiusi... non avrebbe più visto i suoi occhi gentili... e il suo sorriso sbarazzino. 

Levi cadde in ginocchio, incurante del sangue che gli macchiò l'uniforme, e prese il corpo di Petra, stringendolo al proprio grembo con le lacrime agli occhi. Era arrabbiato, furente, e bramava vendetta, una vendetta truculenta come non se ne erano mai viste. In quel momento, però, il dolore era troppo forte per...

Levi aprì gli occhi nel sentire una mano che gli sfiorava le guance umide. Era un tocco delicato, effimero, ma gli fece battere il cuore molto più velocemente del normale.

«Capitano...» sussurrò Petra flebilmente.

I suoi occhi ambrati fissavano il cielo coperto dagli alberi, vitrei, senza alcuna espressione... eppure erano aperti. Se lo stava immaginando? Era davvero così disperato da abbandonarsi alle allucinazioni?

«Petra...» mormorò, stringendo la sua mano per convincersi che fosse reale. «Pensavo fossi... eri immobile...»

«Mi fa male tutto... mi perdoni, capitano... vorrei tanto riposare... se solo avessi un po' meno freddo... riposerei».

«Tu non riposi proprio un cazzo, Petra» sbottò lui, ancora incredulo. «Io non ti ho dato il permesso».

«È colpa mia... se solo non avessi detto a Eren cosa fare... ho ucciso Erd e Gunther, capitano, e ho perso Eren...»

«Sta' zitta, non dire assurdità» la interruppe lui, spaventato dal vuoto che vedeva nel suo sguardo. «Eren sta bene. E adesso devi preoccuparti per te stessa, chiaro? Stai sanguinando un sacco».

Si strappò il mantello di dosso e lo avvolse intorno al suo ventre, stringendolo per cercare di fermare l'emorragia. Una smorfia di dolore alterò la sua espressione altrimenti persa.

«Oruo... dov'è Oruo?» chiese poi la ramata, stringendo i denti. «Ho sentito la sua voce... ma poi sono rimasta sola...»

«Oruo è morto, Petra. Sei sopravvissuta solo tu».

Il sangue sul viso di Petra si mischiò alle lacrime che scesero sulle sue guance, lasciandovi solchi netti. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere un po' più delicato, ma non aveva idea di come esserlo.

«Oruo è morto...» sussurrò Petra, la voce piena di un dolore atroce che sembrava sovrastare quello fisico delle ferite. «Oruo è morto... e io sono ancora viva... non è giusto... non è giusto... non dovevano morire... non è giusto che io sia viva... è tutta colpa mia...»

«Basta, smettila» la rimproverò lui con severità, sconvolto da quelle parole così aspre. «Non puoi desiderare la morte, loro non lo vorrebbero. Fatti forza, cazzo. Ecco cosa direbbero. Ed è quello che ti dico anch'io, quindi devi restare viva, chiaro? Non ti azzardare a chiudere gli occhi, Petra, o ti faccio fare tanti di quei giri di corsa che alla fine mi supplicherai piuttosto di farti pulire tutta la caserma».

«Capitano... se li chiudessi non potrei correre, perché sarei...»

«Tch. Chiudi il becco, insopportabile pignola che non sei altra» sbottò lui, sbuffando. «Lo so perfettamente, solo che devo farti capire quanto mi incazzerei. Mi sei rimasta solo tu, quindi non morire e non impazzire, per favore».

Petra tacque, ma a Levi sembrò che la presa sulla sua mano si facesse un po' più forte. Dovevano uscire da quella foresta, dovevano tornare quanto prima in città. Non poteva perderla, non ora che un barlume di speranza gli aveva scaldato il cuore: sarebbe stato troppo difficile da sopportare.

«Capitano!» lo richiamò un soldato alle sue spalle. «Ha bisogno di una mano?».

«Sì, portate qui un cazzo di carro, non posso portarla in braccio a cavallo».

«Ma... è viva?!» esclamò quello.

«Sì, ma non lo sarà a lungo se non muovi il tuo fottutissimo culo!» sbraitò Levi, lanciandogli un'occhiata di fuoco che lo fece correre a gambe levate.

«Sta prendendo proprio a cuore il nostro affare per il negozio di tè e di torte» commentò Petra e Levi vide sul suo volto un sorriso divertito e dolorante nel contempo, prima che dei feroci colpi di tosse lo sfigurassero.

«Sst, non parlare, Petra... non ti sforzare» mormorò lui, accarezzandole la testa. Quel fievole e breve sorriso gli aveva dato la forza necessaria per rassicurare entrambi. «Tieni solo gli occhi aperti, è l'unica cosa che devi fare, al momento. Alle stronzate penseremo più tardi».

«E poi mi deve ancora dire che ci faceva sotto la pioggia quella volta... guardi che non me lo dimentico».

«Un motivo in più per restare viva. Ma adesso, davvero... stai zitta».

La ramata si acquietò di nuovo, ma solo per pochi minuti, in cui Levi pensò a quanto si fosse sentito sollevato nel sentire la sua voce e il suo tocco leggero. Guardò la macchia di sangue che stava lentamente colorando il suo mantello e strinse i denti nel vedere la gravità di quelle ferite. Cosa diavolo era successo? Come era stata colpita in quel modo? Tutt'a un tratto, però il viso di Petra si contrasse in un'espressione malinconica e dolorante, attirando la sua attenzione.

«Capitano...»

«Ma tu non mi ascolti mai, cazzo» sbottò lui, riservandole uno sguardo truce.

«No, è importante...» protestò lei, stringendo con inaspettata forza la sua mano. «Devo dirle una cosa importante... volevo dirgliela ieri sera, sul tetto, ma poi ci ho ripensato... non sono esattamente il posto e la situazione migliori per farlo, ma non posso più aspettare, visto che... uhm, potrei morire da un momento all'altro».

«Tu non morirai, Petra. Non ci provare nemmeno a lasciarmi solo con quel moccioso di Eren e quella rompipalle di Hanji».

Petra rise debolmente, per poi costringerlo ad avvicinare al suo viso le loro mani giunte per accarezzarlo con delicatezza. Levi era confuso da quel gesto.

«Devo dirglielo comunque, capitano, per non avere più rimpianti di quanti non ne abbia già» mormorò lei, sospirando. «Io... io la amo».

Levi si irrigidì e ammutolì, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere. La guardò negli occhi e vi vide per un attimo un luccichio, un rimasuglio di quella familiare vivacità che tanto ammirava.

Non era cieco. Aveva capito che lei provava dei forti sentimenti per lui, confermati anche da Hanji, ma non si aspettava che arrivassero a quel punto. Credeva che fosse una questione di rispetto, di ammirazione, di abnegazione nei suoi confronti... ma _amore_? Come poteva una persona rude come lui ispirare amore in un cuore dolce come quello di Petra?

«Tch. Non sai quello che dici» mormorò infine, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo, troppo intenso.

«Non mi fraintenda, non mi aspetto certo che provi lo stesso» si affrettò a replicare Petra; Levi vide un leggero rossore colorarle le guance e si chiese come potesse sprecare del buon sangue per una cosa del genere, quando stava per morire dissanguata. «Mi basta essere certa che lei lo sappia».

«E perché dovrei saperlo?»

«Perché credo che nessuno gliel'abbia mai detto... ma lei si merita tutto l'amore possibile, capitano Levi» rispose lei, sorridendo flebilmente. «Intanto posso darle il mio, anche se non è abbastanza, per quanto grande».

«Petra...»

«Capitano! Siamo tornati».

Levi lanciò un'occhiata al carro alle sue spalle, per poi tornare a guardare Petra. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo per parlare; ora, però, doveva assicurarsi che rimanesse in vita, perché non era disposto a perderla, né come capitano, né come uomo.

«Va bene, adesso dobbiamo andare, se non vogliamo morire in questo posto di merda. Devo prenderti in braccio. Probabilmente sentirai molto dolore, ma cerca di restare cosciente... ti prego».

Petra annuì lievemente e lasciò andare la sua mano, così Levi si preparò ad alzarla, passando un braccio sotto le sue gambe e uno sotto la sua schiena. Non appena la sollevò, però, Petra gemette intensamente dal dolore. 

«Scusami» mormorò lui, cercando di ignorare la fitta di dolore che aveva trafitto anche la sua gamba. «Farò più piano».

Levi capì che ogni mossa troppo brusca avrebbe potuto avere effetti devastanti; con il novanta percento della sua concentrazione impiegata in quel modo e il cinque percento nel non poggiare male il piede, era quasi certo che se fosse apparso un gigante sarebbero morti tutti. 

Con delicatezza posò Petra sul carro, cercando di seppellire il senso di colpa che lo affliggeva ogni volta che gemeva dal dolore. 

«Devi farcela, chiaro?» le disse, con il tono perentorio di un ordine. «Tieni le palpebre belle aperte, anche se ti pesano. Non ti permetto di morire davanti ai miei occhi».

«Capitano» lo chiamò lei con con voce bassa ma ferma nel contempo. «Se in qualche modo diventerò un peso, dovrà lasciarmi andare. Mi prometta che lo farà».

«Io non farò proprio un bel niente, Petra» replicò lui con rabbia.

«Per favore» sussurrò lei, mentre delle lacrime le solcavano le guance. «Me lo prometta».

Levi sbuffò. «Te lo prometto. Ma tu vedi di fare tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per non diventare un cazzo di peso».

«Ci proverò» biascicò Petra.

Levi le lanciò un'ultima occhiata, per poi allontanarsi e salire sul proprio cavallo.

«Sbrighiamoci a tornare. Sta perdendo un sacco di sangue e io non ho alcuna voglia di perdere tutta la mia cazzo di squadra» disse, quasi esausto, rivolgendosi ai soldati che lo guardavano, confusi dal suo insolito comportamento.

Cavalcando accanto al suo carro, non la perse di vista neanche per un attimo. Voleva essere certo che rimanesse cosciente e per questo la richiamava ogni volta che la vedeva chiudere gli occhi. Probabilmente la stava esasperando, ma non riusciva a controllare il bisogno egoistico di avere la certezza che fosse viva. 

«Lasciala riposare, Levi» lo rimproverò Hanji, affiancandolo tutt'a un tratto nella cavalcata. «È ridotta piuttosto male... non so se...»

«Ce la farà».

«Levi...»

«Ho detto che ce la farà» sbottò lui, più per convincere se stesso che qualcun altro. «E non venire a dirmi "Te l'avevo detto", perché giuro che ti spezzo il collo qui e ora».

«Non te lo dirò proprio ora... sarebbe crudele» replicò lei, con un'espressione contrita. «Spero davvero che ce la faccia. Lo spero per lei e per te... perché è l'unica persona che è in grado di raccogliere i tuoi pezzi e nel contempo è quella che più può distruggerti».

Levi la guardò mentre tornava al suo posto vicino a Erwin e bofonchiò a denti stretti qualche generosa imprecazione, prima di voltarsi a guardare nuovamente la sua sottoposta, che aveva ormai chiuso gli occhi. L'ansia lo colse a tradimento, e Levi stava per chiamare ancora il suo nome, quando vide che ormai erano vicini alle porte di Karanes. 

_Ti prego, fa’ che sia viva_ , pensò, pur non avendo ben chiaro chi stesse pregando. A quel punto non aveva più senso continuare a tormentarla; ormai era completamente nelle mani dei medici: lui non poteva più fare nulla per aiutarla. Per aiutare se stesso.

 _Io la amo_. Quelle parole turbinavano costantemente nei suoi pensieri. Non poteva amarlo, non doveva. Non c'era assolutamente niente che lui potesse offrirle. Non meritava il suo amore, il suo rispetto, la sua ammirazione; era troppo per una _testa di cazzo_ quale era lui. Senza contare che ogni singola persona cui si fosse affezionato aveva fatto una brutta fine. No, qualsiasi lieto fine stesse inconsciamente e stupidamente immaginando era fuori questione.


	4. Fiducia

«Levi, sono tre giorni che non dormi... così non è che l'aiuti».

«Non ci riesco».

«Beviti una camomilla, allora... non puoi stare in queste condizioni. Hai delle occhiaie da spavento, cerca di essere ragionevole».

Il capitano Levi rivolse a Hanji uno sguardo di fuoco che bastò a zittirla e a farla rintanare nella scomodità della sedia su cui si era accasciata. Aspettavano da tre giorni che Petra aprisse gli occhi. Il padre e la madre si alternavano nella veglia della figlia e una volta erano venuti a trovarla anche i tre fratelli minori, così simili a lei: cambiava il colore degli occhi, ma non quello ramato dei capelli e il sorriso sbarazzino.

C’era mancato poco che l'aggredisse, la signora Ral. Non appena aveva visto le condizioni pietose della figlia, si era avventata contro di lui coi pugni stretti, insultandolo in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile, finché il marito e il figlio maggiore non l'avevano placata e l'avevano accompagnata fuori.

Il signor Ral da allora si era scusato infinite volte per quell'incidente, ma la verità era che Levi sentiva di meritarsi quegli insulti, benché non l'avessero scalfito in alcun modo: era troppo preoccupato per Petra per badare ad altro che alla sua salute e alla possibilità di vendicare lei e la squadra.

Come quell'uomo riuscisse sempre a sorridergli, poi, era un mistero per Levi. Quando blaterava con ardore di tutte le cose buone che il capitano aveva fatto per la figlia, di quanto lei gli fosse devota, Levi si sentiva più che mai in colpa: il signor Ral si stava impegnando a rassicurare lui, il responsabile delle condizioni della figlia. Non aveva senso. Così Levi aveva compreso da dove derivassero l'altruismo e la gentilezza di Petra. 

Quando erano entrati, quella mattina, i due avevano trovato il padre addormentato sulla sedia accanto al letto e avevano intuito che avesse passato lì la notte. Malgrado il battibecco, poi, non si era svegliato. Doveva essere terribilmente stanco e affaticato; ciò nonostante rimaneva sempre lì al fianco della figlia, finché la moglie non veniva a dargli il cambio.

«Almeno siediti... la tua gamba...»

«Sta bene» sentenziò Levi, non volendo rinunciare al contatto del muro freddo sulle proprie spalle: lo teneva sveglio.

Hanji si raddrizzò guardandolo in cagnesco. «Dannazione, Levi, vuoi darmi retta una volta tanto? Smettila di fare i capricci e siediti: non servi a nessuno con la maledetta gamba fuori gioco, quindi fai in modo che guarisca presto!» sbottò lei, seppur in un sussurro, per poi abbandonarsi nuovamente allo schienale, come se quell'accesso d'ira l'avesse esaurita.

Levi tacque. La _svitata_ aveva ragione. Andò dunque a sedersi, ma con l'aria di chi aveva deciso tutto da sé e non per ordine imposto. Aveva bisogno di recuperare le forze quanto prima, per poter tornare in campo ed evitare di perdersi in inutili riflessioni devastanti.

«Capitano, signorina Hanji... siete ancora qui?»

Levi spostò lo sguardo dal viso ferito di Petra a quello stanco del padre e annuì. 

«Signor Ral, lei, piuttosto... perché non va in una stanza a riposarsi?» chiese Hanji, sorridendo cordialmente. «Ne abbiamo molte libere, al momento».

«Riuscirò a riposare veramente solo quando si sarà svegliata» replicò lui, accarezzando stancamente la fronte della figlia. «Credo che il capitano capisca cosa intendo».

«Io sono abituato a passare le notti insonni, signor Ral. Lei ha una certa età, ormai, dovrebbe prendersi cura di sé».

«Sei scortese, Levi» lo rimbrottò Hanji.

«No, no, signorina, non c'è ragione di negare l'evidenza» ribatté l'uomo, sorridendo gentilmente. «Ma la preoccupazione di un padre trascende la "certa età"... forse un giorno, se sarà fortunato, mi capirà».

«Ne dubito» rispose Levi, che non aveva mai visto l'idea di diventare padre come una cosa abbastanza tangibile da poterla desiderare. In quel mondo crudele e spietato in cui combatteva non c'era posto per le illusioni.

«Papà?»

Fu un flebile sussurro, un mormorio quasi trascurabile, ma l'udirono tutti. Gli occhi di Petra si aprirono lentamente, ma dall'angolino in cui sedeva il capitano non riusciva a vederli bene. Scattò in piedi, digrignando i denti in una smorfia di dolore per lo sforzo cui aveva sottoposto la gamba. Hanji, però, lo trattenne silenziosamente dall'avvicinarsi, con uno sguardo mite ma severo nel contempo. Levi, stranamente, capì cosa quegli occhi gli stessero intimando: il padre aveva l'assoluta precedenza.

«Petra» la chiamò l'uomo, alzandosi in piedi e stringendole una mano con delicatezza. «Bambina mia...»

«Papà... ho un... ho un mal di testa terribile...» biascicò lei, muovendo leggermente la testa per guardarsi intorno. «Dove... dove sono? Ho avuto un incubo terribile... mi fa male tutto...»

«Va tutto bene, Petra... nell'ultima spedizione sei stata ferita gravemente, ma va tutto bene... guarda, ci sono anche il capitano Levi e la caposquadra Hanji... sono stati qui tutto il tempo come me e tua madre...»

«Spedizione... capitano Levi... caposquadra Hanji... papà, ma di cosa stai parlando?»

Un silenzio teso si appropriò della stanza, che diventò improvvisamente fredda nonostante il fuoco ardente nel camino. Il signor Ral alzò la testa e guardò i due soldati, confuso.

Levi, però, era più confuso di lui. Aveva perso la memoria? Però il padre l'aveva riconosciuto... e poi la memoria di Petra gli era sembrata perfettamente normale quando era tornato a prenderla. Si ricordava di lui, della chiacchierata sul tetto, della serata in cui aveva diluviato. Com'era possibile che ora invece non ricordasse? Aveva dimenticato anche quello che gli aveva detto?

«Petra, non ci riconosci?» chiese Hanji, avvicinandosi cautamente al suo letto e portandosi dietro un riluttante Levi.

Petra li scrutò attentamente, incrociando lo sguardo acuto di Levi e quello curioso di Hanji, per poi scuotere la testa con rammarico. Distese le labbra in quel triste sorriso di scuse che usava sempre quando sbagliava e che il capitano conosceva bene. 

«Mi dispiace».

Levi strinse i pugni, cercando di controllare le emozioni che gli stavano divorando il petto. Voleva andarsene, voleva disperatamente andarsene da lì.

«Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi, Petra?» le domandò ancora Hanji.

«I-io...» balbettò, per poi richiudere subito la bocca con aria cupa. «Non lo so» ammise con voce tremante.

Levi notò le lacrime che le avevano inumidito gli occhi e notò anche che stava stringendo il lenzuolo candido con una forza tale da far sbiancare le nocche. Si sforzò di trattenere una smorfia di irrequietudine nel vederla in quello stato, ma non ci riuscì.

Il rumore di un oggetto caduto alle loro spalle li fece voltare tutti. Era solo un mazzo di gerbere arancioni, ma il silenzio in cui erano avvolti lo aveva fatto sembrare più pesante.

«Mamma...» 

Levi decise che era il momento giusto per andarsene. Senza dire nulla superò la donna che era appena entrata e uscì dalla stanza a grandi falcate, conscio di non poter sopportare in maniera calma una situazione del genere.

Uscì nel cortile del castello, mentre si faceva strada in lui la consapevolezza che Petra aveva perso ogni ricordo di lui. _Che cazzo di presa per il culo... riesce a sopravvivere ma perde la memoria_ , pensò, mentre la stanchezza accumulata riusciva persino a fargli vedere quella situazione in una luce ironica, crudelmente ironica.

Aveva bisogno di ammazzare qualche gigante, ne aveva urgente bisogno per smaltire la rabbia che lo stava assalendo. Essere così impotente, tra la gamba inferma e le condizioni di Petra, lo faceva impazzire. Aveva bisogno di agire per non pensare. Eppure tutto ciò che poteva fare in quel momento era fissare la terra sotto i suoi piedi e scervellarsi su pensieri corrosivi.

«Levi» lo richiamò la voce di Hanji, sorprendentemente gentile, dopo un tempo che gli sembrò infinito. «So che vuoi stare da solo, ma il dottore vuole parlarci. Nell'ufficio di Erwin».

Levi scacciò bruscamente la mano che lei aveva posato sulla sua spalla; dopodiché, senza dire nulla, si alzò e la seguì di nuovo all'interno. Non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare o ascoltare, ma doveva farlo. 

«Eccoci al completo» disse Erwin non appena Levi e Hanji entrarono nel suo studio. «Possiamo iniziare».

Levi lanciò una rapida occhiata all'ambiente: al lungo tavolo solitamente utilizzato per le riunioni sedevano il dottore, i genitori di Petra e, a capotavola, Erwin. Levi non capiva perché si fosse scomodato per una cosa del genere, ma pensò che forse era semplicemente e disgustosamente incuriosito da quella novità; i soldati dell'Armata Ricognitiva, infatti, solitamente si limitavano a morire o a perdere pezzi del corpo.

Mentre Hanji sedeva alla destra di Erwin, Levi si appostò accanto alla finestra, come per avere a portata di mano una via di fuga per i propri pensieri.

«Ora, la questione è questa» iniziò a parlare il dottore, schiarendosi la gola. «La signorina Ral è già in grado di compiere movimenti anche complessi nonostante le gravi lesioni. La sua completa ripresa fisica è più realtà che sola speranza. D'altro canto, le condizioni psicologiche sono evidentemente instabili: la paziente non ricorda gli ultimi otto anni di vita, precisamente quelli in cui ha eseguito l'addestramento e il servizio nel Corpo di Ricerca. Il forte trauma fisico dell'incidente e psicologico della perdita dei compagni ha innescato un meccanismo di autodifesa, per cui tutti i ricordi a esso collegati sono stati rimossi. Ogni evento riconducibile in qualunque modo al ricordo dell'Armata Ricognitiva sembra essere stato sepolto nell'inconscio. Nonostante ciò, la paziente è consapevole di avere ventiquattro anni e non sedici, solo che non ha idea di come ha passato gli ultimi otto anni».

Il dottore tacque, forse in attesa di una qualunque reazione da parte degli ascoltatori. Levi inspirò a fondo per controllare le emozioni. Così... l'aveva persa comunque. Non gli era rimasto altro che il corpo vuoto di Petra Ral.

«Capisco» commentò Erwin, pensoso. «Petra, da quel che ho sentito dal capitano Levi e che io ho stesso ho potuto vedere, è sempre stata un ottimo elemento dell'Armata e un'ottima compagna di squadra, quindi... c'è una possibilità che guarisca e recuperi la memoria?»

Levi lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco al dottore, mentre una sciocca fiamma di speranza cominciava già a crepitargli nel petto.

«È possibile» replicò quello, annuendo. «Non sarà semplice, ma è possibile».

«Cosa bisogna fare?» chiese il padre, che si stava torturando le mani da quando era entrato nell'ufficio del comandante, in cui si erano riuniti.

«Il modo più efficace è stimolare continuamente la paziente. Raccontarle spezzoni di vita, anche dettagli inutili, e provare a chiederle di continuare la storia o di richiamare particolari che potrebbero tornarle alla mente. Deve essere un'azione continua, che non le permetta di riadagiarsi ogni volta nella zona confortevole del non-ricordo. Senza esagerare, però: potremmo ottenere l'effetto opposto di una maggiore chiusura. Probabilmente ne soffrirà anche lei, ma è indispensabile se si vuole farla guarire. È come ogni ferita, signori: disinfettarla brucia. Suggerirei quindi che Petra Ral rimanesse qui, circondata il più possibile dall'ambiente del Corpo di Ricerca».

«Questo è fuori discussione» sentenziò la madre di Petra, con voce tremante ma sorprendentemente decisa.

Levi scostò lo sguardo dal paesaggio fuori dalla finestra, che aveva osservato assortamente fino a quel momento, e lo posò sulla donna.

«Anna... perché dici così?» la richiamò il marito, sconvolto dalla temerarietà della moglie.

«Non permetterò che Petra rimanga qui un secondo di più. È già stato fatto abbastanza per lei. La mia bambina... la mia bambina ha quasi perso la vita per lei, capitano Levi!» esclamò lei con occhi lucidi. «Petra ci ha sempre detto e scritto che sarebbe sempre stata devota alla causa e a _lei_. Ed ecco come ha ripagato mia figlia per la sua dedizione!»

«Anna, non parlare così al capitano, non è colpa sua se...»

«Sì, lo è» lo interruppe Levi, il tono forzatamente incolore. «Ho affidato a Petra e ai suoi compagni un compito molto difficile e non c'ero nel momento in cui avevano più bisogno di me. Mi assumo la piena responsabilità di ciò che è successo».

«Levi, non dire sciocchezze» lo rimproverò Erwin con fermezza. «Il capitano Levi ha eseguito alla lettera i miei ordini, e così i suoi sottoposti, perché si sono fidati. La responsabilità è mia, come lo è ogni volta che si esce fuori dalle mura. Quindi, signora, la prego di non incolpare il capitano».

«Fino a prova contraria, noi siamo i genitori, la decisione spetta a noi. La porteremo a casa, dove potrà trovare riposo e avere la vita tranquilla che si merita. Non commetteremo lo stesso errore due volte».

«Anna, adesso smettila» la rimproverò il marito. «È ovvio che la decisione non spetta a noi».

«E a chi spetterebbe, Ralf? A _loro_?» 

«No, la decisione spetta a Petra».

«E cosa credi ti risponderebbe? Che vuole restare con persone di cui nemmeno si ricorda?»

«Petra non è in sé al momento. Approfittare della sua debolezza per riportarla egoisticamente a casa è la decisione peggiore che potremmo fare come genitori. Ragiona, Anna, te ne prego. La vecchia Petra vorrebbe rimanere qui, con i suoi compagni, con il capitano Levi, con l'Armata. La nostra Petra vorrebbe guarire».

Levi accolse le parole dell'uomo con stupore. Perché si dibatteva tanto per una causa che andava a suo sfavore? Aveva finalmente l'opportunità di riportare la propria amata figlia a casa, sana e salva, con un ricordo della famiglia pressoché intatto... e lui se la negava? 

«Ralf, non appena sarà guarita, non ci penseranno due volte a ributtarla in quell'orrore» rispose la donna, calma, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Sei sicuro di quello che dici?»

«Petra è cresciuta, Anna. E ha già deciso da che parte stare molto tempo fa. Ricordi l'ultima lettera?»

La donna sospirò, per poi abbassare il capo e sorridere lievemente. Levi riconobbe finalmente in quei tratti ammorbiditi una somiglianza innegabile con la figlia. 

« _Ho il capitano Levi come guida. Fidatevi di lui come mi fido io_ » recitò soprappensiero, per poi voltarsi verso il diretto interessato. «Quindi... lei cosa farebbe al posto nostro?»

Levi strinse i denti, interdetto da quella domanda così inattesa e dal tono cortese con cui l'aveva posta. Com'era possibile che si fosse convertita in pochi attimi da tiranno spietato a tenero agnellino? E poi... quelle parole. Se solo la Petra che aveva scritto quella lettera avesse saputo a cosa sarebbe andata incontro...

«Tch. Io non lo so» rispose onestamente, senza lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione. 

«Se mia figlia si fidava di lei, una ragione c'è, non è certo stupida» replicò la donna, fissandolo dritto negli occhi senza alcun timore. «Voglio fidarmi di lei, nanetto».

«Molto bene» disse Erwin, risoluto, prima ancora che Levi potesse avventarsi sulla donna per quel nomignolo inopportuno. «Il capitano Levi è stato ferito in missione: non può prestare servizio, al momento, quindi potrà aiutare il dottore nel processo di guarigione di Petra Ral. Questo è quanto. Dottore, se vuole aggiungere qualcosa...»

«Uhm... sì. Non so come dirlo altrimenti, ma le visite della famiglia dovranno essere limitate, come succederebbe per qualsiasi comune ferito. È necessario perché Petra si riabitui al più presto al contesto in cui si trovava prima dell'incidente».

La signora Ral aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma il marito le strinse una mano e scosse la testa, intimandole con un solo sguardo di accettare quelle condizioni. «Se è necessario, faremo come dice» rispose l'uomo per entrambi.

«Sono contento che riponiate nuovamente la vostra fiducia in noi. Bene, ora vogliate scusarmi» disse Erwin, alzandosi in piedi e dichiarando così conclusa quella conversazione; dopodiché sorrise lievemente rivolgendosi a Levi. «Capitano Levi, contiamo tutti su di te».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tengo a precisare che non sono un medico, né uno psicologo, neanche lontanamente, quindi il metodo proposto dal dottore è sicuramente molto discutibile. Ai fini della trama me ne infischio, ma non prendetemi sul serio. Dico così, eh, nun se sa mai.


	5. Paura

«Sei più andato a trovarla, da ieri mattina?» gli chiese Hanji, mentre sellava i cavalli per sé e per Erwin. Il silenzio di Levi fu una chiara risposta, che la fece sospirare. «Ah, Levi... mi dispiace davvero tanto».

«Tch. Anche se ti dispiace, non cambia la realtà dei fatti» replicò lui. «Vedete di non metterci troppo a trovare quello stronzo. Ho bisogno di fare qualcosa».

«Prenditi cura di lei. Ecco cosa puoi fare, mentre aspetti pazientemente».

«Non sono una balia, né un'infermiera».

«Sei il suo capitano, sei la persona che la conosce meglio di chiunque altro nelle vesti di soldato. Non l'abbandonare ora, non dopo tutti gli sforzi che ha fatto per rimanere viva come le hai chiesto. Ormai ti conosco, Levi. Sei sempre attento nei confronti dei sottoposti e aiuteresti chiunque ne avesse bisogno. Se non si trattasse di Petra, non esiteresti nemmeno un attimo e faresti tutto il possibile. Invece, proprio perché si tratta di lei, hai paura. Mi sbaglio?»

Levi tacque, piuttosto snervato dal modo in cui la Quattrocchi riusciva sempre a mettergli in subbuglio tutti i pensieri. 

«So che fa male, ma non avercela con lei» aggiunse lei, posando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e guardandolo con severità. «Hai sentito cosa ha detto il dottore. Lì dentro, da qualche parte, c'è ancora la _tua_ Petra. Aiutala a uscire».

«Siamo pronti?» chiese Erwin, non appena si affacciò nelle stalle.

Hanji annuì, lasciando la presa su Levi e lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata allusiva prima di uscire con lui e i cavalli che teneva per le briglie.

«Ti informeremo subito, non appena scopriremo qualcosa» gli disse Erwin, salendo a cavallo. «Tu intanto tieni d'occhio Eren. Sono certo che lo convocheranno alla capitale, dopo questo fallimento. E abbi cura di te, mi servi in forma quanto prima».

Levi annuì, per poi guardare la caposquadra con serietà. «Vedi di spremere bene le tue meningi, Quattrocchi, e non pensare solo alle solite cazzate. Non farmi marcire qui».

«Tu ricorda quello che ti ho detto, Levi» replicò lei, sospirando. «Dico sul serio».

E mentre i due si allontanavano a gran velocità, Levi chiuse gli occhi, maledicendo la condizione d'inerzia cui era stato condannato. Ripensò alle parole di Hanji e schioccò la lingua nel rendersi conto che, per l'ennesima volta, aveva ragione su tutto, proprio come la sera prima della spedizione.

Sospirando si incamminò verso il castello, percorrendo con riluttanza i corridoi che conducevano alla nuova stanza di Petra, al piano terreno. Infine, si fermò sulla soglia, incerto se varcarla o meno, finché non si accorse che Petra stava dormendo.

 _Beh, forse è meglio così_ , pensò, mentre con passo leggero, per non svegliarla, le si avvicinava. Delle garze coprivano le sue guance rosee e delle bende fasciavano la sua testa e le sue piccole mani, indurite da anni di combattimenti, ma che lui aveva sempre trovato più morbide e delicate delle sue. 

Respirava rantolando leggermente e sollevando a ogni respiro una piccola ciocca della frangia che le era ricaduta vicino al naso; con delicatezza Levi la raccolse e la portò al suo posto. Petra sembrava così serena nel sonno, che Levi non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se non fosse meglio così, se non fosse meglio per lei dimenticare tutti gli orrori che aveva vissuto... dimenticare quelle parole che gli aveva rivolto nella foresta. 

I suoi pensieri, però, furono interrotti ben presto dal risveglio di Petra. I suoi occhi ambrati lo scrutavano con curiosità, mentre Levi sembrava aver dimenticato la capacità di parlare. 

«Lei deve essere il capitano Levi, giusto?» disse, pronunciando ogni parola come un respiro lieve, quasi effimero.

Lui non rispose; per quanto cercasse di convincersi, non aveva la pazienza e la forza di sopportare quella situazione. Fece per andarsene, quando la voce di Petra lo richiamò.

«Mi dispiace. Non se ne vada... per favore».

La voce era sempre quella. I modi gentili erano sempre quelli. Eppure... perché la sentiva così dannatamente distante? Tuttavia, quella voce dolce e gentile bastò a trattenerlo, bastò a impedirgli di andarsene e ignorare il suo richiamo. Con un sospiro tornò sui suoi passi, per poi prendere posto sulla sedia vicina al suo letto. 

Si fissarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, in cui Levi si chiese perché mai lo avesse pregato di rimanere, se, teoricamente, non aveva idea di chi lui fosse.

«Lei non è un tipo molto cortese, vero?» disse infine Petra, rompendo quel silenzio pesante. 

«Non lo so, come sono i tipi cortesi?» replicò lui, incrociando le braccia e abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia.

«Non saprei... magari salutano, chiedono "Come stai?" e, se sono davvero molto cortesi, provano a intavolare una conversazione».

Levi non poté fare a meno di notare che era impertinente come lo era stata nel primo periodo del suo servizio nella squadra, al pari quasi di Oruo. Quasi si era dimenticato di quei giorni esasperanti in cui aveva dovuto disciplinare quattro ragazzini forti ma insolenti, proprio come lo era stato lui. 

«Tch. Allora non sono un tipo cortese» sentenziò lui.

«Non gliel'avrei detto se non me ne fossi accorta già da sola» ribatté lei, ridendo debolmente, anche se sembrò costarle uno sforzo immane: una smorfia di dolore si dipinse sul suo volto emaciato.

«Beh, e di cosa vorresti parlare?»

«Non si fa così! Non si chiede... si parla e basta».

Levi le lanciò un'occhiata stizzita, ma lei non sembrò risentirne troppo. Quella situazione gli sembrava così surreale che non aveva idea di come gestirla.

«Visto?» esclamò Petra dopo un po'. «Ora nessuno dei due parla più».

«Tu stai ancora parlando. E in realtà sarebbe meglio che non lo facessi, viste le tue condizioni».

«Oltre che poco cortese, è anche piuttosto severo».

A Levi sembrò di star parlando con una bambina – era davvero molto esuberante, come se la Petra che conosceva si fosse ubriacata e avesse disattivato i freni inibitori che solitamente la trattenevano. Eppure era Petra, in carne e ossa, che non ricordava più che sì, il suo capitano era un pessimo conversatore, e sì, era piuttosto scortese e severo.

«Vuoi che me ne vada?» le chiese dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

Petra scosse la testa. «No, non voglio che se ne vada... a meno che non sia lei a voler andare».

«Va bene. Allora comportati bene e parla poco, devi riposare».

«Scusi, anch'io sono stata poco cortese» replicò lei con un sospiro. «Sono solo estremamente confusa e sto cercando di fare la spavalda per non mettermi a piangere davanti a lei».

Levi guardò i suoi occhi e vide che erano davvero lucidi, mentre le sue labbra si sforzavano di rimanere tese in un sorriso. Vederla così, fragile e sola, ruppe ogni sua barriera.

_Proprio perché si tratta di lei, hai paura._

Hanji non sbagliava; non aveva mai sbagliato sul suo conto. Levi aveva paura che qualunque sforzo sarebbe stato vano, che il suo impegno lo avrebbe lasciato con un nulla di fatto in mano, che la vecchia Petra non tornasse più. Non voleva illudersi che un giorno avrebbero davvero parlato di quella dichiarazione imprevista e che lui, forse, avrebbe dato una risposta, anche se non sapeva bene quale fosse. E mentre fissava gli occhi ambrati che aveva tanto pregato che rimanessero aperti per lui, capì che non poteva e non voleva abbandonarla. 

«Puoi piangere, se vuoi» rispose lui, addolcendo notevolmente il tono. «Non giudico le persone che piangono. Basta che una volta finito di piangere tu abbia anche trovato la soluzione».

«Ora è gentile?» borbottò lei.

«Tch. Non ti fare strane idee, idiota. Devi rimetterti presto, abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare».

«Petra, sei sveglia!»

I due trasalirono a quell'esclamazione. Levi si voltò verso la porta e guardò con astio Eren, che, appoggiato allo stipite, riprendeva fiato come se avesse corso una maratona.

«Cazzo, Eren, non urlare. Ma soprattutto, che diavolo ci fai in piedi? Dovresti stare a letto a riposare» lo rimproverò il capitano alzandosi dalla sedia.

«Mi scusi... il comandante Erwin ieri sera mi aveva detto che Petra si era svegliata, ma non riuscivo ancora ad alzarmi dal letto... »

Levi lanciò un'occhiata a Petra e vide che aveva uno sguardo come perso nel vuoto, come se si fosse rinchiusa in un mondo tutto suo. Poi guardò Eren di nuovo, che sorrideva stupidamente. E capì. Come avrebbe spiegato a Eren quello che era successo? _Gentili Erwin e Hanji a lasciarmi il lavoro sporco_ , pensò.

«Tu...» fece Petra e Levi potè vedere nei suoi occhi ambrati l'ombra cupa dell'indecisione, quasi avesse timore di ferire Eren nel dirgli che non aveva idea di chi lui fosse. 

«Io... cosa?» replicò Eren, lanciando un'occhiata confusa al capitano, che chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa lievemente.

«Io... mi dispiace, ma non... mi dispiace tanto» disse Petra con voce tremante, per poi scoppiare a piangere.

«Capitano, ma cosa succede?» domandò il ragazzo, visibilmente scosso da quella scena per lui incomprensibile.

«Eren, aspettami fuori».

«Io... va bene» replicò lui, sconvolto dal tono gentile con cui il capitano aveva avanzato quella richiesta.

Levi chiuse la porta, per poi riavvicinarsi a Petra, che cercava di trattenersi piangendo silenziosamente a occhi chiusi.

«Oi, Petra. Guardami, per favore» disse, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e aspettando pazientemente che la ramata riaprisse gli occhi. «Non devi sentirti in colpa. Non è colpa tua».

«Sembrava così triste e deluso...»

«Non è colpa tua, chiaro?»

Petra annuì, ma Levi capì che l'aveva fatto solo per accontentarlo. «Chi era?»

«Si chiama Eren. Eren Jaeger. Un ragazzino di cui dovevi prenderti cura nell'ultima spedizione. Anche lui si sente in colpa per te, anche se non è nemmeno colpa sua».

«Di chi è la colpa, allora?» domandò lei tirando su con il naso un paio di volte.

Levi si sporse per prendere un fazzoletto di carta da uno dei cassetti a fianco del letto e lo portò sul naso di Petra, che arrossì.

«Cosa...?»

«Tch. Soffia» le intimò, cercando di trattenere una smorfia di disgusto nel sentire il muco attraverso quel velo sottile. «Non sopporto i nasi moccicanti. Comunque non lo so di chi è la colpa. Né mi interessa saperlo. Ciò che mi importa è che tu guarisca al più presto».

«E se non ci riuscissi?»

«Ci riuscirai. Quando ti ho voluta nella mia squadra non ti ho certo scelta solo perché sai cucinare torte di mele. _Anche_ per quello».

Levi vide finalmente un sorriso sincero spuntare su quella labbra esangui e ne sorrise, interiormente, anche lui. Petra tentò di alzare una mano per asciugarsi il viso umido di lacrime, ma Levi l'anticipò, strofinando delicatamente le sue guance rosse con un altro fazzoletto.

«Ti lascio riposare, va bene? Vado a parlare con Eren. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa fammi chiamare dall'infermiera, sta nella stanza accanto».

«Non deve per forza farmi da balia perché si sente in colpa o in dovere. Ho notato che zoppica... si riposi anche lei».

«Tch. Sto bene».

A malincuore, Levi la lasciò che fissava il soffitto con aria stanca. Richiuse la porta e si ritrovò Eren alle spalle che stava sicuramente aspettando una risposta.

«Andiamo in cucina» sentenziò con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Arrivati nella stanza, Levi mise dell'acqua a bollire per preparare un tè, senza proferire neanche una parola. La sala da pranzo appariva di nuovo enorme e priva di vita, così aveva deciso di rimanere in quell'ambiente meno angosciante che era la cucina.

Eren stava aspettando pazientemente che il capitano si mettesse comodo a sorseggiare la bevanda, prima di azzardare domande; eppure, fremeva per il desiderio di conoscere la verità.

«Cos'è successo a Petra?» chiese, infine, vedendo che il superiore esitava ancora ad aprire bocca.

«Erwin e Hanji non ti hanno detto proprio niente, eh?»

Eren scosse la testa, trepidante.

«Tch. Quegli stronzi» borbottò Levi, per poi sorseggiare il tè. Si sforzò di guardarlo negli occhi, nonostante la pressione di una notizia del genere. «Beh, è inutile girarci intorno. Petra ha perso la memoria».

Forse era stato troppo brusco. Gli occhi di Eren si riempirono di lacrime, forse di frustrazione, forse di rabbia, forse di tristezza, forse di tutte le emozioni negative che un essere umano fosse in grado di provare. Tuttavia, non le lasciò cadere, sforzandosi di apparire perfettamente padrone di sé.

«Che vuol dire?»

Levi si sorprese che Eren non avesse urlato come era solito. Aveva usato un tono calmo che lo fece tentennare mentre cercava le parole giuste per descrivere il problema.

«Vuol dire che non ricorda niente di quello che è successo dal giorno in cui ha deciso di entrare nel Corpo di Ricerca al giorno della spedizione. Otto anni della sua vita sono imprigionati nel suo inconscio, al momento. Il trauma è stato troppo intenso e lei non ha resistito».

«Ma come...» mormorò, per poi prendersi la testa tra le mani. «Questa è tutta colpa mia... se solo avessi fatto la scelta giusta, tutto questo non sarebbe successo... sono stato uno stupido...»

«A fidarti? È quello che ti si chiede come compagno. Di fidarti e fare in modo che gli altri si fidino di te. È quello che ti ha chiesto Petra, e tu l'hai fatto. Si è fidata di te come tu ti sei fidato di lei. Fine. Non so dirti cosa è giusto e cosa meno, comunque... mi pare di averti già detto che nessuno può prevedere il futuro».

«È possibile che recuperi la memoria?»

«Il dottore dice di sì. Comunque, non devi pensarci, a lei penserò io. Preoccupati piuttosto di guarire al più presto. Appena si scoprirà chi è il gigante femmina, avremo bisogno di te, Eren. E non puoi fallire di nuovo». Levi avvertì una fitta particolarmente dolorosa alla gamba e la strinse con stizza. «Al momento sono perfettamente inutile e inutilizzabile, quindi devi impegnarti il doppio. _Vendetta_... la devi alla squadra, la devi a Petra, la devi a te stesso. Mi sono spiegato?»

«Sissignore».


	6. Insonnia

Quel soffitto era lercio. Le travi erano così impolverate, ai suoi occhi, che più le guardava più gli veniva voglia di pulirle. Gli sembrava che la polvere gli cadesse in grani enormi sul viso, coprendolo interamente. 

Una fitta alla gamba lo fece grugnire e rigirare nelle lenzuola fresche di bucato, con il viso rivolto verso la finestra. Non guardava più il soffitto, ma sapeva che la sporcizia era ancora lì. Nella sua mente riusciva a ripercorrere ogni minima venatura del legno, ogni suo minimo nodo, nonostante il fuoco nel camino non riuscisse a illuminarli chiaramente.

Insonnia. 

Raramente l'aveva vissuta così male, ma c'era da dire che fino a quel momento aveva sempre avuto qualcosa da fare per distrarsi e farsi venire sonno. L'inerzia cui era stato condannato dalla sua maledetta gamba, ora, lo stava lentamente uccidendo.

Gli incubi gli impedivano di dormire serenamente – soprattutto quello nuovo, che da qualche giorno lo tormentava e che puntualmente poneva fine alle sue già minime ore di sonno; questo si era distinto dagli altri per la mancanza dei tratti comuni dei suoi sogni: sangue, arti amputati, scenari truculenti e giganti disgustosi.

No, era assai più subdolo. 

Chiudendo gli occhi riusciva ancora a ricordarlo con precisione: Petra gli sorrideva dolcemente; i suoi occhi ambrati brillavano come pietre preziose; e lei gli tendeva una mano, ma più lui cercava di afferrarla, più quella diventava inconsistente, fino a sparire; e continuava a sorridergli in quel modo amorevole, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi, ma più correva, più si sentiva lontano da lei. Era semplicemente irraggiungibile.

Sbuffando si rese conto che quel sogno non era tanto diverso dalla realtà. Per quanto Petra si sforzasse di essere carina con lui ed Eren, di stare al loro gioco, Levi aveva capito quanto fosse distante. Quella non era Petra. E Levi temeva fortemente che non lo sarebbe stata più. Temeva che, non appena fosse guarita fisicamente, se ne sarebbe andata. E questo non poteva accettarlo. 

_Sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice se fosse morta e basta, me ne sarei fatto una ragione e sarei andato avanti_ , pensò istintivamente, per poi pentirsene subito dopo. _Forse no._

E si rese conto che aveva sottovalutato il problema. Petra, nella propria testa, non aveva idea di chi diavolo lui fosse, tantomeno Eren, tantomeno Hanji, tantomeno chiunque del Corpo di Ricerca. Probabilmente, le era più facile credere di essere caduta dal tetto di casa, piuttosto che di essere stata attaccata da un gigante. Questo lui non l'aveva capito a fondo se non in quelle ore di autoimposta veglia notturna. 

I momenti in cui i suoi genitori venivano a visitarla erano quelli in cui riusciva a sorridere il più genuinamente possibile. Ed erano quei sorrisi ad allontanarla sempre più dalla vecchia se stessa. Da lui. Doveva fare in modo che ricordasse. 

_Doveva._

Quando i raggi del sole penetrarono dalla sua finestra minuziosamente lustrata, Levi si alzò sospirando. Non era certo di quanto avesse dormito – forse un paio d'ore, forse tre, con un po' di fortuna. 

Non aveva ancora ricevuto notizie da Erwin, solo una lettera di Hanji che chiedeva quali fossero le condizioni di Petra e lo informava che non avevano ancora scoperto nulla sul gigante femmina. Se solo avesse potuto, l'avrebbe inseguito fino in capo al mondo, _quello stronzo_ , per farlo soffrire nel peggiore dei modi e fargli desiderare la morte come una benedizione divina. Tuttavia, poteva solo sperare che Eren lo facesse al posto suo.

Si trascinò fino in bagno per lavarsi e prepararsi. Si sciacquò la faccia più e più volte, come per cercare di decolorare le proprie occhiaie, segni delle notti insonni, e rasò con gesti meticolosi e precisi il principio di una barba che non avrebbe mai sopportato di vedere sul proprio viso, fermandosi solo quando si sentì pienamente soddisfatto. 

Camminando per i corridoi che portavano alla cucina, Levi ripensò alla prima volta che aveva messo piede in quel castello. Era passato così tanto tempo. Era riuscito ad accettare le loro morti, come tutte quelle che aveva dovuto affrontare, ma era innegabile che Farlan e Isabel gli mancassero. E ora l'unica persona che da allora gli aveva dato un simile calore nel petto stava in un lettino d'infermeria senza sapere bene chi diavolo lui fosse.

Arrivato in cucina, mise a bollire l'acqua per il tè, chiedendosi di che umore sarebbe stata Petra quando fosse andato a trovarla. Il dottore aveva detto che era normale che avesse frequenti sbalzi d'umore, e ormai Levi vi aveva fatto l'abitudine, cercando pazientemente di assecondare i capricci di Petra, ma allo stesso tempo di non viziarla. 

«Ma come faccio a preparare la colazione se lei è già sveglio a quest'ora?» mormorò una voce impastata di sonno alle sue spalle.

«Fa niente, moccioso» replicò Levi, lanciando a Eren un'occhiata di sbieco mentre si trascinava in cucina con aria assonnata. «Non mi aspetto certo che le persone normali si sveglino prima di me».

«Allora mi dia qualcos'altro da fare, per questa mattina».

«Oh, puoi contarci» replicò Levi, versando il tè in due tazze, che posò sul tavolo insieme al pane e alla marmellata. «Se proprio ci tieni, puoi lavare i piatti. E poi credo che ti tocchi proprio pulire le stalle, oggi».

«Sissignore».

«Poi puoi anche fare quel che cazzo ti pare. Finché quel genio di Hanji non se ne esce con qualche idea, siamo chiusi qui, quindi impara a gestire la noia in maniera costruttiva».

«Posso allenarmi fuori?»

«Assolutamente no. Rettifico: puoi fare quel che cazzo ti pare _nei sotterranei_. È un luogo circoscritto, diversamente dall'esterno, e sarebbe più facile trovarti per qualsiasi evenienza».

«Ho capito».

«Bene» replicò Levi, secco.

Dopodiché si alzò da tavola e tolse dal fuoco l'acqua che aveva messo a riscaldare per Petra e la sua infermiera, per poi versarla in altre due tazze, che sistemò su un vassoio insieme a dei panini abbrustoliti e a dei piattini con del burro e della marmellata. Finita l'opera, Levi si chiese perché diavolo tutt'a un tratto avesse deciso di dedicarsi alla cucina.

«Oh, accidenti, l'ha preparata lei di nuovo» esclamò la voce acuta dell'infermiera, appena entrata in cucina. «Grazie, capitano. Come va la sua gamba?»

«Tch. Male» rispose Levi. «Petra è sveglia?»

«Sì, l'ho già medicata. Dia a me, non si preoccupi» disse quella, sorridendogli e prendendo il vassoio dalle sue mani. «Viene anche lei?»

Levi annuì tacitamente, per poi rivolgere a Eren un'occhiata severa. «Cucina. Stalle. Sotteranei. Niente di più, niente di meno. Chiaro?»

«Signorsì» rispose Eren, dopo aver deglutito rapidamente un boccone della colazione.

«Le ferite stanno guarendo?» chiese Levi all'infermiera, mentre camminavano verso la stanza di Petra.

«Sì, e anche molto bene, direi. Si sta riprendendo molto velocemente, fisicamente parlando. Però... niente da fare con la memoria, vero?» 

«No» rispose lui, cupo.

«Non si preoccupi. Due anime sanno sempre come ritrovarsi».

«Tch. E ora questo cosa diavolo dovrebbe significare?» ribatté Levi bruscamente, seccato da quel commento del tutto non necessario.

«Oi, oi, ho parlato troppo, non è vero?» ridacchiò la donna, ignorando platealmente lo sdegno del corvino.

Levi, d'altro canto, avrebbe replicato con maggior furore, se solo non fossero arrivati davanti alla stanza di Petra.

«Capitano Levi» lo salutò Petra con un sorriso non appena lo vide, tirandosi su per mettersi seduta.

«Piano, Petra» la rimproverò l'infermiera, posando il vassoio sul comodino e sistemando meglio i cuscini per farla stare comoda. «Abbiamo detto che i movimenti bruschi sono fuori questione, giusto?»

Petra annuì, per poi guardare il capitano e alzare gli occhi al cielo con un'espressione divertita che ricordava quella di una bambina che amasse combinare guai. Levi, però, dopo aver fatto quel sogno inquietante, riusciva a guardare al suo sorriso solo con malinconia. 

«Petra, ce la fai a mangiare da sola? Così vado a fare colazione anch'io».

«Certo, sto bene. Nel caso c'è il capitano Levi qui, non si preoccupi».

L'infermiera guardò il capitano come a chiedere conferma e lui annuì. Dopo essersi assicurata che fosse tutto in ordine, se ne andò, lasciandoli soli.

«Che ci fa ancora lì? Si sieda, su» gli intimò Petra, indicandogli la sedia accanto al letto. «L'ha preparata lei la colazione, sia ieri che oggi, non è vero?»

«E da cosa lo deduci?» chiese lui, facendo come gli aveva detto.

«Detto fra noi, Esme non è così brava a impiattare» sussurrò Petra con un sorrisetto divertito. «Questa è opera di una persona precisa come solo lei può essere. E poi il tè è nero aromatizzato ai frutti di bosco. Il mio preferito. Dubito che sia una coincidenza».

«Tch. Era l'unico tipo rimasto» replicò Levi, mentendo spudoratamente.

«Capisco» disse lei, sorridendo in un modo che gli fece capire che non gli credeva affatto. «Grazie per la colazione, comunque».

«Non è nulla di così speciale. Mangia prima che si raffreddi».

«Appena starò meglio verrò a fare colazione con voi. Non credo le faccia piacere guardarmi mentre mangio».

«La cosa non mi infastidisce, ho già mangiato».

«Beh, dev'essersi svegliato abbastanza presto. A tal proposito... si offende se le dico che ha proprio una brutta cera? Ha dormito bene?»

«Ho dormito come sempre» rispose lui evasivo. «Tu, invece, mi sembri parecchio di buon umore. Hai sognato tè ai frutti di bosco?»

«No, per niente. Ma grazie di essere stato così carino da mentire» replicò lei, sospirando e iniziando a spalmare del burro sul panino ancora caldo. «Stanotte ho fatto una marea di incubi che nemmeno ricordo... ma è bastata la sensazione a tenermi sveglia per un bel po' nel cuore della notte».

«Che genere di incubi?» 

«Le ho detto che non li ricordo» ripeté lei, lanciandogli un'occhiata poco tenera.

«Infatti ti ho chiesto il genere, non la trama» ribatté Levi, usando lo stesso tono brusco.

«Lei è davvero una persona difficile, capitano Levi» borbottò Petra, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Tch. Come ti pare, ma pensaci. Magari ti aiutano a ricordare qualcosa».

Levi la guardò mentre piano piano si immergeva nel suo mondo e gli occhi si perdevano nel cercare ricordi che le sfuggivano dalle dita come bolle di sapone. La vide continuare a passare a vuoto il coltello sul pane imburrato per metà, finché il tutto non le cadde di mano, rotolando sul suo pigiama e di nuovo sul vassoio.

«Petra?» la richiamò Levi, preoccupato e pentito di averla costretta a pensare a qualcosa che magari preferiva non ricordare.

Petra si portò una mano alla fronte, stringendo gli occhi come se si stesse sforzando di concentrarsi; poi li riaprì e studiò l'ambiente circostante per qualche secondo prima di accorgersi della fine che aveva fatto fare alla colazione. 

«Io... uhm... scusi... mi sono... persa... di che parlavamo? Oh, cavolo, che pasticcio, scusi, io...»

«Se ti scusi un'altra volta me ne vado».

Levi raccolse il panino e il coltello e continuò quello lei che aveva iniziato, per poi aggiungere qualche cucchiaio di marmellata di more. 

«Grazie» mormorò lei, afferrando con un fievole sorriso il panino che le stava restituendo, ora ben carico. «Sta facendo progressi, sa? Oggi è insolitamente paziente. Direi quasi _cortese_ , ma non mi piace giocare d'azzardo... una rondine non fa primavera».

«Tch. Vorrei poter dire lo stesso, ma tu non fai alcun progresso. Sei impertinente come al solito» replicò lui, sforzandosi di ignorare quello che era appena accaduto, come stava facendo lei.

Petra rise debolmente, per poi diventare improvvisamente seria. Levi cominciava a perdere colpi nel cercare di seguire tutti i suoi cambi d'umore. 

«Capitano, posso farle una domanda?» 

«Falla e basta, Petra. Non mi sembra che tu ti sia mai fatta scrupoli».

«Giusto. Allora... perché non mi racconta mai cose di me? Il dottore ha detto che teoricamente dovreste raccontarmi quante più cose possibili del periodo che non ricordo, ma lei non lo fa. Si limita a chiacchierare con me, come se le bastasse questo. Perché? Eren è tornato a trovarmi, e mi ha raccontato molte cose... così tante che non riesco a ricordarle tutte... invece lei...»

 _Pizzicato_. Levi inspirò a fondo, cercando di mettere a fuoco le risposte che si era dato a quella domanda, che si era posto anche da solo.

«Non lo so, Petra. Forse perché mi sembrerebbe di costringerti».

«Non è che... in passato noi...? E per questo lei è...»

«Tch. Cosa? Parla chiaro» fece Levi, confuso, ma poi l'ombra della comprensione si posò sul suo volto inespressivo. «Aspetta. No. No, non è _assolutamente_ questo».

«Uhm... bene». Petra tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante».

Tacquero per qualche minuto. Mentre lei finiva la sua colazione, Levi rifletteva. Le aveva mentito. Perché l'aveva fatto? Quel suo sospiro di sollievo, poi, lo aveva inaspettatamente infastidito e... _deluso_? L'aveva detto lui stesso che non avrebbe mai dovuto fomentare i sentimenti che lei gli aveva confessato, quindi perché ora la negazione di quegli stessi sentimenti lo disturbava a tal punto?

«Comunque non mi costringerebbe in alcun modo, visto che sono io a chiederglielo» disse Petra, sorridendo di nuovo. «Lei poi sarà anche un pessimo conversatore, ma io sono un'ottima ascoltatrice».

Il ricordo della notte temporalesca lo colpì come un pugno in pieno petto. Lei lo aveva accudito senza pretese di alcun tipo. Gli aveva dato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno nonostante lui non l'avesse chiesto a voce. Perché non era in grado di fare lo stesso? 

«Lo so» rispose, pensoso. «Allora, cosa vuoi che ti racconti?»


	7. Discussione

«La tua giornata tipo?»

«Sì. Immagino che ci fosse molto da fare» rispose Petra, passandogli il vassoio vuoto affinché lo posasse sul comodino.

«Tch. Se intendi una giornata tipo in caserma... beh, è estremamente noiosa. Ci si allena, ci si prepara alle spedizioni organizzate da Erwin e da quella svitata di Hanji, si accudiscono i cavalli, si perde tempo dietro al lavoro d'ufficio, si fanno le pulizie».

«Oh, Eren mi ha detto che lei è piuttosto oppressivo su questo punto».

«Ma davvero?» fece lui, inclinando la testa, e Petra capì che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a non dirlo, per il bene di Eren.

«Mh, forse non ha detto proprio _oppressivo_...»

«Mi piace che tutto sia perfettamente in ordine e che ogni superficie sia così lucida da potermici specchiare. Problemi?»

«Nient'affatto» si affrettò a replicare Petra, mentre in realtà tentava di trattenersi dal ridere. «E non ci si diverte mai, in caserma?»

«Non saprei. La cena di solito desta parecchia ilarità, specialmente in te e gli altri... mh».

Petra osservò le spalle del capitano irrigidirsi visibilmente. Lo scrutò attentamente, sperando di carpire qualche informazione, ma quegli occhi erano così sfuggenti da renderla irrequieta. E sempre quegli stessi occhi, tuttavia, sapevano darle un senso di protezione di cui non si spiegava l'origine.

«Si riferisce ai miei compagni di squadra?»

Il capitano Levi annuì mestamente. 

«Cosa è accaduto a loro?» Levi non rispose. «Me lo dica. Mi dica cosa è successo... la prego. Qui nessuno ha voluto dirmelo».

«Tch. Sono notoriamente un pessimo e indelicato latore di cattive notizie. Vuoi davvero saperlo?» le chiese in un mormorio, cercando di dissuaderla, ma il silenzio serioso di Petra bastò a convincerlo che facesse sul serio. «Sono morti, Petra. Tu sei l'unica sopravvissuta della mia squadra».

«Sopravvissuta a cosa?»

«Tch. Io non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea».

«Me lo dica!» sbottò Petra, con un tono più furente di quello che si era proposta. Una fitta di dolore le percorse la schiena all'altezza dei polmoni, forse a causa di quello sforzo imprevisto, facendola tossire un paio di volte. «Sto bene...» mormorò, vedendo che il capitano le offriva un bicchiere d'acqua.

«Non si direbbe. Bevi» le intimò, ma lei non prese il bicchiere.

«Io... sono così confusa!» esclamò Petra, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. «Ogni volta che la guardo, cerco di ricordare, ma non ci riesco... ed è così dannatamente frustrante!»

«Petra...»

«Eppure i suoi occhi...» mormorò, per poi fissare il suo sguardo in quello serio del capitano. «Ogni volta che li vedo ho la stessa impressione che si ha quando si pensa a una parola particolare e la si ha sulla punta della lingua, senza riuscire a cavarla fuori...»

«Devi darti il tempo. Piano piano ricorderai tutto».

«E se non succedesse? Per come si è comportato finora, comunque, non mi sembra molto fiducioso che io possa recuperare la memoria... o sbaglio? Mi sembra che voglia tenermi all'oscuro di tutto, come se fosse meglio per me non ricordare quello che è successo... si è mai chiesto cosa voglio io?»

Petra tacque, aspettando una sua risposta. E non una smorfia, non uno sguardo, non un grugnito. Voleva una risposta completa. 

«Quindi è questo quello che pensi?»

Il tono incolore con cui pronunciò quella domanda le fece allentare la presa rabbiosa dei propri pugni sulle lenzuola candide. Possibile che non fosse minimamente disturbato dalla durezza delle sue parole?

«Questo è quello che riesco a capire da quel poco che vedo. Non può pretendere che io veda più in là, se non mi permette di sapere. Al momento, non ricordo niente che mi leghi a questo posto. Al momento, io ricordo solo la mia famiglia, da cui sono lontana per un motivo che _io non ricordo_. Io non ricordo cosa o chi mi abbia spinta a unirmi al Corpo di Ricerca, e se non lo ricorderò temo che tornerò dalla mia famiglia».

«Mi sembra giusto».

Petra lo guardò sgomenta. Era tutto quello che riusciva a dire? Aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte, indecisa su cosa dire, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, per poi entrare senza aspettare nemmeno una risposta.

Era una donna dall'aria vagamente familiare – veramente l'entusiasmo che sprigionava da tutti i pori ricordava più quello di una bambina, a dirla tutta.

«Ehi, Petra, ciao!» esclamò quella, con un ampio sorriso. «Ti ricordi? Ci siamo viste quando ti sei svegliata».

«Caposquadra Hanji, giusto?» rispose Petra, cercando di ricambiare minimamente il sorriso.

«Esatto. Come stai?»

«Meglio, grazie».

«Sono contenta» replicò lei, anche se Petra ebbe l'impressione che, giustamente, non le credesse affatto.

«Che ci fai qui, Quattrocchi?» chiese il capitano Levi, intromettendosi nella conversazione e alzandosi in piedi con movimenti resi lenti dal dolore alla gamba. «Hai finalmente qualche buona notizia o mi lasci ancora a marcire qui come ti ho chiesto di non fare?»

A Petra sembrò particolarmente scortese, ma pensò che forse era per colpa sua e per la discussione che avevano appena avuto. 

«No, purtroppo. Sono venuta qui solo perché mi servivano dei documenti e, con l'occasione, per vedere Petra. Ma guarda il lato positivo, brontolone, puoi stare in compagnia di una bella ragazza».

La ramata lanciò un'occhiata furtiva al capitano, solo per vedere che quella battuta non aveva destato in lui nessuna reazione apparente.

«Vi lascio sole» replicò infine con voce piatta, avviandosi verso la porta senza mostrare alcuna emozione.

«Aspetta, devo parlarti» disse Hanji, e il tono non era più quello gentile riservato a Petra. 

«Sbrigati, devo andare a controllare Eren».

«Va bene. Torno subito, Petra».

Petra li guardò uscire e si chiese di cosa dovessero parlare. Aspettò qualche secondo, poi tentò di alzarsi. Il pensiero che per primo attraversò la sua mente fu che se il suo corpo avesse potuto illuminarsi in ogni punto doloroso, si sarebbe trasformato in una stella, e una di quelle molto luminose.

Tuttavia, si sforzò di muovere i piedi, appoggiandosi al muro di pietra algida. Scoprire di poter camminare abbastanza bene, nonostante l'immenso dolore, la fece emozionare. Forse, di lì a poco, avrebbe potuto passeggiare nel giardino che riusciva a malapena a intravedere dalla finestra.

Raggiunse la porta di legno e si appostò furtivamente nello spiraglio che formava con lo stipite, sperando che fossero rimasti abbastanza vicini da riuscire a sentirne le voci.

«... buona parte della discussione, Levi. Come puoi fare così l'indifferente? Ce l'hai con lei come se fosse colpa sua».

«Non è così».

«Questo è quello che vuoi far credere, anche a te stesso, ma io ti dico di sì, invece. Lei non ne ha colpa, mettitelo bene in testa. Credi sia facile per lei? Credi di essere l'unico a soffrirne?»

«Certo che no, idiota. Però per guarire deve volerlo, e lei non lo vuole veramente. È più facile fare finta che non sia successo niente, e questo lo capisco. Vorrei poterlo fare anch'io, e non la biasimo. Ce l'ho con me perché io non riesco ad accettarlo, chiaro? E adesso lasciami in pace».

Silenzio. Petra poteva quasi sentire il rumore assordante del suo cuore battente, mentre sperava che non stessero già rientrando. _Io non riesco ad accettarlo_. Si chiese se il capitano non le avesse mentito riguardo alla natura della loro relazione precedente all'incidente. 

«Dovevi perderla per renderti conto di quanto tenessi a lei... Non potevi aprire gli occhi un po' prima?»

«E per cosa?» Petra sussultò. La voce del capitano Levi sembrava aver finalmente acquistato un colore, per quanto scuro. «Tanto poi avrebbe perso la memoria comunque. Io non... tch. Vaffanculo, Hanji».

«Mh, grazie... ma adesso ti è rimasto il dubbio di ciò che sarebbe potuto essere e non è stato, non ti pare? Oppure non hai nessun rimpianto, come sempre?»

«Sì, c'è un rimpianto del cazzo, c'è un motivo per cui non riesco ad accettarlo. Dovevamo ancora parlare di una cosa. Quando sono tornato a prenderla, mi ha detto...» 

Il capitano Levi si interruppe, lasciando Petra con l'amaro in bocca; voleva sapere perché si comportava così, perché era così altalenante con lei, ma lui non parlava più.

«Cosa ti ha detto?»

Il capitano continuò a tacere, così Petra aprì maggiormente lo spiraglio per poter vedere il suo volto: si stupì nel constatare che non era inespressivo come al solito. Le sue occhiaie le apparvero più scure che mai su quel viso pallido e dall'espressione visibilmente esausta. 

Che cosa poteva avergli detto di tanto importante? Petra non riusciva a ricordarlo, ovviamente, e, a dire il vero, nemmeno a immaginarlo. Eppure voleva sapere quali parole fossero riuscite a esasperarlo a tal punto.

«Tch. Niente» disse lui infine, sbuffando. «Lascia perdere. Ormai non ha più senso parlarne. Ciò che è fatto è fatto».

«Levi, che cosa ti ha detto?»

«Prendi quello che ti serve e sparisci».

«Ahi, ahi, _soldato più forte dell'umanità_... sei bello debole» lo stuzzicò lei, con tono tuttavia benevolo.

Petra ripeté quelle parole nella sua testa un paio di volte. Le sembrava di ricordarle, ma era certa che fosse la prima volta che le aveva sentite da che si era svegliata. _Forse_... Il pensiero che si era formato nella sua testa come un grumo informe se ne andò tanto velocemente come era venuto.

«Sii paziente e stalle accanto. Lei non ricorda come sei fatto, e non può più intuire i tuoi pensieri e le tue tacite buone intenzioni come una volta, quindi cerca di essere il più aperto e chiaro possibile». 

«Tch. Ho capito. Comunque, non raccontarle niente della spedizione. Gliene parlerò io, non appena capirò come farlo nella maniera meno drastica».

Petra sentì un rumore di passi claudicanti – quelli del capitano – allontanarsi man mano nel corridoio, e capì che la conversazione era finita. Prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare di tornare a letto, però, la caposquadra aprì la porta, cogliendola in flagrante.

«Oi, oi, abbiamo una curiosona qui, eh?» commentò, sorridendo divertita e arruffandole i capelli amichevolmente.

«Uhm, mi dispiace, ero solo...»

«Tranquilla. Anch'io lo faccio sempre. Però siediti, ti reggi in piedi a malapena; se ti succedesse qualcosa, Levi mi ucciderebbe».

 _Dubito fortemente che gliene importi qualcosa, dopo quello che è successo_ , pensò Petra, mentre la caposquadra l'aiutava ad accomodarsi di nuovo nel letto, per poi sedersi sulla sedia precedentemente occupata dal capitano.

«Uhm, visto che hai sentito tutto... non è che per caso tu ricordi cosa gli hai detto quando è tornato a prenderti, durante la spedizione?»

«Io non so nemmeno cosa mi è successo, figurarsi se posso ricordare che è stato lui a trovarmi... o cosa gli ho detto» replicò Petra, scuotendo lievemente la testa.

«Beh, è così. Quando ti ha trovata eri in una pozza di sangue, più morta che viva... così mi ha detto. Però da quel momento non ti ha più tolto gli occhi di dosso, nonostante avesse già il suo bel daffare. Gli hai dato un bello spavento, secondo me. Sai, ti credeva morta, come gli altri. Sei riuscita persino a farlo piangere, quel blocco di pietra».

Petra la guardò con stupore. «Il capitano Levi ha pianto?» chiese lei, sempre più confusa da quelle informazioni senza contesto – quel contesto che il capitano si rifiutava di darle.

«Ovviamente non l'ha fatto in bella vista, ma gli sono rimasti i solchi delle lacrime sul viso sporco, quindi l'ho notato subito» rispose Hanji sospirando. «Di norma non te l'avrei detto, ma credo che qui ci voglia proprio una bella spinta».

«Una bella spinta per cosa?»

«Certo che sai essere ottusa anche tu, non è vero?» replicò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo con esasperazione. «Senza dubbio è la persona più scortese che ti sia capitato di incontrare; ma non è cattivo, quindi perdonalo se è stato un po' uno stronzo prima».

«Io non ce l'ho con lui... almeno credo» rispose Petra, sospirando. «Volevo solo sapere».

«È naturale. Te ne parlerei io, ma credo che tocchi a lui. Devi solo pazientare un pochino, finché non si sentirà pronto. Cerca di capirlo: dopotutto lui è fermo qui a badare da solo a Eren e a te; non può fare niente con quella gamba fuori uso; tre della sua squadra sono morti; e tu, che gli hai dato un minimo di speranza, ti sei risvegliata senza alcun ricordo di lui. Non è certo colpa tua, ma ti chiedo per favore di metterti nei suoi panni».

Petra tacque, riflettendo attentamente su ogni cosa che aveva sentito, dalla conversazione che aveva origliato, alle parole che la caposquadra le stava rivolgendo in quel momento. Era stata poco comprensiva, forse, ma non l'aveva fatto apposta: semplicemente, ignorava qualunque cosa invece loro dessero per scontata; per questo non riusciva a capire come doveva comportarsi.

«Caposquadra... che genere di relazione avevamo io e il capitano Levi, prima dell'incidente?» le domandò infine, guardandola negli occhi per assicurarsi la massima sincerità.

«Perché me lo chiedi?» le chiese Hanji di rimando, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Perché prima ho fatto la stessa domanda a lui, ma non credo che sia stato del tutto sincero».

«A dire il vero, non lo so, Petra. Quel che posso dirti è che lui tiene molto a te, anche se non ti sembra. Levi...» sospirò, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisetto. «Più tiene a una persona, più si comporta in maniera rude, perché è assolutamente incapace di gestire i propri sentimenti. A questo punto, però, devo chiederti un favore: sii un po' più indulgente con lui, puoi?»

Petra tacque per qualche attimo, per poi annuire con condiscendenza. «Ci proverò» rispose sospirando.

«Ti ringrazio, Petra» disse Hanji, sorridendo di nuovo con allegria e arruffandole i capelli. «Bene. Ora devo andare, ma ci rivedremo presto».

Petra la guardò silenziosamente mentre si alzava in piedi e si avviava verso la porta, con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui prima l'aveva varcata.

«Caposquadra» la richiamò, e quella si voltò con aria interrogativa.

«Dimmi pure».

«Grazie di avermi aiutata a capire».

«Ah, speriamo bene» disse la caposquadra, sistemando gli occhiali scivolati sul naso. «Questa piccola deviazione ci costerà un po' di fatica, ma non fa niente... mi ingegnerò in ogni modo per raddrizzare la rotta».

«Ora temo di non aver capito».

«Oh, scusa, parlavo tra me e me» si giustificò lei. «Ora vado, ciao!»

E uscì dalla stanza con un ghigno diabolico, che confuse la ramata anche più di quelle parole apparentemente prive di senso. Aveva molto su cui riflettere.


	8. Pace

Hanji se ne era andata il giorno stesso in cui era venuta, facendo ripiombare il castello nel silenzio più assoluto. E da quel giorno – ne erano passati tre – Levi non aveva più fatto visita a Petra.

Seduto alla scrivania della sua stanza, con un tè ormai freddo e scartoffie burocratiche ancora da ultimare, si chiedeva come potesse risolvere il problema con la ramata. 

Non era arrabbiato con lei. O almeno, gli pareva di non esserlo. Credeva, però, che lei lo fosse con lui, così aveva limitato le sue visite a brevi momenti in cui era certo che l'avrebbe trovata addormentata: la mattina presto, il pomeriggio dopo pranzo, la sera tardi. Solo per vederla in viso, solo per poterla guardare per qualche minuto e illudersi che ricordasse perfettamente ogni cosa, che si sarebbe svegliata e, riconoscendolo davvero, l'avrebbe salutato in quel suo tipico modo gentile e rispettoso. Illudersi che forse avrebbero parlato di quello che lei gli aveva detto.

 _Mi sto rammollendo_ , pensò con un grugnito di disapprovazione rivolto a se stesso. Sorseggiò il tè disgustosamente gelido che Eren gli aveva portato almeno un'ora prima e di cui si era stupidamente dimenticato, e si guardò la gamba infortunata. Se solo avesse potuto annegare quelle preoccupazioni in un po' di sana azione, non si sarebbe ritrovato a fissare il muro di fronte a sé con tanto impegno.

Il tumultuoso flusso dei suoi pensieri fu bruscamente interrotto dal rumore di deboli colpi alla sua porta.

«Che vuoi, Eren?» 

«Sono Petra».

Levi non potè fare a meno di pensare che la piccola sensazione di gioia che aveva provato nel sentire la sua voce fosse davvero inopportuna. Poi, però, si ricordò che a separare la nuova stanza di Petra dalla sua c'erano due lunghi corridoi e due rampe di scale; scattò in piedi e andò ad aprirle la porta. 

Petra se ne stava lì, col respiro leggermente affannato, reggendosi con una mano allo stipite. Sorrideva debolmente e aveva la fronte lievemente imperlata di gocce di sudore. I vestiti bianchi esaltavano la sua carnagione pallida. Nonostante quell'aspetto malaticcio, però, i suoi occhi brillavano di una viva determinazione, la viva determinazione di una volta.

«Ehilà» lo salutò Petra giovialmente, tra un ansimo e l'altro.

«Tu dovresti stare a letto» le disse innanzitutto, per quella malsana e abitudinaria necessità di rimproverare chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. 

«Anch'io sono contenta di vederla» scherzò lei, sorridendo divertita.

«Tch. Non ho detto di non essere contento di vederti, ma...»

«Se rimango immobile nel letto non guarirò mai» replicò Petra, portandosi le ciocche disordinate di capelli ramati dietro le orecchie. «A ogni modo, visto che è contento di vedermi, mi chiedevo se volesse fare una passeggiata nel giardino. È una giornata troppo bella per sprecarla».

«Perché ti sei affaticata tanto? Avresti potuto chiedere all'infermiera di venire a chiamarmi». Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a dire altro che non fosse di biasimo. In realtà, però, era sorpreso dalla forza d'animo che ci aveva messo per fare tutta quella strada. _Aspetta_... «E poi, come fai a sapere dove si trova la mia stanza?»

Petra sembrò rendersi conto solo ora di quella stranezza. «Io... non lo so...» balbettò, incerta. «Mi sono solo preoccupata di mettere un piede davanti all'altro. L'inconscio ha fatto tutto da solo, forse... come i cavalli... che sanno tornare a casa anche senza la guida del cavaliere» mormorò, guardando il pavimento con il vuoto negli occhi, mentre cercava di unire i punti di quel disegno confuso – ma sembrò rinunciarci quasi subito. «Allora... andiamo?»

Levi avrebbe voluto farle altre domande, indagare su quella parvenza di un ritorno inconsapevole di ricordi sepolti, ma decise che non era il caso. Era già abbastanza che gli sorridesse di nuovo.

«Sei sicura di farcela? Hai appena fatto due rampe di scale».

Petra annuì con decisione. «Basterà fermarmi a riposare quando ne sentirò il bisogno».

«Come vuoi».

Non aveva idea del perché l'atteggiamento di Petra nei suoi confronti fosse radicalmente mutato, ma Levi decise egoisticamente di accettarlo senza farsi troppe domande e mandare al diavolo i documenti che stava compilando e che avrebbe ultimato di notte, come sempre.

Scesero le scale lentamente, ognuno per il proprio malanno, finché non arrivarono al piano terreno. Petra già ansimava per quello sforzo, così si fermò ai piedi delle scale, appoggiandosi al muro per riprendere le forze.

«Non fare l'ottusa, non strafare». 

«So bene che è meglio non tirare troppo la corda» rispose Petra, riprendendo a camminare. «Non faccia l'ottuso e si fidi di me».

Levi roteò gli occhi, arrendendosi ancora una volta di fronte alla sua insolenza. Dopodiché la seguì e uscì nel cortile del castello, strizzando gli occhi per abituarsi alla nuova intensa luminosità. Era davvero una bella giornata. La luce calda del sole pomeridiano baciava i prati verdi circostanti, inondandoli di una luce dolce che riempì il cuore di entrambi.

«Era da tempo che speravo di uscire. Riuscivo a vedere il giardino dalla finestra della mia stanza, ma poterci finalmente camminare è tutta un'altra cosa» disse Petra, appoggiandosi alla parete esterna e togliendosi le scarpe.

«Ma che fai?» le chiese lui, sgomento.

«Voglio sentire l'erba che mi solletica i piedi» rispose lei, sorridendo. «Dovrebbe farlo anche lei, ogni tanto. Fa bene all'anima».

«Tch. Non ci tengo, grazie. Il verde dell'erba è difficile da togliere».

Petra ridacchiò divertita, ma non glielo chiese una seconda volta. Iniziò a vagare per il giardino con uno sguardo sereno che raramente Levi le aveva visto da quando si era svegliata. Camminava qualche passo avanti a lui tenendo le scarpe in mano, il viso rivolto al cielo e gli occhi chiusi a bearsi del calore rincuorante della luce in cui era immersa. 

A Levi non era mai sembrata tanto bella come in quel momento – tuttavia, non appena quel pensiero si formò nella sua mente, cercò di rimuoverlo. Eppure lei era lì, con quegli abiti bianchi che scintillavano nei raggi del sole, i piedi scalzi che saggiavano il terreno prudentemente, le braccia che si dondolavano morbide sui fianchi, i capelli che le ricadevano dolcemente sulle spalle. Era bella, e non c'era motivo razionale di negarlo.

«Mi dispiace per l'altra volta» disse lei tutt'a un tratto, riportandolo alla realtà.

«Non fa niente».

«Invece sì. Temo che siamo proprio partiti con il piede sbagliato. Sia io che lei» sentenziò, voltandosi a guardarlo e aspettando che lui la raggiungesse. «Non avrei dovuto sfogare la mia frustrazione su di lei in quel modo. Anche lei, però, avrebbe potuto essere un po' meno apatico».

«Non ha senso parlarne, Petra...»

«... _ciò che è fatto è fatto_ , giusto?»

Levi le lanciò un'occhiata e i suoi occhi incrociarono il suo sguardo allusivo. Di colpo capì.

«Hai origliato la mia conversazione con Hanji?» chiese, irritato che potesse aver sentito cose che non doveva.

«Già» rispose lei, sorridendo per nascondere l'imbarazzo. «Mi dispiace, ma non sono riuscita a frenare la mia curiosità».

«Tch. Non pensavo che la tua curiosità ti spingesse al punto da farti alzare in piedi, nelle tue condizioni».

«Già, anch'io ne sono rimasta sorpresa. Comunque, non me ne pento. E poi la caposquadra Hanji mi ha parlato di... _un po' di cose_. A dire il vero, mi ha fatto una vera lavata di capo, ma almeno ho capito come devo comportarmi».

«E chiedermi di fare una passeggiata con te fa parte della tua nuova linea di comportamento?»

«No, avevo solo bisogno di qualcuno di forte che mi prendesse in braccio nel caso non mi reggessi più in piedi» replicò lei, sorridendo ironicamente.

«Che cosa meschina».

«Non capisco se mi sta reggendo il gioco o meno. Mi è difficile dirlo se non sorride neanche un po'».

«Aspetta e spera, Petra» replicò lui, riprendendo a camminare e picchiettandole gentilmente la testa, come si farebbe a una bambina che provasse a intromettersi nel mondo dei grandi.

«Beh, la caposquadra Hanji mi ha detto che sono riuscita a farla piangere, quindi non vedo perché non potrei riuscire a farla sorridere».

Levi si irrigidì di colpo, fermandosi dopo qualche passo. Strinse i denti mentre cercava di reprimere l'istinto omicida che provava nei confronti della Quattrocchi: che cosa credeva di fare, quella svitata?

Petra lo raggiunse e fu di nuovo al suo fianco. «Scusi... forse sono stata un po' brusca. Quello che vorrei chiederle è... insomma...»

«Tch. Non ti dirò cosa mi hai detto quando ti ho trovata» la interruppe Levi, voltandosi e fissando il proprio sguardo, gelido, nel suo, caldo. «E non me lo chiedere più. Quando ti ricorderai ogni cosa, allora ne parleremo».

Levi credeva che avrebbe protestato, che non avrebbe demorso finché lui non avesse ceduto o si fosse deciso ad andarsene. Petra, però, si limitò ad annuire con un atteggiamento estremamente condiscendente che lo sorprese.

«Ha detto _quando_ , non _se_ » gli fece notare dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «È una speranza o una seria convinzione?» Levi non rispose, incerto anche lui su quale fosse la risposta corretta. «Comunque, se non può accettarlo... mi impegnerò a guarire».

«Non devi farlo per me».

Improvvisamente si sentì avvolgere da due braccia delicate ma decise nel contempo; un calore fino ad allora sconosciuto gli si diffuse in tutto il corpo, irrigidito dalla sorpresa di quell'abbraccio.

«Petra, che diavolo stai facendo?» le chiese, sforzandosi di non scacciarla a malo modo.

«Questo si chiama _abbraccio_. È un gesto d'affetto, cui lei non sembra molto abituato».

«Non mi prendere per il culo, Petra, so cos'è un abbraccio... ma _perché_?»

Petra rise debolmente, facendolo rabbrividire come un moccioso. Per quanto quel contatto fosse decisamente anomalo e inopportuno, Levi non riusciva a reciderlo.

«Perché credo che nessuno l'abbia mai fatto. Si rilassi» mormorò Petra, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

_Perché credo che nessuno gliel'abbia mai detto... ma lei si merita tutto l'amore possibile, capitano Levi._

Nel ricordare quelle parole, così crudelmente simili, Levi fece come gli aveva intimato, quasi si fosse accorto di avere bisogno di un appiglio. Le mani, rimaste bloccate a mezz'aria, si posarono incerte sulle sue spalle. Inspirò a fondo il profumo dolce dei suoi capelli e della sua pelle candida, saggiando quelle sensazioni ignote. Era ingiusto... era tutto così ingiusto. _Rammollito_.

«Io _voglio_ farlo. _Voglio_ guarire. _Voglio_ ricordare» disse Petra, ruotando la testa e poggiando la tempia sulla spalla del capitano. «Lo devo a tutti, compresa me stessa. Per cui me lo racconti. Mi racconti cosa è successo. Ora. La ascolterò attentamente, senza fare domande o commenti; farò finta di non esistere, per non metterle pressione. Affare fatto?»

L'immenso imbarazzo di Levi per quella situazione si ritrovò superato dalla consapevolezza di non avere scampo. Domandandosi da che punto potesse cominciare, decise che la risposta corretta era "dall'inizio".

«Affare fatto» sospirò lui.

Le raccontò della caduta del Wall Maria, della distruzione di Shiganshina, del suo arruolamento nel Corpo di Ricerca, della Squadra Operazioni Speciali, dei suoi compagni Oruo, Erd e Gunther. Le raccontò della breccia del Wall Rose a Trost, di Eren e del suo potere, del processo per il suo affidamento, della missione ricognitiva di prova. E infine, con un tono pieno del dolore che aveva cercato di nascondere fino a quel momento e con il sole che iniziava a calare all'orizzonte, le raccontò della morte dei suoi amici e di come l'avesse trovata ai piedi di un albero, grondante sangue, più morta che viva. 

Petra non lo interruppe nemmeno una volta, ma a lui bastarono le variazioni nel suo respiro per capire che stava seguendo il discorso. Sperava di non aver creato qualche danno, raccontando ogni cosa dettagliatamente, specialmente l'orrore della perdita dei suoi compagni. Non sembrava che Petra avesse avuto chissà quale folgorazione, ma Levi ebbe l'impressione che avesse cominciato a stringerlo più forte quando era arrivato a quella narrazione truculenta, che si fosse aggrappata a lui come sostegno.

Quando finì, il sole era già tramontato quasi del tutto, solo una sottile linea rossa cremisi a ovest ricordava il suo passaggio. Una lieve brezza si era alzata, le foglie frusciavano al suo soffio. Petra si separò da lui, e Levi si rese effettivamente conto solo in quel momento che erano rimasti abbracciati per tutto quel tempo. _Che cosa stupida e insensata_ , pensò. _Rammollito_. Quella parola vorticava nella sua testa senza sosta.

«Grazie» mormorò Petra, infine, tenendo gli occhi bassi. «Non deve essere stato semplice per lei raccontarmi queste cose. Ora capisco perché...»

«Non me ne frega un cazzo di me, Petra» la interruppe lui, brusco. «Ricordi qualcosa di tutto questo?»

«Non lo so... ho delle immagini che mi girano in testa, come se riuscissi a vedere in prima persona quello che mi ha raccontato. Sono immagini confuse, si dissolvono appena provo ad afferrarle, si susseguono senza un ordine... ma almeno sappiamo che ci sono, giusto? Un giorno le afferrerò...»

«Non metterci troppo, Petra. Se riuscissi a salire di nuovo su un cavallo prima di afferrarle, tua madre non esiterebbe a trascinarti via da qui, prendendomi pure a calci in culo, nell'occasione».

«Molto probabile» replicò lei, ridacchiando e guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi. «Dovevo essere davvero un ottimo soldato, se non vuole che lasci il Corpo di Ricerca».

«Tch. No, è solo che la tua torta di mele è la migliore che io abbia mai mangiato» ribatté lui, rimproverandosi la precedente leggerezza nella scelta delle proprie parole.

«Oh, capisco» disse lei, sorridendo come ogni volta che non gli credeva. «Potrei prepararne una domani».

«È un impegno serio, Petra. Non puoi ritirarti».

«Incredibile, sa essere anche spiritoso».

«Mai stato più serio di così».

Petra rise ancora e Levi si limitò a guardarla in silenzio, con un nuova serenità a riempirgli il cuore. Pace. Pace dei sensi. Non credeva di averla mai provata prima, ma era sicuro di sentirsi così. Leggero. _Speranzoso_ , per una volta. Levi non era certo che fosse una cosa giusta, ma avrebbe voluto restare lì, con l'illusione che lei fosse così vicina, fermare quel momento e farlo durare per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrete certamente notato che Petra non è ridotta malissimo fisicamente. Diciamo che da questo punto di vista ho voluto un po' risparmiarla, altrimenti avremmo avuto una Petra non solo senza ricordi, ma anche immobilizzata: la trama sarebbe stata troppo lenta, e io volevo concentrarmi sul problema della memoria.


	9. Riflesso

Petra dormì poco quella notte. Quelle immagini che il capitano Levi le aveva richiamato alla memoria galleggiavano pigramente nel mare dei suoi pensieri, allontanandosi e riavvicinandosi a proprio piacimento, senza mai lasciarsi ghermire. 

E poi quell'abbraccio... era stato un gesto così istintivo e impulsivo, così sconsiderato, che anche da sola, in quella stanza buia, riusciva a stento a soffocare l'imbarazzo. Eppure in quel momento le era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare: voleva che si spogliasse di quella maschera, di quella corazza che si costringeva a indossare; e quale miglior modo per metterlo ai ferri corti, se non l'invasione del suo sacro spazio vitale?

Quando si svegliò doveva essere mattino inoltrato, a giudicare dalla luce del sole che penetrava direttamente nella sua stanza. Guardandosi le gambe notò che il lenzuolo vi si era attorcigliato così scompostamente, che comprese che le sue ore di sonno, già insufficienti, non dovevano essere state tranquille.

Lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio sul comodino vide che erano le nove e mezza: non si era mai svegliata così tardi. Poi notò un foglietto di carta e lo afferrò per leggerne il messaggio.

_Sono andata in città a comprare delle medicine. Tornerò verso pranzo, tu non fare sforzi eccessivi.  
Esme_

Petra sospirò. Stava considerando la prospettiva di rimettersi a dormire, stanca com'era, quando le balenò in mente l'idea di farsi un giro in quel castello. Era così annoiata da quella quiescenza obbligata che sentiva il bisogno di trovare qualcosa da fare.

Era indolenzita dallo sforzo eccessivo del giorno prima, ma si costrinse ad alzarsi e a prepararsi per uscire dalla stanza. La schiena le doleva più di ogni altra cosa, anche se la sofferenza fisica era diminuita molto rispetto al giorno in cui si era svegliata, spaesata e tormentata da ferite di cui non ricordava l'origine. 

Mentre si accingeva a indossare la camicia, i suoi occhi furono attirati dallo specchio appeso sopra il cassettone di legno che conteneva i suoi effetti personali. Vide il proprio viso e i graffi cicatrizzati che le ornavano tristemente le guance pallide. Vide il profilo del proprio corpo martoriato da ferite riflesso in quella lastra lucida. Non era questo il corpo che ricordava, non era questo che... La sua attenzione fu catturata dalle cicatrici sulla schiena, ancora rossastre per via delle medicine che Esme vi applicava ogni giorno.

Nel momento stesso in cui si voltò per osservarle meglio, un'immagine tremenda le si presentò nella mente. Un gigante enorme, così grande da adombrare ogni cosa intorno a sé... correva... ogni passo era come un piccolo terremoto... la terra tremava... urla... sangue... e volti... volti sconosciuti eppure così stranamente familiari... volti di persone morte...

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, riportandola bruscamente alla realtà. Si allontanò dallo specchio, voltandosi dall'altra parte, e finì rapidamente di indossare la camicia, per poi camminare traballando verso la porta e aprirla.

«Sì?» 

Era il capitano Levi, vestito di tutto punto come sempre. La camicia bianca era così perfettamente candida e così perfettamente stirata che Petra dubitava che quella potesse essere opera umana: doveva aver fatto un patto con il diavolo.

«Tch. Ecco la dormigliona» disse lui, inclinando leggermente la testa. «È una fortuna che tu abbia deciso di svegliarti, perché questa volta sarei entrato anche senza aspettare una tua risposta».

«Cosa?»

«Sono passato un paio di volte, ma non hai risposto. Ho pensato che fossi affaticata dalla giornata di ieri, quindi ti ho lasciata in pace. Ma sono le nove e mezza, quindi...» Si interruppe e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Hai pianto?»

Petra si portò le mani al viso, incredula. Si esaminò le guance e trovò effettivamente che erano umide. Se l'aveva fatto, non era stato consapevolmente. 

«Io... uhm...» balbettò lei, indecisa se parlargli o meno di quel ricordo confuso che aveva appena turbato i suoi pensieri.

Il capitano sembrava genuinamente preoccupato per lei. «Stai bene?» le chiese, poggiando una mano sul suo capo e arruffandole lievemente i capelli. 

Petra a quel gesto fu folgorata da una sensazione familiare, come se...

«Lo rifaccia» disse con tono perentorio. 

«Cosa?» fece lui, confuso.

«Mi arruffi i capelli» spiegò lei, stizzita, per poi afferrargli la mano e poggiarsela in testa.

«Ma che diamine fai?»

«Lo faccia e basta, accidenti!» sbottò lei, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi su quella sensazione che aveva provato e arrivare alla sua radice. Fu tutto vano, però: quella sensazione era svanita così come era comparsa. Frustrata da quel senso di impotenza, lasciò andare la mano del capitano e sospirò sconsolata.

«Si può sapere perché abbiamo fatto questa cosa?» domandò lui con tono piatto, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

«Io ho... ho avuto una sensazione strana, familiare... come se l'avesse già fatto prima. Volevo riprovarla per tentare di ricordare. L'aveva mai fatto prima dell'incidente?»

Levi annuì, grave. «Una sola volta».

« _Una sola volta_? Accidenti, chissà che emozione devo aver provato per ricordarla anche ora...» commentò Petra, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di quanto poco opportuna fosse quella frase. «Cioè... insomma...» balbettò, arrossendo.

Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Tch. Comunque, vedo che ti stavi preparando. Volevi andare da qualche parte?»

Petra apprezzò profondamente il fatto che stesse volutamente sorvolando su quella piccola imbarazzante parentesi.

«A dire il vero, sì» rispose, tornando a sedersi sul letto per indossare le scarpe. «Niente di preciso, però. Avevo solo voglia di fare un giro nei dintorni. Mi dica, capitano, c'è qualcosa che valga il mio tempo?»

«Sì, a dire il vero sono qui per questo».

«È un po' presuntuoso da parte sua, non crede?» replicò lei, sorridendo divertita.

Il capitano strinse gli occhi a due fessure, comprendendo quale significato lei avesse dato alle sue parole. «Tch. Perché devi sempre travisare quello che dico? Sei insopportabile» borbottò, con l'aria nervosa di un cane cui avessero pestato la coda.

«Non è colpa mia. È la sua pessima scelta di parole» disse Petra, ridacchiando. Poi comprese che lo aveva davvero spazientito, così decise di lasciare da parte il sarcasmo. «Uhm... quindi... voleva fare una passeggiata con me?» chiese, guardandolo con serietà per fargli capire che non lo stava più prendendo in giro.

Lui si limitò a guardarla intensamente per qualche secondo con il suo sguardo gelido, per poi voltarsi e cominciare a camminare. Petra in qualche modo capì che nel suo linguaggio quello era un assenso, e con un sorriso stupido a ornarle il volto si affrettò a seguirlo.

«Dove stiamo andando?» gli chiese, non appena fu al suo fianco.

«Niente domande».

«Oh, è una sorpresa. Non la facevo tipo da sorprese».

«Nemmeno io».

Petra gli lanciò un'occhiata di sottecchi, incuriosita dal suo comportamento, ma decisa a non infastidirlo più. Ripensò alla sensazione che aveva provato quando le aveva arruffato i capelli e non poté fare a meno di associarla a quella che aveva provato nell'abbracciarlo il giorno prima. Era lo stesso senso di protezione, lo stesso senso di calore che riusciva a trasmetterle nonostante quell'atteggiamento freddo e distaccato. Era certa di averlo già provato prima, in un passato che lei non poteva ricordare, se non per quella sensazione, quella fiamma piccola ma vivace.

«Strano che tu non faccia più domande» le disse il capitano tutt'a un tratto, dopo aver camminato per un po' nei dintorni del castello. Petra non riusciva a immaginare quale fosse la loro meta.

«Non ha idea dello sforzo che mi costa trattenermi».

«Sì, invece. Credo sia lo stesso che mi costa ignorare i tuoi molteplici insulti».

«Lei è un po' troppo permaloso».

«E tu un po' troppo impertinente».

«Non ero così, prima?»

Il capitano non le rispose. Le lanciò un'occhiata, incrociando il suo sguardo. Studiarono le iridi l'uno dell'altra per un momento che a Petra sembrò infinito, finché lei non decise di abbassare la testa, maledicendo il lieve rossore che sapeva averle colorato le guance. Dalla sera prima, da quell'abbraccio che era durato più di quanto si fosse preposta, non riusciva più a pensare al capitano allo stesso modo. A pensarci bene, era stata Hanji a modificare del tutto l'impressione erronea che si era fatta di lui, benché avesse capito solo in seguito cosa intendesse la caposquadra.

Guardò il capitano mentre si avviava in silenzio verso un melo carico di frutti succosi, per poi staccarne un paio e strofinarli con le mani per togliere il pulviscolo che vi si era adagiato.

«Tch. Che fai lì impalata?» disse lui, sedendosi ai piedi dell'albero e appoggiando la schiena al tronco.

Petra scosse lievemente la testa e imitò le sue azioni, per poi prendere la mela che le offrì. Stettero per un po' in silenzio, e lei cercò di concentrarsi sui suoni e sulle immagini del bosco circostante per evitare di focalizzarsi sulla loro vicinanza, che non le aveva mai fatto quell'effetto prima di allora. Finché lui non parlò di nuovo.

«Quando ti ho conosciuta eri esattamente così. Estremamente vivace, chiassosa, impertinente e testarda».

«Tutto quello che a lei dà fastidio, insomma» scherzò Petra, guardando distrattamente la mela mangiata per metà.

«Più o meno. Eri una ragazzina, eri appena uscita dall'addestramento ed eri convinta di poter fare qualunque cosa solo volendola. Tch. A pensarci bene, questa convinzione ti è sempre rimasta. Però poi sei maturata. Immagino che la prima spedizione ti abbia aperto gli occhi, perché quando siamo tornati dentro le mura sembravi tutta un'altra persona».

«Che genere di persona?»

«Non credere che quelle caratteristiche siano scomparse del tutto. Avevi solo capito che se non le avessi limate non ti avrebbero portato a nulla di buono. E hai fatto tutto da sola. Eri instancabile, determinata, altruista. E per di più sorridevi sempre e comunque. E non come se volessi prendermi per il culo, ma con sincerità – il che mi rendeva davvero difficile sbraitarti contro come a quegli altri tre sciagurati. Non che fossi sempre calma, però. Le rare volte in cui ti infuriavi... cazzo, era meglio non essere nei paraggi».

Il capitano tacque e Petra fece altrettanto, lo sguardo fisso sui propri piedi. Era profondamente stupita da quelle parole quasi sentimentali e dal tono morbido con cui le aveva pronunciate. Più cercava di carpire il loro vero significato e il loro vero peso, però, più le sembrava che le sfuggissero, come se cercasse di mangiare un brodo con una forchetta.

Tutt'a un tratto lui si alzò in piedi e cominciò a cogliere altre mele, studiandole una a una e scegliendo le più belle, per poi infilarle in un sacco di iuta che Petra non sapeva avesse con sé. Non gli chiese perché lo stesse facendo: ricordava perfettamente di avergli promesso una torta di mele.

«Qual era la sorpresa, allora?» chiese lei, alzando la testa per guardarlo in viso.

«Non ci siamo ancora arrivati. E non chiamarla _sorpresa_ , la fa sembrare una cosa...»

«Gentile? Carina?» suggerì Petra con un sorrisetto divertito.

«Tch».

Raccolse un altro paio di mele e guardò il malloppo con un'aria vagamente soddisfatta; dopodiché tese una mano a Petra, aiutandola a rialzarsi in piedi e riprendendo con lei il cammino in direzione del castello. Seguirono un tragitto diverso, però, fermandosi non appena raggiunsero una costruzione in legno.

«Le stalle?» fece Petra, portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Quindi le ho parlato del mio stupido sogno?»

«Già, ma non puoi cavalcare» replicò subito Levi con fermezza.

«È ovvio» sbuffò lei, cominciando a passeggiare davanti ai box. «A momenti non riesco a reggermi in piedi, figurarsi andare a cavallo... Comunque, grazie. Dopo tutti quei giorni a letto, una cosa del genere è oro. E poi da piccola ne desideravo tanto uno, sa? Purtroppo mi sono dovuta accontentare di una mula».

«Una mula?» 

Petra annuì convinta. «La vecchia Fleury. Mio padre è un falegname e molto spesso deve trasportare mobili e materiali; a farne le spese, una volta, era Fleury. Una mula davvero brutta, ora che ci penso» aggiunse, ridendo. «Ma era così dolce. Facevo sempre in modo che fossi io a darle da mangiare, cosicché potessi darle di nascosto qualche mela».

«Un brutto vizio che hai mantenuto anche dopo essere entrata nel Corpo di Ricerca, se proprio vuoi saperlo» disse il capitano, passandole una delle mele che aveva colto poco prima.

«Per questo ne ha prese così tante?»

Il capitano Levi non rispose, ma Petra immaginò che fosse così. Guardò il frutto rossastro e sorrise, per poi fermarsi davanti a uno dei cavalli. Gli accarezzò il muso e quello nitrì debolmente, come se stesse gradendo quelle attenzioni, per poi mangiare la mela che Petra gli aveva porto. Aveva un manto lucido color nocciola e una macchia bianca poco sotto l'attaccatura della criniera che...

«Hasel» balbettò, come in trance. «Hasel... tu sei Hasel... la mia Hasel».

La testa iniziò girarle. Una miriade di immagini le vorticarono nella mente, simili a quelle viste prima davanti allo specchio, ma anche momenti felici, momenti spensierati, momenti in cui quei volti morti erano vivi, momenti in cui anche il volto del capitano...

«Petra? Oi, Petra, cosa...?»

La sua voce fu l'ultima cosa confortante che udì, le sue braccia l'ultima cosa calda che avvertì. Poi, il gelido buio.


	10. Ambra

I genitori di Petra erano venuti nel primo pomeriggio per far visita alla figlia, senza immaginare che l'avrebbero trovata addormentata e pallida come un cencio. Era ormai ora di cena e Petra non si era ancora svegliata, ma i due avevano detto che non se ne sarebbero andati via prima che avesse aperto gli occhi. 

«Quei due sono veramente testardi. Non mi stupisco più che Petra sia così cocciuta» bofonchiò Levi, mentre scolava il riso per la cena.

«Sono preoccupati per la figlia, capitano. Credo sia del tutto normale, considerando anche che dopo ogni visita loro tornano a casa, senza poter sapere come la troveranno la volta dopo, mentre noi invece possiamo vederla sempre».

Levi tacque, accettando tacitamente che Eren avesse ragione. Una domanda lo torturava da ore, però, quasi più del crescente desiderio di vendetta contro il gigante femmina, di cui non si avevano ancora notizie.

_Cosa cazzo succede in quella testa?_

Era svenuta. Era svenuta per aver visto un maledetto cavallo. Possibile che bastasse questo a turbare il suo equilibrio, per quanto precario? Per non parlare del fatto che, quando al mattino gli aveva aperto la porta, aveva pianto senza nemmeno accorgersene. Le due cose dovevano essere collegate... ma in che modo? Levi non lo sapeva, non comprendeva, ed era oltremodo preoccupato.

Voleva sentire la sua voce, voleva parlarle e chiederle perché avesse avuto quella reazione, cosa le passasse per la testa e in che modo poteva aiutarla... perché Levi voleva disperatamente aiutarla. Non poteva rinunciare alle sensazioni che provava nello stare in sua compagnia. La sua voce, la sua risata, i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso gli davano una tale serenità... non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto provarla. 

«Capitano?»

Levi alzò lo sguardo dalla pentola in cui stava amalgamando riso e verdure e lanciò un'occhiata a Eren, che lo guardava con un'espressione stranamente mite.

«Che c'è, Eren?»

«Petra... Petra starà bene. Ne sono certo. È forte».

«Tch. E ora perché diamine te ne esci con certe frasi?» replicò Levi, riservandogli uno sguardo particolarmente truce. «Che cosa vorresti che ti dicessi? Sai bene che non sono il tipo che dà rassicurazioni amorevoli ai mocciosi».

«Veramente lo dicevo per lei, non per me. Mi sembra piuttosto giù di corda».

«Certo che ne hai di coraggio... attento a non confonderlo con l'incoscienza».

«Io mi chiedevo... non è che lei e Petra...?»

Levi sgranò gli occhi. «Eren, parli troppo per i miei gusti» sbottò, minacciandolo con il cucchiaio di legno che stava usando per preparare la cena. «Chiudi il becco e finisci di apparecchiare».

Eren guardò con un certo timore l'arma improvvisata, ma non accennò ad allontanarsi. «Mi perdoni, capitano. È che vi ho visti, ieri sera... in giardino... e pensavo...»

«Pensavi male» lo interruppe Levi, bruscamente. «Ho solo raccontato a Petra gli ultimi cinque anni della sua vita. In particolare, mi ha chiesto di descriverle l'incidente con il gigante femmina».

«E questo è il motivo per cui siete rimasti abbracciati per due ore?»

Levi inclinò la testa e guardò Eren con un'espressione particolarmente funesta, per poi tirargli una schicchera fulminea sulla fronte.

«Ahi...»

«Sei piuttosto sfacciato, oggi, eh? E tu per quale motivo sei rimasto a cazzeggiare per due ore? Non ti avevo detto di pulire tutto il sotterraneo?»

«Veramente, io...»

«Ora che ci penso, non ho nemmeno avuto il tempo di venire a controllare, ma dopo cena verrò senz'altro, non ti preoccupare» lo minacciò, sperando di limitare in quel modo la sua impertinente e fastidiosa loquacità.

«Capitano».

Levi ed Eren si voltarono contemporaneamente verso la porta della cucina, da cui entrò l'infermiera, seguita dal padre di Petra. Entrambi avevano un'espressione non ben definita che preoccupò Levi finché la donna non parlò.

«Petra è sveglia e sta bene, almeno fisicamente».

«Menomale» disse Eren, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

«Almeno fisicamente?» ripeté Levi, che non era abituato a gioire prima del necessario.

«Dice di stare bene, ma i suoi occhi non dicono lo stesso. Mi preoccupano... sembrano così vuoti» disse il signor Ral con tono cupo. «È strano vederla così».

«Lei è sicuro di non volerla riportare a casa?» gli chiese il capitano, ancora prima di rendersene conto. «Le ferite sono guarite, non dovreste più preoccuparvi per quelle».

«Non lo dica nemmeno» lo rimbrottò l'uomo, con una severità che lo sorprese notevolmente. «Sono ancora convinto della scelta che ho fatto. E credo che anche Petra pensi lo stesso... ha chiesto subito di lei non appena si è svegliata».

Levi trattenne a malapena una smorfia di disagio nel sentire quelle parole. 

«In ogni caso, purtroppo io e mia moglie dobbiamo tornare in città. Siamo stati via troppo a lungo. Ebert è un figlio affidabile, ma gli altri due sono delle pesti e...»

«Ma è tardi per mettersi in marcia... è pericoloso» lo interruppe Eren, sgranando gli occhi.

«I nostri figli si preoccuperanno, non vedendoci tornare, mentre siamo certi che qui vi occuperete voi di Petra» rispose il signor Ral. «E comunque non abbiamo niente che valga la pena rubare».

«Allora, facciamo un po' di ordine» sentenziò Levi, innervosito da quelle chiacchiere inutili. «Lei porti da mangiare a Petra, per favore, che non ha mangiato nulla per tutto il giorno. Tu, Eren, mangia e poi va' a pulire come ti avevo detto di fare _ieri_. Per quanto riguarda lei, signor Ral, se è convinto di voler tornare con questo buio, non posso certo fermarla».

Nessuno protestò per il tono brusco con cui aveva dato quelle indicazioni, e, anzi, le seguirono senza fare storie. Levi, quindi, accompagnò i genitori di Petra all'uscita del castello.

«Grazie di tutto, capitano» disse il padre di Petra, sorridendogli gentilmente. 

«Non c'è nulla per cui dovrebbe essermi grato».

«Lei è troppo duro con se stesso, _nanetto_ » borbottò la signora Ral, quasi le costasse uno certo sforzo parlare bene di lui. «È riuscito a guadagnarsi la fiducia e l'affetto di Petra per ben due volte. Un motivo ci sarà».

Levi non aggiunse altro, rispondendo ai saluti con un leggero cenno del capo. Li osservò in silenzio mentre se ne andavano sul solito carretto scricchiolante, trainato da una mula che lui immaginò come Fleury, benché il vecchio animale di cui gli aveva parlato Petra dovesse essere morto ormai da tempo.

Con una certa stanchezza, Levi si diresse verso la stanza di Petra, sperando di trovarla di umore abbastanza decente per poter parlare con lei di quello che era successo. Nonostante la porta fosse aperta, Levi bussò comunque con le nocche sull’uscio di legno per attirare l'attenzione della ramata, che guardava la propria cena con aria assorta.

«Capitano» mormorò lei, e un sorriso debole le ornò rapidamente il volto.

 _La fiducia e l'affetto, mh?_ , pensò Levi, entrando nella stanza e andando a sedersi sulla sua solita sedia a fianco del letto. 

«Mangia. Freddo fa parecchio schifo».

«Non ho molta fame».

«Non hai mangiato niente oggi. Non mi costringere a imboccarti con la forza».

«Non credo che lo farebbe davvero».

«Vuoi mettermi alla prova?»

Qualcosa nel suo tono sembrò convincerla della serietà del suo intento. Con un sospiro afferrò il cucchiaio e prese un boccone di riso, masticandolo lentamente. Levi la guardò in silenzio mentre continuava a piluccare la cena con aria assorta. Aveva davvero quello sguardo perso di cui parlava il padre.

«Mi dispiace... le avevo promesso una torta di mele» disse Petra, dopo aver finito di mangiare.

«Hai la strana capacità di pensare alle stronzate più assurde nel momento meno opportuno, sai?» replicò Levi, ricordando come aveva tirato fuori il discorso del negozio quando stava per morire dissanguata.

«Non è una... _stronzata_... gliel'avevo promesso» protestò lei lanciandogli un'occhiata di fuoco.

«Trovo interessante il modo in cui hai abbassato il tono di voce mentre dicevi _stronzata_. Rimani pur sempre una bocca pulita, mh?»

«Ah, chi diavolo me lo fa fare di essere gentile con lei!» sbottò Petra, arrossendo visibilmente.

«Petra, è una cazzo di torta. Mi preoccupa di più la tua salute» replicò lui, prendendo il vassoio vuoto dal suo grembo e posandolo sul comodino. 

La ramata sospirò. «Scusi se l'ho fatta preoccupare, ma sto bene. Davvero» aggiunse, notando l'espressione scettica di Levi. «Non avevo fatto colazione e avevo dormito poco. È solo un po' di stanchezza, giusto?»

Petra non aspettò una sua risposta e si sdraiò sotto le coperte con aria stanca, quasi volesse sfuggire qualunque genere di confronto. Levi la guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, studiando ogni minimo particolare del suo viso: gli occhi ambrati un po' spenti, la pelle pallida, le labbra esangui. Tutto di quel volto suggeriva che non stesse affatto bene.

«Sbagliato» replicò infine, per poi sedersi sul bordo del letto e fissarla dritto negli occhi in un tentativo di ripristinare un contatto. «Petra, hai riconosciuto Hasel e sei svenuta. Stamattina piangevi. Cosa c'è che non va?»

Petra voltò la testa verso il muro, ma Levi vide comunque la lacrima solitaria che solcò la sua guancia cerea. Vi passò la mano delicatamente, cercando di asciugarla, ma non poteva prevedere che quel semplice gesto ne avrebbe fatte scaturire altre. Cadevano copiose, ma silenziose; non un gemito, non un ansimo proveniva dalle sue labbra, strette forzatamente in una linea sottile come fossero cucite. 

«Io non so come aiutarti» mormorò Levi, abbassando lo sguardo, impotente. Lui, il soldato più forte dell'umanità, era impotente, ed era una sensazione così opprimente che non riusciva a sopportarla. «L'ho detto a tuo padre. Forse dovresti tornare a casa. Qui non stai bene».

«Io non andrò da nessuna parte» replicò Petra, con un tono tremante ma severo nel contempo. «A casa finirei per dimenticare del tutto ogni cosa. E io non voglio. Stamattina piangevo perché guardando le mie ferite allo specchio ho ricordato per un momento l'inseguimento del gigante femmina e la morte dei compagni di cui mi ha parlato... e... e l'immenso dolore fisico dietro quelle cicatrici» aggiunse in una smorfia, quasi fosse appena stata trafitta dal dolore di cui parlava. «Ma quando ho visto Hasel... ho ricordato anche cose felici... per un attimo ho rivisto i miei compagni sorridere... per un attimo mi è sembrato di riuscire a rivederla come la vedevo una volta, capitano... ma poi i ricordi negativi mi hanno assalita, cancellando tutto...»

«Petra...»

La ramata poggiò la sua mano su quella del capitano, carezzandola lievemente e disegnando piccole spirali con i polpastrelli delicati. Levi strinse i denti, completamente sopraffatto dalla sorpresa di quel gesto così inopportunamente confidenziale e... _soffice_. Non gli venivano in mente altre parole per descrivere le sensazioni contrastanti che stava provando in quel momento.

«Anche se ricordare mi fa male, anche fisicamente... voglio che la mia memoria torni. Perché anche se non ricordo il motivo di questa convinzione, io... io so per certo che il mio posto è qui... qui, accanto a lei, capitano».

Levi alzò lo sguardo dalle loro mani e lo posò sul viso di lei, arrossato dal pianto. Un sorriso flebile si era impadronito di quelle labbra tremule, in contrasto con la profonda tristezza che i suoi occhi tentavano di celare. I suoi occhi... Levi non li aveva mai visti così. Era abituato al colore vivo di quell'ambra particolare, all'entusiasmo e alla determinazione che trasmettevano. E ora erano così persi.

Levi strinse la mano di Petra e si chinò lentamente per poggiare le proprie labbra sulla fronte calda di lei. Chiuse gli occhi, saggiando quel dolce contatto come fosse il primo e l'ultimo che avrebbe mai potuto osare. Non aveva idea del perché l'avesse fatto. O meglio, aveva idea del perché, ma non riusciva a capire come il suo invidiabile autocontrollo si fosse lasciato aggirare in quel modo dalla cieca volontà; ma forse, una volta tanto, non gli interessava capire.

Quando interruppe quel contatto, non sapeva dire quanto tempo fosse passato. Si sentiva stranamente molle. Si allontanò per guardare Petra negli occhi: brillavano di emozioni confuse, ma soprattutto sorpresa. Levi portò la mano non impegnata al suo viso, scostando le ciocche disordinate e accarezzandole la guancia con le nocche nodose. Era andato davvero oltre, ma non gliene importava assolutamente niente. _Rammollito_.

«Allora vedi di fare tutto il possibile per restarci, idiota. Ti sto aspettando».

Quasi glielo ordinò. La fissò negli occhi per qualche altro attimo silenzioso, mai del tutto sazio delle sfumature dorate delle sue iridi lucide. Non aveva idea di cosa frullasse nella sua testa, ma il suo sguardo era pieno di incertezza, acuita dal rossore del suo viso. Levi, maledicendo la propria improvvisa impulsività, si abbandonò a un leggero sospiro, poi le accarezzò la testa con delicatezza e si alzò dal letto.

Petra, però, lo afferrò di nuovo per una mano, facendolo voltare. Levi aspettava che aprisse bocca e dicesse qualcosa, ma lei tentennava, limitandosi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi con un'espressione non del tutto chiara per lui. Infine, Petra rinunciò a quella presa e, sospirando, si voltò verso la finestra, da cui i raggi di una mezzaluna calante entravano debolmente. Era di nuovo persa nel suo intricato mondo.


	11. Temporale

_Abbiamo notizie importanti sul gigante femmina. Non posso metterle per iscritto. Domani pomeriggio Erwin e io verremo al castello, con alcuni del 104°, per parlarne di persona. Salutami Petra._

_La tua cara Quattrocchi svitata_

Levi rilesse la lettera, continuando a chiedersi quali fossero queste notizie e a pensare "Che deficiente" ogni volta che rivedeva il modo in cui Hanji si era firmata. 

Era tardi, molto tardi, ma diluviava da ore e Levi non riusciva a chiudere occhio, così si era messo seduto alla scrivania, cercando di far passare il tempo tra qualche documento e la lettura di un libro preso a caso nella biblioteca del castello – era però così distratto da dover rileggere un paragrafo almeno due volte, prima di riuscire a coglierne il senso. 

Odiava i temporali. Ogni tuono aveva per lui lo stesso effetto di cinque tazzine di caffè. A quel punto, era quasi convinto che non avrebbe mai più dormito per tutta la sua vita. E non poteva uscire, come l'altra volta, perché non era sicuro di potersi prendere cura di un se stesso zuppo tanto bene come aveva fatto Petra.

_Petra._

Avevano passato gran parte della giornata insieme, ma nessuno dei due aveva osato tirare fuori il discorso di quel bacio che lui le aveva inopportunamente lasciato sulla fronte la sera prima, né delle parole che aveva pronunciato. 

Tornato nella sua stanza, dopo quel gesto precipitoso, si era rimproverato aspramente, ma la verità era che quell'azione non era stata del tutto impulsiva: doveva ammettere, almeno a se stesso, che era stata lievemente calcolata e pensata, anche se, certo, buona parte del merito andava all'istinto.

Con la sedia in bilico sulle gambe posteriori, Levi guardava il soffitto, le braccia incrociate strette al petto. I suoi stessi pensieri lo stavano lentamente uccidendo, come piccoli aghi che penetrassero la sua carne e lo dissanguassero a poco a poco.

Hanji aveva sicuramente scoperto l'identità del gigante femmina – e doveva essere qualcosa di sconvolgente, altrimenti non si poteva spiegare tanta segretezza. Quindi cosa avevano intenzione di fare? E lui cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Non poteva combattere, anche se avrebbe voluto. Avrebbe davvero voluto incontrare di nuovo quel gigante e farlo a pezzettini, staccare ogni pezzo delle sue disgustose carni e ridurlo alle ossa, infilzare ogni centimetro della sua nauseante pellaccia e incidervi le ferite più profonde che fosse capace di lasciare, togliergli finalmente quello schifoso ghigno superbo che gli tornava prepotentemente alla memoria ogni volta che avvertiva una fitta alla gamba. Eppure non ne sarebbe stato in grado. Non gli rimaneva che fidarsi di Eren. 

_Devo essere proprio disperato._

L'ennesimo tuono lo turbò più dei precedenti, lasciandolo con la consapevolezza che era inutile sperare di riuscire ad addormentarsi. Si alzò in piedi e indossò il paio di pantaloni e la camicia ormai stropicciata che aveva usato nell'arco della giornata, per poi uscire dalla sua stanza con l'idea di farsi un tè.

Con la gamba che ancora gli dava noie, scese le scale un gradino alla volta, fino alla cucina. Avvicinandosi, notò che una flebile luce proveniva dalla porta socchiusa. Non poteva essere dello stesso fuoco che avevano acceso lui ed Eren per la cena. Allora chi diavolo poteva essere?

Quando allargò lo spiraglio della porta lasciata aperta, i suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura minuta di Petra, che, seduta vicino al camino, scrutava le fiamme del focherello con aria profondamente assorta. Sembrava caduta in uno stato catatonico. Non si era nemmeno accorta di lui.

Cosa ci faceva lì? Come ci era arrivata? Aveva ricordato anche il percorso per la cucina, o ci era capitata per sbaglio? No, fosse stato un errore non si sarebbe fermata... avrebbe continuato a vagare per i corridoi. E allora cosa l'aveva portata lì?

Un altro lampo squarciò il cielo e un rumore di cocci infranti accompagnò il tuono che ne seguì. 

«Accidenti» mormorò Petra, per poi chinarsi e accovacciarsi nel tentativo di raccogliere quello che era rimasto di una tazzina da tè.

«Ferma, non toccare» disse Levi d'impulso, avvicinandosi. 

Petra sussultò per l'entrata a sorpresa del capitano, ma non disse nulla. Levi prese uno scopettino e con solerzia spinse i frantumi di ceramica sulla paletta, attento che non ne rimanesse nemmeno uno, per poi buttarli in un cestino. Tornato vicino al camino, notò che Petra si era portata un dito alle labbra e stava aspirando il sangue che ne fuoriusciva. 

«Tch. Ti sei tagliata. Te l'avevo detto di non toccare...»

Ma Petra non lo stava ascoltando. Sembrava di nuovo sprofondata negli abissi di quella sua mente ormai misteriosa. Levi si posizionò di fronte a lei, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione e riportarla al momento presente, e capì che aveva pianto, prima che arrivasse. E aveva pianto tante di quelle lacrime da far diventare gli occhi due lucide biglie rosse. E notò anche che indossava solo il pigiama, una leggera camicia da notte di un bianco latteo. Levi era ormai certo che Petra avesse perso il lume della ragione.

«Petra... perché sei venuta qui?»

«La stavo aspettando».

«Mi stavi aspettando?»

Petra annuì distrattamente. «Non mi ha ancora spiegato perché era zuppo... sono rimasta viva... ma lei non mi ha ancora detto il motivo per cui è stato sotto la pioggia».

«Un momento...»

Levi non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di realizzare quello che stava dicendo, che Petra si portò le mani alla testa, stringendosi le tempie con una violenza inaspettata, e chiuse gli occhi con forza eccessiva, arricciando il naso.

«Stavo cercando di ricordare... stavo ricordando lei, capitano... era così zuppo... era impassibile come sempre... ma i suoi occhi... i suoi occhi erano così tristi e io... io ero così preoccupata... ho parlato tutto il tempo come una stupida... non le ho chiesto niente... ma lei mi ha detto che se fossimo rimasti vivi... forse... ma che sto dicendo?»

«Petra. Petra, guardami» disse Levi, prendendole le mani e allontanandole con dolce fermezza. «Non ti arrendere. Ti ricordi altro?»

«Non lo so...» mormorò Petra, scuotendo la testa debolmente e rifiutando di guardarlo in viso.

«Provaci. Per favore, provaci» la pregò lui, con un tono supplice che mai avrebbe immaginato di usare. Sentiva il fuoco della speranza che piano piano gli divampava nel petto, scaldandogli il cuore, freddo e austero da fin troppo tempo.

«Non ci riesco...» sussurrò lei con voce tremante, e Levi capì anche senza poterla guardare in volto che stava piangendo. «La testa mi fa così male... è come se qualcuno me la stesse spaccando in due con un'ascia... mi dispiace tanto, non ce la faccio più... non riesco a essere forte come vorrebbe...»

E si fiondò sul suo petto, singhiozzando e inumidendo di lacrime la camicia del capitano. Levi poteva quasi sentire quelle gocce di acqua salata sfrigolare sul fuoco morente delle sue speranze disattese, mentre a mano a mano lo spegnevano. Il cuore gli si fece pesante come un macigno, mentre avvolgeva il corpo tremante di Petra con le proprie braccia, stringendolo come se anche quello potesse svanire insieme ai ricordi. 

Mentre le accarezzava la schiena con dolcezza, sperando di frenare i suoi singhiozzi, Levi percepì un profumo particolare, familiare. Si guardò intorno e con sgomento notò la torta di mele sul tavolo della cucina.

«Petra, hai fatto una cazzo di torta all'una di notte? Sei seria?»

«Gliel'avevo... gliel'avevo promessa» biascicò lei tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

Levi era estremamente turbato dal suo comportamento. «Sei fuori di testa. Sei completamente fuori di testa» disse, baciandole una tempia con delicatezza per addolcire il peso delle proprie parole. Petra non ripose. «Ti porto in camera» sentenziò allora lui, sforzandosi di sembrare neutrale e di mandare giù quell'odioso groppo in gola che gli si era formato a tradimento. 

_Rammollito._

Incurante del dolore alla gamba, raccolse tutte le forze che aveva e la prese in braccio, certo che se le avesse chiesto di camminare sarebbe crollata ai primi passi. Lei non protestò: sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorta di quella nuova situazione.

Fu una traversata infernale, ma dopo averla sopportata a denti stretti, Levi raggiunse finalmente la stanza di Petra. Nonostante la stanchezza, si sforzò di posarla sul letto quanto più delicatamente possibile, per non darle fastidi alla schiena.

«Vado a svegliare l'infermiera... magari può darti qualcosa per il mal di testa».

«Sto bene...» provò a dire, ma venne bruscamente interrotta.

«Petra, pensi sia uno scherzo?» sbottò lui, con più veemenza di quanta intendesse. «Devi guarire. Tu _devi_ guarire, capisci?» disse, mentre la rabbia improvvisa si sgonfiava rapidamente, lasciando il posto allo sconforto. «Perché non posso perderti... non posso perdere _anche_ te».

Petra incastrò i suoi occhi lucidi in quelli schivi del capitano, come se vi cercasse una spiegazione. Sembrava di nuovo padrona di sé, benché Levi avesse ormai abbandonato ogni speranza di comprendere la sua psiche. Un tuono turbò quel momentaneo silenzio e lui sussultò, elargendo una smorfia di disprezzo a quel maledetto cielo imbestialito.

Ma poi... poi Petra prese la sua mano e la strinse con tanta tenerezza da fargli tremare le ginocchia, una sensazione che nemmeno il peggiore dei giganti gli aveva mai fatto provare. 

«Resti qui» sussurrò. «Dorma con me».

« _Cosa?_ » esclamò lui, sconcertato.

«Le sto chiedendo di farci reciproca compagnia. Neanche a me piacciono i temporali».

«Tch. Fai sul serio?»

Petra non aggiunse altro, ma si spostò verso il muro per fargli un po' di spazio. Levi la fissò in silenzio per qualche attimo, ancora interdetto, per poi acconsentire con un sospiro. Si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò su un fianco, il più possibile vicino al bordo del letto e attento a non toccare la ramata in alcun modo.

Non appena poggiò la testa sul cuscino, i suoi occhi incontrarono le perle ambrate di Petra, che lo scrutavano con tristezza. Non sopportava più di vederla in quelle condizioni, non voleva che soffrisse ancora. Avrebbe rinunciato anche ad averla accanto a sé, pur di vederla felice.

«La sto facendo soffrire molto, non è vero?»

«Mi stai mettendo duramente alla prova» ammise lui, cercando comunque di mantenere un contegno distaccato. 

Un lampo illuminò il cielo e Levi si preparò per accoglierne il tuono a occhi chiusi. E il tuono venne, ma lui l'accolse inaspettatamente tra le braccia di Petra, che l'avevano avvolto appena in tempo.

«Mi dispiace... mi dispiace così tanto...» sussurrò lei, stringendolo a sé e accarezzandogli il viso con una dolcezza che non poteva essere solo di cortesia.

Levi non provava un tale senso di protezione dall'ultima volta che aveva ricevuto una carezza dalla madre. E quasi la rivide, quella donna meravigliosa che l'aveva messo al mondo e l'aveva accudito con amore, stringendolo al suo petto caldo nei momenti difficili, nonostante tutto.

E si aggrappò a Petra, nascose il viso nel suo petto caldo e chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo il suo profumo rasserenante. Si lasciò andare e la avvolse nelle sue braccia così forti eppure così deboli. 

«Quella sera... ero bagnato dalla testa ai piedi. Mi hai fatto sedere vicino al camino, mi hai avvolto in una coperta e mi hai dato un pezzo della tua torta e del tè caldo. Tch. _Bollente_ , a dire il vero. La lingua mi ha fatto male per qualche giorno, ma non ho voluto dirtelo. E hai parlato, hai parlato un sacco, così tanto che pensavo ti fossi dimenticata che stavi parlando a me, che sono un pessimo conversatore. Ma non mi hai chiesto niente. Non hai preteso di sapere perché avessi passato le ultime due ore nella pioggia. Mi hai sorriso e basta. Nessuno sorride e basta, tranne te. Ora capisci perché non posso perderti?»

Petra non disse nulla, ma Levi avvertì un contatto caldo sulla sua fronte: la ramata vi aveva poggiato le sue labbra morbide, con la stessa dolcezza con cui prima l'aveva accarezzato. E poi lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo e a incrociare il suo, così vivo nel buio della notte.

«Credo di sì» rispose lei, per poi baciarlo.

Levi non aveva mai baciato nessuno prima e non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno – fino a quel momento. Il primo impulso fu quello di allontanarla, sconcertato da quel gesto così distante da lui, ma la curiosità e la novità di quelle sensazioni glielo impedirono. Se solo avesse saputo quali immense emozioni, quale immenso sollievo potesse dare un simile gesto, non avrebbe aspettato tanto. Non avrebbe aspettato che un maledetto gigante la portasse così vicina alla morte, così lontana da lui. 

Poi, però, la razionalità prese il sopravvento. Era giusto? Era giusto che si baciassero in quelle circostanze? Petra lo voleva davvero? O era solo un effetto della stessa follia che l'aveva portata a cucinare una torta nel cuore della notte?

«Petra, non è giusto» disse, sciogliendo forzatamente quel contatto.

«Invece sì» replicò lei con impeto, per poi abbassare lo sguardo, imbarazzata. «Lo dice solo perché lei pensa a me come una seconda Petra che ha mangiato la sua vecchia Petra, quella Petra che per prima le ha rivolto parole che lei si rifiuta di ripetere e che io, però, posso immaginare. Io e quella Petra, però, siamo la stessa persona. Sono qui, davanti a lei, e sono viva, grazie a lei. Perché non può accettarlo?»

Levi la guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, riflettendo rapidamente sulle parole che gli aveva appena rivolto. Aveva ragione. Aveva completamente ragione. Aveva compreso il suo comportamento ancora prima che lo comprendesse lui stesso, nonostante lo svantaggio della perdita dei ricordi. Era un libro aperto, per lei... perché? Non lo sapeva, ma l'idea, stranamente, non gli dispiaceva.

Posò quindi una mano sul suo viso, scostò i morbidi capelli ramati e accarezzò la sua guancia calda con delicatezza, sfiorandola con i polpastrelli induriti da anni di combattimenti. E poi poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Petra, saggiandole con dolcezza e sperimentando nuovamente, dopo tanto tempo, emozioni a lungo dimenticate e indurite dall'asprezza della vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bene che tra la spedizione e il piano di Stohess passano in realtà pochi giorni. Per necessità di trama ho notevolmente dilatato questo tempo, arrivando forse anche alle due-tre settimane. Inizialmente volevo essere più coerente con la timeline originale, ma amen. Alla fine... all you need is looove!


	12. Sincerità

Levi non aspettò che Petra si svegliasse. Poco dopo l'alba, si liberò dal suo caldo abbraccio e si alzò dal letto con una delicatezza volta a non disturbare il suo sonno tranquillo. La guardò per qualche minuto mentre lentamente si richiudeva a riccio in quel letto ormai più vuoto e leggero; poi, dopo averle accarezzato leggermente la testa, uscì dalla stanza, impreparato a gestire la consapevolezza che avrebbero dovuto discutere seriamente di quello che era successo.

Quel giorno, però, le priorità erano altre, e lui lo sapeva bene. Conscio di dover prestare la sua massima attenzione alle notizie che Erwin e Hanji avrebbero portato, Levi passò buona parte della giornata a pulire il castello da cima a fondo, con l'intenzione di smaltire in quel modo i pensieri che gli appesantivano la testa – e che riguardavano soprattutto la situazione complicata con Petra.

Sapeva di farle un torto ignorandola a quel modo, ma, a essere sincero, non aveva la più pallida idea di come affrontare con lei l'argomento, perché nemmeno lui sapeva bene cosa pensare; né aveva il tempo per arrovellarsi su quella questione come avrebbe voluto e dovuto. Forse sarebbe andato da lei una volta finita la riunione con il gruppo che sarebbe arrivato.

E gli ospiti arrivarono insieme alle loro notizie solo di sera, in ritardo. Levi non sapeva chi diavolo fosse Annie Leonhart. Sapeva solo di volerla morta. Anzi, voleva inferirle tanti di quei colpi da lasciarla al suolo agonizzante, abbastanza da farle un male atroce, ma non troppi, per mantenerla viva e cosciente e farle percepire ogni feroce nota del dolore tremendo che si meritava.

Eren, però, non gli apparve tanto convinto quanto lo era lui. Sembrava incredulo e poco incline a pensare male di quella che per lui doveva essere un'amica. E questo era un problema. Un problema che andava risolto al più presto con una bella lavata di capo.

Il piano, comunque, non prevedeva atroci torture – _purtroppo_. E per quanto immenso fosse il desiderio di vendetta che muoveva l'animo del capitano, la consapevolezza di dover servire un bene superiore lo superava di gran lunga. Gli ci era voluto un po', ma col tempo aveva imparato a classificare le priorità – e catturare Annie Leonhart _viva e vegeta_ era la prima in assoluto.

«Ora andate a riposare. Partiremo dopodomani» disse Erwin, sciogliendo la riunione.

I ragazzini del 104°, Eren compreso, uscirono dalla sala da pranzo, stranamente taciturni e meditabondi per essere degli adolescenti in pieno sviluppo.

«Cosa ti turba, Levi?»

Il capitano alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo, dove giacevano mappe e documenti per il piano ormai arrotolati su se stessi, per poi posarlo sul volto serio del comandante. I suoi occhi azzurri e algidi come il ghiaccio lo scrutavano intensamente, con quel solito piglio analitico da stratega.

«Quale sarà la mia utilità in questo piano, Erwin?» chiese Levi, poggiando un braccio sullo schienale della sedia e fissando a sua volta il superiore. «Non sono in grado di combattere».

«Lo so. Tuttavia, fa sempre comodo averti intorno se le cose si mettono male».

«Tch. E quale probabilità c'è che si mettano male?»

«Un buon sessanta-settanta per cento» rispose Hanji, sorridendo come se avesse appena detto la cosa più divertente di questo mondo – e il capitano capì che la percentuale era anche più alta.

Tacquero per qualche attimo, in cui Levi si sforzò di contenere il forte desiderio di dare uno scapaccione ben assestato alla compagna d'armi; a sollecitare tanta irritazione era quell'indecente e insopportabile entusiasmo che le ravvivava lo sguardo nei momenti e nei contesti meno adatti. 

«Come sta Petra Ral?» domandò Erwin, di punto in bianco.

Levi non batté ciglio, benché avesse perfettamente compreso quale fosse la vera richiesta nascosta in quel quesito di facciata – e ne fu infastidito, se non offeso. 

«Erwin!» lo richiamò Hanji, spogliandosi rapidamente del suo sorriso; anche lei doveva aver compreso l'insinuazione velata. «Sei davvero...»

«Sai perfettamente che se vieni con noi devi essere concentrato» continuò il comandante, ignorando quel tono di rimprovero. «Non puoi permetterti la minima distrazione, proprio perché non sei in condizioni ottimali. Ti chiedo se ne sei in grado come sempre».

«Tch. Non parlarmi come fossi un moccioso qualunque» ribatté Levi. «Verrò con voi, _ovviamente_. Non capisco come tu abbia potuto dubitarne».

«Probabilmente era dubbioso perché non ha idea di come si comporti un Levi _innamorato_ » disse Hanji, arruffandogli i capelli. 

«Chiudi il fottuto becco, e giù le mani» la zittì lui, scacciando la sua mano con un colpo secco e accompagnando le proprie parole con un'occhiataccia velenosa.

«Oh, perdonami, non credevo che per te fosse un insulto».

«Senti un po', Quattrocchi di merda...»

«Va bene, basta così» sentenziò Erwin, alzandosi da tavola con un sorriso divertito. «Vedete di non scannarvi, _bambini_. Andate a dormire anche voi, non sappiamo quando ne avremo di nuovo la possibilità».

Appena usciti dalla sala, si separarono: Erwin si diresse verso il suo ufficio, mentre Levi, seguito da Hanji, si incamminò verso la stanza di Petra. Il senso di colpa per l'atteggiamento che aveva avuto nei confronti della ramata cresceva man mano a ogni passo.

«Come va la gamba?» chiese la caposquadra, rompendo il silenzio in cui navigavano.

«Passerà» rispose lui, evasivo come suo solito.

«Mh... e Petra? Ti sei comportato bene con lei?»

Levi tacque, valutando se parlarle o meno di quello che era successo la notte precedente. Aveva bisogno di capire se avesse fatto bene ad assecondare Petra, ad assecondare se stesso, perché lui non ne era affatto certo.

«Non lo so».

«Eh?» fece lei, sgranando gli occhi. «Era una domanda retorica, non mi aspettavo una risposta seria. Che cosa hai combinato?»

«Tch. Ne parliamo domani, ora non mi va».

«Come "domani"? Non puoi lasciarmi così sulle spine!» protestò lei, portandosi le mani alla testa in una maniera teatrale che gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Per quel che mi importa... puoi anche buttarti nei rovi».

«Sei davvero indisponente, oggi... uhm, è qui, vero?»

Si fermarono di fronte alla porta socchiusa della stanza, che Levi guardò con una smorfia di disagio. Come poteva presentarsi davanti a lei solo di sera, per di più con un accompagnatore che non avrebbe permesso loro di parlare apertamente? Poi, però, notò che dall'interno proveniva un chiacchiericcio convulso. _I mocciosi?_

«E voi che diavolo ci fate qui?» sbottò Levi, non appena aprì la porta e vide i ragazzini del 104° che circondavano Petra, chi seduto sulla sedia, chi sul bordo del letto, chi appoggiato al muro.

Non appena si accorsero di chi era appena entrato, scattarono tutti in piedi, quasi terrorizzati. _Bene, almeno questi mocciosi non dubitano di me_ , pensò, osservandoli uno a uno con sguardo truce.

«Capitano Levi! Uhm, noi... noi abbiamo pensato di venire a trovare Petra...» rispose Eren, fregandosi la nuca in evidente difficoltà.

«Capisco te, Eren... ma voialtri? L'avete vista una sola volta, dopotutto» continuò il capitano, con la stessa aria da inquisitore che aveva quando controllava che le pulizie fossero state eseguite in maniera impeccabile.

«Solo una volta? Eppure sono stati così gentili... guardi che bei fiori» disse Petra, mentre carezzava delicatamente il mazzo di morbide calendule arancioni che teneva in grembo. Sorrideva, e non sembrava un sorriso artefatto. «E mi hanno portato anche un bel po' di dolci».

«Che tu non puoi mangiare» replicò lui, senza però poter ignorare la felicità che trasmettevano i suoi occhi ambrati e che non poteva certo essere merito suo.

«Ehi, brontolone, lasciali in pace» lo rimbrottò Hanji, tirandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena che le valse uno sguardo omicida. «Sei sempre così dannatamente serio. Sono stati carini con una compagna d'armi, che male c'è?»

«Tch».

«Comunque, Petra, ti vedo in forma» aggiunse la caposquadra, avvicinandosi al letto e arruffando affettuosamente i capelli di Petra. «Niente a che vedere con l'ultima volta che ci siamo viste. E poi sembri davvero più serena».

«Lei dice?» replicò la ramata, risistemandosi le ciocche disordinate. 

«Evidentemente Levi sa essere una compagnia migliore di quella che immaginavamo» commentò Hanji con un sorrisetto divertito che ancora una volta scatenò in Levi i peggiori istinti omicidi.

I visitatori rimasero per un'altra mezz'ora, in cui Levi si limitò ad assistere silenziosamente. Nonostante il fastidio che provava nel vedere tutte quelle persone ammucchiate, aveva notato che Petra si stava trovando bene, circondata da persone un po' più vivaci di lui, così si sforzò di pazientare, cogliendo l'occasione per riflettere attentamente sulle cose da dirle non appena tutti fossero usciti.

Quando se ne andarono, Levi non era ancora pronto. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e lanciò un'occhiata prudente a Petra, che, però, non lo stava guardando: seduta sul bordo del letto, stava sistemando i fiori nella brocca d'acqua teoricamente destinata a essere bevuta. Ignorò volutamente quell'azione che in altre circostanze lo avrebbe innervosito non poco: i fiori dovevano essere messi in vasi appositi e la brocca doveva solo contenere acqua da bere – ma ora poco importava. 

«Prima che cominci a dire qualunque cosa abbia intenzione di dire: non ce l'ho con lei» lo anticipò lei con voce ferma, per poi sospirare. «Immagino che avesse il suo bel daffare, non posso certo pretendere tutta la sua attenzione».

«E se ti dicessi che ti ho ignorata volutamente?» chiese Levi, prendendo posto sulla sedia di fronte a lei. «Saresti sempre così indulgente?»

«Le risponderei che non mi aspettavo niente di meno da una persona ottusa come lei» rispose Petra, rivolgendogli un sorriso malinconico. «Mi dispiace, non volevo forzarla. In quel momento mi sembrava la cosa giusta da fare, perché volevo farla, volevo farla davvero tanto».

«Perché?»

«Non... cioè, in realtà lo so, perché ho passato buona parte della giornata a pensarci, visto che non avevo niente da fare» replicò lei, sospirando. «Abbiamo trascorso molto tempo insieme e lei, nonostante la sua apparente indifferenza, è stato davvero premuroso. Pian piano ho cominciato a ricordare spezzoni dei miei ricordi con lei, come quella volta in cucina... o quella sera sul tetto... e i ricordi si sono sovrapposti alla realtà attuale e... _insomma_ , capitano, non avrebbe dovuto baciarmi la fronte in quel modo, l'altra sera! Mi ha davvero confusa!» concluse con stizza, mettendo da parte l'iniziale tono morbido.

«Tch. Hai l'ardire di baciarmi e poi continui con le formule di cortesia?»

«Ma ha ascoltato quello che ho detto?» sbottò lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Petra, io ti ascolto sempre. Solo che raramente so come risponderti» rispose lui, sistemandole i capelli ramati dietro le orecchie: gli piaceva vedere bene il suo viso.

«Dica una qualunque cosa, allora» mormorò lei, arrossendo per quel gesto delicato, ma senza abbassare lo sguardo saldamente unito al suo. «Vuole che sia io a fare le domande?» chiese poi, vedendo che lui ancora non accennava a proferire parola.

Levi annuì, certo che se gli avesse chiesto di fare un monologo si sarebbe perso in balbettii e frasi scomposte che poco si conciliavano con la sua fama di uomo imperturbabile.

«Va bene, allora... uhm... quella volta... quella volta le ho detto che l'amavo, non è vero?»

L'espressione di Levi si contorse in una smorfia di disagio. «Non ha davvero senso parlare di questo, Petra» bofonchiò, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia.

«So cosa provavo allora» disse Petra, con voce inaspettatamente ferma. «Lo sento, in un modo a me del tutto ignoto, ma lo sento. E non è cambiato».

Levi aggrottò le sopracciglia, soppesando e studiando quelle parole più e più volte nella propria mente, finché non fu certo del significato da attribuire loro. E anche a quel punto, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu irrigidirsi come un tronco e tacere. L'aveva preso in contropiede, _di nuovo_.

«Anche l'altra volta aveva reagito così?» chiese Petra, mordicchiandosi l'interno della guancia e abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. 

Levi sospirò e le pizzicò la guancia per frenare quel suo tic nervoso. «Sei proprio un'idiota» disse infine. «E io non capisco. Sono la persona meno adatta a darti tutto quello di cui hai bisogno e che ti meriti, Petra... memoria o non memoria. Per la seconda volta mi affidi il tuo amore, nonostante non abbia mai fatto granché per meritarmelo. Perché?» 

«Non lo so nemmeno io. Dovendo rifletterci in maniera razionale come farei di solito, la conosco relativamente da poco, quindi non ha per niente senso quello che sto dicendo... ma è così. È qualcosa che va ben oltre quello che posso comprendere razionalmente. Lo sento e basta» sentenziò, sorridendogli con dolcezza. «Non dovrebbe essere così duro con se stesso. Nonostante il suo caratteraccio, si è comportato bene, si è preso cura di me, è stato gentile al massimo delle sue capacità. Non è già abbastanza per farsi volere bene?»

«Tch. Ti accontenti di poco».

Petra lo guardò in silenzio per qualche momento; poi si alzò e gli cinse il volto con le mani, inducendolo a guardarla negli occhi. Levi notò che avevano di nuovo quel luccichio che tanto gli piaceva e che tanto gli era mancato. Quegli occhi... quegli occhi erano così grandi, così belli, così variopinti in quelle sfumature ambrate, verdi e castane, così pieni di calore, nonostante gli orrori che avevano visto. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarli, né a immaginare che avrebbero potuto chiudersi per sempre.

«Niente affatto, Levi» sussurrò lei, e il suo nome pronunciato da lei in quel modo dolce non gli era mai sembrato tanto bello. «E sai che sono una persona sincera, giusto?»

Levi chiuse gli occhi in assenso, per poi sentire le sue labbra morbide sulle proprie. Le viscere gli si contorsero in nodi inestricabili, mentre si sforzava in ogni modo di non irrigidirsi come un idiota e di ricambiare quel bacio pregno di dolci e insperate sensazioni.

«Cosa stiamo facendo, Petra?» le chiese, non appena si separarono e lei posò la propria fronte sulla sua.

«Non lo so. Se proprio vuoi ci penso meglio domani, mh? Ora sono un po' stanca».

Levi annuì, stringendo le sue mani nelle proprie. «Mi dispiace per oggi. Sono stato un vigliacco».

«Sei tutto meno che un vigliacco, per quel che ne so» rispose lei, sorridendo con gentilezza. «Avevi solo bisogno di riflettere, come ne avevo io; e poi, non puoi sempre trascurare i tuoi doveri per me. A questo proposito... qual è il motivo per cui il comandante, Hanji e quei ragazzi sono qui? Non è certo una visita di cortesia».

Levi la guardò in silenzio, mentre il pensiero della partenza incombente gli tornava alla mente. Come avrebbe potuto lasciarla da sola in quel castello enorme e freddo e per un tempo non ben definito? Nessuno poteva prevedere cosa sarebbe successo, una volta giunti a Stohess. E se per qualche motivo non si fossero più rivisti? Questa incertezza faceva parte del gioco che Levi aveva ormai accettato. 

«Ne parliamo domani, mh?» disse infine, baciandole i palmi delle mani e osservando le sue guance imporporarsi per quel gesto affettuoso. «Ora ho solo voglia di dormire... sono due notti che non chiudo occhio».

«Uhm... a proposito... sai... l'invito è rinnovato anche per stasera... se vuoi...» balbettò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo carico di imbarazzo.

«Tch. Ti do un dito e ti prendi tutto il braccio» replicò lui, scuotendo la testa per fingere sdegno. 

«Ehi, non è così! È che... uhm... è che eri abbastanza comodo come cuscino...»

Levi tacque, ammaliato dal rossore vivo delle sue guance. Sapeva fare discorsi imbarazzanti con una serietà disarmante, ma poi arrossiva e balbettava per delle stupidaggini.

«Spengo le luci» mormorò infine, per poi alzarsi in piedi.

«Aspetta, devo mettermi il pigiama».

«Lascia perdere, per questa volta i vestiti andranno più che bene» replicò lui, per poi spegnere la lampada a gas sulla cassettiera di legno e, a seguire, quella del comodino, consegnando la stanza al buio della notte, rischiarato debolmente da alcuni raggi di luna.

Petra sospirò, per poi arrendersi e infilarsi nel letto senza fare storie. Levi si tolse le scarpe e la seguì, con il cuore che gli batteva un po' più veloce del normale. Le sensazioni erano pressapoco le stesse della sera prima, eccezion fatta per l'assenza del senso di angoscia che gli aveva dato lo stato confusionario di Petra. 

«Non avevi detto che ero un cuscino abbastanza comodo?» la richiamò poco dopo, notando che si limitava a fissarlo, ma non accennava ad avvicinarsi a lui.

«Mi stai chiedendo di abbracciarti?»

«Tch».

«Bastava dirlo» mormorò Petra, ridendo lievemente, per poi separare quella distanza innaturale poggiando la testa sul suo petto e cingendogli la vita con un braccio. «Sai... vorrei tanto trovarti qui, domani mattina».

Levi prese ad accarezzarle la nuca con movimenti morbidi e regolari, mentre già cercava di riordinare la marea di pensieri che gli affollavano la mente. E mentre le parole di Petra gli risuonavano nella testa, capì di non voler mai più provare quei rimpianti che credeva di aver imparato ad evitare.


	13. Congedo

Erano quasi le sette del mattino, quando Levi aprì gli occhi al nuovo giorno. Non dormiva così tanto e così bene da tempo immemore; evidentemente le ultime notti passate in bianco dovevano averlo sfiancato più del previsto.

Si stropicciò gli occhi per liberarli dagli ultimi rimasugli di sonno, per poi voltarsi a guardare con aria assorta Petra, che ancora dormiva serenamente sulla sua spalla, riscaldandogli il collo con il suo respiro tranquillo. Aveva un'espressione angelica che gli faceva semplicemente sciogliere il cuore in una brodaglia indistinta di sentimenti che non avrebbe mai immaginato di provare per una persona.

Le accarezzò delicatamente una guancia con le nocche, saggiandone la morbidezza con curiosità. Si era reso conto solo ora di volerla al suo fianco, con o senza ricordi. Li avrebbero ricostruiti insieme, e insieme ne avrebbero creati degli altri, se lei fosse stata d'accordo. Pensava di aver imparato la lezione, ormai, ma ora più che mai gli era chiaro di non voler dare spazio ai rimpianti nella sua vita, per quanto miserabile, per quanto breve. Non ne avrebbe avuti più, non con lei.

«Mi fai il solletico...» bofonchiò Petra, la voce impastata di sonno.

«È ora di alzarsi».

«Mh... allora alzati...»

Levi non aveva idea di come potesse comportarsi una Petra appena sveglia, ma certo non si aspettava che fosse così poco condiscendente; il suo atteggiamento scocciato lo irritava e lo divertiva nel contempo.

«Tch. Lo farei volentieri, ma ti sei spiaggiata su di me».

«Non mi sono spiaggiata...» borbottò lei, alzandosi dal suo petto per mettersi seduta e rifilandogli un'occhiata stizzita. «Uff... ti sembrerà strano, ma è un modo per esprimere il proprio affetto, testone».

« _Testone?_ » ripeté lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia e ritrovandosi suo malgrado a rimpiangere il suo abbraccio. «Quando ti tornerà la memoria e penserai a come hai osato rivolgerti a me in questi giorni... mi ronzerai intorno continuamente per implorare il mio perdono».

«O forse mi vorrai abbastanza bene da passarci sopra».

«Tch. Ci sto già passando sopra, Petra... nel caso non te ne fossi accorta» replicò lui roteando gli occhi.

Petra distese l'espressione corrucciata in un sorriso mite che le fece brillare gli occhi, per poi posare una mano sulla sua fronte e scostare le ciocche di capelli che la coprivano. Il suo sguardo non gli era mai sembrato tanto penetrante – quasi faceva male, ma un male dolce.

«Per questo sei rimasto?»

«Avevo sonno».

«Oh, capisco... beh, hai dormito bene?»

«Non male».

«Sei un tipo davvero orgoglioso» replicò lei con un sospiro divertito, per poi alzarsi dal letto.

«Dove vai?»

«Hai detto che è ora di alzarsi, no? Mi preparo».

«Tch. Non dicevo sul serio, ovviamente».

«Ah, davvero?» replicò lei, prendendo un biscotto dal piatto ricolmo che i ragazzini le avevano portato la sera prima. «Dal tuo tono di voce non si intuiva che fosse così ovvio».

«Basta dolciumi, ieri ne hai mangiati un sacco».

«Capitano, hai idea di cosa significhi mangiare minestrine acquose per due settimane di fila? Non credo» ribatté Petra con un sorrisetto, prendendo un altro biscotto per ripicca. Poi il sorriso si dissolse dal suo viso, come se un pensiero cupo le avesse appena attraversato la mente. «Levi, senti... avevi detto che ne avremmo parlato oggi. Che ci fanno tutte quelle persone qui?»

Levi non rispose subito. Quella ragazza... quella _donna_... cosa gli aveva fatto? Si sentiva così molle in quel momento, mentre rifletteva su come dirle che sarebbe partito e che non aveva idea di come e quando si sarebbero rivisti.

«Levi?»

«Mh. Hanno scoperto chi è il gigante femmina» rispose infine. «Per questo sono venuti tutti qui. Domani partiremo per Stohess per catturare il responsabile di tutto questo casino».

«Oh. Beh, perché lo dici con quell'aria afflitta? È una buona notizia, no?»

«Tch. Non ho un'aria afflitta» ribatté lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia e alzandosi dal letto. «Solo... ti rendi conto che rimarrai qui da sola?»

«Oh, è questo il problema?» gli chiese, inclinando leggermente la testa. «Non è ancora arrivato il momento di ammorbidirsi, capitano Levi. Me la caverò benissimo anche senza di te».

Levi le si avvicinò ulteriormente e le prese il mento tra le dita con delicata fermezza, incatenando il proprio sguardo, gelido e severo, nel suo, caldo e intenso. 

«Davvero? Puoi garantirmi che non preparerai torte all'una di notte? Che non romperai le mie tazzine da tè? Che non sverrai davanti al tuo dannato cavallo? Che non scoppierai a piangere senza nemmeno accorgertene? Puoi garantirmi tutto questo?»

«Che cosa lo chiedi a fare?» replicò lei, prendendogli il polso e costringendolo ad abbandonare la presa sul suo mento, per quanto morbida. Ora aveva uno sguardo bruciante che la faceva assomigliare molto più alla madre che non al padre; forse avrebbe dovuto essere un po' meno indelicato. «Tanto non potresti restare a farmi da balia anche volendolo, quindi non ha davvero nessun senso rinfacciarmi queste cose. Ti aspettavi forse che ti supplicassi di non partire? Non posso ricordarlo, purtroppo, ma spero proprio di non averti mai dato l'impressione di essere una donzella in pericolo bisognosa del tuo aiuto».

«Tch. Non mi aspettavo niente del genere, né sarei qui se tu fossi quel genere di donna. Perché ti scaldi tanto?»

«Perché non voglio essere un peso» ribatté Petra, abbassando lo sguardo con aria contrita. «È una cosa che non sopporto».

«Non sei un peso».

«Potrò anche non esserlo per te, ma è indubbio che la mia presenza qui non abbia alcun valore per il Corpo di Ricerca, al momento» disse Petra, e non c'era alcuna traccia di autocommiserazione nella sua voce. «Non ho ancora le forze per allenarmi e recuperare le conoscenze dimenticate che erano di utilità per il soldato che ero e che dovrei essere».

Non aveva pronunciato quelle parole per elemosinare conforto come una bambina viziata; no, aveva solo detto la verità, con tanta schiettezza da lasciarlo interdetto. Era terribilmente severa con se stessa, lo era sempre stata.

«Non sei un peso» ripeté Levi con fermezza. «Sono solo preoccupato. Non c'è niente di male in questo, dal momento che... tch».

«Dal momento che...?» incalzò lei, vedendo che ancora esitava.

Levi sospirò, mentre cercava le parole più adatte per esprimerle quello che provava – ed era già difficile senza quegli occhi pungenti a fissarlo con curiosità.

«Io ti...» Levi si irrigidì al solo pensiero di quelle parole, bloccandosi giusto in tempo. «Tch. Io tengo a te. Non so quanto sia un bene, ma è un dato di fatto».

Petra lo guardò per qualche secondo con un'espressione leggermente addolcita; dopodiché sospirò e gli lasciò un bacio morbido sulla guancia.

«Scusa. Ho esagerato» disse, per poi avvicinarsi alla cassettiera e tirare fuori degli abiti puliti, finché non si imbatté nella giacca dell'uniforme del Corpo di Ricerca.

Levi la guardò tacitamente per qualche minuto mentre studiava con aria pensosa lo stemma con le ali della libertà. Era così confuso dal suo comportamento. Era da attribuire alla perdita di memoria? O si sarebbe comportata in quel modo anche se non avesse perso i ricordi?

«Levi, teoricamente sono ancora in servizio, giusto?» disse Petra tutt'a un tratto. 

«Eh? Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Perché voglio chiedere un congedo. Come funziona?»

«Petra, vieni qui» le intimò lui. Lei si voltò e lo guardò con sospetto, ma poi cedette e gli andò incontro; non appena fu a portata di mano, Levi l'attirò a sé e la strinse al proprio petto. «Mi dici cosa ti frulla in testa?»

Petra nascose la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e aspettò qualche momento prima di decidersi ad aprire bocca.

«Non resterò qui, Levi. Voglio tornare a Karanes finché non mi sarò ripresa del tutto. Lo farò in ogni caso, ma non mi dispiacerebbe farlo in maniera legale, e non da ammutinata».

«Vuoi tornare dai tuoi? Bastava dirlo».

«No, non è quello il punto» rispose lei, scuotendo la testa e solleticandogli il viso con i suoi capelli corti. «È che... come dire... ho come l'impressione che se io rimanessi qui anche solo un altro giorno... potresti decidere di non partire».

Levi tacque, preso in contropiede da quelle parole che suonavano quasi pretenziose da parte sua. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato al proprio dovere, neanche per lei; l'aveva detto chiaramente anche a Erwin e Hanji, il giorno prima. 

«Ti sbagli. E di grosso».

«Allora ti chiedo scusa se ti sono sembrata presuntuosa. Comunque, questo non cambia la mia decisione. Recupererò le forze e, quando le mie ferite saranno guarite del tutto, tornerò nel Corpo di Ricerca. Anche se non sarò riuscita a recuperare i miei ricordi, rifarò l'addestramento daccapo, se necessario».

«Dici sul serio?» chiese Levi, allontanandola quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi.

«Sì. Ieri quei ragazzi mi hanno ricordato l'importanza del lavoro del Corpo di Ricerca, e io voglio farne di nuovo parte, checché tu ne dica».

Levi tacque, studiando i suoi occhi per leggervi i suoi pensieri, che Petra non era così brava a nascondere come lui. Era seria, era decisa. E questo lo spaventava, perché nemmeno lui aveva ancora ben chiaro cosa voleva che lei scegliesse. L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che non aveva alcun diritto di negarle qualunque scelta volesse fare.

«Il problema è che non posso e non voglio proprio perderti, Petra, ricordi o non ricordi» mormorò infine Levi. «Ma è un mio problema. Io te l'ho detto, poi tu fai quello che vuoi. È una tua scelta. Non posso fermarti».

«È di questo che hai paura? Che io muoia?» gli chiese lei, cingendogli il volto con le mani e accarezzando i suoi zigomi morbidi. «Le persone muoiono di continuo, Levi. Dovresti averlo accettato, ormai».

«Tch. Non tutte le morti sono facili da accettare» mugugnò lui a denti stretti.

«Beh, non mi perderai. Mai» disse Petra, sorridendogli dolcemente. «Ormai ci sono dentro e non ho intenzione di uscirne. Sei riuscito a fregarmi per ben due volte... tu e il tuo caratteraccio».

«Sono belle parole, Petra, ma poco realistiche. Se mai ti tornerà la memoria o se davvero tornerai nel Corpo di Ricerca, capirai più a fondo quanto qualunque cosa stiamo facendo sia una lama a doppio taglio, per gente come noi».

«Qualunque cosa stiamo facendo, mh? Me l'hai chiesto ieri, ricordi? Ti rispondo. Tu cerchi un po' di felicità in questo mondo crudele, e io cerco di dartela al massimo delle mie possibilità. Permettimi di preoccuparmi per te. Permettimi di proteggerti a mio modo. Lasciami andare per un po', ora che sono di peso. Lasciami recuperare le forze e tornerò da te per stare al tuo fianco e non sulle tue spalle».

 _Se in qualche modo diventerò un peso, dovrà lasciarmi andare. Mi prometta che lo farà._ Levi scosse la testa nel ricordare quelle parole; rammentava anche la voce flebile ma decisa con cui le aveva pronunciate. L'aveva promesso.

«Tch. Sei proprio tu, mh? La solita rompipalle che mi rema contro per non farmi sbandare».

Petra sorrise e annuì. «Lascia fare a me. Tu preoccupati di quello che devi fare».

«D'accordo. Avrai il tuo congedo» disse infine. «Vista la tua decisione, però, non puoi appollaiarti sugli allori, verrò a riprenderti. Non azzardarti a mettere su peso o ti faccio fare tanti di quei giri di corsa da farti sputare i polmoni».

La ramata rise, un suono di cui Levi non si sarebbe mai stancato. «Ero brava?»

«Una delle migliori» rispose lui, picchiettandole la fronte con affetto. «Non sono il tipo che si accontenta».

«Meglio così... ma dobbiamo andare?»

«Sì, ma non c'è fretta...» mormorò lui, per poi sollevarle il mento con un dito e baciarla con dolcezza. 

Non si sarebbe mai stancato nemmeno di quelle sensazioni che gli stringevano piacevolmente lo stomaco nel carezzare quelle labbra rosee e soffici con le proprie.

«Questo non me l'aspettavo da te, sai?» sussurrò Petra, con le guance lievemente arrossate. «Sei sempre così delicato con me... nonostante i tuoi modi solitamente bruschi».

«Tch. Puoi anche evitare di commentare».

«E togliermi il piacere di constatare che in fondo, in fondo, sotto la tua aria di indifferenza, sotto la tua apparente apatia... hai un bel cuore tenero?» replicò lei con un sorriso.

Levi non rispose, preso alla sprovvista da quella constatazione fin troppo generosa. Ancora una volta non riusciva a capire come Petra riuscisse a vedere in lui qualcosa di bello e degno di lei. 

«Devo preparare i bagagli... ci vediamo a colazione?» gli chiese, quasi avesse intuito il suo stato d'animo.

Levi annuì. «Non avere alte pretese, cucinano i mocciosi» le disse, avviandosi verso la porta.

«Niente tè ai frutti di bosco?» scherzò lei.

«Credo proprio di no».

Come previsto, la colazione non fu un granché: quantomeno era commestibile. Il tè aveva un sapore acquoso che gli fece venir voglia di imprecare: non si poteva sprecare così il forte e delizioso aroma delle sue foglie. Cercando di non spazientirsi, si limitò a osservare le reclute con la sua solita espressione torva. Petra, seduta al suo fianco, ruminò la colazione in silenzio, decisa a non dare nell'occhio in alcun modo, mentre Hanji blaterava qualcosa sugli esperimenti che aveva intenzione di condurre sul gigante femmina, senza curarsi che fosse ascoltata o meno. 

«Petra torna a Karanes» disse Levi tutt'a un tratto, attirando l'attenzione di tutto il gruppo.

«Cosa? Perché, Petra?» esclamò Eren, voltandosi a guardare con occhi sgranati la compagna di squadra, che gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante.

«Ora vedi di non piangere, moccioso» replicò Levi con stizza, prima che lei potesse dare spiegazioni. «È un congedo temporaneo, finché non sarà guarita del tutto. Non credo ci siano problemi, giusto, Erwin?»

«No, certo» rispose il comandante, chiudendo gli occhi in assenso. «Tanto non potrebbe esserci comunque d'aiuto, in queste condizioni... e tu odi gli sprechi, non è vero, Levi?».

Levi annuì. «Io devo restare con Eren, ma lei non può andare da sola...»

«Certo che posso» ribatté Petra con tono di sdegno, quasi si fosse offesa.

«No che non puoi, Petra... tch. Mi sembra ovvio» ribatté lui, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Potresti sentirti male durante il tragitto».

«Non voglio disturbare nessuno per una cosa del genere... avete il vostro bel daffare».

«Nessun disturbo, ti accompagnerò io» sentenziò Hanji, alzandosi da tavola. «Ci vorrà poco, non ti preoccupare. Vado a preparare i cavalli».

«Ma tornerai, non è vero?» chiese ancora Eren.

«Certo» rispose Petra, arruffandogli i capelli con il sorriso materno che – Levi aveva notato – gli rivolgeva anche prima dell'incidente. «Devo solo rimettermi un po' in forze. Poi, ricordi o non ricordi, tornerò nel Corpo di Ricerca e cercherò di darti una mano al massimo delle mie capacità, te lo prometto».

Con immenso sollievo di Levi, le smancerie si conclusero lì, con quella promessa che Petra aveva pronunciato con sincerità e risolutezza. Terminati i saluti, Levi accompagnò Petra a prendere le sue cose, per poi condurla alle stalle. Camminavano in silenzio, non sapendo bene cosa dirsi... non sapendo se dovessero proprio dirsi qualcosa. 

«Vai piano, non ti incrinare altre costole solo perché pensi di star facendo perdere del tempo a Hanji» le disse poi, mentre caricava la sacca con i suoi effetti personali sulla sella. «E non ti fare nemmeno prendere dall'ebbrezza della cavalcata. Chiaro?»

«Chiaro».

«Se hai bisogno di fermarti per riposare un attimo, diglielo, non fare l'ottusa come sempre. Mi sono spiegato?»

«Sì, signore» replicò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Non mi prendere per il culo, Petra, dico sul serio».

«Lo so. Starò attenta».

«Bene».

«Levi... grazie» mormorò Petra, poi, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

«Tch. Per cosa?»

«Per tutto. Per la tua immensa pazienza, soprattutto. Lo so che ti ho snervato parecchio i primi giorni».

Levi lanciò un'occhiata oltre di lei, indagando se ci fossero occhi indiscreti oltre quelli piuttosto innocui di Hanji, che poco più in là parlava con Moblit. 

«Non c'è bisogno di essere così formali, Petra... anche se non ti sbagli».

«Vuoi che sia più informale?» fece lei, con un sorrisetto divertito che gli fece contrarre il viso in un'espressione di disagio.

«Tch. Travisi sempre tutto, mh?»

«No, non credo... ho capito esattamente cosa stessi insinuando, furbetto» replicò Petra, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Niente baci, però... non voglio che sembri un addio in piena regola».

Levi annuì; era perfettamente d'accordo. Le strinse la mano con affetto, per poi aiutarla a salire in groppa a Hasel.

«Tieni il cavallo. Ti servirà per tornare».

«Hai davvero la facoltà di lasciarmi un cavallo del Corpo di Ricerca?»

«Tch. Faccio quello che mi pare, Petra. È più o meno quello che significa essere capitano».

«È più o meno quello che significa essere Levi» scherzò lei, mentre cercava di capire come distribuire bene il peso per non sentire dolori.

«Non hai tutti i torti» replicò lui, accarezzando distrattamente il muso di Hasel e ricevendone delle affettuose leccate. 

«Siamo pronti, piccionicini? Vi ho lasciato abbastanza privacy, credo» esclamò Hanji, avvicinandosi ai due.

Petra arrossì veementemente e balbettò qualche parola sconnessa, mentre Levi mantenne il solito contegno impassibile, a costo di stringere i denti per contenere l'irritazione.

«Ricordati quello che ti ho detto, non fare la testarda. E poi...» aggiunse – e aveva un tono meno severo. «Se ti tornasse la memoria... beh, credo di conoscerti... daresti in escandescenze. Tch. Cerca di non farlo, va bene?»

Si guardarono per qualche momento in silenzio, quasi Petra avesse intimamente compreso cosa intendesse. Levi studiò attentamente i suoi occhi, i suoi meravigliosi occhi cangianti, finché lei non annuì con decisione, per poi distendere le labbra in un sorriso caldo.

«Arrivederci, capitano».

Levi non le rispose, né ascoltò le rassicurazioni di Hanji, che avevano le vaghe sembianze di prese in giro. Non gli importava niente di perdere la propria immagine di uomo cinico e imperturbabile. Voleva solo avere Petra al suo fianco; non poteva sapere quando si sarebbero rivisti, ma almeno a se stesso doveva e voleva ammettere che sperava che succedesse quanto prima e nelle migliori condizioni.

Con i piedi piantati a terra, immobili, la guardò allontanarsi sempre più da lui, i capelli ramati che le fluttuavano leggeri sulle spalle. Non si voltò indietro, e Levi gliene fu immensamente grato: era il modo migliore per separarsi in maniera netta. Poi scomparve nella vegetazione rigogliosa del bosco circostante, ma lui rimase lì ancora un po', solo per illudersi di stare in pace con se stesso per qualche minuto.

_Arrivederci, Petra._


	14. Casa

Era quasi buio quando Petra imboccò finalmente la via di casa, stanca e stremata dal suo solito allenamento pomeridiano e dalla matassa inestricabile di pensieri che se ne stava aggrovigliata nella sua mente.

Nonostante stesse vivendo una vita apparentemente serena e normale da un paio di settimane, ormai, non riusciva a non pensare a Levi e chiedersi se stesse bene, se fosse tutto andato secondo i piani. Le mancava, più di quanto avesse immaginato nel momento in cui aveva proposto l'idea del congedo, ma avrebbe aspettato con pazienza di essere abbastanza forte per tornare da lui. In fondo, sperava ancora di riuscire a recuperare i ricordi incatenati nella sua mente, per tornare a essere quella Petra di una volta che solo lui riusciva a vedere in lei.

Giunta a casa, condusse Hasel nel fienile che condivideva con Daisy, la mula che aveva degnamente succeduto Fleury dopo la sua morte – anche lei, però, non era più giovane come una volta. Canticchiando le dolci note di una ninna nanna che la madre le cantava quando era piccola, Petra spogliò Hasel dei finimenti e spazzolò con cura il suo manto color nocciola e la sua criniera bionda. Era una cavalla bellissima e di una dolcezza rara. 

«Oggi niente mele, Hasel. Quell'idiota di Bruno le ha portate in bottega e se le è mangiate tutte insieme a Ebert» le disse, accarezzandole il muso con affetto, per poi lasciare a lei e a Daisy una consistente porzione di avena. 

«Sorellona!»

Non appena Petra varcò la porta sul retro che collegava la cucina e il fienile, il piccolo Leo le corse incontro, sorridendo allegramente e stringendole la vita con le sue braccia mingherline. 

«Ehi, quanto affetto» disse lei, arruffando i capelli ramati del fratellino. «Scusate il ritardo».

«Non dovresti esercitarti così tanto, finirai per farti male di nuovo» la rimproverò la madre, armeggiando intorno ai fornelli in vista della cena.

«Tranquilla, non tocco mai il limite» rispose la figlia, avvicinandosi a lei con il fratello ancora attaccato alla vita e schioccandole un tenero bacio su una guancia. «Oggi chi cena a casa?»

«Tutti quanti. I ragazzi dovrebbero arrivare a momenti».

«Bene. Allora io e Leo apparecchiamo la tavola».

«Oh, uffa» protestò il fratellino, alzando al cielo gli occhi, ambrati come quelli della sorella – una caratteristica che avevano ereditato dal padre, perché la madre aveva delle splendide iridi di un verde brillante che aveva donato solo al secondogenito Bruno e al terzogenito Ebert e di cui Petra aveva conservato solo qualche sfumatura evanescente.

Il signor Ral arrivò poco dopo insieme ai figli; lavoravano nella bottega di falegnameria appartenente alla famiglia Ral da un paio di generazioni. La bravura del padre era ben nota nei dintorni e molti si affidavano a lui per la creazione di mobili semplici, ma ben rifiniti. Aveva insegnato il mestiere anche a Bruno, che era tecnicamente eccellente, e a Ebert, che primeggiava nell'ideazione dei modelli: i due fratelli, nonostante le enormi differenze caratteriali, lavoravano perfettamente in simbiosi.

Petra non ricordava gli anni di servizio nel Corpo di Ricerca, eppure aveva comunque la sensazione di aver passato davvero poco tempo con la sua famiglia, soprattutto con Leo: come le avevano raccontato, il più piccolo aveva solo due anni quando lei era partita per l'addestramento, e da allora l'aveva visto solo nelle rare occasioni dei congedi che aveva ottenuto durante gli anni.

Proprio per questo ascoltava con piacere ogni suo racconto entusiastico sulle avventure con i suoi amici e sulle cose imparate a scuola, quasi a voler recuperare tutto quel tempo perso. A dire il vero, ascoltava chiunque avesse voglia di raccontarle una qualunque cosa su quella vita normale che lei aveva deciso di rifiutare otto anni prima. 

«Non la conquisterai mai se non la smetterai di fare lo sbruffone».

«Io non faccio lo sbruffone».

«Ehi, aspettate, di cosa state parlando?» si intromise Petra, riscossa dai propri pensieri e incuriosita dal rossore sulle guance di Bruno.

«Oggi è passata in bottega Ingrid Meyer» disse Ebert. «E Bruno ha smesso di far funzionare il cervello... sempre che ne abbia uno».

«Eviterei di fare tanto il gradasso con me, visto che sei messo anche peggio» replicò Bruno con stizza. «Almeno io parlo, mentre tu ammutolisci come un idiota ogni volta che vedi Elsa Hoffmann».

«Fatemi capire... ho due fratelli in cerca di moglie?» chiese Petra con un sorriso divertito a ornarle il volto.

«Eh?!» fecero i due in coro, riservandole delle occhiatacce poco clementi.

«Le conosco?» domandò lei alla madre, certa che non avrebbe ricevuto nessun'altra informazione dai due.

«Elsa è la figlia di Hans Hoffmann, il maestro della scuola media. Ingrid è la figlia di Kurt Meyer, che lavora nel Corpo di Guarnigione».

«Sì, le ho presenti!» esclamò Petra. «È vero che non le vedo da un po' di tempo, ma per quel che ricordo sono entrambe molto carine, non è vero?»

«Senza dubbio Ingrid è una ragazza molto bella. E poi è molto gentile e solare, mi saluta sempre quando la incontro per strada» disse la madre sorridendo. «Elsa è un po' timida, ma molto graziosa e molto intelligente... non mi stupisce affatto che Ebert ne sia così affascinato».

«Mi farebbe davvero piacere conoscerle, un giorno».

«Dacci un taglio!» protestò Ebert.

«O vogliamo parlare del tuo adorato capitano Levi?» continuò Bruno.

«Perché vi scaldate tanto? Non c'è niente di male nel provare dei sentimenti, stupidi uomini ottusi» ribatté Petra, arrossendo e cercando di sviare il discorso lontano da lei.

«Non ci posso credere... siamo tornati indietro di quindici anni, per caso?» scherzò il signor Ral, rivolgendosi alla moglie, mentre i tre continuavano a discutere come se non avessero mai smesso di essere dei bambini.

La cena si concluse in una disfatta per i due fratelli: probabilmente avevano dimenticato cosa significasse mettersi contro una persona testarda come Petra, che sì, sapeva essere gentile come il padre, ma anche spietata come la madre. 

«Tua madre mi ha detto che sei tornata giusto prima di cena» le disse il padre, mentre stavano ultimando insieme il lavaggio dei piatti. «Mi sembra di essere tornato a otto anni fa... piccola bambina cocciuta. Anche allora andavi a correre come una forsennata e ti allenavi con così tanta determinazione che non avevo la forza di dirti che ero spaventato dalla tua scelta».

«Anche ora sei spaventato?» gli chiese Petra, guardandolo di sottecchi.

«Molto più di prima, bambina mia. Perché ora mi sono reso conto che posso davvero perderti» ammise lui, asciugandosi le mani per poi poggiarle sulle spalle della figlia. Il suo sguardo era amorevole, ma anche dubbioso e preoccupato. «Sei davvero sicura della tua scelta?»

Petra sorrise dolcemente, per poi baciare la fronte del padre, scavata da rughe che non le erano mai sembrate tanto profonde. E le sembrò quasi strano doversi alzare sulle punte dei piedi, considerando che Levi... Petra interruppe quel pensiero prima che potesse svilupparsi oltre.

«Sì, papà. Lo rifarò. Lo rifarei mille altre volte. È questo che voglio fare. Voglio combattere».

«Dovevi amarlo davvero tanto perché il tuo affetto rimanesse intatto anche senza i tuoi ricordi, eh?»

«Papà...» mormorò lei, arrossendo veementemente.

«Cosa credi? Anch'io sono stato giovane, Petra» ribatté lui ridendo, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia. «So bene cosa si prova, anche perché, fortunatamente, lo provo ancora oggi. Ti dà una forza incredibile, non è vero?»

«Già... ma non credere che me ne andrò solo per lui. Voglio davvero essere utile a questo mondo».

«Lo so, bambina. Lo so».

Il padre la guardò tacitamente per qualche momento, per poi allontanarsi e andare a prendere qualcosa dalla cassettiera del salone. Era un pacco di carta ingiallita dal tempo, ma tutto sommato ben conservata.

«Le ho raccolte tutte, dalla prima all'ultima. Ci ho messo un po', sai che non sono molto ordinato... sono tutte le tue lettere, da quando sei partita otto anni fa, fino a quella che mi hai scritto prima dell'ultima spedizione. Forse possono aiutarti a... a ricordare».

Petra studiò il pacco e constatò che era piuttosto pesante: doveva aver scritto decine di lettere, evidentemente. Il profumo di carta vecchia e di inchiostro che sprigionavano era piacevole, come entrare in una biblioteca piena di libri antichi. 

«Grazie, papà» sussurrò, con gli occhi lucidi. Forse aveva trovato la soluzione. Forse avrebbe ricordato. «Io... ora... ora vado. Scusami».

«Certo. Ma cerca di non fare troppo tardi... anche se è inutile dirlo» aggiunse poi, ridendo fra sé e sé.

Petra si fiondò sul petto del padre, abbracciandolo stretto e ringraziandolo almeno un'altra decina di volte, per poi correre nella sua stanza al piano di sopra. 

Accese rapidamente una candela, scottandosi stupidamente le dita, e si sedette sul letto, cominciando a scartare con trepidazione il fragile involucro. Erano davvero moltissime lettere, ma lei era pronta a restare sveglia fino all'alba, se fosse stato necessario. Prese un respiro profondo e aprì la prima lettera.

_Caro papà,  
è tutto come lo immaginavo. La vita qui al campo di addestramento è durissima, ma per fortuna mi trovo davvero bene con i miei compagni di corso. Ho sviluppato una certa intesa soprattutto con i ragazzi – sai che non sono brava nelle amicizie femminili, visto che mi avete dato solo fratelli. Ho fatto amicizia con un ragazzo di Karanes, si chiama Oruo. Lavoriamo molto bene insieme, anche se fuori dagli allenamenti mi fa cadere le braccia, vista la lingua lunga che si ritrova e che ha il brutto vizio di mordersi appena comincia a parlare di se stesso con troppa arroganza.  
So che la mamma è ancora molto arrabbiata con me per quello che è successo, ma ti prego di far leggere anche a lei le lettere che ti mando. Non importa che mi abbia detto che non vuole più saperne di me. Sono certa che non lo intendeva davvero e che cercava solo di dissuadermi, perché vuole il mio bene.  
Comunque, ora sono un po' impegnata e non posso mandarti un resoconto più dettagliato, ma arriverà, promesso!  
Salutami tutti, vi voglio bene!  
Con affetto,  
Petra_

Le lettere seguenti contenevano davvero il resoconto promesso, con tutti i dettagli degli addestramenti e vari aneddoti che la fecero ridere come una bambina. Lesse con avidità crescente le storie su quelli che sarebbero diventati i suoi compagni di squadra, come fossero un vero e proprio libro da cui non riuscisse a separarsi.

_Caro papà,  
credo che tu abbia sentito cosa è successo al Wall Maria. È terribile. Molte persone sono morte e tante altre si sono dovute rifugiare all'interno del Wall Rose. Non oso immaginare cosa significhi dover abbandonare la propria casa o addirittura veder morire i propri cari senza poter fare nulla per salvarli.  
Questa situazione di emergenza mi ha dato la conferma di cui avevo bisogno: sto facendo la cosa giusta. Diventerò forte, sempre più forte, e combatterò sempre, finché avrò vita, per proteggere voi e chiunque non possa difendersi con le proprie forze. Sconfiggeremo i giganti e cominceremo a vivere senza alcun timore. Le ali della libertà trionferanno. Se non ne sarò convinta abbastanza, non succederà, quindi ti dico che lo so per certo. Abbiate fiducia in me e nell'Armata Ricognitiva.  
Con affetto,  
Petra_

La determinazione che traspariva da quelle parole, Petra la sentiva di nuovo. Aveva ricominciato a percepirla quando Eren e i suoi amici erano venuti a farle visita: probabilmente le avevano ricordato la risolutezza che anche lei aveva avuto in passato.

_Caro papà,  
non credo che una lettera basti a farti comprendere quanto sia felice in questi giorni.  
Io e Oruo, insieme ad altri due ragazzi, Erd e Gunther, siamo stati scelti dal capitano Levi, "il soldato più forte dell'umanità", per far parte della sua squadra speciale. Non riesco ancora a crederci. A quanto pare ci ha notati durante le esercitazioni per la prossima spedizione e vuole metterci alla prova. Erd e Gunther sono stati già in missione ricognitiva, mentre io e Oruo siamo ancora dei novellini. Dicono che la prima volta è terribile, ma che se sopravvivremo avremo molte probabilità di sopravvivere anche le prossime volte. Ho un po' paura a sentirli parlare, ma è più forte la determinazione e la voglia di dimostrare al capitano Levi di essere all'altezza.  
Ti dirò, è un uomo davvero severo, scortese e di poche parole. La mamma direbbe sicuramente che è solo un maleducato. E poi ha una terrificante ossessione per le pulizie. Quando non ci alleniamo, puliamo la caserma.  
L'inizio, poi, non è stato dei migliori. Oruo ha fatto qualche battuta sulla sua bassa statura, senza sapere di essere ascoltato, e come punizione il capitano ci ha fatto ripulire tutto da capo. Da manicomio!  
Eppure desta in me la più profonda fiducia e ammirazione. È forte, intelligente e affidabile. Se ho lui come guida mi sento al sicuro, sento di poter fare ogni cosa. Non è perfetto, ma nemmeno noi lo siamo. Presto impareremo ad andare d'accordo e a fidarci l'uno dell'altro, ne sono certa.  
Vi voglio bene!  
Con affetto,  
Petra_

Petra rilesse quella lettera con un sorriso divertito, cercando di riportare alla mente i ricordi delle prime impressioni che aveva avuto di Levi, e forse qualche frammento fece capolino nella sua testa. La prima cosa che aveva pensato, probabilmente, era che fosse estremamente basso: era più alto di lei di soli due centimetri.

Lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e vide che era notte fonda; lei, però, non aveva nessuna voglia di mettersi a dormire. Non ora che era così vicina al recupero di quei ricordi così profondamente nascosti.

Continuò a leggere ogni singola lettera, per quanto breve o stupida potesse essere. Le sembrava di star vivendo un'intera vita in una notte, e l'avidità con cui cercava la lettera seguente rasentava la furia dei cercatori d'oro.

_Caro papà,  
ma come ti viene in mente? Non sono innamorata del capitano, nemmeno lontanamente. È indubbio che lo rispetti molto, ma non credo che i miei sentimenti vadano oltre questa stima, per quanto profonda. Sei solo un vecchio pettegolo, peggio della mamma!  
A ogni modo, presto partiremo per una spedizione. Vi scriverò non appena tornerò, per rassicurarvi. Non dovrebbe essere niente di complicato, per cui non preoccupatevi: andrà tutto bene. E poi, onestamente, sono diventata bravina.  
Con affetto,  
Petra_

Quando in mano le rimase una sola lettera, la notte si stava ormai schiarendo a favore del sole di un nuovo giorno. Era l'ultima lettera che aveva scritto prima della spedizione, le ultime parole che aveva dedicato alla famiglia prima di aver quasi toccato con mano la morte. La scartò con movimenti febbrili e la coscienza piena di errabonde memorie sprigionate nell'arco di quella nottata.

_Caro papà,  
sembra che tra un mese dovremo partire per un'altra spedizione. Sai che ti parlerei di tutto nei minimi dettagli, ma sai anche che purtroppo non posso. Sappi solo che sono ancora nella squadra del capitano Levi e che ci hanno affidato un altro compito speciale.  
È difficile, ma non impossibile.  
Ci è stato affidato un ragazzo di grande importanza per il Corpo di Ricerca e tutti lo trattiamo con cautela, ma a me, dopo averlo conosciuto bene, fa solo una grande tenerezza. È una testa calda come Bruno, ma sensibile come Ebert. E ha il brutto vizio di alzare la voce, come Leo. Dopo un brusco inizio, sto cercando di comportarmi affettuosamente con lui, come faresti tu.  
Per quanto riguarda il capitano Levi, nonostante il suo atteggiamento freddo e distaccato, ci ispira sempre, anche nei momenti più complicati. Non lo dice spesso, ma so che ha fiducia in noi.  
Non sembra, ma è una persona buona, in fondo... credo di essere l'unica a capire veramente quanto sia buono. Forse perché sono una ragazza sono più sensibile e percepisco meglio le sue emozioni. No, non credo sia questo.  
Comunque, ti scrivo per dirti che sto bene. Verrò a trovarvi quando tornerò dalla spedizione, se tutto andrà bene. E andrà bene, finché seguirò il mio capitano.  
Sai, non esiterei a sacrificare la mia vita per lui. Non credo ti faccia piacere leggere una cosa del genere, ma è la verità, come sacrificherei la mia vita per la mia famiglia. Gli sono devota in tutto e per tutto, e anche se ora come ora non ha bisogno di me, voglio essere sempre al suo fianco per quando ne avrà bisogno.  
Nessuno è invincibile, nemmeno "il soldato più forte dell'umanità": anche lui ha le sue debolezze nascoste, e temo che siano anche la parte più affascinante del suo essere.  
Scusami per questo sproloquio, non credo che sia di particolare interesse per te, ma sei l'unico con cui posso parlare apertamente, al momento.  
Non preoccuparti per me, sono forte e coraggiosa, come la mamma, e allegra e gentile, come te. E poi ho il capitano Levi come guida. Fidatevi di lui come mi fido io.  
Ti voglio bene. Voglio bene a voi tutti.  
Con affetto,  
Petra_

Petra strinse quell'ultima lettera al petto, concedendosi di versare copiose lacrime a lungo trattenute, mentre mano a mano il sole rischiarava con i suoi primi raggi la sua stanza e il suo viso arrossato. Cercava di non singhiozzare rumorosamente, per non svegliare i genitori e i fratelli che dormivano nelle stanze circostanti alla sua, ma la madre, che aveva il sonno leggero, accorse qualche attimo dopo.

«Petra, tesoro, cosa succede?» le chiese, attraversando la stanza con aria preoccupata e sedendosi accanto a lei. La figlia non disse niente e si fiondò tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando come una bambina. «Petra, parlami... perché piangi?» ritentò la donna, accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli.

«Sono viva, mamma. _Sono viva_ ».


	15. Invito

Petra sarebbe andata ad allenarsi anche quella mattina, ma alla fine i genitori l'avevano costretta a rimanere in casa e riposarsi. Raramente lasciava che qualcuno limasse la sua testardaggine, ma forse doveva davvero concedersi un po' di riposo ed evitare un eccessivo affaticamento. Le ferite si erano quasi del tutto rimarginate e il dolore che l'aveva accompagnata nei primi giorni dal risveglio se ne stava lentamente andando, ma bisognava comunque essere prudenti per non far insorgere complicazioni.

E così, incapace di stare ferma e inerte, si era dedicata alle pulizie, scandagliando gli angoli più nascosti e polverosi della casa, aveva letto un libro ed era uscita a fare compere, non mancando di comprare le mele per Hasel. Infine, si era piazzata ai fornelli, proibendo a chiunque di mettervi mano o di aiutarla in qualunque modo.

Nel tardo pomeriggio la madre era uscita per andare a far visita all'amica di una vita per spettegolare sul vicinato. Il padre e Bruno stavano lavorando nella bottega, mentre Ebert e Leo si erano recati al fiume per pescare il pesce per la cena che Petra si era proposta di cucinare. Era rimasta sola in casa.

La verità era che dopo tanto tempo passato costantemente in compagnia della sua famiglia e delle loro premurose e quasi opprimenti attenzioni, Petra aveva avvertito il bisogno di passare del tempo da sola per riflettere: quelle fortunate coincidenze, quindi, le diedero non poco sollievo.

Quelle lettere avevano avuto l'effetto sperato, ma a quale prezzo? Petra non si era mai sentita tanto confusa in tutta la sua vita, più di quando si era risvegliata circondata da persone che non sapeva di conoscere. Si sentiva come sdoppiata, come se la Petra senza ricordi fosse una persona a sé stante che aveva vissuto nel suo corpo per poche settimane, prendendo decisioni che la vecchia Petra non si sarebbe mai permessa di prendere e che ora non sapeva come gestire. 

Sì, sembrava tutto un sogno. Un lungo sogno da cui si era appena svegliata con la sensazione di aver osato troppo. Quel risveglio non era stato piacevole come aveva immaginato; anzi, aveva fatto affiorare tante emozioni negative che le opprimevano il petto e le impedivano di respirare nei momenti in cui ci pensava troppo.

Infornata una torta di mele e messa a bollire l'acqua per un tè, Petra si accasciò su una sedia della cucina, abbandonando la testa sulle braccia conserte sul tavolo. I ricordi le fluirono alla mente come ogni volta che si concedeva un minimo di riposo. Si portò le dita alle labbra, sfiorandole e rievocando la sensazione di quei dolci baci che tanto l'aveva confusa dacché aveva recuperato la memoria. 

Il profumo della pasta frolla che mano a mano si indorava e catturava l'aroma delle mele le riportò alla mente le serate con i suoi compagni. Riusciva quasi a sentire le battute oscene di quella lingua lunga di Oruo, le risate gioviali di Erd, i rimbrotti di quel brontolone di Gunther, le poche parole che il taciturno capitano Levi pronunciava a tavola. Vedeva i loro volti e all'immagine dei loro sorrisi si sovrapponevano le visioni impietose dei loro corpi senza vita. 

Dei colpi alla porta d'ingresso richiamarono la sua attenzione prima che delle lacrime scendessero sulle sue guance morbide. Saltò in piedi per togliere l'acqua dal fuoco, ormai bollente, e pulendosi le mani sul grembiule macchiato si incamminò verso la porta, immaginando che fossero Ebert e Leo – ricordava bene che erano usciti senza chiavi.

«Spero per voi che il pesce sia...»

La ramata tacque nel momento stesso in cui vide chi aveva di fronte. Ben celato a occhi indiscreti da un mantello scuro e con in mano le briglie di un cavallo dal manto di un nero lucido, il capitano Levi stava dinanzi a lei. 

Nel momento stesso in cui vide i suoi occhi glaciali, realizzò che era veramente lì. E in quello stesso momento, Petra richiuse la porta con un movimento fulmineo. Si portò una mano alla fronte e nel frattempo cercò di regolare il respiro che si era fatto più celere.

Non era così che aveva immaginato il loro incontro. A dire il vero, negli ultimi giorni aveva rimosso quel pensiero, trattandolo come un qualcosa di estremamente lontano cui avrebbe pensato all'occasione. E ora eccolo lì, in carne e ossa, dopo un tempo che le era sembrato infinito, a ricordarle i dubbi e le incertezze che aveva infantilmente messo da parte per rimandare il confronto con i propri sentimenti.

«Oh cavolo, gli ho chiuso la porta in faccia» mormorò tra sé e sé. «Ho davvero chiuso la porta in faccia al capitano Levi. Che razza di idiota! Stupida, stupida, stupida!»

Dopodiché spalancò di nuovo la porta, solo per vedere che lui era ancora lì, immobile e impassibile.

«Petra, potresti per favore spiegarmi che cazzo stai facendo?» disse, dopo qualche momento di silenzio teso.

«Io... uhm... capitano... mi scusi...»

«Tch. Quando siamo tornati alle formule di cortesia?» chiese Levi aggrottando le sopracciglia, per poi sgranare gli occhi nel comprendere quale fosse la situazione. «Ti è... ti è tornata la memoria?»

Petra annuì, incapace di dargli quella conferma ad alta voce, quasi lo stesse in qualche modo tradendo. «Ho una torta di mele... e del tè nero... e non c'è nessuno in casa... possiamo parlare?» domandò poi, abbassando lo sguardo in terra.

«È il caso» sentenziò lui con voce piatta, quasi stesse parlando del piano per uccidere un gigante.

Dopo avergli mostrato dove lasciare il cavallo, Petra lo fece accomodare in cucina e gli servì una fetta di torta appena sfornata e una tazza fumante di tè nero senza zucchero né miele, come piaceva a lui.

«Come è andata la...?»

«No, non voglio parlare di Stohess, né di tutto il casino che è successo dopo. Voglio parlare di te» la interruppe Levi bruscamente, sorseggiando il tè con quel suo strano modo di tenere la tazzina. «Quando è successo?»

«Uhm... io... va bene. Credo fosse un paio di settimane fa. Mio padre mi ha dato tutte le lettere che gli ho scritto in questi anni. Le ho lette tutte in una notte. Non so come sia possibile, né in che modo sia avvenuto, se gradualmente o tutto d'un colpo... ma quando ho finito di leggere l'ultima lettera, ricordavo ogni cosa».

«Ogni cosa?»

«Ogni singola cosa» ripeté lei, annuendo.

Tacquero entrambi. Nessuno dei due sembrava sul punto di cedere per primo per parlare di quelle settimane intense. Petra voleva disperatamente dar loro un senso, ma si sentiva così spaesata, così confusa. Ricordava perfettamente ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni parola... ed erano stati tutti bellissimi quanto eterei.

«Io... mi dispiace...» mormorò Petra, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e stringendosi le tempie tra le mani. «Sono stata davvero una stupida... mi sono comportata veramente come una bambina stupida, impulsiva... e ho detto un sacco di cose davvero spudorate...»

«Petra, non ho intenzione di credere che fosse tutto un mucchio di stronzate» replicò Levi con tono aspro. «Non era certo una cosa da sindrome della crocerossina. Quelle parole... quelle parole tu me le hai dette anche prima di perdere la memoria. Mi sbaglio?»

Petra boccheggiò un paio di volte, colpita dalla schiettezza di quella risposta. Il capitano non era tipo da girarci intorno – e lei lo sapeva bene, per questo doveva smettere di temporeggiare, una buona volta.

«No, certo che no» rispose dopo un respiro profondo. «Tuttavia... cerca di capirmi. Io non mi sarei comportata così avventatamente se fossi stata in me, e tu lo sai. Ricordarmi tutto a un tratto chi ero io e chi eri tu... beh, mi sono chiesta se avessi fatto la cosa giusta, se non avessi forse oltrepassato il limite».

«Te ne sei pentita?»

«Non ho detto questo» replicò Petra con stizza, temendo di non essere compresa appieno. «Non ho affatto detto questo» ripeté, addolcendo notevolmente il tono. 

«Allora dammi una risposta come si deve» sentenziò lui, severo.

Petra alzò lo sguardo e vide che la stava scrutando intensamente, cercando nei suoi occhi ambrati le parole che lei tardava a rivolgergli. La ramata sospirò e, fissando quegli occhi blu che avevano riempito i suoi pensieri nelle ultime settimane, in un attimo decise di mandare al diavolo tutte le barriere che si stava auto-imponendo.

«Io ti amo. Ti amo moltissimo, e non ho ragione di negarlo» disse, arrossendo lievemente, ma imponendosi di guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Non ho idea di dove questo ci possa portare, per questo in questi ultimi giorni ho fatto un passo indietro. Più di un passo indietro. Se io ti perdessi non potrei vivere. E se io morissi, cosa molto più probabile del viceversa, tu soffriresti per l'ennesima volta nella tua vita. In ogni caso, quello che allora ho fatto con ingenuità ha assunto adesso, alla luce di ciò che ho ricordato, un significato molto più serio. Avevi ragione quando dicevi che, una volta tornata la memoria, avrei capito che questa è una lama a doppio taglio. Per questo non me la sono sentita di saltarti al collo come una scolaretta o robaccia del genere».

Tacquero di nuovo: una nuova ondata di denso silenzio che la costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue mani strette intorno alla tazza di tè ancora fumante, finché Levi non prese una sua mano e la strinse nella propria con la stessa dolcezza che le aveva usato in quelle settimane.

«È solo questo il problema?» le chiese, con tono molto serio.

«Eh? "Solo questo"?» esclamò lei, incredula.

«Sì, Petra. È solo questo il problema?»

«Io non... uhm... credo di sì».

Levi tacque per qualche momento, come soppesando quella risposta. Petra sentiva la mano andarle a fuoco nella sua stretta affettuosa, ma resistette all'impulso di intrecciare le loro dita per non distrarlo dalla sua silenziosa ricerca di parole.

«Tch. Sei proprio un'idiota. Mi sembra ovvio che spetti a me decidere per che cosa soffrire, no?» disse infine, per poi alzarsi dalla sedia e accovacciarsi di fronte a lei, prendendole le mani e stringendole nelle sue. Petra arrossì nell'incrociare il suo sguardo affilato, quegli occhi che amava e che erano puntati su di lei con intensità. «Però io non ho davvero nulla da offrirti, Petra. Nulla che io possa promettere, nulla che io possa garantire. Sei consapevole di questo, vero?» Petra annuì. «E vuoi comunque stare al mio fianco?»

«Non voglio più avere rimpianti. Non voglio più essere a un passo dalla morte e pensare a tutte le cose che non ho detto e non ho fatto per vigliaccheria. Ti ripeterò che ti amo fino allo sfinimento, finché non capirai quanto dica sul serio. Ti meriti questo e altro».

«Tch. Perché riesci sempre a dirlo con tanta semplicità? Io...»

«Ti sbagli, non mi è per niente semplice» rispose Petra, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso. «E sicuramente non lo è ora che non sono in punto di morte né una smemorata. Ma non ho bisogno che tu dica lo stesso... per me è sempre stato abbastanza poter prepararti un tè, coprirti le spalle in battaglia, accudirti quando eri tutto zuppo, parlarti sul tetto di un castello. È già tanto, per me. Non pretendo niente più di questo».

«Sei così forte, eppure così stupida. Io voglio darti più di questo... io ti... tch». Petra sgranò gli occhi mentre lui prendeva un respiro profondo prima di riaprire bocca. «Io ti amo, Petra».

La ramata accolse quelle parole con uno stupore maggiore di quanto potesse prevedere. Per un momento pensò di essersi immaginata tutto, ma poi vide l'espressione seria del capitano, per quanto sfuggente, e capì che l'aveva detto davvero. La intenerivano il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e il modo in cui ora stava fuggendo il suo sguardo, quasi non volesse risultare pienamente comprensibile – lei, però, l'aveva sentito forte e chiaro.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, si fiondò in ginocchio tra le sue braccia, stringendolo con forza a sé e inumidendogli la camicia con qualche silenziosa lacrima di gioia.

«Mi sei mancata, Petra» disse Levi, posando una mano sulla sua nuca e ricambiando l'abbraccio con uguale intensità.

«Anche tu».

Levi la allontanò un po', asciugandole le guance umide, per poi catturare le sue labbra in un bacio quanto mai agognato da entrambi. Fu una danza diversa da quella che avevano sperimentato le altre volte, forse per via delle parole appena scambiate, forse per quell'abbraccio, che permetteva loro di far scomparire l'uno nell'altra; e Petra voleva che non finisse mai. Aveva quasi dimenticato quella sensazione di protezione che aveva sempre provato in sua compagnia, come se ogni cosa fosse possibile con lui al suo fianco – un errore imperdonabile.

«Ancora una volta, non me l'aspettavo da parte tua...» sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi e posando la fronte sulla sua. 

«Niente commenti, Petra» replicò lui, per poi lasciarle un altro dolce bacio sulle labbra. 

«Sai, a dire il vero non mi dispiace di averti detto che sei un testone ottuso e scortese. Qualcuno deve pure dirtelo. Pensavi che avrei pregato perché mi perdonassi, ma non lo farò... va bene?»

«Tch. Tanto il culmine dell'insolenza l'hai già raggiunto chiudendomi la porta in faccia, Petra. Con quale coraggio?»

«Oh... per questo ti chiedo perdono» mormorò lei, ancora mortificata. «Non ero preparata. Ho passato due settimane a scervellarmi come una matta, ma non ero comunque preparata. Sono andata nel panico».

«L'ho notato. Comunque mi sembri in forma... sicuramente hai ripreso un po' di colorito» commentò lui accarezzandole una guancia con un dito. 

«Mi stai dicendo che sono carina?» scherzò Petra, che ormai aveva abbandonato ogni remora e aveva deciso di comportarsi in quella sua naturale maniera spigliata cui l'aveva abituato nelle settimane della sua convalescenza.

«Tch. Piantala. Era una constatazione oggettiva» replicò Levi con stizza, tirandole una leggera schicchera sulla fronte, per poi alzarsi in piedi e aiutare lei a fare altrettanto. «Se ti senti abbastanza in forze, puoi tornare. Sempre che tu lo voglia ancora...»

«Certo» lo interruppe lei, sedendosi di nuovo per poter finire la merenda che aveva preparato, e lui la imitò. «Ho passato l'ultimo mese ad allenarmi costantemente per poter tornare quanto prima. Cominciavo a preoccuparmi per te. Non sapevo che fine avessi fatto... e poi c'è stata questa strana storia del colpo di stato...»

«Lo so, è un cazzo di casino. Ti mentirei se dicessi di aver capito bene ogni cosa. Ti spiegherò tutto quando tornerai».

«Perché non ora? Potresti restare per cena. Anzi, tra poco farà buio... potresti fermarti qui, ormai...» aggiunse poi con voce più incerta, arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo. Levi tacque e Petra capì, anche senza poter vedere la reazione sul suo viso, che aveva davvero superato il limite. «Scusa, non ho pensato prima di parlare. Stupidamente speravo solo di passare un'ultima serata in tranquillità, prima di tornare alla vecchia vita...»

«Tch. Cos'è? Non ti piace il tuo cuscino?»

«Eh?» fece lei, per poi lanciargli un'occhiata truce nel comprendere cosa stesse insinuando. «Non è come credi. Per niente. E poi mia madre...»

«Petra, di chi è quel cavallo nero nel...?»

Petra si voltò a guardare la madre, appena entrata dalla porta sul retro e lasciata interdetta dalla vista di quell'ospite imprevisto. _Parli del diavolo..._

« _Nanetto_ » lo apostrofò la donna con un sorrisetto. «Qual buon vento la porta?»

«Mamma, non chiamarlo in quel modo, per favore... almeno in sua presenza. È davvero scortese da parte tua» la rimbrottò la figlia, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Non lo dico con cattiveria, e il capitano è abbastanza intelligente da capirlo» replicò lei, sospirando divertita. «Bene, comunque è un piacere vederla».

«Tch. Ho come l'impressione che non lo pensi davvero» ribatté Levi, guardandola con astio; Petra ancora faticava a comprendere le ragioni di quell'ostilità reciproca.

«E invece sì. Come a lei, anche a me piace vedere Petra sorridere, e so che è merito suo se oggi gli occhi le luccicano in quel modo. Perciò, è invitato a cena, e non può rifiutare. Ed è invitato anche per la notte, non abbiamo molto spazio ma sappiamo essere molto accoglienti».

«Mamma, per favore, non dire queste cose imbarazzanti...» esclamò Petra, gesticolando e scuotendo la testa freneticamente. «Il capitano Levi stava giusto dicendo di dover...»

«Accetto l'invito».


	16. Racconto

La cena di quella sera fu probabilmente una delle più imbarazzanti cui Petra avesse mai partecipato. Non si era resa conto di quanto la sua famiglia fosse vivace e chiassosa, in una maniera quasi fastidiosa, finché il taciturno capitano Levi non si era seduto alla loro tavola, aprendo bocca solo per mangiare e rispondere a domande troppo spesso inopportune. 

La peggiore fu quella di Leo, che, dall'alto della sua rinomata curiosità, abbinata a un'infantile mancanza di tatto, aveva chiesto se Petra e Levi fossero sposati, per poi essere prontamente sgridato da tutti i parenti.

Dopo la cena, l'intera famiglia, intuendo l'ordine implicito dietro gli sguardi omicidi della ragazza, si era ritirata al piano superiore, salutando allegramente i due e lasciandoli soli. La madre, però, prima di andarsene, aveva lanciato al capitano una tacita occhiata minatoria di cui la figlia conosceva perfettamente il significato e che la fece arrossire, esasperata.

«Hai voglia di raccontarmi cos'è successo da quando me ne sono andata?» disse Petra, mentre finiva di preparare il loro consueto tè del dopocena. «O preferisci riposare?»

«No, te ne parlo ora. Ovviamente niente è andato secondo i piani, siamo pur sempre il fottuto Corpo di Ricerca».

Petra sorrise, consapevole della verità dietro quelle parole: non erano mai stati particolarmente fortunati. Dopo che ebbe versato il tè fumante in due tazze ed ebbe tagliato in parti uguali ciò che era rimasto della torta di mele, si concentrò sul resoconto di Levi di tutto quello che era successo da che erano partiti per Stohess, compresi il motivo per cui era rimasto a Trost a badare a un prete del Culto delle Mura, i due scongiurati rapimenti di Eren, il motivo del colpo di stato e della nomina di una nuova regina.

Forse erano state troppe notizie tutte insieme, perché Petra si sentì improvvisamente debole e terribilmente scoraggiata, nonostante molte fossero novità positive. Eppure non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come avrebbe affrontato tutto quello senza i suoi fidati compagni. Quei quattro erano sempre stati sintonizzati sullo stesso modo di pensare, di agire. Dove avrebbe trovato dei compagni così? Quando avrebbe potuto ricominciare a fidarsi di qualcuno così profondamente – Levi escluso?

«Non riuscirò mai più a combattere come una volta» rifletté, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di averlo fatto ad alta voce.

«Mh mh, lo so» rispose lui, e sembrò capire perfettamente cosa intendesse la ramata. «Ma non deve essere in negativo. Puoi sempre combattere meglio di quanto tu abbia fatto finora. Tch. Meglio, _devi_ ».

Petra ricordò la sensazione di terrore che aveva provato nel momento in cui aveva realizzato che quasi sicuramente sarebbe morta, ricordò l'incapacità di mantenere i nervi saldi e di rimettersi in piedi per fare ciò che doveva. _Inutile_. Era stata _inutile_. Ma non lo sarebbe stata più. Avrebbe fatto tesoro di quegli errori madornali che le avevano portato via i suoi amici e sarebbe tornata più forte di prima. O almeno, di questo voleva convincersi.

«Comunque, mi sembra di aver capito che ci sono nuove speranze» disse, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso quel pessimismo che non faceva e non doveva far parte del suo carattere. «Qual è la prossima mossa?»

«Ripareremo il Wall Maria. O meglio, proteggeremo Eren mentre lo farà».

«Povero Eren... quanta responsabilità per una persona sola...» mormorò Petra, pensando a quante ne aveva passate e quante ancora avrebbe dovuto affrontarne, nonostante la tenera età.

«Non guardarlo come un cucciolo. È un moccioso, testardo come un mulo, sì, ma è estremamente determinato e fa tutto quello che sa di dover fare. Non gli viene chiesto nulla che non sia in grado di fare: se non ne è capace, lo diventa».

«Capisco...» replicò lei, per poi alzarsi da tavola e sparecchiare le tazze e i piattini sporchi. «Vedrò di non viziarlo troppo, allora».

Si diressero quindi nel salone, dove la signora Ral aveva preparato per la notte il divano su cui avrebbe dormito Levi.

«Sicuro di non volere il letto di Bruno?» chiese Petra al capitano, avvicinandosi al camino per alimentare le fiamme impigrite con un mantice. «Dopotutto si è offerto lui».

«Te l'ho detto. Sarebbe inutile, visto che io non dormo» replicò Lui, sedendosi sul divano e sciogliendo il nodo del foulard.

Petra, guardandolo meglio, sorrise lievemente. Era una situazione così surreale che temeva di risvegliarsi da un momento all'altro nella sua stanza e, una volta capito di avere una fervida immaginazione, di ripiombare nella routine delle ultime settimane.

«Tch. Perché hai quella faccia?» domandò Levi, guardandola come se fosse appena arrivata in ritardo agli allenamenti. 

«Scusa... stavo solo pensando» rispose lei, scuotendo la testa come a cacciare via quei pensieri e sorridendo per tranquillizzarlo. «Mi dispiace per il chiasso. Non sei abituato, e loro sono particolarmente... _frizzanti_. Quasi irritanti. Spero non ti abbiano dato troppo fastidio».

«Hai una famiglia, Petra» replicò lui, guardando dritto di fronte a sé con aria pensosa. «Non vergognartene mai».

L'amarezza con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole era tanto profonda che Petra avrebbe voluto chiedergli di raccontarle tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa, tutto ciò che lo turbava, tutto ciò che in tutta la sua vita era riuscito a ferirlo. Voleva sapere, per poterlo aiutare, ma non era sicura di volerlo forzare. Intanto, poteva stargli accanto, il posto che aveva deciso sarebbe stato sempre il suo.

Petra si sedette sul divano, al suo fianco, e abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo rasserenante. Levi si irrigidì per qualche attimo, ancora poco avvezzo alle azioni troppo affettuose, ma poi posò la sua mano sul capo di Petra, accarezzandole dolcemente i lisci capelli ramati, e le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, un bacio pieno dell'affetto che non sarebbe mai stato capace di esprimere degnamente a parole.

Poi Levi si scostò leggermente per poggiare le sue labbra sottili su quelle morbide di Petra, sorprendendola ancora una volta. Se si fosse messa a dire in giro che il famoso capitano Levi era capace di amare, nessuno le avrebbe creduto, anche raccontando ognuno degli episodi delle ultime settimane che avrebbero potuto confermare quella dichiarazione. 

E mentre Petra pregava ancora che non fosse solo uno stupido sogno, come temeva, Levi la strinse a sé con maggiore intensità, per poi farla distendere sotto di sé. La ramata arrossì veementemente, realizzando razionalmente in quale situazione si trovasse. Per quanto fosse imbarazzata, però, non ebbe la forza – né trovò la voglia – di fermarsi. Era una sensazione totalmente nuova, mai vissuta, mai neanche immaginata, ma non voleva che se ne andasse.

Con movimenti incerti posò una mano sul viso di Levi, attirandolo a sé, per poi scendere con mano tremante sulla sua nuca rasata, sul colletto inamidato, sul primo bottone della camicia. Mentre lei lottava contemporaneamente con l'asola e con l'istinto, però, la mano di Levi si posò sulla sua, fermandola.

Quella sensazione evaporò tutt'a un tratto, facendole aprire gli occhi, fisicamente e metaforicamente parlando. Forse stava correndo troppo.

«No» sussurrò Levi, benché anche la sua voce fosse colma della stessa incertezza di lei.

Anche le sue guance avevano un colorito vagamente roseo, che spiccava inevitabilmente sulla sua carnagione diafana – Petra volle immaginare che fosse solo il riflesso del fuoco. Ma anche le sue pupille sembravano più dilatate del solito e... _ha detto "No"_.

«S-scusa...» mormorò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo, imbarazzata dalla piega che la situazione stava prendendo per colpa di quel suo gesto affrettato. 

«No. Colpa mia» replicò Levi con aria seriosa, per poi distendersi accanto a lei su un fianco. «Mi sono... tch. Mi sono lasciato andare».

«E c'è per forza qualcosa di sbagliato in questo?» chiese Petra impulsivamente, ma senza azzardarsi a guadarlo. Tutt'a un tratto le fiamme vivaci del camino non le erano mai sembrate tanto interessanti.

«Sì, per me» rispose lui, secco.

Petra non capiva cosa nascondesse quel suo atteggiamento schivo e non capiva cosa significasse quella risposta. Voleva sapere, voleva disperatamente sapere, voleva capirlo, voleva che si fidasse di lei almeno la metà di quanto lei si fidava di lui. E poi, anche se preferiva non ammetterlo neanche a se stessa, si era sentita lievemente ferita da quel rifiuto, considerando che era stato lui a iniziare. 

«Perdonami» disse Petra, infine, sforzandosi di girarsi a guardarlo e di distendere la propria espressione tesa. «Ti lascio riposare» aggiunse, baciandogli lievemente la fronte e accarezzandogli il viso.

Levi, tuttavia, non fu dello stesso avviso; prima che riuscisse ad alzarsi, l'afferrò per una mano e la fece sedere di nuovo. 

«Ti sei offesa».

«No» rispose Petra, cercando di sembrare abbastanza convincente.

«Non era una domanda» replicò lui bruscamente, per poi attirarla a sé e portare la sua schiena al proprio petto. «È una cosa che non riesco a fare, Petra. Non è colpa tua».

La ramata si lasciò cullare da quel contatto morbido, dal braccio che le cingeva la vita e dal respiro caldo che le solleticava la nuca. Nonostante la figuraccia, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto addormentarsi lì, tra le sue braccia.

«Vorrei poter dire che che ti capisco, ma non è vero» sussurrò Petra. «Voglio aiutarti, ma non so come farlo. L'unica cosa che posso suggerirti è di non fingere con me. Se c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, che ti spaventa, che... non so... che ti divora l'animo... tu dimmelo. Parlane almeno con me. Non devi fingere che vada sempre tutto bene, mh? Qualunque cosa negativa ti sembri minimamente difficile da tenere dentro... tu affidala a me e io cercherò in ogni modo di alleggerire il peso che ti porti dietro. Sono abbastanza forte per questo».

Levi tacque per un tempo che le sembrò lunghissimo, tanto che pensò di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e di averlo irritato in qualche modo, ottenendo l'effetto opposto di farlo richiudere a riccio.

«Mia madre era una prostituta» disse lui, tutt'a un tratto, proprio quando Petra stava decidendo di andare via per non infastidirlo oltre.

Accolse quella notizia improvvisa con un misto di stupore e di disagio, ma rimase in silenzio e si limitò a stringere la sua mano per fargli capire che lo aveva sentito e lo avrebbe ascoltato.

«Lavorava molto per riuscire a sfamarci. Troppo. Uno stronzo le ha attaccato chissà quale merda e lei è morta. L'ho guardata andarsene mentre lentamente il suo corpo diventava un ammasso indegno di pelle e ossa» raccontò, la voce piatta e incolore, ma in una maniera forzata. «Era così bella e buona, Petra. E io non ho potuto fare niente per lei. Tch. All'inizio ero incazzato... ero solo un cazzo di moccioso che non capiva perché sua madre l'avesse abbandonato. E mio padre, per quel che ne sapevo, era solo uno di quei tanti stronzi che avevo visto metterle le mani addosso».

Petra era così turbata da quella storia che non sapeva bene cosa dire. E così non disse nulla, certa che nessuna parola sarebbe servita a qualcosa. Lasciò quindi che Levi riprendesse a parlare secondo le proprie necessità e lui le raccontò la sua infanzia nella Città Sotterranea – con la fugace figura paterna dello zio, Kenny Ackerman –, il suo passato da delinquente, l'amicizia di Furlan e Isabel, la travagliata entrata nel Corpo di Ricerca, la morte tragica degli unici veri amici che avesse mai avuto.

Quando Levi finì la narrazione, Petra era tanto afflitta dalle crudeltà che la vita gli aveva riservato, che non sapeva cosa fare. Allo stesso tempo si sentiva sollevata dal fatto che lui si fosse fidato di lei a tal punto da raccontarle qualcosa che con ogni probabilità non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno. E poi, aveva finalmente capito che problema avesse con i temporali.

Le sembrava, insomma, di aver carpito il segreto ultimo del capitano Levi, il _soldato più forte dell'umanità_. La sua anima, alla fine, era quella di un bambino costretto a crescere troppo presto e troppo in fretta, e che aveva fatto del suo meglio con quello che aveva. Nonostante tutte le avversità, tutte le terribili difficoltà che aveva dovuto affrontare, però, non aveva rinunciato del tutto a quella bontà insita nel suo cuore apparentemente di pietra.

Petra, richiamando le lacrime che le avevano inumidito inevitabilmente gli occhi per empatia, si voltò finalmente per guardarlo in viso. L'aveva lasciato a se stesso troppo a lungo. Osservò i suoi occhi chiari, che la scrutavano con l'aria guardinga di una preda sospettosa, e per un attimo le sembrò di vedere quel Levi bambino di cui le aveva parlato.

«Sei una persona meravigliosa, capitano Levi» sussurrò, scostandogli i capelli corvini dalla fronte. «E tutto questo... tutto quello che hai dovuto passare non fa che renderti la persona migliore che io abbia avuto la fortuna di conoscere».

Lui non rispose, ma la presa sulla vita di Petra sembrò farsi più salda. Levi era così da che lo aveva conosciuto; non era in grado di aprirsi del tutto a parole e lasciava che i fatti parlassero per lui – non che le dispiacesse.

E mentre ancora cercava di mettere ordine ai pensieri che le avevano affollato la mente, Levi decise di baciarla con un'intensità che le tolse il fiato.

«Ehi... guardami» lo richiamò Petra, non appena ebbe un attimo di respiro, per poi prendere il suo viso tra le mani per assicurarsi la sua attenzione. Pur arrossendo, e nonostante l'imbarazzo che provava nel dire quel che stava per dire, sentiva di doverlo fare. «Non voglio che tu lo faccia per me. Posso aspettare il momento più giusto e tranquillo per te».

«Petra, le nostre vite sono costantemente a rischio. Per quel che ne sappiamo, potremmo morire anche domani» proruppe lui. «Quindi non ci sarà mai un momento "più giusto e tranquillo" di questo».

Petra lo fissò per qualche attimo senza dire nulla, studiando le ombre che le fiamme e i capelli scompigliati disegnavano sul suo viso pallido. Mise una mano sulla sua guancia, trovandola sorprendentemente calda, per poi accarezzare delicatamente le sue labbra con il pollice. Quante volte aveva sognato di averlo così vicino, e ora...

«Va bene» sussurrò, infine, per poi baciarlo con esasperata lentezza. «Questa volta non mi fermare».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, lo so che di solito nelle ff Levi è il puttaniere, esperto in sesso e cazzi e mazzi vari, ma io non me la sentivo affatto di dare questa interpretazione al personaggio. Per quanto badass possa essere nei rapporti sociali generali e contro i giganti, io credo che Levi in amore sia la persona più impacciata al mondo, assolutamente incapace.  
> E sì, in questa storia Levi è proprio un verginello: la mia idea è che lui fosse profondamente disgustato dalle "cose che fanno i grandi", forse perché per sbaglio aveva visto la madre "al lavoro" e da allora era rimasto traumatizzato, e che quindi non avesse mai voluto né potuto replicare l'esperienza in prima persona, finché Petra non è piombata nella sua vita.


	17. Sorriso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENZIONE: descrizione di scene spinte (anche se non lo sono eccessivamente)**

Petra si alzò dal divano e gli tese una mano, che lui afferrò con uno sguardo ancora diffidente, per poi condurlo alla propria stanza. Il divano non era il posto più intimo, né il più comodo, per fare quello che avevano deciso di fare. 

Stavano per fare l'amore. Petra stava per fare l'amore con il capitano Levi – o meglio, con _Levi e basta_. Se ne rese conto solo quando chiusero la porta alle proprie spalle e si guardarono in silenzio per qualche secondo, con le ombre dell'incertezza che aleggiavano sui loro volti tesi. 

«Sei sicuro?» gli chiese di nuovo; anche lei non era ancora del tutto certa di star facendo la cosa giusta, ma una sua qualunque risposta sarebbe bastata a fugare ogni dubbio.

Lui annuì tacitamente con un movimento minimo, il che le fece capire quanto fosse teso, nonostante l'apparente calma che si sforzava di mostrare. Petra allora adagiò le proprie labbra sulle sue, piano, con dolcezza, cingendo il suo viso con le proprie mani tremanti. Aveva il terrore che le sudassero: avevano quel brutto vizio, quando si trovava in situazioni stressanti o imbarazzanti.

«Fidati di me» disse a fior di labbra, per poi attirarlo in un altro bacio, sempre delicato.

Non voleva che la fretta e l'ansia rovinassero ogni cosa; voleva essere dolce, premurosa. Aveva sempre pensato che il sesso fosse una dimostrazione d'amore e non solo qualcosa di puramente carnale, per questo aveva aspettato la persona giusta – e lui era quella persona, e voleva che si sentisse bene tanto quanto lei.

Attenta a non spezzare il ritmo di quella danza dolce e morbida, Petra prese le sue mani e lo condusse lentamente al suo letto. Lo fece sedere e si posizionò in piedi tra le sue gambe, tenendogli la nuca per approfondire il bacio, mentre lui le afferrò i fianchi per avvicinarla a sé. Sentiva le dita di Levi che lentamente risalivano la sua schiena, invitando Petra a tornare a una condizione di parità. Così si sedette sulle sue gambe e lasciò che lui esplorasse il suo corpo come meglio credeva, nonostante l'imbarazzo crescente. Sentiva le guance andarle a fuoco, mentre Levi si affaccendava con la sua maglia, saggiandone i lembi con esitazione. Petra posò le proprie mani sulle sue e guidò i suoi movimenti nello spogliarla di quel primo indumento.

«Ho un po' di cicatrici» sussurrò lei, chinando il capo e deglutendo il boccone amaro di quella sua constatazione – aveva quasi dimenticato quegli orribili segni che si portava dietro. «Cerca di non farci caso, per favore».

«Io non vedo niente» mormorò lui, mentre studiava il suo corpo con un'espressione indecifrabile. «Niente per cui valga la pena vergognarsi».

Petra sorrise lievemente, addolcita dal suo tenero modo di rassicurarla. Non aveva senso vergognarsi per qualcosa che lui avrebbe certamente compreso: anche lui ne aveva, e non poche. Vedendolo indeciso, gli prese una mano e la condusse su tutte quelle linee bianche che ornavano la sua pelle: sul petto; sotto il seno, all'altezza delle ultime costole; sul ventre; sulla schiena.

Dopodiché la mano di Levi proseguì da sé, percorrendo la sua spina dorsale verso l'alto e arrestandosi sul gancio del reggiseno. Incastrò il suo sguardo in quello di Petra, e non accennò a distoglierlo. Sembrava che stesse aspettando il suo permesso. 

Petra si limitò ad annuire, rinunciando alle parole. E lui, lentamente, la liberò anche di quel secondo indumento. Il suo sguardo fu catturato dalle forme morbide dei suoi seni, pallidi nella fievole luce lunare che penetrava dalla finestra. Petra ebbe l'impressione che non sapesse bene cosa farne, ma gli concesse il tempo di scoprirlo.

E Levi, dopo qualche attimo di indugio, la prese e la fece stendere sotto di sé, permettendo ai loro petti di scontrarsi in un sussulto sorpreso. Petra incrociò il suo sguardo e, notando l'intensità con cui la stava guardando, arrossì.

Nel tentativo di risolvere quella scomoda situazione di stallo, Petra lo baciò, mentre le sue mani scendevano lentamente sulla nuca di Levi e sul colletto della camicia, di nuovo. Nonostante le dita tremolassero, riuscirono a liberare il primo bottone dalla sua asola. Questa volta Levi non si oppose, così Petra proseguì con solerzia nel suo intento. 

Si separarono per qualche istante, Levi per prendere fiato, Petra per prendere coscienza del proprio operato. Con le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo e l'insicurezza che si costringeva a nascondere per infondere fiducia a lui, Petra si arrischiò a posare le proprie mani sul suo petto, studiando la forma dei suoi muscoli nella vaga penombra della stanza. Le era capitato di vederlo senza maglia, certo, ma quelle altre volte non avevano nulla a che fare con le circostanze di quel momento. 

E intanto che Petra rifletteva sulla bellezza di quel corpo, Levi catturò le sue labbra in un bacio che le ricordò che non poteva certo fermarsi lì. In un attimo abbandonò quelle labbra rosee a favore dell'incavo del collo, solleticandola con quei capelli corvini che Petra tanto amava. E poi scese ancora di più, lasciandole una scia di baci morbidi sul petto, sui seni, sul ventre, e ritorno, baci che la fecero sospirare e la introdussero a sensazioni mai immaginate.

«Levi...»

Si tappò la bocca non appena si accorse del tono con cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome. Era strano, estremamente strano... non ricordava nemmeno di aver pensato di dirlo, tantomeno in quel modo.

Levi si fermò e tornò all'altezza del suo viso, levandole le mani da davanti la bocca e scrutandola con attenzione. Più che altro, sembrava incuriosito.

«Cosa?»

«Niente».

«Hai detto il mio nome».

«Uhm... forse» borbottò Petra, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Scusa... mi è scappato».

«Puoi lasciartelo scappare» bofonchiò lui dopo qualche momento di silenzio, carezzandole i capelli con affetto. «Tutte le volte che vuoi». 

«Davvero? Perché io lo trovo imbarazzante» mormorò lei, che ancora non riusciva a liberarsi di quel senso di vergogna.

«Come ti pare. Non mi intendo di queste cose».

«Perché, io sì?»

«Mi fido di te» sussurrò lui, per poi baciarle la fronte con delicatezza. «Completamente».

Petra tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, arrossendo ulteriormente. Quelle parole, dette in un tono dolce di cui non lo credeva capace, ebbero l'effetto di calmarla e caricarla nel contempo. Era sempre stata una sua caratteristica: usare poche parole, ma al momento giusto e nel modo giusto.

Così lo attirò nuovamente a sé, baciandolo con rinnovata intensità e lasciando scorrere le proprie mani sulle sue braccia tese. Le sue dita percorsero la sua pelle con leggerezza, soffermandosi sul grumo di una cicatrice sul braccio destro; non era il genere di ferita che ci si potrebbe aspettare dal loro lavoro.

«Pallottola» mormorò lui a fior di labbra. «Un regalo di mio zio».

«Carino da parte sua...»

«Se pensi che io sia uno stronzo, lui era mille volte peggio».

«Allora forse mi sarebbe piaciuto, conoscendoti» replicò lei, ridacchiando.

«Hai proprio dei gusti del cazzo, non è vero, Petra?»

«Sta' zitto».

«Sono il tuo capitano, non puoi dirmi di stare zitto».

«Non qui dentro. Qui dentro sei solo Levi. E se non stai zitto, ti zittisco io. Stai temporeggiando».

Il _capitano_ strinse gli occhi a due fessure, ma Petra sorrise, estremamente divertita dalla situazione. Portò una mano al suo viso e gli carezzò la pelle diafana della guancia, per poi passare alla linea sottile e leggermente dischiusa delle sue labbra.

Levi, notevolmente ammorbidito, baciò i polpastrelli che saggiavano la sua bocca e annullò di nuovo la distanza che lo separava da lei, cancellando quell'ilarità appena espressa per nascondere la tensione che invece non li aveva mai abbandonati.

Dopodiché Levi scese di nuovo, sfiorandola con la punta del naso per lo stesso tragitto di prima – ma questa volta non tornò su, e lei benedisse l'intraprendenza che finalmente lo aveva colto. Petra chiuse gli occhi, mentre lui con calma le sbottonava i pantaloni e li sfilava, adagiandoli a terra insieme al resto. E infine, la privò anche dell'ultimo indumento, facendola sussultare per la consapevolezza di essere completamente nuda e scoperta di fronte a lui. Era pronta, però. Ne era certa.

E lo capì quando lui posò le proprie labbra sul suo ventre, scendendo mano a mano con esasperata lentezza. Petra strinse le lenzuola sotto di sé e serrò le labbra per limitare i gemiti – dopotutto, nelle stanze accanto c'era la sua famiglia, che era meglio non svegliare.

«Levi...»

Le labbra furono rimpiazzate dal tocco delle sue dita, ugualmente delicato, che iniziarono ad esplorarla, accrescendo le difficoltà per l'autocontrollo di Petra. _Avevi detto che non ti intendevi di queste cose_ , pensò, aggrappandosi alla biancheria del letto. _Bugiardo_. 

Quando Levi tornò all'altezza del suo viso e la baciò, deciso, Petra iniziò la discesa all'ultimo ostacolo, frontiera del non ritorno. Mentre vi si avvicinava con movimenti lenti, pensò a quanto poco fosse agitata prima di una qualunque spedizione, in confronto a quel momento. Si chiese se fosse normale che il cuore le battesse tanto veloce e tanto forte, quasi volesse uscire dalla cassa toracica. Forse sì, considerando anche chi era la persona con cui aveva deciso di condividerlo, quel momento. 

«Petra...» la richiamò lui, quando comprese cosa stava succedendo; lei, però, capì che non era affatto un rimprovero, né un invito a fermarsi.

«Fidati di me» ripeté, sussurrandolo sulle sue labbra.

E la ramata, con non poco imbarazzo, prese consapevolezza dell'effetto che tutte quelle azioni avevano avuto anche su di lui. Le guance le si imporporarono, ma notò con stupore che anche quelle di Levi non erano più pallide come prima. 

Petra prese coraggio e spinse via i pantaloni, aiutata da un Levi teso come non mai. E infine toccò anche all'ultima barriera che li separava. Erano pari. Nudi alla pari, disarmati e disarmanti. 

«Tch. Sei sicura? Tu sei... _davvero sicura_... di quello che mi stai chiedendo?» le domandò Levi.

Non l'aveva mai visto così nervoso. Non aveva mai visto tante emozioni dipinte sul suo viso; erano un turbine indistinguibile, una matassa inestricabile. Per questo, non le era mai sembrato così bello, così imperfetto, così _umano_. 

«Ti ho seguito in cose ben più pericolose e complicate di questa, Levi» replicò Petra, accarezzandogli il volto e unendo le loro fronti. «Mi fido di te».

Levi rimase zitto e fermo per qualche secondo; poi le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, uno di quelli che infondono sicurezza, ed entrò. 

La prima percezione di Petra fu quella di dolore. Non troppo intenso, ma abbastanza da impedirle di trattenere una smorfia. 

«Petra...»

«È normale» lo interruppe lei subito, cercando di controllare la propria espressione. «È perfettamente normale. Non ci pensare. Fallo e basta».

Un'occhiata seria della ramata lo convinse a continuare quello che avevano iniziato. Petra si sforzò di mostrarsi serena, finché non lo fu davvero. Le sensazioni che provava erano talmente rapide e confuse che non riusciva a razionalizzarle. Riusciva a capire solo che erano belle, estremamente e imprevedibilmente belle: in quel momento non era in grado di trovare parole un po' meno semplici di quelle per descrivere l'immensità di quello che stava vivendo.

Petra si aggrappò alle sue spalle e gli cinse la vita con le proprie gambe, attirandolo a sé e invitandolo a lasciarsi andare – si stava ancora controllando nel timore di farle del male, ne era certa. Levi sembrò comprendere quella tacita esortazione, e la soddisfece, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di lei e baciandone la pelle lievemente imperlata di sudore.

Man mano che procedevano in quel dolce amplesso, però, i gemiti si fecero più insistenti, costringendo Petra a mordersi il labbro inferiore e a mettere una mano sulla bocca di Levi per limitarli. E fu così, seppur in quelle condizioni restrittive, che raggiunsero l'apice. Per la prima volta. Insieme.

Petra trasse un sospiro profondo e fissò il proprio sguardo nel suo, cercandovi le parole che nessuno dei due aveva la forza di dire – e anche così non le risultava del tutto chiaro a cosa pensasse quella mente impenetrabile.

Levi, ancora taciturno, si chinò su di lei e posò le proprie labbra sulla sua fronte per un tempo che a Petra, che sperava di sentire la sua voce, sembrò infinito. Quando si allontanò, però, un sorriso, per quanto minimo, per quanto timido, aleggiava sulle sue labbra sottili.

«Levi... tu... tu hai le fossette...» fu l'unica cosa che Petra riuscì a dire, tanto si sentiva scombussolata da quella visione che aveva del miracoloso. Con gli indici saggiò quelle piccole crespe sulle guance, punzecchiandole come era solita fare al padre quando era piccola.

«Tch. Cerca di non ucciderle» commentò lui, afferrandole le mani e stringendole con affetto. «Sono preziose».

E mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime di beatitudine, Petra si lasciò andare a una risata di cuore. 

«Oi, sta' buona!» sibilò lui, posando una mano sulle sue labbra nel tentativo di fermarla. «Prima mi tappi la bocca e poi scoppi a ridere come un'idiota?»

«Va bene, va bene...» sussurrò Petra, respirando a fondo per calmarsi e passandosi una mano sugli occhi inumiditi. «Scusa, sono troppo felice. Mi hai concesso un sorriso».

«Tch. Non ti ci abituare» borbottò lui, sdraiandosi al suo fianco e circondandole le spalle con un braccio per attirarla a sé.

«Se ti dico che ti amo sorridi un altro po'?» chiese Petra, alzando la testa per guardarlo ancora in viso.

«Non sfociare nel melenso, Petra, o me ne torno sul divano».

«E va bene» sbuffò lei, per poi alzarsi e trascinarsi appresso il lenzuolo come una vestaglia.

«Ma che stai facendo?»

«Mi metto il pigiama».

«Ma...»

«Non è la stessa cosa» lo interruppe subito lei arrossendo. Aveva visto la sua espressione scettica e aveva deciso di rispondere alla domanda che nascondeva prima che la facesse ad alta voce. «E poi la notte fa freddo».

Levi evitò di questionare ulteriormente la sua decisione, che anzi imitò, ripescando quantomeno l'intimo. Anche lui, più di Petra, non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare di quello che avevano appena fatto. Un imbarazzo profondo, mai provato e per questo scarsamente gestibile, glielo impediva; forse un giorno avrebbe imparato a dominarlo.

La guardò mentre indossava una camicia da notte bianca, la stessa di quando l'aveva trovata in lacrime nella cucina del castello, e pensò a tutto quello che era successo in sole sei settimane – e che in cinque anni, invece, non era successo, perché si erano sempre trattenuti, anche solo inconsciamente. Era davvero necessario sfiorare la morte per rendersi conto di quello che si aveva, o di quello che non si aveva e non si sapeva di volere?

«Lo so che soffri di insonnia, ma cerca di dormire, o non riuscirò ad addormentarmi sapendoti sveglio» lo avvertì Petra, tornando nel letto e stendendo il lenzuolo sui loro corpi.

«Certo, comandante. E magari faccio anche cento giri di corsa?» replicò lui con sarcasmo.

«Scusi, capitano, starò al mio posto». Petra sorrise lievemente e gli lasciò un bacio morbido sulle labbra. A pensarci bene, l'aveva davvero detto con il tono perentorio di un ordine. «Però mi hai mentito. Hai detto, testuali parole, "non mi intendo di queste cose", invece...»

«Petra, sto per uscire da questa stanza» la interruppe lui bruscamente.

«Non c'è bisogno di essere così imbarazzato...» replicò Petra, nonostante le sue stesse guance si fossero imporporate. «Pensa alla mia posizione: ho appena fatto l'amore con un mio superiore, con il _capitano Levi_... cosa dovrei dire?»

« _Niente_ sarebbe l'ideale».

«Quindi? Mi hai mentito e l'hai fatto con altre donne, prima di me?» insistette Petra, stringendolo per non permettergli di andarsene – non che fosse una cosa veramente utile: avrebbe potuto liberarsi di lei in un batter d'occhio.

Il tono meno divertito che Petra usò sembrò convincerlo che non lo stava prendendo in giro e che anche lei era imbarazzata nel fargli quella domanda: e allora perché gliela stava ponendo?

«No» rispose infine, chiedendosi perché riuscisse sempre a farlo cedere. «Non mi è mai interessato e ne ho sempre provato disgusto. Gli uomini ne parlano tra loro, ovviamente, e io ho potuto assistere a queste conversazioni, mio malgrado, sia nella Città Sotterranea sia in caserma; quindi non si può dire che io sia un totale inesperto. Contenta, ora?»

«Però con me l'hai fatto».

«Perché tu non l'hai resa la cosa disgustosa che pensavo che fosse» rispose lui dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «È stato bello».

Petra alzò la testa dal suo petto e si districò meglio tra le sue braccia per guardarlo negli occhi; non contenta, spinse indietro le ciocche di capelli corvini che glieli coprivano. _Sono così belli_ , pensò, perdendosi in quelle pozze limpide. Levi prese ad accarezzarle affettuosamente la nuca e lei sorrise dolcemente nel sentire le sue dita che le pettinavano i capelli.

«Levi».

«Mh?»

«Ti amo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quando ho scritto il capitolo 16, ho detto a me stessa "Scena di sesso? No, categoricamente no!" e ho continuato con l'attuale capitolo 18, e anche parte del 19. Poi però ho capito che non poteva funzionare, perché stavo basando i capitoli successivi su qualcosa che io avevo chiaro in testa, ma che a voi non era stato raccontato. Così ho preso coraggio e mi sono immersa in questa sfida.   
> A me solitamente piace scrivere ciò che conosco, meglio se per esperienza personale, perché si scrive molto meglio ed è assai più credibile di una cosa campata per aria. Ecco perché ero restia. _Io non ho neanche dato il primo bacio, ma de che stamo a parla'?_  
>  Spero comunque che il capitolo sia godibile, se non verosimile, e che vi sia arrivato il mood della cosa: delicatezza, dolcezza e imbarazzo sono le parole d'ordine. Ho usato molte perifrasi per cose per cui sarebbe bastato dire "mutande" e so che magari non a tutti piace questo modo castissimo di scrivere le cose, ma io mi trovavo a disagio a essere troppo esplicita. Non volevo che fosse una cosa dettagliata e certo non è stata fatta per eccitare lettrici e lettori: per quello ci sono le lemon. Era solo necessario spiegare qualche cosina del loro carattere in questo contesto. E lo so che i dialoghi ilari e peperini – specie alla fine – sembrano non c'entrare niente, ma in realtà sono il loro mezzo di negare e celare la tensione e l'imbarazzo accumulati. 
> 
> **N.B. Soprattutto per le e/o i più giovani.** Non è assolutamente mia intenzione insegnare qualcosa su questo argomento delicato. Non prendete questa descrizione come il vostro ideale di un rapporto sessuale o cose del genere, perché, ripeto, io sono la persona meno indicata per insegnare qualcosa su questo argomento. Sento il bisogno di metterlo in chiaro per sicurezza.


	18. Famiglia

Non ci sarebbe stato nessun _per sempre felici e contenti_ , e questo doveva saperlo anche Petra, che non era stupida. E allora perché lo stavano facendo, perché si consumavano nell'illusione di un futuro roseo?

Levi aveva visto ogni sua ferita, ogni singola cicatrice che indelebilmente le costellava il corpo. E anche ora, mentre lei riposava serenamente tra le sue braccia, riusciva a scorgere quelle del suo petto morbido, coperto in parte dalla camicia da notte bianca. Lei gliele aveva lasciate vedere. 

Petra aveva dovuto toccare la morte con mano, dimenticare ogni cosa, soffrire indicibilmente, perché lui se ne rendesse conto... perché si rendesse conto che non poteva fare a meno di lei, che l'avrebbe protetta a costo della propria vita, vita che ai suoi occhi era di gran lunga meno preziosa di quella della ramata, checché ne pensasse il mondo intero. 

Avrebbe voluto rinchiuderla in una bolla, renderla eterna, per non doverla perdere mai – neanche per poche settimane, come era già successo. Petra non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, però, e questo Levi lo sapeva bene. Era così dannatamente testarda, così forte, così coraggiosa. Non si sarebbe mai fatta da parte, non avrebbe mai abbandonato né quella guerra né lui. Era leale, e gentile. Non meritava dolore, sofferenze; quelle che aveva dovuto sopportare erano state già abbastanza. 

Petra era la sua unica e ultima speranza di tornare a essere un uomo, un essere umano come tanti altri. Forse un giorno sarebbe finito tutto, forse l'umanità sarebbe tornata a vivere libera, ma un futuro del genere non aveva alcun senso per lui, se per qualche motivo significava non poterla avere al proprio fianco. Non sarebbe stata _vita_ , ma mera _esistenza_. In libertà, certo... ma solo esistenza.

Ormai le aveva permesso di essere parte integrante della sua anima – sempre che ne avesse una. Le aveva raccontato di quei demoni che gli ribollivano nel cuore, che ogni giorno lo spingevano a fare ciò che doveva, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo; e lei non era scappata. Lo aveva accolto tra le sue braccia amorevoli, gli aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco. Una promessa difficile da mantenere, ma l'aveva fatta; per l'ennesima volta, a Levi veniva chiesto di fidarsi.

Non si accorse del sorgere del sole finché i suoi raggi non raggiunsero il viso di Petra, colorandolo di una luce dorata come i capelli. _È così dannatamente bella_ , pensò Levi, sospirando, per poi lasciarsi andare all'impulso di accarezzarle le guance con i polpastrelli, seguendo le linee di alcuni graffi che le avevano lasciato piccole cicatrici quasi invisibili a un occhio distratto. Non fossero esistite tutte le incombenze che doveva risolvere, sarebbe rimasto ore e ore a contemplarla, senza bisogno di dire niente. La amava. La amava come non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di amare nessuno. 

«Ehi...» bofonchiò Petra a un tratto, senza aprire gli occhi. «Buongiorno».

«Scusa se ti ho svegliata. È ancora presto, puoi dormire un altro po', se vuoi».

«Così puoi fissarmi _un altro po'_ senza che io lo sappia?» insinuò lei, ridacchiando. «Ti devo avvertire che invece ne sono perfettamente consapevole... ma potrei chiudere un occhio sulla faccenda».

«Tienili chiusi entrambi, visto che ci sei...» disse lui, per poi baciarla con dolcezza sulla fronte, sulle palpebre, sul mento, sulle labbra. 

«Sarebbe davvero doloroso se li aprissi e non ti vedessi... se fosse tutto un sogno...» mormorò lei, tra un bacio e l'altro. «Sei così dolce e delicato che mi è ancora difficile credere che tu sia il vero capitano Levi».

«Tch. E tu sei così impertinente che mi è ancora difficile credere che ti sia tornata la memoria» replicò Levi, secco. «Quasi mi manca la vecchia Petra che si scusava balbettando per ogni minima cosa».

«Non c'è bisogno di prendertela tanto quando smaschero la tua vera identità» disse Petra, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e sorridendo divertita. «Sta' tranquillo, non lo saprà nessuno, capitano Levi».

«Bene».

«Comunque...» sospirò lei, poi, diventando improvvisamente seria. «Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per essermi stato accanto durante quelle settimane... alla fine tra i due sei tu quello che ne ha sofferto veramente. Anche se ti avevo chiesto di lasciarmi andare non appena mi fossi rivelata un peso, tu non l'hai fatto. Ti ringrazio di aver infranto quella promessa».

Levi non disse nulla. Nonostante tutto, non era ancora capace di aprirsi a parole; e forse, anche se ne fosse stato capace, non avrebbe saputo bene cosa dire. La verità era che le era stato accanto perché aveva voluto, non perché si sentiva in dovere, né perché pensava realmente di essere in grado di aiutarla in qualche modo. Voleva solo averla vicina, in quelle giornate meste e infinite per l'attesa di una qualunque notizia. Forse lo stava ritenendo meno egoista di quanto fosse veramente. 

«Non te ne pentirai, vero?»

Levi aprì e richiuse la bocca in un istante. Gli sembrò crudele che gli rivolgesse proprio quella domanda che lo aveva assillato per tutta la notte senza ricevere una risposta definitiva.

«Tch. Non faccio mai niente di cui potrei pentirmi. Dovresti saperlo, dopo cinque anni» disse, per poi notare lo sguardo serio di Petra – voleva davvero una risposta. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Per esserne sicura» rispose lei, sorridendo lievemente. «Con te non mi aspetto certo conversazioni d'amore, né le ho mai desiderate. Volevo però questa risposta, quest'unica conferma. Scusa se sembro una mocciosa».

Levi si rigirò in posizione supina. Lei voleva una risposta, e lui gliene avrebbe data una. Aveva solo bisogno di trovare le parole giuste, ma quei grandi occhi ambrati lo distraevano più del dovuto e più di quanto volesse ammettere.

«Non so dirti se un giorno me ne pentirò. Posso solo dirti che ora come ora non me ne pento» disse, infine. «Ti basta, _mocciosa_?»

«Sì, direi di sì» replicò Petra, sporgendosi verso di lui e appoggiandosi al suo petto, per poi baciarlo con placida lentezza. 

«Ci stai prendendo gusto?»

«Un po'» rispose lei, accarezzandogli la guancia con un dito. «Senti, Levi... non so perché mi torni in mente ora, ma perché tra te e mia madre c'è questa ostilità reciproca? È successo qualcosa?»

«È normale che non mi sopporti, Petra. Mi vede come il principale motivo per cui tu rischi la tua vita, la causa per cui ha dovuto vederti su un lettino di infermeria più morta che viva. Quando ti ha vista... tch. Penso che mi avrebbe anche preso a pugni, se solo tuo padre non l'avesse fermata. E non l'avrei biasimata».

Petra sgranò gli occhi, esterrefatta da quelle parole. «Levi, sono davvero mortificata...» mormorò, scuotendo la testa.

«Non devi. È una donna forte che ama i suoi figli. La rispetto... anche se sa darmi veramente ai nervi».

Petra ridacchiò. «Lo so bene. Allora... perché sei rimasto, quando te l'ha chiesto?»

Levi le lanciò un'occhiata pungente; faceva sempre così tante domande... e – quel che era peggio – gli poneva sempre quelle che lo turbavano più di tutte. Posò la testa sul suo ventre, un posto caldo e confortevole che aveva imparato ad apprezzare molto.

«Ero curioso» bofonchiò infine, mentre Petra gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli e la nuca rasata. «Mi chiedevo cosa significasse essere normali. Vivere senza avere la minima idea della merda che c'è lì fuori. Avere una famiglia. E avevi ragione, quella volta... è un'illusione dolorosa».

«Sai, Levi... famiglia non è per forza un paio di genitori e qualche figlio... dovresti averlo imparato, durante questi anni. Famiglia è qualcosa che ti fa sentire a casa anche quando una casa vera e propria non ce l'hai. È qualcosa cui fare ritorno dopo una lunga e faticosa giornata, per riceverne conforto, ma anche per darne. Per me anche la squadra era una famiglia e soffro per la loro morte come soffrirei per quella dei miei familiari di sangue. Il Corpo di Ricerca è una famiglia. Anche Eren, per esempio, è entrato nella mia famiglia... per questo mi preoccupo per lui, anche se mi dici di non farlo. E non importa che tu sia il soldato più forte dell'umanità... mi preoccupo per te ugualmente, perché tu sei la mia famiglia... e io posso essere la tua, se sei d'accordo».

Levi chiuse gli occhi mentre pensava alle sue parole. Se la metteva così, anche lui aveva avuto una famiglia... più di una. La madre, Isabel e Furlan, persino quel disgraziato di Kenny. La squadra. Il Corpo di Ricerca. Erwin e Hanji, a loro modo, e anche quei mocciosi irritanti. E poi Petra, che gli stava mostrando le cose belle che c'erano a quel mondo... cose che lui era convinto non esistessero.

Si alzò dal suo grembo e salì a guardarla in viso. Quel sorriso... valeva cento, mille dei suoi, benché non fosse raro come il suo. E quelle labbra... morbide e dolci come la polpa di una pesca ben matura. 

«Mi stai facendo rammollire davvero troppo, Petra» mormorò, scuotendo la testa.

«Io ho solo dato una piccola spinta alla parte più bella di te... il resto lo stai facendo tutto da solo» sussurrò lei, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia e baciandogli un angolo della bocca. «Posso essere la tua famiglia?»

«Tch. Se proprio insisti» bofonchiò Levi, guadagnandosi una sua leggera risata e un bacio intenso che lo lasciò senza fiato.

«Resterei qui per sempre» ammise Petra con un sospiro. «Ma non è più tanto presto e i miei si sveglieranno a momenti... sarebbe meglio farci trovare vestiti e a una distanza ragionevole. Vado a preparare la colazione, poi partiremo».

«Partiremo?» chiese Levi, guardandola mentre si alzava dal letto e si stiracchiava come un gatto. Lo stupiva la rapidità con cui era passata da un atteggiamento tanto serio a un vivace sorriso sbarazzino.

«Sono stata fuori dai giochi troppo a lungo, capitano Levi. E ora girati, per favore. Devo cambiarmi».

«Fai sul serio?» 

Il mantello che gli fu tirato in pieno viso fu una chiara risposta. 

La colazione fu consumata nella stessa atmosfera gioviale in cui avevano cenato la sera prima. Mentre Levi sorseggiava silenziosamente il suo tè, i Ral, tra un boccone e l'altro, si abbandonavano a chiacchiere allegre. Era anche questo che significava avere una vera e propria famiglia. Sedersi a un tavolo non solo per mangiare o per parlare di spedizioni e piani, ma per passare del tempo con gli altri e non sentirsi soli. Anche nel Corpo di Ricerca ridevano e scherzavano a tavola, certo, ma qui non c'era il timore che ogni volta potesse essere l'ultima. L'appuntamento successivo veniva _naturalmente_ dato per scontato.

«Ma io non voglio che tu te ne vada!»

La voce squillante del più piccolo dei fratelli lo richiamò alla realtà, dissipando i suoi pensieri cupi. Levi squadrò la tavolata e notò le espressioni tese che avevano sostituito i sorrisi, il silenzio che aveva rimpiazzato le risate; poi guardò Petra e dal suo sguardo capì che doveva averli informati della sua imminente partenza.

«Leo, non urlare. Non vorrai mica fare la figura del moccioso davanti al capitano» lo rimproverò Bruno, tirandogli una schicchera sulla nuca.

Il piccolo, però, ignorò il maggiore e continuò la sua invettiva. «Mi sono divertito tanto con te, perché te ne vai?»

«Anch'io mi sono divertita tanto con te...» rispose Petra, cercando di sorridere in maniera rassicurante e avvicinandosi per arruffargli i capelli. «Ora devo andare, però, Leo. Tornerò non appena...»

«Io non ti credo!» sbottò il ragazzino, scacciando la mano della sorella con rabbia. «E questa è tutta colpa sua!» 

Leo lanciò al capitano un'occhiata di fuoco, per poi alzarsi da tavola e uscire sul retro correndo. Levi posò lo sguardo su Petra, ma quello della ramata era perso nel vuoto, simile a quelli che aveva quando era senza ricordi. _Non di nuovo, cazzo._

«Non preoccuparti, piccola. Gli passerà» la rasserenò il padre, con un sorriso affettuoso che gli ricordò quello della figlia. Sapeva infondere un tale senso di sicurezza, che persino Levi provò una momentanea tranquillità.

«Scusaci per la sceneggiata, capitano. Sapevamo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, eppure volevamo illuderci del contrario» disse la signora Ral, con un sorriso di scuse. «Beh, vi preparo qualcosa da mangiare per il viaggio».

Levi annuì e finì il suo tè nero, per poi alzarsi per andare a preparare i cavalli. Passando accanto a Petra, posò una mano sulla sua spalla e la strinse con delicatezza.

«Salutali come si deve» le disse, severo. «Sai che non posso prometterti nulla».

Dopodiché, si avviò verso il fienile, con una strana sensazione che gli opprimeva il petto. La scelta di Petra non era certo colpa sua, eppure non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il modo in cui l'aveva guardato Leo e contemporaneamente il ricordo di quando aveva trovato Petra ferita. Sarebbe veramente stato in grado di proteggerla, per sé stesso e per la sua famiglia? Aveva già fallito una volta e...

Un movimento dietro la balla di fieno vicina a Hasel attrasse la sua attenzione – troppo movimento per essere un topo. Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Moccioso, ti ho visto. Esci da lì».

«Lasciami in pace!» esclamò quello, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «È solo colpa tua! Tu me la stai portando via!»

Aveva già il suo bel daffare con ragazzini come Eren, Jean e Connie, e sapeva di non avere la pazienza per gestirne uno come Leo, ma decise comunque, dopo aver sistemato le staffe del suo cavallo, di avvicinarsi a lui. 

«Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace!» esclamò Leo, nascondendo la testa tra le ginocchia portate al petto, non appena capì di essere stato trovato.

«Senti un po', moccioso» sbottò Levi, cercando di trattenere l'istinto omicida che lo stava assalendo. «Non sono una brava persona e non ho bisogno che me lo venga a dire un poppante, ma permettimi di darti una bella svegliata e un consiglio. Tua sorella se ne sta andando, che tu lo voglia o meno, e per sua volontà. Anche a me piacerebbe che rimanesse qui al sicuro a _divertirsi_ con te, ma ha fatto le sue scelte. Ora, se tornerà, sarai il moccioso più felice del mondo; ma se non tornerà, le avrai lasciato il ricordo del tuo muso imbronciato. Tch. È questo che vuoi?»

Qualcosa di quel discorso fatto con un tono particolarmente brusco doveva aver fatto centro nella testa del ragazzino, perché quello, dopo essersi pulito gli occhi umidi e il naso moccicante sulla manica della maglia, scattò in piedi e guardò il capitano con l'espressione di un cane bastonato, più che di un mastino rabbioso.

«Io l'ho capito che vi volete bene, non sono mica stupido. Vuole più bene a te che a noi, per questo se ne va».

«Certo che ne dici di caz- _cavolate_... eh, moccioso?» replicò Levi, sconvolto da quel repentino cambio d'umore e da quelle affermazioni infantili. «È molto più complicato di così».

«A me sta bene» disse Leo, ignorando le sue rudi parole. «Credo sia così che funziona il mondo. Però proteggila, o me la vengo a riprendere, hai capito?»

Levi alzò le sopracciglia, impressionato dal furore delle ultime parole. «Affare fatto» replicò, per poi arruffargli i capelli con lo stesso affetto fraterno che aveva usato la prima volta con Isabel. 

_Perché diavolo mi torna in mente ora?_

Scosse la testa per togliersi di dosso quell'immagine nostalgica e maledisse il suo "cuore tenero", come l'aveva chiamato Petra.

Quantomeno, però, quel suo "cuore tenero" aveva fatto presenziare anche quel ragazzino capriccioso agli ultimi saluti. E mentre tutti abbracciavano tutti, Levi si voltò dall'altra parte; si sentiva un intruso, e stare a guardare non faceva che acuire quella sensazione. E poi voleva tornare quanto prima alla capitale: non si fidava della sua squadra di mocciosi abbastanza da lasciarla sola troppo a lungo.

«Capitano Levi». La voce del signor Ral lo richiamò, facendolo voltare. «Grazie per tutto quello che ha fatto e che fa per nostra figlia. Grazie di essersi preso cura di lei. Certo, forse è un po' presto per parlarne, ma le assicuro che non l'avremmo lasciata nelle mani di un uomo di minor valore e...»

«Papà!» lo interruppe Petra, mettendosi subito in mezzo e gesticolando vivacemente come per deviare la sua attenzione. «Ti prego, non dire queste sciocchezze, mi metti in imbarazzo».

«Ma sono tuo padre, è normale fare certi discorsi con...»

«Sì, grazie davvero, ma no, non ce n'è proprio bisogno» replicò lei, con le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo e le parole che scorrevano veloci come un fiume in piena. «Il capitano Levi è una persona seria e non vuole sentire cose del genere. Grazie, papà. Ci siamo salutati, basta».

Non fosse stato troppo impegnato a rimanere impassibile in quell'assurda situazione, Levi si sarebbe concesso qualche occhiata più attenta al rossore del viso di Petra, che trovava vagamente adorabile e divertente nel contempo. _Ecco, bene, sono fottutamente andato._

«Come vuoi. Allora posso lasciargli una cosa?»

Levi spostò lo sguardo dalla nuca di Petra, che gli bloccava la visuale, alla mano del signor Ral, che gli porgeva un involucro di carta bianca: una lettera.

«E quella quando l'hai scritta? Ti prego, dimmi che non ci hai scritto niente di imbarazzante, papà».

«Tranquilla, Petra. Anche se fosse, non te lo verrei a dire. Dopotutto, è per me» replicò Levi, prendendo finalmente la parola per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella scenetta comica. «Grazie per l'ospitalità» aggiunse poi, e tutti, Petra compresa, lo guardarono come se si fosse appena tramutato in un gigante. Era così strano che ogni tanto si comportasse da persona beneducata?

«È stato un piacere, _nanetto_ » disse la signora Ral, con un sorriso sincero. «E comunque, per quel che può contare il nostro giudizio, sei una brava persona».

Levi strinse i denti, inspiegabilmente colpito nel profondo da quelle parole. Evidentemente il loro giudizio contava più di quanto volesse ammettere, anche – e forse soprattutto – a se stesso. Si limitò ad annuire per dimostrare la propria riconoscenza.

Petra sospirò, esausta. «Bene. È ora di andare» disse, indossando il mantello del Corpo di Ricerca e lanciando un'occhiata d'intesa a Levi. «Mi mancherete».

«Anche voi» replicò la madre e gli altri annuirono, rivolgendo un sorriso sincero anche al capitano. «A presto».

Levi strinse le briglie del cavallo, per poi montare sul suo dorso senza dire altro, imitato da Petra. Non era giusto che si comportassero così. Non dovevano farlo. Non voleva che gli dessero _speranza_.


	19. Ritorno

Levi e Petra arrivarono all'interno del Wall Sina nel pomeriggio. Levi aveva voluto fermarsi a metà strada con la scusa di far riposare i cavalli e di consumare la merenda che la signora Ral aveva preparato per loro, ma Petra sospettava che lui avesse intuito il suo stato d'animo e che quella pausa gli servisse per indagare sul suo insolito silenzio.

La verità era che Petra aveva paura. Aveva paura di tornare a una realtà che, mentre lei era assente, era cambiata così in fretta da farla sentire una totale estranea. E non si era accorta di quanto radicata in lei fosse quella paura finché non era uscita dalla sua città, galoppando al seguito di Levi per le vaste praterie del Wall Rose.

Era tutto così surreale. Si sentiva atterrita dal peso di quel mondo profondamente mutato e di quel nuovo rapporto che non aveva idea di come gestire, una volta uscito dal guscio di privata intimità in cui era nato. Non si sentiva più così sicura di sé come lo era stata al mattino – e la sera prima. Dopotutto, non aveva idea di come si sarebbe comportato Levi, una volta tornati nell'ambiente frenetico e affollato del Corpo di Ricerca. 

«Tch. Senti che baccano» commentò aspramente Levi, non appena furono in prossimità della meta. «Me ne vado via per un giorno e questo posto diventa un porcile. Maledetti mocciosi».

«Nuove reclute?» chiese Petra, seguendolo verso le stalle.

«Sì. Tante, troppe. E tutte ansiose di dare la vita per la causa. Erwin è al settimo cielo, ovviamente».

Scesero dai cavalli e li portarono nei loro box, per poi rimuovere i vari finimenti e lustrarli a dovere. Mentre compiva quelle piccole operazioni abituali, Petra cercava di racimolare le ultime briciole del proprio autocontrollo per tenere a bada i pensieri e le emozioni che le affollavano la mente.

«Oi. Sei insolitamente taciturna» disse a un tratto Levi. «Che ti prende?»

«Niente» rispose Petra, mentre offriva a Hasel la mela che aveva messo da parte per lei e le accarezzava il muso con aria assorta.

«Beh, non ti arrovellare troppo sul _niente_ » replicò lui, avvicinandosi. «Di solito non porta a nulla di buono».

«Sto bene» mentì lei, sorridendo per tranquillizzarlo. «Sono solo un po' stanca».

Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò con stizza, per poi attirarla a sé e baciarla con dolcezza, cogliendola piacevolmente di sorpresa. 

«Avevi bisogno di quest'altra conferma, non è vero?» bofonchiò lui, sfiorando le sue labbra rosee e morbide con il pollice.

«Perdonami...» mormorò Petra, chiudendo gli occhi come per scusarsi. «È solo che sono preoccupata da tutto questo. È tutto così diverso, tutto così strano. Mi sembra di essermi svegliata da un coma durato cinquant'anni. Ho paura di non essere all'altezza».

«Dopo cinque anni, dovresti essere certa del fatto che non ti avrei mai permesso di tornare, se non ti avessi ritenuta all'altezza, e questo indipendentemente dai sentimenti che provo» rispose Levi con un tono serio che le fece capire che era sincero. «E ora fammi il piacere di tornare in te. Ho bisogno della vecchia Petra Ral determinata».

Petra annuì. Era davvero ora di darsi una svegliata e ristabilire le priorità. E mentre prendeva coscienza di quella necessità, Levi catturò le sue labbra in un altro bacio, più intenso, che allentò la tensione di cui era carica.

«Moblit, dove...? Petra? Levi? Petra e Levi?!»

Petra si staccò immediatamente, riconoscendo la voce squillante della caposquadra Hanji, e si portò una mano alla fronte, imbarazzata come non mai. Perché di tutti doveva essere proprio lei a beccarli?

«Non ci credo! Cosa ho appena visto!» esclamò ancora, urlando come se tutto il mondo dovesse sentirla, per poi correre nella loro direzione.

«Chiudi quella fogna, Hanji» replicò Levi, e fu così brusco che Petra capì che anche lui doveva essere imbarazzato almeno quanto lei.

«Certo, certo, è una cosa segreta, bla bla bla... ma Petra!» proruppe Hanji, avventandosi sulla ramata e stringendola a sé come se volesse romperle le costole – di nuovo. «Sei tornata finalmente! Mi sei mancata così tanto!»

«Già» mormorò Petra, ansimando per quella stretta feroce e dandole leggere pacche sulla schiena per indurla a mollare la presa. «Anche tu mi sei mancata, caposquadra». 

«Hanji, razza di decerebrata, vuoi forse rimandarla in infermeria?»

«Oh, giusto... scusa... ho perso il controllo di nuovo, sono mortificata» balbettò lei, lasciandola andare e fregandosi la nuca. «E quindi ti è tornata la memoria? Quando e come è successo? Ti è tornata tutta insieme? O è stata una cosa graduale? E poi chi ha fatto il primo passo? Su, Petra, racconta, voglio sapere ogni cosa!»

Petra lanciò un'ultima occhiata supplice a Levi, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a guardarla mentre veniva trascinata via dalla caposquadra e dalle domande con cui la stava tempestando. Evidentemente non era il genere di persona che dimostrava il suo amore appioppandosi la compagnia della "Quattrocchi svitata".

«Mentre parliamo ti faccio fare un giro per riprendere confidenza con l'ambiente».

I volti che Petra incrociò percorrendo le sale della caserma al seguito di Hanji erano per lo più le facce nuove di giovani reclute. Sembravano così felici di essere lì che Petra si chiese legittimamente se il Corpo di Ricerca non avesse forse abbandonato la guerra contro i giganti per dedicarsi ad allegre scampagnate nei boschi. 

«E così hai presentato Levi alla tua famiglia? Avete avuto la benedizione di mamma e papà Ral? A quando il matrimonio?» scherzò la caposquadra.

«Hanji, parla piano, per favore, e non dire scemenze» la rimbrottò Petra, arrossendo e guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno avesse sentito. «E comunque è stato lui a presentarsi a casa mia senza la minima forma di preavviso».

«Neanche a noi ha detto nulla. Ieri, dopo una riunione, è uscito dall'ufficio di Erwin dicendo, testuali parole, "Tch. Io vado"» raccontò lei, imitando Levi quasi alla perfezione. «Poi ha preso il cavallo e se ne è andato davvero. È stata una scena piuttosto esilarante, almeno per me».

«Dici sul serio? Così, di punto in bianco?»

«"Di punto in bianco", dici? Nonostante tutti gli eventi precipitosi in cui è rimasto invischiato, credo che non ci sia stato un giorno in cui non ti abbia pensata. Non è stato di punto in bianco, secondo me. Ha volutamente aspettato il momento in cui sarebbe stato certo che avrebbe potuto proteggerti e dedicarti le attenzioni che necessitavi. E ora che il Corpo di Ricerca gode di un discreto favore, quel momento è arrivato».

Petra tacque, sorridendo leggermente nel sentire quelle parole. Non che dubitasse dell'affetto di Levi, ma le faceva davvero bene sentire qualcun altro darle la conferma di quei sentimenti e farle capire che non si stava immaginando tutto.

«E quindi avete dormito nella stessa stanza?» chiese poi la caposquadra.

«Ma che razza di domanda è?» sbottò Petra, sgranando gli occhi.

«Oi oi, ero solo curiosa... da donna a donna! Quindi suppongo che la risposta sia sì. E dimmi...»

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di affrontare quest'argomento!» replicò la ramata, che non si era mai sentita così profondamente a disagio. «Prova a chiedere a Levi, se ne hai il coraggio».

«Oh, il coraggio non mi manca ma, vista la tua natura buona e gentile, potresti sentirti in colpa se tornassi da te con gli occhiali rotti e un discreto numero di lividi».

«Allora non fare domande, Hanji. È la soluzione più semplice».

«Ma con chi credi di star parlando?»

«Lo so» mormorò Petra, sospirando. «Comunque, proprio per la tua mancanza di discrezione... devo ringraziarti».

«Ringraziarmi? E per cosa?»

«Per avermi spiegato che genere di persona fosse Levi quando io non potevo ricordarlo. Probabilmente ora non sarei qui, se tu non ti fossi messa in mezzo come sempre... quindi, grazie».

«Non puoi saperlo, forse avresti comunque recuperato la memoria. Però, te l'avevo detto... ci voleva una bella spinta per raddrizzare la rotta».

Petra ricordò subito quelle parole. «Ecco, cosa intendevi, allora! Ma come...?»

«Come ho fatto ad accorgermene?» continuò la caposquadra. «A parte il fatto che era ovvio... mia cara e ingenua amica, io non mi interesso solo ai giganti. Ho anch'io una discreta esperienza negli affari di cuore».

«Personale?» chiese Petra, sorpresa.

«No, niente affatto» rispose Hanji, ma fu troppo frettolosa. «Solo la mia solita curiosità scientifica».

«Bene, me ne parlerai quando vorrai... e io ti ascolterò _molto_ volentieri» replicò la ramata, certa ora di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. «Comunque, ho bisogno di vedere Eren. Sai dove posso trovarlo?»

«Cosa? Oh, capisco... sì, certo. Uhm... credo stia riposando, oggi pomeriggio abbiamo fatto degli esperimenti».

Petra si astenne cautamente dal chiedere come procedessero, certa che se avesse fatto la fatidica domanda non si sarebbe più liberata di Hanji neanche per la cena; così la seguì fino alla porta della stanza, interrogandosi nel tragitto su quale fosse il modo migliore per scusarsi e ringraziare Eren per la pazienza e la gentilezza che le aveva usato.

«Eren, sono Hanji. Posso entrare?» domandò la caposquadra, bussando alla porta.

«Sì, avanti» esclamò lui, dall'interno, e a Petra sembrò che la sua voce fosse assai mutata – e la causa, intuì, non era solo la pubertà, ma una maturità più profonda che poco aveva a che fare con l'età anagrafica.

«Hai visite» lo informò Hanji, spalancando la porta.

«Visite?» chiese Eren, mettendosi a sedere e poggiando la schiena sulla testiera del letto. «E chi... Petra?»

«Ciao, Eren» lo salutò Petra, sorridendo con gentilezza.

«Vi lascio, devo parlare con Levi» disse Hanji, avviandosi verso l'uscita.

«Se posso darti un consiglio spassionato, Hanji, eviterei di fargli domande su... _quella cosa_ » la avvisò Petra, cercando di mettere da parte l'imbarazzo che le costava pronunciare quelle parole. «Dubito fortemente che sarebbe paziente come me. E poi, ti prego, non...»

«Tranquilla, Petra. So tenere i segreti, quando serve» replicò lei, facendole l'occhiolino, per poi uscire dalla stanza e chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

«Quale cosa?» chiese Eren, non appena furono soli.

«Niente di importante» rispose Petra, arrossendo lievemente, per poi sedersi su una sedia accanto al letto. «Come stai?»

«Io sto bene... ma tu? Dimmi, ti è tornata la memoria?»

Petra annuì. «Sì, ricordo tutto. Mi dispiace tanto per quella volta. Immagino che non sia stato piacevole non essere riconosciuto dalla tua compagna di squadra».

«Non importa. Sono davvero contento che tu stia bene, ora» replicò lui, con un sorriso sincero che sparì repentinamente. «Poi, se c'è qualcuno che deve scusarsi, qui, sono io. Dopotutto, se io avessi agito prima... non ti sarebbe successo niente... e il resto della squadra...»

«Ehi, Eren, ti ho chiesto io di fidarti, ricordi?» lo interruppe Petra, sorridendo e arruffandogli affettuosamente i capelli. «È quello che fanno i compagni di squadra. Si fidano. A costo della vita, a volte, ma si fidano. Nessuno ti incolpa per quello che è successo».

«È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto il capitano Levi».

«Allora ho ragione, vedi? E poi, anche se avessi colpe, e non ne hai, direi che hai avuto molte brutte occasioni per scontarle. Non pensiamoci più, va bene?».

Eren annuì e strinse la mano che Petra gli aveva porto per suggellare quel patto.

«Sono davvero contenta di rivederti, vivo e vegeto. Il capitano mi ha ragguagliata sulle ultime cose... mi dispiace per tutte le sfide che devi affrontare. È un peso enorme quello che hai sulle spalle».

«Finché reggeranno, continuerò a portarlo. E farò in modo che reggano» rispose Eren, determinato come sempre.

«Ormai sei un uomo, non è vero, Eren? Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi» aggiunse poi Petra, vedendo la sua espressione confusa.

«È una brutta cosa?»

«No, non credo» rispose lei, sospirando. «Sono brutte le cose per cui sei costretto a crescere così in fretta. Sai di essere diverso dai tuoi compagni, sai di avere un ruolo importante, ma questo non sembra affliggerti troppo. Sei maturato».

«Ho solo capito che lagnandomi continuamente non risolverò niente» replicò Eren, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

«È un bel passo in avanti, non credi?»

«Immagino di sì».

Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo, meditando sulle parole che si erano scambiati. Come Petra aveva intuito, Eren aveva ormai modellato gli aspetti più infantili del proprio carattere per prestarsi con serietà al compito che gli era stato affidato. 

«Petra, _quella cosa_... c'entrate tu e il capitano Levi?» chiese Eren a un tratto, spiazzandola e facendola arrossire.

«In che senso?» mormorò Petra, distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi divertitamente indagatori.

«Sono una testa calda, è vero, ma non sono mica cieco. C'ero anch'io al castello, prima della spedizione e durante la tua convalescenza, ricordi? Era evidente».

«Non _così_ evidente, dai» protestò lei, in un tentativo maldestro di ridurre l'imbarazzo.

«Purtroppo devo contraddirti. Se l'ho capito persino io...» 

«Pare che l'avessero capito tutti tranne me...» commentò Petra, sospirando e abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia. «Comunque, non farne parola con nessuno, per favore. L'ultima cosa che voglio, al momento, è stare al centro dell'attenzione... anche se è inevitabile, quantomeno perché sarò additata come "l'unica sopravvissuta della squadra Levi" o "quella che ha perso la memoria"».

«Non lo farò, tranquilla».

«Ti ringrazio».

Petra lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra e vide le reclute che si allenavano nel cortile, gli ufficiali che passavano tra di loro e confabulavano entusiasti, i cavalli che pascolavano l'erba nei prati poco lontani. Sembrava tutto così familiare, eppure così distante.

«Petra?»

«Dimmi, Eren».

«Stai davvero bene? Hai un'aria triste».

«Sì, scusa... stavo solo pensando. Sai... mi sento un po' fuori dal mondo, in questo momento. E pensavo... se solo ci fossero anche loro... forse sarebbe tutto più semplice...» mormorò lei, la voce che andava incrinandosi a ogni parola, mentre delle lacrime calde le riempivano gli occhi senza che riuscisse a controllarle.

«Petra...»

«Perdonami, ci sto facendo proprio una brutta figura» disse Petra, sforzandosi di sorridere e affrettandosi ad asciugare le guance con un gesto secco della mano.

«No, non è vero» ribatté Eren con decisione. «Essere sempre gentili e sorridenti ha un costo, suppongo. A un certo punto è normale crollare... credo... no?»

«No, non crollerò» replicò lei, scuotendo la testa. «Qualcuno diceva che si può piangere, purché dopo aver finito si sia trovata la soluzione. Credo che farò così. Domani avrò la soluzione. D'altronde, ti avevo promesso che ti avrei aiutato al massimo delle mie capacità, e non ho intenzione di venir meno alla parola data».

«Beh, almeno ti è rimasto il capitano... anche se non riesco proprio a capacitarmi che quell'uomo possa avere una relazione» aggiunse poi, scuotendo la testa divertito. «Senza offesa!»

Petra rise lievemente e gli arruffò i capelli ancora una volta. «Nessuna offesa, Eren. Ne sono sorpresa anch'io. Bene, ora ti lascio riposare. Ma prima... sapresti dirmi dove tengono i dispositivi? Ho davvero bisogno di usarne uno, dopo tutto questo tempo».

Ricevute le informazioni necessarie, uscì dalla stanza con un groppo in gola che riusciva a trattenere a malapena, stringendo i pugni quasi fino a conficcare le unghie nei palmi. Non voleva che Levi la vedesse in quelle condizioni: avrebbe potuto dubitare della sua lucidità e della sua capacità di servire nel Corpo di Ricerca. Così, certa che fosse ancora impegnato con Hanji, si diresse all'esterno della caserma, seguendo le indicazioni di Eren fino al deposito cercato.

Si guardò intorno per un po', sperando di non dover dare spiegazioni a nessuno, poi entrò, e gli occhi le scintillarono nel vedere l'attrezzatura. Con gesti decisi indossò l'imbracatura e il dispositivo, e si armò di un paio di lame. Aveva bisogno di sfogare le emozioni negative in qualche modo, e tagliare le nuche finte di giganti di legno poteva essere un buon modo.

«Che diavolo stai facendo?»

Petra sobbalzò, poi si voltò a guardare la porta, sulla cui soglia stava Levi con un'espressione ben poco condiscendente. Il senso di colpevolezza la costrinse ad abbassare gli occhi e a tacere.

«Tch. Dicevi che sei abbastanza forte per alleggerire il mio peso» disse lui, avvicinandosi alla cassa su cui era seduta, ma mantenendo una certa distanza che le fece male. «Io dico che al momento non sai nemmeno reggere il tuo. E penso di avere ragione, visto che fai una cosa tanto stupida senza riflettere minimamente».

«No, non hai ragione. Volevo solo allenarmi un po'...»

«Allora saresti dovuta venire da me e chiedermelo, Petra, invece di sembrare una criminale in piena regola. Sai, è così che funziona, te lo sei dimenticata?»

«Sarebbe una frecciatina?»

«No, è stata solo una pessima scelta di parole» borbottò Levi, avvicinandosi per sollevarle la testa e assicurarsi il suo sguardo attento. «Vedi di darti una calmata, Petra. Ti terrò d'occhio, lo sai. Per quel che mi riguarda avrei veramente preferito che rimanessi a casa, ma se tu vuoi davvero fare questa cosa, non posso fermarti. Però, ti avverto. Dammi solo un'occasione di dubitare della tua lucidità e ti rispedisco a Karanes. E senza cavallo, stavolta. Sono stato chiaro?»

Petra aprì e richiuse la bocca, colpita dalla durezza delle sue parole, per poi annuire e chiudere gli occhi in assenso. Poi sentì le sue labbra sulla propria fronte e avvampò, sorpresa da quel gesto così fuori luogo dopo una strigliata.

«Tch. Lo so che è dura, ma cerca di impegnarti» le disse. «Te l'ho già detto molte volte, Petra: non voglio perderti. E se continui così l'unico modo che avrò per proteggerti sarà tenerti lontana da me».

Petra annuì ancora una volta, poi abbandonò la testa sul suo petto, trattenendo con decisione le lacrime.

«Ti chiedo scusa».

«Non ho bisogno che ti scusi» replicò Levi, accarezzandole i capelli. «Ho bisogno che tu mi prometta che non farai cazzate».

«Te lo prometto» mormorò lei, per poi alzare la testa e guardarlo dritto negli occhi per risultare più credibile. «Te lo prometto».

Levi annuì, poi le cinse il volto con le mani e lasciò un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra. «Andiamo. Tra poco si mangia».


	20. Fragilità

Una settimana.

Levi la ignorava da una settimana.

Evitava di rivolgerle la parola se non per impartire gli ordini del giorno o comunicare le direttive dall'alto, rifuggiva ogni occasione in cui avrebbero potuto trovarsi da soli. 

Petra non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse successo, ma ebbe la forza di indossare una maschera di apparente indifferenza e di accettare la situazione con maturità. Corrergli dietro sarebbe stato infantile, sbagliato.

Dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme, dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso, Petra non riusciva a capacitarsi dell'idea che si fosse aperto con lei fino a quel punto solo per illuderla. Così aveva concluso che doveva esserci un motivo razionale dietro – un motivo che forse lui non voleva che sapesse, visto che non era venuto a dirglielo.

 _Mi fiderò di lui_ , si ripeteva ogni volta che le capitava di incrociare sguardi curiosi o di sentire sussurri latori di pettegolezzi. Era difficile, però. Paradossalmente, non la infastidiva tanto il fatto stesso che la stesse ignorando, quanto il fatto che avesse preso la decisione da sé, senza dirle niente, senza spiegarsi in alcun modo. Era convinta che fossero arrivati a un punto in cui potevano parlare apertamente, ma evidentemente raccontarle la storia della sua vita, conoscere la sua famiglia e perdere la verginità insieme non bastava a modificare questo semplice fatto: lui era e rimaneva il capitano Levi, e lei la sottoposta Petra Ral. 

Eppure aveva previsto anche questo scenario – dopotutto, era sempre stata abituata ad aspettarsi il peggio da ogni situazione. Si era preparata anche per quel caso, sì, ma aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che non si avverasse.

E mentre ci pensava, ricordò come quella notte si era accoccolata al suo petto, nascondendovi il viso, e nella propria testa aveva sussurrato mille volte "Ti prego, fa’ che non sia un sogno". Forse lo era stato.

«Petra, mi hai sentita?»

Petra alzò lo sguardo dal proprio piatto, in cui la zuppa giaceva ancora intatta; aveva sbocconcellato distrattamente solo un po' di pane. 

«Scusami, Hanji. Non ero attenta, potresti ripetere?»

«Prima di tutto, mangia. E secondo, perché non vai a chiedergli spiegazioni?»

«Mh?»

«Hai aspettato una maledetta settimana, Petra. Non ti interessa sapere cosa diavolo gli è preso?» le chiese, per l'ennesima volta in quegli ultimi giorni. «Moblit, diglielo anche tu».

«Caposquadra, io non... non credo che...» balbettò lui, rivolgendo a Petra un'espressione mortificata.

«No, non mi interessa» rispose Petra, per poi mandare giù una cucchiaiata di zuppa. «Te l'ho già detto».

«Ma perché?!» esclamò lei, attirando l'attenzione curiosa delle persone sedute ai tavoli vicini.

«Caposquadra, non crede di essere un po' invadente?»

«Zitto, Moblit. Sono solo curiosa, come sempre. Hai idea di cosa significhi studiare il comportamento di Levi nelle relazioni? Fino a poco tempo fa eravamo convinti che l'unica storia d'amore che potesse avere fosse quella con lo spolverino».

«Ti ho già detto il perché, Hanji, e la risposta non è cambiata rispetto a ieri» rispose Petra, con tono calmo ma deciso. «Il capitano Levi ha fatto la sua scelta, per un motivo che non mi è dato sapere. Nello stesso modo in cui eseguo gli ordini senza che mi vengano giustificati, mi fiderò del suo giudizio anche in questo caso».

«Che marea di stronzate» sbottò Hanji, sporgendosi in avanti e guardandola dritto negli occhi con una tale intensità da metterla a disagio. «Non devi fingere che non ti dia fastidio. Devi importi. E sai perché lo dico? Una settimana fa, quando siete venuti qui, l'ho visto sorridere. Non l'ho mai visto sorridere in sei anni. Capisci cosa intendo?»

Petra tacque. Sì, capiva cosa intendeva. Dopotutto l'aveva visto anche lei quel sorriso, e prima ancora che lo vedesse la caposquadra. Forse Hanji aveva ragione, forse stava solo _fingendo_ che quella situazione non la irritasse. Voleva credere di poter sopportare serenamente il suo abbandono immotivato, ma la verità nuda e cruda era una sola: voleva sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa. 

Non le aveva promesso nulla. Lei non lo aveva preteso. E allora perché le aveva dato quella conferma, una settimana prima? Che senso aveva avuto baciarla in quel modo, per poi ignorarla il giorno dopo? Che senso avevano avuto le parole dolci che le aveva rivolto quando l'aveva trovata nel magazzino? Di più... che senso aveva avuto qualunque cosa avessero fatto insieme da quando si era risvegliata in un lettino d'infermeria?

«Chiudiamo l'argomento» sentenziò Petra, sospirando. «Te lo chiedo per favore».

Hanji aprì la bocca per replicare, ma sembrò ripensarci. «Come vuoi» disse infine, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Basta che non te ne penti, giusto? Oh, guarda... parli del diavolo... ehi, Levi!»

Petra trasalì, ma non osò girarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre cercava ancora di capire se voleva che le rivolgesse finalmente la parola o se preferiva che ignorasse il richiamo di Hanji.

«Ora ci penso io, Petra» sussurrò Hanji, mentre ancora si sbracciava per attirare l'attenzione del capitano.

«Non ci provare nemmeno» replicò lei, scuotendo il capo e portando una mano alla fronte con stizza. Le tempie le pulsavano dolorosamente.

«Che vuoi, Quattrocchi?» chiese Levi, non appena ebbe raggiunto il loro tavolo.

Petra alzò cautamente la testa per poter osservare il suo viso di sottecchi. I suoi occhi taglienti non mostravano nessuna emozione... e non la degnavano neanche di uno sguardo. Forse li aveva dati troppo per scontati, forse... no, aveva sempre dato loro la massima attenzione, proprio per questo ora faceva così male non poterli più considerare suoi.

«Vorrei chiederti di affidare Petra alla mia squadra» sentenziò Hanji, senza giri di parole.

Petra per poco non si strozzò. La pagnotta che stava martoriando da cinque minuti le cadde di mano, rotolando sul suo grembo. Quando le era venuta in mente un'idea del genere?

«Cosa?» replicò Petra, confusa, per poi raccogliere il pane e bere un sorso d'acqua per calmarsi.

«Motivo?» domandò lui ignorandola, senza alcuna particolare emozione nella voce.

«I tuoi sono tutti juniores adesso e credo che per una completa ripresa di Petra sia meglio farla collaborare con persone della sua stessa età ed esperienza, qualità che avevano i suoi vecchi compagni e che hanno i miei».

Nonostante fosse un altro il vero motivo per cui Hanji stava facendo quella richiesta – ovvero punzecchiare Levi e studiarne la reazione –, Petra non poté fare a meno di pensare che avesse ragione. In effetti le era difficile lavorare con i nuovi compagni; per quanto fossero capaci e gentili, non riusciva a raggiungere il grado di fiducia che invece si era già instaurato tra loro, dal momento che lavoravano in squadra sin dai tempi dell'addestramento. 

«Tch. Come vuoi» rispose Levi bruscamente, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. 

«Davvero?!» esclamò Hanji, sorridendo e lanciando un'occhiata allusiva, ma di dubbia interpretazione, a Petra.

«Cos'è, sei anche sorda oltre che cieca?» 

«Bene, se le cose stanno così... Petra, che ne dici?»

«Grazie per la proposta. Ci penserò e ti darò una risposta domani mattina» rispose lei, sforzandosi di sorridere e alzandosi in piedi. 

«Va bene. Nel caso accettassi, potresti dormire nella mia stanza? Sono stanca di passare le notti da sola, mi manca Nifa».

Petra annuì. «Beh, ora vado. Buonanotte, Hanji, Moblit».

«Ciao, Petra» risposero i due in coro, una ridacchiando, l'altro imbarazzato per la vivacità della prima.

«Capitano» disse poi, rivolgendo a quel freddo Levi il saluto militare, con un'indifferenza così ben simulata che le sembrò di provarla davvero.

«Petra, non hai finito la cena» la apostrofò lui, non appena gli diede le spalle. 

«Non ho fame. Può darla a Sasha, ne sarà felice» replicò Petra, senza voltarsi, per poi avviarsi verso l'uscita.

Ignorando il chiacchiericcio convulso che la circondava e il senso di malessere che le causava doversi comportare in quel modo con l'uomo che amava, Petra capì che non avrebbe mai potuto abituarsi a quella situazione, non dopo aver scoperto quanto bello fosse stare al suo fianco.

«Oi» la richiamò la sua voce, non appena stava per entrare nel dormitorio femminile. Petra non si voltò.

«Se vuoi parlare del perché mi stai ignorando da una settimana a questa parte, ti ascolto. Se invece ha bisogno di altro, capitano, le ricordo che ho la serata libera e non ho intenzione di sprecarla».

«Accetta la proposta di Hanji».

«Perché?» chiese lei, cercando di controllare l'imprevedibile incrinatura della propria voce.

«Fallo e basta. Non costringermi a chiederlo come un ordine».

«Lo stai già facendo».

«È nelle mie facoltà».

Petra strinse i pugni, cercando di controllare un moto di rabbia crescente che non aveva mai provato, nemmeno per la perdita di compagni durante le spedizioni. Ne aveva abbastanza, e lo aveva capito solo ora. In un attimo si voltò e gli si avvicinò, gli occhi pieni di lacrime furenti.

«Mi prendi per il culo?» sibilò a denti stretti.

Levi spalancò gli occhi, sicuramente sorpreso dall'impeto di quelle parole e di quell'atteggiamento. 

«Petra, ma che diavolo...?»

«Scusa, hai ragione, bisogna portare rispetto ai superiori...» replicò lei con un sarcasmo che non sapeva nemmeno di possedere. «Tutti voi pensate che io sia gentile, buona... al limite dell'ingenuità, non è vero? E anch'io volevo pensare di esserlo, di riuscire ad accettare ogni cosa con pazienza, senza arrabbiarmi, di riuscire a fidarmi del tuo giudizio senza oppormi, anche senza sapere il perché. Ci ho provato. Ma la verità è che sono arrabbiata» sbottò, colpendogli il petto con le mani strette a pugno. «Sono fottutamente arrabbiata, Levi. Perché mi ignori? _Perché?_ Dove ho sbagliato? Cosa è successo? Pensavo che dopotutto ti fidassi abbastanza di me da dirmelo... hai preso questa decisione senza di me, e vorrei che mi andasse bene, ma non mi va bene neanche un po', se non so cosa c'è dietro».

«Stai dando spettacolo» fu la sua unica risposta, secca e indifferente. 

Petra ne era consapevole, ma non riusciva a frenare né le proprie emozioni né le parole che le stavano esprimendo. Aveva raggiunto il limite e non riusciva più a tornare indietro, soprattutto perché non riusciva a smuovere il suo atteggiamento distaccato.

«Non me ne frega niente. Tanto la gente già parla di me. Costantemente. Sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile, ma speravo che con te lo sarebbe stato meno. Invece tu mi hai lasciata da sola».

«Forse non sei davvero all'altezza, se queste cose ti turbano a tal punto e hai bisogno che ti faccia da balia».

«Non ho bisogno che tu mi faccia da balia. Sono guarita, sto bene. So camminare da sola. Non ho bisogno di niente da te. Non ho _bisogno_ di te. È diverso. Io _voglio_ stare al tuo fianco, perché te l'ho promesso, perché ho avuto il coraggio di dirti che ti amo».

«Io non ti ho promesso niente. Mi pareva che non avessi avuto nulla da ridire allora».

Petra lasciò la presa sulla sua camicia, ormai stropicciata dove i suoi pugni l'avevano stretta con più forza di quanto credesse. Le lacrime di rabbia che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento traboccarono nelle vesti di lacrime di amara consapevolezza e di impotenza. 

«Tu... tu stai cercando di fare in modo che ti odi, non è vero?» disse, con il sorriso tipico di chi crede di aver finalmente compreso la situazione. «Così ti è più facile fare qualunque cosa tu abbia deciso di fare senza di me. Io non ti odierò mai. _Mai_. Non potrei mai farlo. Con te ho passato la notte più bella della mia vita, e non è una cosa che posso dimenticare. Ti ho dato la mia vita, in ogni modo possibile. Come soldato, come donna. Non è una cosa che si dimentica e basta. Ma tu sei abbastanza forte da sopportare ben altro, quindi cercherò di essere alla tua altezza, se questa è la tua volontà».

«È la mia volontà» replicò lui, impassibile. 

«Ma perché?» mormorò Petra, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. Ebbe l'impulso di posare le mani sul suo viso, ma si bloccò non appena l'avvertì. «Dimmi solo il _perché_... di questo ti sto pregando».

«Non devo darti spiegazioni».

La rabbia e l'amarezza si amalgamarono in una combinazione che esaurì tutte le forze di Petra e la fece sorridere ancora una volta per l'incredulità. 

«E allora sei solo un codardo, capitano Levi. Sarai pure il soldato più forte dell'umanità, ma qui dentro...» Petra posò un indice sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore. «Qui dentro sei fragile come una foglia. E mi dispiace, perché avrei volentieri protetto il tuo cuore tenero».

Levi tacque, imperturbabile. Petra vide la sua bocca dischiudersi lievemente, solo per richiudersi subito dopo, così capì che aveva appena represso razionalmente qualunque silenzioso dubbio lei avesse sollevato nel suo animo. 

«Può dire alla caposquadra Hanji che accetto la sua proposta, capitano. Con effetto immediato» rispose Petra con aria esausta. «Buonanotte».

Poi si voltò e continuò a camminare verso il dormitorio, senza affrettarsi, senza correre. Sarebbe stato immaturo e lei non era più una ragazzina, né voleva o poteva più esserlo. Era normale piangere; non l'aveva mai vista come una grande debolezza, purché si mantenesse un certo dignitoso e coraggioso contegno. Forse non ci era riuscita del tutto, ma ci aveva provato.

Tuttavia... tuttavia in un profondo, profondo angolino del suo cuore, sperava che tornasse da lei. Sperava che la richiamasse, le corresse dietro e le chiedesse scusa, abbracciandola e baciandola con tutto l'amore che le aveva confessato e che ovviamente non poteva essersi semplicemente dissolto nel nulla. 

Ultimamente era così emotiva, e non riusciva a trovarne il motivo. Pensava di essere forte, ma in fondo era stupida e fragile. Desiderava quelle cose cui aveva pensato di essere in grado di rinunciare otto anni prima. Desiderava una casa carina e ospitale, una sua propria famiglia, una vecchiaia serena insieme all'uomo che amava. Illusioni. Stupide e dolorose illusioni. Ma le desiderava così tanto che, dopo aver finito di trasferire le proprie cose dalla stanza condivisa con Mikasa e Sasha alla stanza di Hanji, si accasciò al muro e scoppiò a piangere, cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi e pregando che nessuno la sentisse né la interrompesse. Doveva solo sfogarsi un po'; avrebbe trovato la soluzione, come sempre, e si sarebbe rialzata con più forza di prima. Ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo, ma avrebbe trovato un posto nel mondo che non fosse quello accanto a Levi. 

Forse.


	21. Livido

«Buongiorno, mondo!»

Petra, ancora sotto le coperte, lanciò un'occhiata divertita a Hanji, che si era appena lanciata dalla brandina superiore e ora si stava stiracchiando con il suo solito sorriso radioso.

«Buongiorno, Hanji».

«Buongiorno, mia cara Petra. Spero che tu sia in forma e di buon umore perché oggi non ho intenzione di farvi battere la fiacca».

«Hanji, lo hai detto anche ieri... e l'altro ieri... e tutta la settimana» le fece notare Petra, alzandosi in piedi con uno sbadiglio. 

«Attestarsi ai livelli del giorno prima è battere la fiacca» spiegò lei, arruffandole i capelli come ogni mattina. «Ogni giorno si deve migliorare, anche minimamente, ma si deve migliorare. Se ieri avete fatto bene, oggi farete meglio. Ecco cosa intendo, amica mia».

Petra sorrise e annuì. «D'accordo, caposquadra, non batterò la fiacca».

«Tu non la batti mai, Petra. Tu e il tuo risentimento costruttivo mi state dando un sacco di soddisfazioni».

«"Risentimento costruttivo"?» ripeté la ramata, confusa, mentre rifaceva il letto.

«Oh, sì, è una cosa piuttosto comune» replicò Hanji, pettinandosi velocemente i capelli indomabili per raccoglierli in una coda. «Ti becchi una delusione, ti infuri perché non puoi fare nulla per evitarla e allora incanali tutti i tuoi sentimenti negativi in un obiettivo. Ti ritrovi nella descrizione?»

«Io non provo nessun "risentimento costruttivo"» ribatté Petra scuotendo la testa. «È solo che ho battuto la fiacca per un mese e mezzo e voglio rimettermi in carreggiata quanto prima per evitare di finire ammazzata a Shiganshina».

«Oh, che sbadata, mi ero scordata il processo di negazione» disse Hanji con un sorrisetto, ma l'espressione poco conciliante di Petra sembrò farle capire che non aveva alcuna voglia di sentire ancora una volta i suoi commenti sulla situazione con Levi. «Quale che sia il motivo, continua così. Si vede che sei un'eccellenza».

Petra sorrise nel sentire quelle parole di elogio, seppur con una certa tristezza. Se lo era diventata, era anche e soprattutto grazie a Levi, che aveva lavorato e raffinato il potenziale grezzo suo e dei suoi compagni di squadra fino a trasformarli in alcuni dei più abili soldati del Corpo di Ricerca. Levi, che ora non le rivolgeva la parola per un motivo che a lei non era dato conoscere.

«Hanji, mi spiegheresti una cosa?» le chiese Petra quando furono pronte e si stavano ormai dirigendo verso la mensa per fare colazione.

«Tutto quel che vuoi, Petra» replicò lei, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e attirandola a sé con l'affetto di una sorella. «Soprattutto se c'entrano i giganti».

«No!» rispose subito Petra, temendo che potesse iniziare uno sproloquio sull'argomento. «Non c'entrano i giganti. Mi chiedevo solo... visto che sei una caposquadra, non dovresti avere una tua stanza personale?»

«Oh, ma quella _è_ la mia stanza personale» disse Hanji con un sorriso. «Solo che mi piace la compagnia, quindi la condivido sempre con i membri femminili della mia squadra. È un modo per consolidare la reciproca fiducia. La condividerei anche con quelli maschili, ma a quanto pare non è una cosa vista di buon occhio».

«Chissà mai il perché» mormorò Petra ironicamente.

«Già, me lo chiedo anch'io» replicò lei e la ramata rimase allibita nel constatare che il tono dell'altra era piuttosto serio.

Arrivarono nella mensa rumorosa e Petra non poté fare a meno di notare un piccolo dettaglio che avrebbe potuto minare il suo buon umore. Deglutì il groppo che le si era formato in gola a tradimento e distolse lo sguardo da Levi, che per la prima volta in due settimane era sceso a fare colazione insieme ai comuni mortali. Stava seduto vicino al comandante Erwin e sembrava totalmente disinteressato al mondo esterno, benché una leggera smorfia sembrasse suggerire che provava enorme fastidio per il chiasso caratteristico degli spazi comuni.

«E così il nanetto è finalmente sceso in campo, eh?» commentò Hanji, quasi le avesse letto nella mente.

«Oggi ci esercitiamo con loro, giusto?»

«Sì, ma non ti preoccupare, non gli permetterò di farti perdere la concentrazione».

«Non avevo alcuna intenzione di perderla» replicò Petra con tono deciso.

«Ah, risentimento costruttivo!» esclamò Hanji ridacchiando.

«Dacci un taglio» la rimbrottò la ramata aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

«Buongiorno!» le salutò Moblit con un sorriso gentile, non appena andarono a sedersi al tavolo solitamente occupato dalla squadra Hanji.

«Buongiorno, Moblit! Dormito bene?»

«Abbastanza, caposquadra. Voi?»

«Una meraviglia! Non riesco a capire perché tutti si lamentino dei materassi, io dormo sempre bene».

«Moblit, potresti farmi un favore?» gli chiese Petra, spalmando il burro su una fetta di pane.

«Certo, che cos'è?»

«Spostati leggermente verso la tua sinistra. Un altro po'. Perfetto, ti ringrazio».

Hanji scoppiò a ridere sonoramente prima di attirarla a sé con un braccio e arruffarle i capelli, che ormai non potevano più dirsi al sicuro con la caposquadra sempre pronta a disfarli.

«Aspetta, perché l'ho fatto?» le domandò Moblit, mentre Petra cercava ancora di liberarsi dalle grinfie scherzose di Hanji.

«Per coprire un certo nano» gli rispose Hanji. «Petra ha paura che alzando la testa dal piatto la colazione le vada di traverso».

«Oh, capisco...» mormorò lui con un sorriso leggermente divertito.

«No, non capisci. Era solo... era... uff, basta, buon appetito» sbottò Petra, arrossendo veementemente.

«Ah, mia adorabile Petra, tu mi farai morire dal ridere!»

 _E tu dalla vergogna_ , pensò Petra, limitandosi a consumare la sua colazione in silenzio, intimamente grata a Moblit per essere rimasto nella posizione che gli aveva chiesto anche dopo aver compreso quale fosse la situazione.

Non che fosse arrabbiata con Levi e non sopportasse la sua vista. No, tutt'altro. Il problema era che, avendolo a portata d'occhio, temeva di mettersi a fissarlo senza rendersene conto e di fare la figura del pesce lesso. Petra non era arrabbiata.  
Era delusa. E il modo migliore per smaltire una delusione era incanalare le sensazioni negative in un nuovo obiettivo. 

Risentimento costruttivo.

A questo pensava mentre percorreva l'ennesimo giro di corsa senza provare la minima stanchezza. Sentiva vagamente i suoi compagni d'armi ansimare alle sue spalle, ma non se ne curava troppo. L'obiettivo era Shiganshina, l'obiettivo era restare viva, l'obiettivo era far resistere i propri polmoni il più a lungo possibile. Non ci doveva essere spazio per altro, non doveva distrarsi. Forse era quello che Levi stava cercando di dirle tra le righe. 

«Petra è tornata operativa da sole due settimane ed è più forte di voi tutti messi insieme» sentenziò Hanji, quando finalmente si fermarono per riposare e bere. «Questo significa non battere la fiacca, ragazzi! Fa la differenza là fuori, non credo di dovervelo ricordare ogni volta, giusto?»

«Sì, cavolo, con noi non correvi così» commentò Jean, trangugiando l'acqua con un'espressione esausta. 

«La settimana scorsa avevo appena ripreso le attività, per questo» replicò Petra, asciugandosi la fronte madida di sudore. 

«Hai superato Mikasa e a momenti stavi superando il capitano. Per me ti sei drogata» scherzò Eren.

«Non dire assurdità» ribatté lei, ridendo e tirandogli un pugno scherzoso sul braccio. 

«Non mi mettere le mani addosso, ora come ora ho paura di te».

«Ah, davvero?»

«Sì, è una paura speciale, si chiama "cotta"» lo schernì Jean sghignazzando.

«Che cosa hai detto?» sbottò Eren, guardandolo in cagnesco.

«Quello che hai sentito».

Petra alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ragazzi, non litigate durante gli allenamenti, al capitano basta un minimo screzio per essere abbastanza infastidito da decidere di farvi correre per altre due ore di fila».

«Ha cominciato lui con le stronzate» borbottò Eren, rilassando tuttavia i pugni chiusi.

«E tu hai continuato» replicò Petra, scuotendo la testa.

«Andate a indossare il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale» ordinò tutt'a un tratto Levi, e Petra notò che aveva lo sguardo fisso su loro tre. «Avete due minuti».

Si diressero tutti al deposito e presero l'armamentario necessario, controllando l'efficienza di ogni singola parte per evitare brutti incidenti. 

«Non strafare, potresti farti male».

Petra sobbalzò, colta di sorpresa dalla sua presenza non annunciata in alcun modo. Gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco mentre fissava l'imbracatura: aveva la solita espressione incolore che non l'aveva mai turbata tanto prima di allora.

«Non se la prenda, capitano, non l'ho ancora superata e non credo che ci riuscirò mai» replicò lei; poi si rese conto di essere stata un po' troppo impertinente e gli rivolse un leggero sorriso. «Comunque grazie per il consiglio».

«Tch. E ovviamente non lo seguirai» bofonchiò lui con stizza. 

«Conosco i miei limiti, capitano, ma grazie per la sua premura».

Levi tacque, ma Petra dubitava che la conversazione potesse finire così, con lei che aveva avuto l'ultima parola.

«Sei insopportabile quando fai così» disse lui poco dopo, infatti, e sembrava alquanto irritato.

Petra sgranò gli occhi. «Così come? Io mi sto comportando in maniera educata e perfettamente rispettosa della gerarchia». 

«Petra, non mi prendere per il culo, mi dà ai nervi» replicò Levi a denti stretti.

«Non lo sto facendo. Sul serio» ribatté Petra, guardandolo negli occhi con serietà.

«Può essere. Il che lo rende ancora più snervante» mugugnò lui, incrociando le braccia al petto e rifilandole un'occhiata torva che riuscì infine nel suo intento di farla spazientire.

«Esattamente, cos'è che pretendi da me, Levi?» sbottò lei, cercando di mantenere comunque un tono di voce che non attirasse l'attenzione. «Sei stato tu a chiudere la cosa. Se vuoi riprenderla io ci sono, ma non ti azzardare a credere che sia io a dover chiedere scusa o che io abbia intenzione di giocare alle frecciatine come degli adolescenti. Sono buona, ma voglio essere franca. Tu hai aperto questo limbo assurdo e privo di senso e tu devi chiuderlo, se vuoi chiuderlo. Non ti sto aspettando, ma quando avrai voglia di spiegarti, io ci sarò. Fino ad allora, lasciami vivere a mio modo nelle cose che non ti competono: il modo in cui mi alleno è un problema di Hanji, non tuo».

Levi tacque, limitandosi a guardarla dritto negli occhi con un'intensità cui lei cercò di resistere il più a lungo possibile. _Una guerra di sguardi? Ma che diavolo stai facendo?_ , si rimproverò poi, rendendosi conto di quanto stupida e infantile fosse una cosa del genere.

«Devo ricaricare le bombole» sentenziò allora, dirigendosi verso il magazzino senza aspettare una sua qualunque risposta.

 _L'obiettivo è Shiganshina_ , si ripeté più e più volte in testa, mentre si mettevano in posizione per cominciare l'allenamento con il dispositivo. Non doveva lasciare che l'obiettivo le sfuggisse dalle mani come sapone. 

La vegetazione del bosco scorreva veloce davanti ai suoi occhi, fermandosi in quei brevi istanti in cui sferrava gli attacchi ai giganti finti che le si paravano davanti. Sventrare un cuscino di gomma non le dava la stessa soddisfazione che uccidere un gigante vero, ma le dava abbastanza carica da anelare alla vittima seguente con un sorriso quasi beffardo.

Quelle sensazioni le erano mancate più di quanto potesse immaginare. Si sentiva in grado di fare qualunque cosa volesse e non voleva assolutamente fermarsi, non ora che riusciva finalmente a liberare la mente e a dimenticare...

_Petra. Petra. Petra. Petra, mettiti in salvo. Petra!_

Avvertì un dolore lancinante alla testa nel ricordare quell'evento traumatico senza alcun preavviso. Sentì la presa sulle else delle lame affievolirsi e il suo respiro affannarsi mentre cercava di ricomporsi, ma non riusciva a mettere a fuoco la posizione in cui si trovava né quella verso la quale si stava dirigendo.

Sentì qualcosa che le colpiva la testa, prima che delle braccia la afferrassero al volo tenendola stretta e facendole quasi male. Provò l'impulso di vomitare, ma si sforzò disperatamente di trattenersi. Il martellio della testa non accennava a diminuire, ma la nausea si placò quando sentì di nuovo il terreno sotto i suoi piedi e un sostegno alla sua schiena, forse un albero.

«Sei fottutamente incosciente?» sbraitò la voce di Levi. Petra sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, finché non mise a fuoco i suoi occhi blu che la scrutavano, pieni di una furia che raramente gli aveva visto, e mai contro di lei. «Menomale che li conosci i tuoi fottuti limiti! Ti rispedisco a Karanes in un attimo, cazzo».

«Non urlare...» mormorò Petra, ancora intontita dalla botta. «Per favore, non urlare... non l'ho fatto apposta, c'era Oruo che mi stava chiamando... e poi non ho più visto niente...»

Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e quando li riaprì vide che la sua rabbia sembrava essere sbollita tutt'a un tratto: il suo volto aveva un'espressione preoccupata che Petra non sopportava di vedere. 

«Lasciami... lasciami in pace» mugugnò, sventolando una mano davanti a sé per farlo allontanare. «Non voglio la tua compassione... devo solo... devo solo... fammi rialzare...»

«Tch. Col cazzo» ribatté lui, prendendole la testa e girandola per studiare il punto in cui doveva esserci un bel livido: Petra lo sentiva pulsare dolorosamente. «Hanji, falla portare in infermeria, ha sbattuto la testa contro quel cazzo di albero».

«Sto bene» protestò Petra, prendendogli il polso e invitandolo a mollare la presa.

«Levi, allontanati» gli intimò la voce inflessibile di Hanji, che si accovacciò di fronte a Petra e studiò lei stessa l'ecchimosi, per poi muovere una mano davanti al suo viso. «Tesoro, mi vedi, vero?»

«Sì, l'ho già detto... sto bene».

«Mh mh. Quante dita sono?»

«Due, quattro, tre, cinque, due, tre» rispose Petra con un sospiro.

«Hanji, non mi fare incazzare, mi sembra ovvio che...»

«Levi, vai a occuparti dei tuoi ragazzi. Non mi pare che tu abbia del tempo da perdere con una mia sottoposta, giusto?» replicò Hanji, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sbieco.

Levi contrasse il viso in una smorfia stizzita. «Tch» bofonchiò, prima di allontanarsi con il dispositivo di manovra senza guardarsi indietro.

Nel vederlo allontanarsi Petra sentì quasi un peso che lasciava il suo petto, mentre le lacrime che aveva trattenuto in sua presenza cominciavano silenziosamente a sgorgare sul suo viso impolverato.

«Oh, tesoro, tranquilla...» disse Hanji con tono dolce, asciugandole le guance. «Mi dispiace che sia stato un tale stronzo, probabilmente era il suo modo di merda di farti capire che era preoccupato per te».

«Vaffanculo lui e il suo carattere del cazzo» mormorò Petra sbuffando. 

«Cavolo, Petra, parolacce e insulti a Levi, devi aver preso davvero una bella botta» scherzò Hanji, cercando di smorzare la tensione. «Moblit, portala in infermeria, per favore, e assicurati che ci rimanga. Per qualunque cosa mi trovi qui fuori».

Con "assicurati che ci rimanga" Petra non immaginava che Moblit sarebbe rimasto con lei per tutto il tempo buttando all'aria l'allenamento mattutino. Non che ci fossero altri modi normali di adempiere quella richiesta, ma Petra ne fu sorpresa comunque.

«Come stai? Ti gira ancora la testa?» le chiese Moblit con gentilezza, quando tornò da lei dopo aver riportato i dispositivi di entrambi nel deposito.

«Solo un po'. Dovrei rimettermi per l'allenamento del pomeriggio».

«Dubito fortemente che la caposquadra ti permetterà di allenarti ancora, oggi» rispose lui, sedendosi sulla sedia a fianco del letto. «E anche se lei fosse propensa a lasciartelo fare, il capitano Levi sarebbe capace di chiedere al comandante Erwin di sospenderti dagli allenamenti finché non ti sparirà quel livido».

Petra sospirò, consapevole che Moblit avesse perfettamente ragione.

«Posso chiederti cosa è successo? Stavi andando alla grande, poi tutt'a un tratto...»

«Ho visto i miei compagni di squadra. Ho sentito la voce di Oruo, le ultime parole che mi ha detto prima di morire» rispose Petra, pizzicandosi il naso. «Non è mai successo in due settimane. Forse oggi ho davvero tirato troppo la corda».

«Oh» fece lui, arricciando le labbra a mo' di scuse per la domanda forse indelicata. «Perché non l'hai spiegato al capitano Levi? So che, nonostante tutto, è abbastanza comprensivo su queste cose».

«Moblit, per favore... tu ti siedi a tavola con me e Hanji, conosci benissimo la situazione» ribatté lei con un leggero sorriso ironico. «E poi avrai notato tu stesso che non era esattamente in vena di chiacchiere».

«Non credo di averlo mai visto perdere la calma in questo modo, quindi o ti odia o ti ama. E anche tu, persino ora, escluderesti la prima opzione».

«Dove stai andando a parare?» gli chiese Petra, massaggiandosi leggermente il bernoccolo sopra la benda impregnata di infuso di arnica. 

Moblit sospirò e si abbandonò allo schienale della sedia. «Petra, tra due mesi partiremo per Shiganshina. È meglio non sprecare il poco tempo che rimane, visto che hai la fortuna di essere ricambiata».

Petra aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Moblit, ti riferisci ancora a me e Levi?»

Lui sobbalzò, sgranando gli occhi e arrossendo veementemente. «C-certo che mi riferivo a te e al capitano, a chi dovrei riferirmi?» balbettò lui, fregandosi la nuca con imbarazzo.

«A te e Hanji, per esempio» rispose Petra senza troppi giri di parole. Moblit, se possibile, arrossì anche di più, mentre cercava di emettere un qualche suono di senso compiuto. «Scusa, sono stata troppo...»

«Amo la caposquadra, ma a differenza tua io non sono ricambiato» ammise lui in un mormorio a malapena percettibile.

«Oh. Glielo hai mai detto? Magari potrebbe...»

«No. E non lo farò mai».

«Perché? Hai appena detto che...»

«È diverso» la interruppe Moblit ancora una volta. «Io sono certo che lei non ricambi e che non potrà mai ricambiare, perché... per un motivo ben preciso che in verità non dovrei conoscere e che quindi non posso rivelarti. Non voglio minare in alcun modo l'ottimo rapporto che ho con lei. Mi basta quello che ho già. Mi basta aiutarla con le ricerche fino a tardi, mi basta portarle il caffè, mi basta frenare i suoi istinti e le sue pazzie. Mi basta la sua amicizia, perché so che almeno questa conta molto per lei. Io... ah, perché ne sto parlando?» esclamò infine, visibilmente esasperato, per poi coprirsi il volto con le mani.

Petra tacque, intenerita dal suo evidente imbarazzo e dalle sue parole. Anche a lei una volta bastavano tutte quelle piccole cose che potevano far piacere a Levi. E ora non aveva neanche quelle.

«Non essere imbarazzato, Moblit» gli disse, infine, vedendo che il suo rossore non accennava a svanire. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla e la strinse con affetto. «Ti capisco più di quanto credi. Dopotutto ero nella tua stessa situazione, fino a... uhm, due mesi fa... e a pensarci bene avrei preferito quella situazione a questa».

«Non l'avevo mai detto a nessuno» mormorò lui con un sospiro.

«Mi fa piacere che tu l'abbia detto a me. Sarò muta come un pesce».

«Ti ringrazio, Petra» rispose Moblit, sorridendo leggermente. «Risolverai con il capitano, ne sono certo».

«Perché lui calpesti il proprio orgoglio e mi chieda scusa devo essere in punto di morte» sospirò Petra, scuotendo la testa. «Vorrei che capisse cosa ha non solo quando sta per perderlo o l'ha già perso».


	22. Speranza

_Due occhi azzurri la fissano. Due occhi enormi, bestiali, terrificanti. Quegli occhi che si sono riaperti troppo presto. Gli alberi scorrono veloci ai lati del suo campo visivo. Il cuore le batte forte, troppo forte... non riesce a sentire altro se non quel battito pesante che si diffonde pulsando in tutto il corpo. È arrabbiata, smarrita, e ha paura. Tanta paura. Due corpi giacciono ai suoi piedi, inermi, e molto probabilmente andrà a far loro compagnia. Le mani le sudano, sente le lame scivolarle tra le dita, nonostante le stia stringendo con forza. Cerca di ragionare, di riflettere, ma le emozioni sovrastano ogni pensiero razionale. La terra trema. Quegli occhi si fanno sempre più grandi, sempre più vicini, sempre più spaventosi._

_«Petra, mettiti in salvo! Petra!»_

Petra aprì gli occhi sulla rete metallica della branda superiore del letto a castello, con un'espressione di vivo terrore dipinta sul viso. Le mancava il respiro, il cuore le batteva veloce e ogni boccata d'aria che prendeva le graffiava la gola secca.

Un senso di nausea opprimente la costrinse ad alzarsi dal letto, attenta a schivare il braccio penzolante di Hanji, che russava sonoramente. Indossò un paio di scarpe e uscì dalla stanza; l'aria calda del dormitorio la stava uccidendo. 

Era notte fonda, di nuovo. Da qualche giorno ormai si svegliava nel cuore della notte per quegli incubi e vagava avanti e indietro per i corridoi della caserma cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Di solito funzionava, ma quella volta non sembrava come le altre. Le girava la testa, così doveva appoggiarsi alla parete per essere certa di non finire sottosopra come il mondo che i suoi occhi percepivano. Per non parlare di quel senso di nausea che non era mai stato tanto acuto prima d'ora.

L'odore pungente che proveniva dai bagni davanti ai quali passò fu il colpo di grazia. Cercando di trattenersi il più possibile, Petra si fiondò in bagno e diede sfogo al proprio malessere, vomitando la cena che aveva consumato la sera prima, finché non le rimase altro che la bile.

Esausta, poggiò la schiena sulla porta di legno del bagno e si portò le ginocchia al petto. Chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di respirare a fondo per calmare gli spasmi della nausea e la testa che vorticava, benché ogni respiro non facesse che evidenziare il sapore acido del fiele, bruciandole la gola.

Non riusciva a capire perché stesse tanto male ultimamente, né perché quell'incubo, che l'aveva risparmiata per un po', fosse tornato a turbare il suo sonno da una settimana a quella parte. Sapeva solo che non poteva in alcun modo ammalarsi, non dopo essere stata via tanto a lungo.

Cacciando indietro con decisione le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare, Petra si alzò dal pavimento freddo e andò al lavandino a sciacquarsi la faccia e la bocca finché non fu certa che il saporaccio se ne fosse andato, evitando accuratamente di guardarsi allo specchio per non incontrare lo sguardo stralunato che sapeva di avere. Doveva tornare nel letto e costringersi a dormire con ogni mezzo necessario, o al mattino non avrebbe retto un altro allenamento.

Prese un ultimo respiro profondo e uscì dal bagno. Non appena aprì la porta, però, vide quella che probabilmente era l'ultima persona da cui avrebbe voluto farsi vedere in quello stato.

«Non dorme, capitano?» gli domandò in un filo di voce, cercando di distogliere la sua attenzione dal suo volto emaciato.

Levi, che se ne stava appoggiato al muro di fronte con le braccia conserte, scosse la testa. «Ma che ti succede?» le chiese, e non aveva il tono burbero che Petra si aspettava; sembrava sinceramente preoccupato.

«Non lo so».

«Forse ti fa bene un tè... riesci a berlo senza vomitare anche quello?»

Petra gli lanciò un'occhiata diffidente. A cosa doveva tanta premura? Era davvero ridotta così male da poter ricevere la compassione di Levi? Non voleva che ricominciasse a parlarle per bene solo perché stava male, ma allo stesso tempo le mancava. Le mancava così tanto che se non avesse avuto un minimo di autocontrollo gli sarebbe saltata al collo e lo avrebbe stretto con tutte le proprie forze per non farlo andare via. 

«Ti propongo una tregua, va bene?» disse lui, vedendo che Petra tardava a rispondere. Le si avvicinò e le scostò i capelli dal viso con delicatezza. «Solo per questa notte».

«Io non sono in guerra con te» rispose Petra in un sussurro, prendendo la sua mano e stringendola amorevolmente, per poi fissare il proprio sguardo nel suo. «Pensavo di essere stata chiara quella sera... e quella mattina. Sempre che tu mi abbia ascoltata».

«Sì, ti ho ascoltata» rispose Levi, guardando con un'espressione indecifrabile le loro mani intrecciate, per poi separarle con aria pensosa. «Allora, devo prenderti in braccio o cammini da sola?» 

Petra si incamminò senza rispondergli, chiudendo a pugno la mano che aveva impulsivamente stretto la sua. _Tregua_ non significava _pace_ , e lei forse non avrebbe dovuto prendersi quella confidenza, per quanto l'avesse desiderata.

Tacquero durante tutto il tragitto per le cucine, che Petra passò a chiedersi come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in quella tregua. Probabilmente era meglio non parlare e limitarsi ad assecondare il comportamento di Levi.

«Siediti» le disse, indicando con il mento il tavolo della cucina.

Petra lo guardò mentre preparava quel tè che in realtà era solo un pretesto per entrambi. Le sue spalle erano rilassate sotto la camicia bianca dell'uniforme e lei non poteva fare a meno di osservarle con l'amara consapevolezza che erano state sue, anche solo per una volta, e che forse non lo sarebbero state più. Quando lui si voltò con le due tazze in mano, però, Petra distolse lo sguardo arrossendo – si sentiva come un ladro colto in flagrante.

«Grazie» disse, prendendo la tazza in mano e beandosi di quella piccola fonte di calore. Il profumo di tè nero aromatizzato ai frutti di bosco le invase le narici e la fece sorridere lievemente: era il suo preferito, e lui lo sapeva.

«Hanji mi dice che è una settimana che non dormi la notte».

«Mi chiedo come faccia a saperlo, visto che ogni volta che mi sveglio lei sta russando come un orso» replicò Petra, per poi pentirsene. «Ti prego, non dirle che l'ho detto».

«Petra» la richiamò lui, severo, facendole capire che era inutile tentare di sviare il discorso.

Petra sospirò. «È sempre lo stesso sogno» mormorò. «La stessa scena, ancora e ancora... lo faccio dall'incidente di una settimana fa».

«Perché non me l'hai detto?»

«Perché avrei dovuto?» ribatté lei, stizzita dal suo tono di rimprovero. «Mi pareva che avessi deciso di ignorarmi».

«La decisione che ho preso non modifica il fatto che desidero vederti in salute. Quantomeno perché sarebbe auspicabile arrivare a Shiganshina nelle condizioni ottimali per non farsi ammazzare».

Petra tacque e si limitò a sorseggiare il tè caldo, lenitivo per la sua gola irritata. Era così confusa da quella strana situazione di stallo in cui si trovavano in quel momento, che non sapeva bene che pesci prendere. Si costringeva a tenere la testa china, perché ogni volta che Levi entrava nel suo campo visivo Petra non poteva fare a meno di rivivere quei ricordi che aveva costruito insieme a lui. 

«Levi... ho bisogno di una spiegazione» disse infine, studiando con aria pensosa le venature profonde del tavolo di legno di fronte a sé.

«Ho detto tregua, nient'altro» replicò lui  
bruscamente. «Non approfittartene».

«Per favore» lo supplicò lei, alzando lo sguardo e incatenandolo al suo. «Se non me lo dici è perché hai paura di scoprire che magari non hai ragione».

«Non è così».

«Mi avevi detto che mi ami» disse Petra arrossendo. «Era una bugia?»

«No» bofonchiò lui, distogliendo lo sguardo.

«E allora perché scappi?»

Levi tacque e prese a fissare la tazza che teneva in mano. A un certo punto, però, frugò nelle proprie tasche e ne tirò fuori un involucro di carta spiegazzato, per poi passarglielo con una smorfia indecifrabile.

«La tua spiegazione».

Petra aprì l'involucro e distese i fogli che conteneva. Uno recava la sua grafia e, leggendo la data e le prime righe, capì che era l'ultima lettera che aveva mandato ai suoi genitori prima della spedizione. Confusa sul perché lui ne fosse entrato in possesso, prese l'altro foglio, che invece recava la grafia di... _sua madre_? Era la lettera che il padre aveva lasciato a Levi prima che partissero? Cercando di astenersi dal trarre conclusioni affrettate, la lesse.

_Caro nanetto,  
ora sa fino a che punto mia figlia la ama. Non voglio dilungarmi in parole inutili, quindi dirò solo questo: lei è il soldato più forte dell'umanità, so che ha grandissime responsabilità... però la protegga, e la ami quanto merita. Glielo chiedo con il cuore. Abbia cura di entrambi._

Petra posò la lettera sul tavolo e tornò a guardare Levi. «Non capisco...» mormorò, confusa. 

«Siamo nel Corpo di Ricerca, Petra. Ci stavamo illudendo che potesse andare bene, quando ovviamente non andrà a finire bene. E questa lettera, anche se ovviamente non era questo il suo scopo, è servita a ricordarmelo. Quello che stavamo facendo non aveva senso».

«Aspetta un attimo... è praticamente quello che ho detto io quando sei venuto da me a Karanes» replicò Petra. «Ma tu allora mi hai fatto capire che stavo sbagliando. Perché abbiamo fatto a cambio?»

«Perché ho capito che sono stato io a sbagliare. Avevi ragione».

«Quindi ha senso negarsi la felicità per paura di perderla? Non avevo ragione neanche un po', e questo l'ho capito grazie a te» ribatté lei, stringendogli impulsivamente la mano che teneva sul tavolo. «Ascoltami, Levi... io morirò lì fuori, per quanto cerchi di scansare quest'idea. Ho ingannato la morte già una volta, non scamperò una seconda. Ma tu sei tu, il _soldato più forte dell'umanità_... non morirai. Io morirò e nella morte non potrò più provare rimpianti... ma tu... tu sei sicuro che riusciresti a convivere con l'idea, il _rimpianto_ di quello che sarebbe potuto essere? Di quello che sarebbe potuto essere e non è stato perché non hai avuto il coraggio di essere felice quando potevi?»

Levi tacque, richiudendosi nella sua apparente imperturbabilità. Dopodiché si alzò dal tavolo e, prima che Petra potesse chiedergli dove stesse andando, si chinò su di lei e la baciò, lasciandola sgomenta. Non toccava quelle labbra da ormai tre settimane, e si sciolse al loro dolce contatto. 

«Allora non andare lì fuori» sussurrò lui sulle sue labbra.

«Non puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere, Levi» replicò Petra, stupita dal tono quasi supplice che aveva usato. «Sai cosa significa per me il Corpo di Ricerca».

«Petra, io non credo che tu capisca. Sei la mia ultima speranza. Non posso perderti, perché ti amo troppo per poterlo sopportare».

«E allora perché hai perso tutto questo tempo prezioso?» gli chiese lei, cingendogli il viso con le mani e fissando i suoi brillanti occhi blu. «E perché mi hai trattato in quel modo una settimana fa?»

«Perché sono un coglione, ovviamente».

Petra scoppiò a ridere per il modo in cui l'aveva detto, come se fosse davvero una banalità; ma poi notò che anche lui stava sorridendo, e pensò che se il mondo fosse finito in quel preciso istante a lei sarebbe andato bene.

«Levi... amo le tue fossette» bisbigliò, punzecchiandole. 

«Tch. Lo so. Sono tutte tue» mormorò lui, dandole un altro bacio. 

«Tutte mie?» ripeté Petra, sorridendo sulle sue labbra.

«Mh mh, tutte tue» confermò lui, prima che il suo sguardo si incupisse. «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace veramente tanto di averti urlato contro. Mi dispiace di non averti afferrata in tempo per evitarti quella botta. Mi dispiace per tutto».

«Non fa niente...»

«Certo che fa, fa tutto» ribatté Levi, accarezzandole la fronte nel punto ancora livido. «Non voglio che tu sia di nuovo in punto di morte perché io calpesti il mio orgoglio e ti chieda scusa, o perché io mi renda conto di quanto ti amo e di quanto non voglio perderti».

«Hai origliato la mia conversazione con Moblit, Levi?» gli chiese, arrossendo leggermente.

«Siamo pari, direi. Fanculo l'orgoglio... ti chiedo scusa, va bene?»

Petra sorrise e annuì. «Va bene, scuse accettate».

«Bene. Allora credo che sia ora di tornare a dormire. E tu verrai con me».

«Cosa?» esclamò Petra, sgranando gli occhi. «Ma...»

«Qualcuno deve pur tenerti d'occhio stanotte, visto che sei malaticcia» rispose Levi, baciandole la fronte lievemente calda. «E io sono un insonne, quindi...»

«Non so se è contagioso... meglio di no».

«In ogni caso me l'avresti già passato, stupida. Pensa un po'... sarebbe un modo particolarmente divertente di far sapere ai pettegoli del cazzo che abbiamo fatto pace».

Petra sorrise e lo afferrò per la camicia, attirandolo a sé per baciarlo con tutto l'amore che aveva dovuto reprimere in quelle ultime settimane. Levi, superata la sorpresa iniziale, appoggiò le mani allo schienale della sua sedia e lasciò che approfondisse quel contatto tanto agognato.

«Petra» la richiamò lui, non appena si separarono per riprendere fiato. «Qui fa freddo. Andiamo».

Ancora incredula per la piega imprevista che aveva preso quella che invece si prospettava come una nottataccia, Petra seguì Levi fin nella sua stanza, appoggiandosi a lui per via dei giramenti di testa che ancora la infastidivano.

«Ti è passata la nausea?» le chiese Levi, non appena si stesero sul letto ancora intatto. 

«Non del tutto, ma non credo che vomiterò ancora».

«Bene» replicò lui, tirando il lenzuolo e coprendo Petra fin sotto il naso. «Cerca di dormire».

«È un po' difficile, dopo quello che è successo» ribatté Petra sospirando. «Mi ero alzata solo per vomitare... e invece mi ritrovo abbracciata a te nel tuo letto».

«E ti dispiace?»

«Niente affatto» rispose lei, lasciandogli un rapido bacio a stampo. «Niente affatto. Solo... cerca di non cambiare idea un'altra volta, mh?»

Levi si chinò su di lei e la baciò con esasperata lentezza, saggiando le sue labbra morbide come se fosse la prima volta; Petra si sciolse in un brodo di giuggiole, cedendo a quella dolcezza improvvisa.

«Non lo farò... ma adesso dormi».

«Tu non dormirai, vero?»

«Dormi» ripeté lui con tono perentorio.

Petra si rannicchiò al suo petto e respirò il suo buon profumo sorridendo serenamente. Era di nuovo tra le sue braccia, era di nuovo al suo fianco... ed era il posto migliore in cui potesse trovarsi. Provò a chiudere gli occhi, ma si accorse ben presto di non avere più sonno. Così, presa da noia, pian piano alzò la testa, per poi posare le proprie labbra sul collo di Levi e lasciarvi un bacio morbido.

«Che fai? Ti ho detto di dormire».

«Non ho sonno» mormorò lei, ripetendo quel gesto senza che lui si opponesse, se non a parole; probabilmente non voleva davvero che dormisse, e realizzare questa cosa la divertì non poco.

«Non stavi male?»

«Sto meglio».

«Tch. Ora capisco... stavi solo cercando di attirare la mia attenzione. Che cosa pietosa da parte tua, Petra».

«Non dire scemenze» replicò lei con stizza, alzando la testa e guardandolo negli occhi. «E poi non mi pare che la tua attenzione abbia opposto tanta resistenza. Devo dedurne che anch'io ti mancavo».

«Certo che mi mancavi, idiota».

«Allora te lo devo dire... sei stato proprio stupido. Cosa credevi? Che ignorandoci l'un l'altra avremmo magicamente smesso di amarci e non avremmo sofferto per le nostre eventuali morti? E sarei io l'idiota?»

«Tch. Mi stai dando dell'idiota, Petra?»

«Sì, direi di sì» rispose lei, per poi iniziare a tracciare con dei teneri baci la linea netta della sua mandibola.

«Dovresti davvero stare ferma».

Petra, quasi per ripicca, ebbe l'ardire di mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. «Sei il soldato più forte dell'umanità. Se lo vuoi, puoi fermarmi in qualsiasi momento. Il problema è che dubito che tu voglia davvero fermarmi... mi sbaglio?»

Levi tacque e lei capì che quella sua azione avventata l'aveva sconvolto non poco. I suoi occhi taglienti sembravano brillare nel buio della stanza, ed erano fissi su di lei. Petra si chinò su di lui e lo baciò lentamente e dolcemente, aspettando con pazienza che si lasciasse andare: sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui. 

«Prova a vomitarmi in faccia e giuro che ti faccio pulire la merda dei cavalli per il resto della tua vita» bofonchiò Levi con tono spaventosamente minatorio, non appena lei si allontanò un po' per riprendere fiato.

«Levi, sei disgustoso» sussurrò Petra, intrecciando le loro mani ai lati della sua testa. «Veramente disgustoso».

«Il vomito è disgustoso».

«Ti ho detto che non ho più la nausea. Non ti fidi?»

«Tch. No».

«Vuoi che me ne vada?»

«Petra, non dire cazzate» sbottò lui, per poi sbuffare. «A parte il sarcasmo, dicevo sul serio. Sei sicura di stare bene?»

«Che domanda stupida... anche se non stessi bene, pensi che te lo direi?» scherzò lei, per poi sospirare nel vedere la sua espressione seria. «Voglio fare l'amore con te, Levi. È permesso?»

Levi sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso e imbarazzato dal suo fare esplicito, e tacque per qualche momento, quasi non sapesse bene che pesci prendere.

«Oi oi...» mormorò infine, scostandole i capelli dal viso con delle carezze delicate. «Che fine ha fatto la ragazzina con le guance rosse e gravi problemi di balbuzie che conobbi cinque anni fa?»

«Oh, sta' zitto...» borbottò Petra, posando la fronte sul suo petto. «È cresciuta, credo».

Tacquero entrambi. Petra rimase immobile, chiedendosi se non si fosse lasciata prendere la mano, finché Levi non le sollevò il mento e posò le proprie labbra sulle sue, cingendole i fianchi con le braccia e accarezzandole la schiena. Mentre lui alzava il busto per andarle incontro e stringerla a sé, Petra sorrise sulle sue labbra.

«Quindi è permesso, capitano?» sussurrò, circondandogli morbidamente il collo con le braccia.

«Ma quante volte devo dirti di non fare commenti, mh?» replicò lui, sfiorandole la clavicola con baci lievi.

«Un'altra ancora, Levi».


	23. Vuoto

Aprire gli occhi e trovare Petra già sveglia era qualcosa di strano. Nelle ultime settimane Levi aveva fatto sua l'abitudine di osservarla e studiare ogni minimo dettaglio del suo viso e del suo corpo, fino al momento del suo risveglio, seguito dal suo solito sorriso bonario. Eppure quel giorno non fu così. Quando aprì gli occhi, Petra, al suo fianco, stava fissando il soffitto con un'aria assorta che lo inquietò. 

«Petra?»

«Oh, sei sveglio» disse, voltandosi e abbandonando quell'espressione pensosa per sorridergli come sempre. «Cominci a dormire tanto, capitano».

«O sei tu a svegliarti troppo presto?» ribatté Levi, ancora sospettoso di quella stranezza.

«Chi lo sa? Forse entrambe» replicò lei, accarezzandogli la linea della mandibola con i polpastrelli, per poi sporgersi su di lui e baciarlo con dolcezza. «Così la smetti di fissarmi, la mattina».

«Tch».

Petra ridacchiò e gli schioccò un altro bacio. «Comunque dico davvero, forse hai raggiunto le quattro ore di sonno».

«È merito tuo. Mi esasperi così tanto che tre ore non mi bastano più».

«Santo cielo, ho sentito bene? Era forse una specie di battuta?» esclamò Petra, poggiandosi sui gomiti per guardarlo in viso con un'espressione sorpresa e divertita nel contempo. «Ti sto proprio rovinando, eh, capitano? Se sarò abbastanza brava, forse un giorno riuscirai a ringraziare e a chiedere le cose "per favore" senza stringere i denti».

«Non credo proprio» replicò lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Petra sorrise e, appoggiata al suo petto, gli accarezzò il viso con dolcezza. «Ma poi che me ne farei di un Levi garbato e mansueto... non saresti più tu. Sarebbe davvero noioso». 

Levi la strinse a sé senza dire nulla. Era Petra ad avere sempre la risposta pronta, a parlare quando lui non ne aveva alcuna voglia, a ravvivargli le giornate con la sua parlantina vivace. A lui bastava ascoltarla per sentirsi meglio e a lei bastava un suo qualunque gesto d'affetto per sorridergli con tutto l'amore che provava e che era nettamente ricambiato. Nessuno dei due pretendeva dall'altro la luna.

«Senti, Levi...» disse Petra a un tratto. Levi lanciò un'occhiata fugace al volto posato sul suo petto: di colpo il suo sorriso era scomparso. «C'è una cosa che dovrei dirti...» mormorò, non accennando a guardarlo in viso. 

«Tch. Ecco cos'era quella faccia, prima» borbottò lui, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli arruffati. «Ti ascolto».

Dei colpi alla porta, però, li interruppero.

«Ragazzi, sono Hanji».

Levi sbuffò e si alzò dal letto vestendosi alla bell'e meglio, per poi andare alla porta e aprirla con un'aria visibilmente scocciata. La Quattrocchi aveva un tempismo tutto suo.

«Che diavolo vuoi?» sbottò Levi, riservandole un'occhiata truce. 

«Scusate, sapete quanto ci tengo a non disturbare la vostra privacy...» disse Hanji, sorridendo imbarazzata.

«Tch. Me ne sono accorto».

«Mi manda Erwin, dice che la regina vuole vederti dopo la colazione per parlarti di quei progetti che avevate in mente».

«E perché sei venuta tu?»

«Credeva che con me vi sareste sentiti meno in imbarazzo... soprattutto Petra. Sempre meglio io che una recluta pettegola qualunque, giusto?»

«Che premurosi che siete» commentò Levi con uno sbuffo. «Bene, ti ringrazio per il messaggio. Ora sparisci».

«Certo, ci vediamo a colazione. Petra, sappi solo che stai facendo un lavoro egregio con lui. "Ti ringrazio"... suona proprio strano detto da te, Levi».

Levi le chiuse la porta in faccia, tanto per ricordarle che non era del tutto cambiato e che ancora reagiva male alle provocazioni. Dopodiché si voltò, sperando di recuperare la conversazione interrotta, ma Petra si era già vestita e, seduta sul letto, stava indossando le scarpe.

«Oi, non credere di scappare. Cosa dovevi dirmi?» le chiese, avvicinandosi e accovacciandosi di fronte a lei per guardarla in viso.

«Mh? Niente di così importante» mentì lei, nascondendosi in un sorriso falsato.

«Petra, niente cazzate» disse lui, fissandola dritto negli occhi per farle capire che non avrebbe lasciato perdere.

«Ne parliamo stasera» rispose Perra con aria cupa, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, per poi passare stancamente le dita tra i suoi capelli. «Ora dobbiamo andare, è già tardi».

Levi lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio sul comodino. «Va bene... ma ne parliamo sul serio. Chiaro?»

«Mh mh» mormorò lei annuendo. 

Non aveva idea di cosa la preoccupasse a quel punto, ma le prese il volto e la baciò con dolcezza per rassicurarla, riuscendo a strapparle solo un piccolo sorriso incerto.

Non la vedeva così soprappensiero dai tempi della sua convalescenza al castello. Se ne accorse durante la colazione: era taciturna, nonostante invece fosse solita intrattenere la tavolata assecondando le pazzie di Hanji – erano apparentemente migliori amiche, ora, e questa era una cosa che sfuggiva alla comprensione di Levi.

«Sono così contenta che vi siate riappacificati» commentò Hanji con la stessa aria sognante che solitamente riservava ai giganti anomali. «Siete così carini!»

«Quattrocchi, è un mese che continui a ripeterlo» replicò Levi, rivolgendole uno sguardo truce. «Quindi chiudi la bocca e lasciami fare colazione in santa pace».

«Qualcuno qui è di pessimo umore...» scherzò lei. 

Levi, però, già aveva perso interesse per quel battibecco. Dacché si erano seduti, Petra aveva bevuto solo del tè, senza toccare cibo. Non poteva permettere che affrontasse la giornata a stomaco vuoto, così prese una fetta di pane e vi spalmò del burro e della marmellata, per poi piazzarla sul piatto vuoto di lei.

«Non dovevi...» mormorò Petra, guardando la fetta con un'occhiata di sincero disgusto che lo lasciò perplesso.

«Tch. Vuoi svenire durante gli allenamenti? Ormai lo sai che Hanji non è più tenera di me. Oltretutto, è anche pazza».

«Verissimo. Oggi, poi, ho in mente qualcosa di veramente speciale» disse Hanji, sorridendo diabolicamente.

Petra, però, non sembrò affatto divertita. Senza dire nulla si alzò da tavola e si incamminò a passo spedito fuori dalla sala da pranzo. Levi era così confuso da quel comportamento che non ebbe la prontezza di pensare a cosa fare o dire. C'entrava quello di cui voleva parlargli prima? Di questo passo Levi non avrebbe potuto aspettare fino a sera. 

«Evidentemente oggi è una giornata no per Petra» commentò Hanji, sospirando e sistemandosi gli occhiali scivolati sulla punta del naso. «Non ci pensare, Levi, hai il tuo daffare. Me ne occupo io».

«Per gli allenamenti di stamattina ti affido anche i miei, Hanji» replicò lui con distacco. «Assicurati che mangi, capito? E se succede qualcosa, manda qualcuno a chiamarmi».

«E cosa dovrebbe succedere?» chiese Hanji, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Non lo so» rispose lui, alzandosi da tavola con una smorfia. «So solo che ho un brutto presentimento».

«Ma...»

«Ora devo andare».

_Non ci pensare._

Se lo ripeté lungo tutto il tragitto per il palazzo reale, traendone l'effetto opposto. Di che cosa voleva parlare? E perché la turbava al punto di impedirle di mangiare la colazione? Aveva di nuovo problemi di stomaco? Per un problema del genere, però, bastava andare da un medico e farsi dare qualcosa, senza tutta quella scena. E poi quel suo sguardo perso... Levi l'aveva sopportato troppo a lungo per poter tollerare ancora che le incupisse il viso.

Non era un bene che la sua mente fosse occupata in quel modo, quando non sapeva ancora il reale motivo per cui era così in pensiero. E non era un bene che il benessere di Petra fosse diventato più importante di tutto il resto. Aveva ancora dei compiti, delle priorità, che dovevano trascendere il personale. Non che Petra avesse mai fatto o detto qualcosa per scombussolare la sua gerarchia di doveri: aveva fatto tutto da solo, come sempre.

La sua mente, però, era ancora abbastanza forte da riuscire a cacciare in un angolino i pensieri indesiderati; così, non appena entrò con un inchino nello studio della regina, si lasciò dietro le preoccupazioni che l'avevano seguito fino a quel punto. 

«Quello che bisogna evitare è che i bambini finiscano in posti peggiori delle strade. Gli orfanotrofi devono essere dei luoghi sicuri, in cui bambini crescano felici e con le stesse possibilità di tutti gli altri».

«E come hai intenzione di sistemare la questione degli educatori? Come si decide quali sono adatti e quali no?»

«Passeranno tutti attraverso di me, ovviamente» replicò Historia, severa. «Non approverò nessuno che non mi sembri adeguato».

«Non hai il tempo di fare una cosa del genere» le fece notare Levi. «Penso che un giusto compromesso sia scegliere dei responsabili per ogni struttura, persone da te accuratamente studiate e scelte cui dare la tua piena fiducia. A quel punto, condivideranno sicuramente la tua volontà e sapranno cercare e scegliere al tuo posto le persone più adatte». 

«Beh, è un buon compromesso, capitano. Credo che...» Ma la regina fu interrotta dal suono sordo di colpi alla porta. «Avanti!» esclamò.

Moblit entrò nella stanza con l'aria di chi aveva appena fatto una bella corsa, per poi piegarsi in un rapido ma rispettoso inchino.

«Chiedo scusa per l'interruzione, Vostra Maestà, ma sono qui per recapitare un messaggio al capitano Levi».

Historia si limitò ad annuire.

«Che c'è, Moblit?»

«Capitano, mi manda la caposquadra... aveva detto che saremmo dovuti venire a chiamarla, se fosse successo qualcosa...» disse lui, prendendo fiato tra una parola e l'altra.

Levi si alzò in piedi, le mani posate sul tavolo. «Moblit, smettila di tentennare e dimmi che cosa è successo» sbottò, rifilandogli una delle sue peggiori occhiatacce.

«Ci stavamo allenando con il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale nel bosco, come sempre... solo che Petra... Petra si è sentita male all'improvviso ed è caduta... fortunatamente Mikasa è riuscita a prenderla in tempo...»

«Sta bene?» chiese Levi, mantenendosi calmo e distaccato.

«Ha perso i sensi. Un medico la sta visitando in questo momento».

_Il mio istinto non sbaglia mai. ___

__«Capitano, può andare» disse Historia, anticipando ogni sua possibile decisione. «Tanto avevamo finito»._ _

__«Ne sei sicura?»_ _

__«Capitano, non mi faccia ripetere le cose due volte»._ _

___Le avevo detto di mangiare. Le avevo detto che doveva mangiare prima degli allenamenti. Perché non mi ascolta mai, cazzo?_ _ _

__Non sapeva bene con chi prendersela. Era colpa di Petra, che era così testarda? Era colpa di Hanji, che non se ne era occupata a dovere? Era colpa di Levi, che l'aveva lasciata andare senza che gli dicesse ciò che aveva da dirgli? Non importava. Ora l'importante era assicurarsi che stesse bene. E poi l'avrebbe rimproverata a dovere per la sua cieca ostinazione._ _

__«Un brutto presentimento, eh?» commentò Hanji, non appena lo vide avanzare imperturbabile nel corridoio che conduceva all'infermeria. «Tra poco dovrebbe uscire il medico»._ _

__«Tch. Ti avevo detto di farla mangiare» la rimbrottò con un'occhiata truce. «Ma ora non importa. Si è fatta male?»_ _

__«No, niente di rotto. L'ho vista mentre perdeva i sensi e perdeva la presa sul dispositivo, ma ero troppo lontana. Mikasa fortunatamente si trovava lì vicino... è stata molto veloce»._ _

__«I mocciosi?»_ _

__«Li ho lasciati con un mio sottoposto a continuare gli allenamenti» rispose lei, per poi rivolgergli un sorriso di rassicurazione. «Non ti preoccupare troppo... sarà stato un calo di zuccheri»._ _

__«No» la troncò lui, poggiando la schiena al muro e incrociando le braccia al petto. «Già prima della colazione aveva una brutta cera. E aveva detto di volermi dire una cosa, ma poi sei venuta tu e non ne abbiamo più parlato. Dev'essere grave, e non so se preoccuparmi più per la sua salute o per la cosa che deve dirmi»._ _

__La porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio fastidioso, facendone uscire un dottore anziano dall'espressione indecifrabile._ _

__«Che cos'ha?» chiese Levi. Quella faccia non gli piaceva per niente._ _

__«Ma lei è il capitano Levi...» mormorò quello, sgranando gli occhi._ _

__«Sì. Quindi?»_ _

__Il medico sospirò, fregandosi la nuca. «La signorina è in dolce attesa» rispose infine, dopo attimi infiniti di silenzio._ _

__Levi e Hanji ammutolirono seduta stante. Era l'ultima cosa che si aspettavano di sentirsi dire._ _

__«Petra... Petra è incinta?» mormorò Hanji, superato lo sgomento iniziale._ _

__«Esattamente. Otto settimane, o giù di lì. Si è sforzata troppo, per questo si è sentita male, ma dovrebbe essere tutto a posto. Lasciate che riposi e assicuratevi che mangi quando si sveglierà. È troppo magra. Ora... ora devo andare. Buona giornata»._ _

__E se ne andò, come un topolino spaventato, lasciando Hanji a fissare a bocca aperta Levi, che appariva nel pieno di uno stato catatonico._ _

__Il vuoto. Per la prima volta nella sua vita la sua mente era piena di _vuoto_. Non riusciva a concepire un pensiero, non riusciva ad articolare neanche una parola. Non aveva idea di cosa significassero quelle parole, non riusciva a dare loro un senso, un ordine. Volteggiavano nelle sue orecchie come suoni spezzati, discontinui. _ _

__Lo sguardo e la voce di Hanji che gli urlava contro si fecero sempre più lontani man mano che percorreva il corridoio senza aver dato ai propri piedi l'ordine di muoversi. Aveva bisogno di aria. Aveva bisogno di recuperare la facoltà di riflettere. Aveva bisogno di stare solo._ _

__Non riusciva nemmeno a concepire cosa significasse avere un figlio. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa significasse creare una vita e farla crescere. E in ogni caso, era certo di non esserne assolutamente in grado. Lui non poteva essere un padre: non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse un padre. Soprattutto, non aveva il tempo né le condizioni per applicarsi e imparare a esserlo. E non era nemmeno certo di volerlo._ _

__Poi subentrò la rabbia. Come avevano potuto essere così stupidi, così ingenui? Otto settimane... significava che avevano fatto centro al primo tentativo. In quel momento non aveva neanche minimamente pensato alle possibili conseguenze di quella notte meravigliosa: il pensiero non gli era balenato in mente neanche una volta – ed evidentemente neanche a Petra._ _

__Petra... lo sapeva già? Era quello che voleva dirgli quando si erano svegliati? Sì, doveva essere così. Si spiegavano così quei malesseri mattutini e i pasti irregolari, che variavano da briciole a doppie porzioni. Da quanto tempo lo sapeva? Da quanto aspettava di dirglielo?_ _

__Non potevano fare i genitori, non nelle posizioni in cui si trovavano. Perché diavolo non ci avevano pensato? Non potevano permettersi un figlio, lui soprattutto. Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare Petra a se stessa, ma di certo lui non poteva venir meno ai propri doveri e alla promessa di sterminare i giganti._ _

__Era furente, ma l'ira era infima di fronte al terrore puro che gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Tra poco sarebbero dovuti partire per Shiganshina e lei... lei ovviamente sarebbe rimasta qui, a costo di incatenarla da qualche parte. E finalmente si rese conto dell'esistenza di almeno un lato positivo in tutta quella faccenda disastrosa: Petra non sarebbe più potuta partire, sarebbe rimasta al sicuro all'interno delle mura come lui aveva sempre voluto da quando erano tornati dalla cinquantasettesima spedizione._ _

__La palla di emozioni negative che si stava velocemente espandendo nel suo petto si sgonfiò subito. Petra era salva. Era salva perché lui era stato un completo idiota. L'idea lo fece gioire come non mai – nei limiti imposti dal suo carattere –, cacciando via la rabbia e la paura._ _

__«Levi, idiota che non sei altro!» Levi udì la voce furente di Hanji che si faceva sempre più vicina. «Ma che cosa diavolo pensavi di fare?»_ _

__«Tch. Sei così fottutamente stupida da credere che fosse programmato, Hanji?» replicò lui con tono fermo e calmo, voltandosi e rivolgendole uno sguardo impassibile._ _

__«Chi se ne frega, verginello di merda! Credevi forse che i bambini li portasse la cicogna?» sbraitò lei, strattonandogli la giacca dell'uniforme._ _

__«Levami le mani di dosso o ti prendo a calci in culo» sibilò Levi, rifilandole lo sguardo più truce del suo repertorio. «E sai che non mi faccio problemi di genere»._ _

__Hanji lo guardò dritto negli occhi per qualche momento, poi mollò la presa con un'espressione furente. Si allontanò di qualche passo e prese a camminare avanti e indietro, guardando il suolo come se potesse darle la risposta che cercava. Poi si fermò di nuovo di fronte a lui e gli rivolse un'espressione stanca._ _

__«L'hai messa incinta, Levi... tu ti rendi conto? Era uno dei migliori soldati che avessimo, con un record di uccisioni totali pazzesco. E tu me la metti incinta. La distruggerà non poter venire, non vedeva l'ora di tornare in campo...»_ _

__Levi tacque, consapevole di ogni singola cosa che aveva appena detto, e lei riprese a camminare avanti e indietro ancora un po', prima di fermarsi nuovamente._ _

__«Sono stata una stronza, scusami» disse, e sembrava davvero dispiaciuta. «Non è solo colpa tua. A dire il vero non è colpa di nessuno dei due. Solo... che cosa pensi di fare? Te lo chiedo davvero»._ _

__«Non lo so, Hanji» rispose lui sbuffando. «L'unica cosa cui riesco a pensare, ora, è che rimarrà al sicuro dentro le mura e non rischierò più di perderla»._ _

__«Allora questa situazione ti fa comodo, è questo che stai dicendo?» Levi annuì in silenzio. «E una volta tornato? Farai il padre?»_ _

__«Non ho idea di cosa significhi»._ _

__«Più o meno quello che fai con la tua squadra» replicò Hanji sorridendo. «Solo con più amore e più responsabilità. Sarai bravissimo»._ _

__«Fottiti» borbottò Levi, per poi avviarsi si nuovo verso l'edificio da cui era uscito con tanta foga._ _

__«Dove vai?»_ _

__«Ti lascio ancora i mocciosi. E dì a Erwin che mi prendo la giornata libera»._ _


	24. Vita

La prima cosa che videro gli occhi di Petra quando si aprirono fu la schiena di Levi, che guardava fuori dalla finestra con un'espressione che lei non poteva vedere. E tanto bastò a ricordarle come era finita su quel lettino d'infermeria. 

Ricordava vagamente la voce di Mikasa mentre l'afferrava poco prima che potesse toccare rovinosamente il suolo. Ricordava la voce di un uomo che la tranquillizzava mentre premeva qualcosa di estremamente freddo sul suo petto, all'altezza del cuore, e sul suo ventre. La stessa voce che le aveva posto una miriade di domande di cui non ricordava le risposte che aveva dato.

_Un medico._

L'aveva visitata? Aveva trovato la risposta a quei dubbi che non era ancora riuscita a esprimere a Levi? In caso positivo... gliel'aveva già riferita? 

«Sei sveglia».

Petra fu richiamata alla realtà dalla sua voce profonda e vibrante. Si era voltato senza che se ne fosse accorta. Aveva un'espressione indecifrabile che la inquietava terribilmente.

«Quanto ho dormito?» chiese in un sussurro, cercando di deglutire il groppo che le si era formato in gola.

«Otto ore circa... quelle che non hai dormito stanotte, suppongo» replicò lui, impassibile.

«Cos'ha detto il medico?» ebbe la forza di domandare, anche se non era certa di voler conoscere la risposta.

Il silenzio teso che ne seguì bastò a fargliela immaginare: i suoi dubbi erano diventati certezze. Petra sentì il cuore che le si appesantiva come un macigno insostenibile, e sentì le lacrime che scorrevano calde e silenziose sulle sue guance. La calma apparente di Levi la terrorizzava. Aveva bisogno di vedere un'emozione, una _qualunque_ emozione riflessa in quegli occhi che non le erano mai sembrati tanto scuri.

«Ti prego, non ti avvicinare» lo richiamò lei, non appena lo vide muovere un passo verso il letto. «Ti prego».

Levi si bloccò e Petra prese un respiro profondo. Non voleva che si avvicinasse: provava troppa vergogna e temeva la sua possibile reazione. Come sarebbero cambiate le cose? Petra non lo sapeva, ma era letteralmente terrorizzata.

Il silenzio che li avvolgeva era talmente fitto che difficilmente riusciva a vedere una via d'uscita, tuttavia era certa che Levi non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovarla prima di lei.

«Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto» sussurrò infine Petra, a denti stretti per limitare incrinature nella voce.

«Tch. Non ci provare nemmeno. Non ci provare nemmeno ad addossarti la colpa come farebbe un moccioso» replicò lui, puntandole un dito contro con severità. «Le donne non si riproducono da sole, per quel che ne so io».

«Sono stata un'irresponsabile... avrei dovuto stare più attenta... in quel momento non ci ho proprio pensato...» mormorò lei, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

«Oi, ma mi ascolti quando parlo?» la richiamò Levi, visibilmente irritato. 

«Io capirò se...»

«Petra, zitta un attimo» sbottò lui, per poi sospirare. «Dammi il tempo di ricordarmi cosa volevo dire. Ho avuto otto ore per pensarci, ma ancora non mi ricordo tutto il cazzo di discorso».

Petra fermò a fatica il proprio flusso incessante di parole e lo guardò interdetta mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto, dandole la schiena. Non era il comportamento che si aspettava.

«Non credevo che saresti stata tu a dare di matto e che io avrei dovuto calmarti. Suppongo che otto ore di vantaggio facciano la differenza. Detto questo, smettila di piangere... non è un cazzo di funerale e io non sono arrabbiato».

«Tu non sei arrabbiato?» ripeté lei, sconvolta. 

«Tch. È quello che ho detto».

«Mi stai prendendo in giro, non è vero?» replicò Petra, mettendosi a sedere e poggiando la schiena sulla testiera del letto. «Come fai a non esserlo? Ti ho dato una tale preoccupazione quando ne hai già mille per la testa. Non possiamo avere un figlio in queste condizioni... tra poco dovremo partire per Shiganshina e...»

«Ma sei fuori di testa?» proruppe Levi, voltandosi per guardarla in viso con un'espressione sgomenta. «Non andrai da nessuna parte, ovviamente».

Petra sgranò gli occhi. «Tu mi stai chiedendo di rimanermene con le mani in mano mentre l'umanità combatte la sua battaglia più importante... mentre tu combatti in quella stessa battaglia?»

«Petra, dimmi che non stai facendo sul serio. Dimmelo o mi incazzo».

«Come posso sopportare l'idea che potresti partire e non tornare più? Che potrebbero riportarti su un carretto o che potrei non rivedere mai più il tuo corpo? Che potresti morire lontano da me?» esclamò lei, dando libero sfogo alle ansie che l'attanagliavano.

«Come hai sopportato tutto quello che ti è successo finora» replicò lui, severo. «Fa parte del gioco che avevamo accettato, giusto?»

«Questo non è più un gioco, Levi...»

Levi sbuffò; sembrava esausto. «Senti. Non so che cosa succederà, ma di una cosa sono certo, e non pensavo nemmeno che fossi così ottusa da aver bisogno che te la spieghi io. Se tu venissi, nessuno dei due combatterebbe al meglio delle capacità, con questa preoccupazione in più. Hai visto cosa è successo oggi; potrebbe accadere di nuovo, lì. "Potremmo sopravvivere entrambi, potrebbe andare tutto bene"... col cazzo. La vita non è mai così fottutamente gentile, non con me. Se tu venissi e morissi... a me non resterebbe niente. Un cazzo di niente, lo capisci? Se tu non venissi e io morissi, però, a te resterebbe comunque qualcosa di me» aggiunse, addolcendo il tono e posando delicatamente una mano sul suo ventre. «Devo supplicarti? Devo legarti? Lo farò, se devo. E il motivo per cui non sono arrabbiato è che così mi hai dato un'occasione per stare finalmente un po' tranquillo, visto che resterai dentro le mura, come avevo già provato invano a chiederti».

Quelle parole la colpirono nel profondo, impedendole di articolare una qualunque risposta che avesse un minimo di senso. Era stata così in ansia per niente. Alla fine dei giochi, lui aveva mantenuto il sangue freddo per entrambi, non aveva dato in escandescenze come lei. E non era arrabbiato.

«È possibile uno scenario in cui non muore nessuno dei due?» chiese Petra, posando una mano sulla sua e guardando malinconicamente le loro dita intrecciate.

«Farò in modo che lo sia, ma devi lasciar fare a me, Petra».

Tacquero per qualche minuto, in cui i pensieri di Petra si ingarbugliarono più di prima, rendendosi inestricabili. Tutte quelle emozioni negative, che negli ultimi giorni aveva rinchiuso in una bolla per non farle trasparire, l'avevano esaurita. E anche ora non riusciva a razionalizzare il fatto che Levi stesse seduto lì accanto a lei, che stesse stringendo la sua mano e che fosse inaspettatamente tranquillo. 

La bolla scoppiò.

«Come farò ad avere un figlio?» proruppe a un tratto, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e una mano alla fronte. «Non sono pronta, sono troppo giovane, sono un totale disastro, non riesco a prendermi cura nemmeno di me stessa, figurarsi di un bambino... del _tuo_ bambino, poi...»

«Petra...»

«E dove staremo? Come faremo con il Corpo di Ricerca? Mi butteranno fuori e non riuscirò più a vederti e aspetterò che tu venga ogni tanto a casa... quale casa? Poi non verrai più e ti dimenticherai di me e...»

Levi si sporse su di lei e la zittì con un bacio. Petra chiuse gli occhi, saggiando le dolci sensazioni che quel contatto le diede, per poi afferrargli le spalle e stringerlo a sé per scaricare la tensione accumulata negli ultimi giorni. 

«Devi darti una calmata, sai?» le intimò lui, ricambiando l'abbraccio.

«Scusa... pensavo che sarebbe finito tutto... ero convinta che ti saresti arrabbiato a morte, che mi avresti lasciata a cavarmela da sola...»

«Petra, sei un'idiota». 

«Lo so, scusa...» mormorò lei, rilassando le membra e abbandonandosi completamente nella sua stretta affettuosa.

«E mi pareva di averti detto di smetterla di piangere» la rimbrottò subito, non appena la sentì singhiozzare sulla sua spalla, per poi accarezzarle la nuca.

«Scusa... non è tristezza... è solo nervosismo represso...»

«Lo sapevi già, non è vero? Era questo che volevi dirmi stamattina».

«Avevo solo dei forti sospetti, ma non potevo averne alcuna certezza... scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare...»

«Hai detto "scusa" quattro volte nell'arco di trenta secondi, Petra. Piantala di scusarti, ti ho detto che non sono arrabbiato. E vedi di non smoccolare sulla mia camicia».

Petra rise, lievemente rasserenata, e tirò su con il naso. Poi, però, un sospiro lasciò incontrollato le sue labbra e lei decise di sciogliere quell'abbraccio per poter guardare Levi in viso.

«Tu sei sicuro di quello che mi hai detto finora? Io, davvero... capirò se non vuoi farne parte. Dopotutto è proprio un pessimo periodo, e tu devi salvare l'umanità, capitano...»

«Ci sono cose che trascendono la mia volontà, Petra, e lo sai bene» rispose lui, grave, accarezzandole le guance per asciugare le lacrime che le avevano inumidite. «Quel che posso dirti è che finché rientra nelle cose che mi è possibile decidere... faremo questa cosa insieme, chiaro?»

Petra annuì. «E così... diventeremo genitori...» mormorò poi, ripetendosi in mente quelle parole per prenderne maggiore consapevolezza. 

Levi tacque, come se anche lui avesse appena compreso appieno l'importanza di quell'incombenza. Tornò a guardare la finestra con aria assorta e Petra prese ad accarezzargli la schiena tesa per rassicurarlo – era il suo turno, ora.

«Petra, io mi... io mi sono lanciato nei discorsi ancora prima di chiederti una cosa importante. Anche se da quello che hai detto non mi pare che ci siano dubbi, te la devo chiedere comunque... per sicurezza» mormorò lui dopo un tempo indefinito. «Tu sei sicura di volerlo tenere? Perché se non vuoi, io lo capisco... d'altronde anche tu sei sempre stata devota alla causa e la cosa non si limiterà a nove mesi. È una tua scelta. Non ti giudicherò in ogni caso. Solo, dimmi cosa vuoi fare».

Petra posò la fronte sulla sua spalla e scosse leggermente la testa. «Lascia perdere quello che ho detto prima su Shiganshina, ero solo sconvolta. Non sono disposta a rinunciare alla mia umanità per il bene dell'umanità, capitano, mi dispiace. Anche se ora come ora non ho la più pallida idea di come gestire la situazione, non potrei mai uccidere nostro figlio».

Levi annuì e le accarezzò la testa. «Sei coraggiosa, Petra. Davvero coraggiosa. Troveremo una soluzione insieme, questo te lo prometto».

«Grazie» sussurrò Petra, lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla.

«Non devi ringraziarmi. Dico sul serio. Ora, però, pensiamo alle cose urgenti. Il dottore ha detto che devi mangiare, che sei troppo magra».

«Lo so, ma ho costantemente la nausea, ogni volta che vedo del cibo mi viene il ribrezzo... è una sensazione bruttissima».

«Nella tua condizione non puoi assolutamente evitare di mangiare. Pensa a qualcosa che non sia il tè e che potresti voler mandare giù senza troppe storie».

Qualcuno bussò alla porta poco prima che Petra potesse rispondere che aveva una gran voglia di mele.

«Dev'essere Hanji» disse Levi, alzandosi in piedi, ma Petra lo tirò per la manica.

«Lo sa?» Lui annuì, facendola sospirare per l'ennesima volta. «Chi altro lo sa?»

«Nessuno, credo. Dubito che sia così stupida da dirlo in giro» replicò lui, avviandosi verso la porta.

«È sveglia?» sussurrò la caposquadra, facendo capolino nello spiraglio che Levi le aveva appena aperto.

«Sì. Non fare o dire cose inopportune o ti spedisco fuori a calci» la ammonì lui, per poi lasciarla passare. 

Aveva in mano un vassoio con un piatto fumante di zuppa di verdure e della frutta, cui Petra guardò con una certa diffidenza: non aveva alcuna voglia di sentirsi male di nuovo.

«Come stai?» le chiese Hanji, posando il vassoio sul comodino e sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto. «Mi hai fatta preoccupare. Per fortuna Mikasa ha avuto i riflessi pronti».

«Mi dispiace» fu l'unica cosa che Petra riuscì a dire.

«Non guardarmi con timore o imbarazzo. Non ti sto minimamente giudicando, Petra, né te, né Levi... per quanto prima gli abbia sbraitato contro le peggiori ingiurie. Penso che un po' di vita nuova possa farci solo del bene. Sì, forse questo non era proprio il momento adatto, ma tant'è».

«Temo che non potrò seguirti a Shiganshina, caposquadra» disse Petra malinconicamente.

«Ovvio, non c'era neanche bisogno di dirlo» replicò Hanji, pizzicandole una guancia con un sorriso mite.

«Ma davvero?» bofonchiò Levi, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Tch. Pensa che io ho appena passato cinque minuti a convincerla di quest'ovvietà».

Hanji lo ignorò e prese il vassoio per posarlo sulle gambe di Petra. «Ho parlato con il medico e ho letto qualche libro sull'argomento, così ho pensato di portarti una cena leggera e salutare. Su, mangia. Sono una brava zietta, non è vero?»

«Cazzo, non cominciamo con queste cose» sbottò lui, facendo sorridere divertite entrambe.

«Da "soldato più forte dell'umanità" a "papà cambia-pannolini" il passo è più breve del previsto, eh?»

«Tch. Sento puzza di "cosa inopportuna"».

«Non vuole darlo a vedere, ma è davvero agitato» disse Hanji a Petra, ridacchiando. «Anche perché sono certa che non ha ancora trovato il modo giusto per dirlo a Erwin».

«È necessario che lo sappia?» chiese la ramata, assaggiando timorosamente la zuppa; fortunatamente non le diede alcun fastidio, così continuò a mangiarne serenamente.

«Ovvio» rispose Levi bruscamente. «O hai un'altra scusa valida per giustificare le tue future assenze dagli allenamenti e dalla spedizione? E poi devo fare in modo che resti qui, almeno per queste ultime due settimane che mancano alla spedizione, poi troverò una soluzione. E non ti azzardare a fare di testa tua e a tornare a Karanes come l'ultima volta».

Petra aveva la vaga impressione che si mostrasse particolarmente irritato solo per nascondere le proprie emozioni e il proprio imbarazzo. Avrebbe indagato più a fondo non appena fossero rimasti nuovamente soli; quella sua parte più dolce Levi la riservava a lei solamente, e Petra aveva capito che al momento non aveva intenzione di cederla anche ad altri.

«Non lo farò» lo rassicurò, sorridendo lievemente.

«Brava, perché stavolta non ti accompagnerei» commentò Hanji. «Oh, mangia anche la frutta, mi raccomando. Dobbiamo gettare subito le basi per far crescere questo piccolino o questa piccolina sopra il metro e sessanta».

Le due scoppiarono a ridere di gusto, mentre Levi le fissava con aria truce. Petra, però, che aveva imparato a leggere quasi ogni sua espressione, intravide nei suoi occhi un luccichio, l'ombra di un sorriso trattenuto. E capì che poteva rilassarsi e ignorare per un po' le paure che le attanagliavano lo stomaco, almeno per una sera.


	25. Felicità

Petra aveva tentato di tutto per farlo dormire: gli aveva parlato per un paio di ore ininterrottamente, raccontando le cose più disparate, compresi svariati episodi della sua infanzia e del periodo del proprio addestramento; poi si era chiusa in un religioso silenzio, pensando che la noia lo avrebbe spinto a chiudere gli occhi; poi l'aveva coccolato come un bambino, accarezzandogli la testa con una dolcezza che lo aveva fatto rabbrividire; infine, forse troppo tardi, era crollata tra le sue braccia, sconfitta ed esausta.

Quei teneri e ingenui tentativi lo avevano fatto sorridere, almeno; purtroppo per lei, non c'era niente che potesse impedirgli di rimuginare sul compito che lo aspettava il giorno dopo: parlare con Erwin. Petra gli aveva proposto più e più volte di accompagnarlo, ma Levi glielo aveva negato. Era già abbastanza complicato: portarsela dietro non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare la difficoltà di dare quella notizia. 

Le fece compagnia fin dopo l'ora della colazione, con la speranza che si svegliasse per permettergli di sentire la sua voce prima di andare, ma dovette rassegnarsi alle conseguenze di una mezza nottata passata a confortarlo senza che lui glielo avesse chiesto. Si alzò dal letto, cercando di ignorare le mani di Petra che nel sonno tentavano di riafferrarlo, si chinò su di lei e le lasciò un leggero bacio sulla tempia. Un lieve sorriso si impossessò delle labbra della ramata, sciogliendo il cuore agitato di Levi.

Ormai non c'era rimedio. Agli occhi di tutti avrebbe perso quell'aura temibile che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato; nessuno l'avrebbe più preso sul serio conoscendo quella sua piccola grande debolezza: esisteva una persona che era in grado di farlo sorridere e cui aveva permesso di prendere il suo cuore e di farne ciò che voleva, piena della sua cieca fiducia.

Uscì dalla stanza d'infermeria con passo pesante; più si allontanava e più forte si faceva il desiderio di tornare nel letto con Petra, e magari di dormire un po'. Giunto nel corridoio dell'ufficio di Erwin, Levi vide uscirne Hanji e Moblit con in mano una caterva di fogli. Non poté fare a meno di sbuffare: non aveva alcuna voglia di incontrare persone, quella mattina. 

«Buongiorno, Levi!» lo salutò la caposquadra, sorridendo entusiasta. «È il tuo momento, è di buon umore».

«Perché, è riuscito a cagare di prima mattina?» replicò lui alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Sei sempre il solito» sospirò lei, gesticolando teatralmente. «Fai lo stronzetto per nascondere il fatto che sei agitato, ma non ti preoccupare... è normale».

«Bene, fuori dalle palle. Moblit, se la becco a origliare ti riterrò personalmente responsabile».

«Sissignore» rispose lui, raccogliendosi in un repentino saluto militare, prima di trascinare via la sua caposquadra tra le proteste di quest'ultima.

Levi li guardò svoltare alla fine del corridoio, infine posò il proprio sguardo sulla porta di legno di fronte a sé. Prese un respiro profondo e bussò un paio di volte, per poi entrare non appena sentì la voce di Erwin.

«Buongiorno, Levi. Come posso esserti utile?» disse il comandante, seduto alla sua scrivania e intento a leggere qualcosa di apparentemente molto interessante. Sembrava davvero di buon umore come aveva detto Hanji.

«Devo parlarti».

«Siediti pure».

«Preferisco stare in piedi».

«Va bene. Vuoi del caffè?»

«Tch. Lo sai che non sopporto quella roba».

«Già, per questo te l'ho chiesto» replicò il superiore con un sorriso divertito, servendosi una tazzina della bevanda bruna. «Come sta Petra Ral? Ho sentito che è finita in infermeria, ieri».

Centro. Com'era possibile che riuscisse sempre a colpire nel segno? Ora Levi era più che mai riluttante ad affrontare quella conversazione.

«Sta meglio. A dire il vero, sono venuto a parlarti di questo».

«E sei venuto a parlare a Erwin o al comandante Smith?»

«Non lo so bene neanch'io».

«Questo sì che mi incuriosisce. Di cosa vorresti parlare? Sono la persona meno indicata per questo genere di questioni, lo sai. Ti consiglierei di chiedere a Nile Dok, ma so che non ti sta simpatico, quindi...»

«Petra è incinta» sbottò Levi, non riuscendo più a sopportare di girarci intorno.

Erwin alzò finalmente la testa e lo guardò con un'espressione di vivo stupore.

«Incinta? Petra Ral è incinta?» ripeté il comandante, come a saggiare il significato di quelle parole.

«Tch. È quello che ho detto».

«Se non ti conoscessi, direi che è uno scherzo» commentò Erwin con aria pensosa. «Ed era una cosa programmata?»

«Ovviamente no».

«Avete deciso di tenerlo?»

Levi non rispose, limitandosi a lanciargli un'occhiata truce, quasi si fosse offeso per il suo accenno all'aborto.

«Non mi guardare con quella faccia. Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica? Non credo di doverti ricordare in che genere di situazione vi trovate».

«Sì, grazie, lo so benissimo anche io che non possiamo sperare di ritirarci in una casetta di campagna a giocare alla famigliola felice. Non sono così rincoglionito».

«Mh... ma ne sei felice?» gli chiese Erwin, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio in cui si limitò a studiarlo con i suoi gelidi occhi azzurri. «Dopotutto, se mi hai trafitto con quel tuo sguardo omicida per aver solo nominato l'aborto, vuol dire che speri in qualcosa».

«Tch. Ora come ora sono troppo preoccupato per capirlo» ammise Levi, cedendo finalmente all'iniziale invito di Erwin di sedersi.

Tacquero per un periodo che a Levi sembrò infinito; si fissavano negli occhi, quasi preferissero quella modalità di conversazione, ma il capitano aveva bisogno una volta tanto di parole, benché gli risultasse difficile trovare quelle adatte.

«È strano vederti innamorato» disse infine il comandante. «Strano, ma sorprendentemente curioso e piacevole».

Levi si irrigidì. Parlarne con Petra era una cosa; sentirselo dire da altri, invece, gli faceva venir voglia di dibattersi come un moccioso e di urlare che non erano i _fottutissimi affari loro_. Voleva che rimanesse la cosa intima e privata che era sempre stata, non voleva che le persone vi si immischiassero con i loro commenti banali e irritanti. Sì, era il capitano Levi, e sì, era _fottutamente_ innamorato di Petra Ral. Era strano, certo, ma se solo avessero potuto vedere più in là dell'etichetta di sottoposta Ral, come ne aveva avuto la fortuna lui, non si sarebbero meravigliati così tanto che persino lui avesse deciso di concederle il proprio cuore.

«Tch. Forse sono felice. Almeno un po'. Meglio non esserlo troppo, comunque... non voglio illudermi».

«Un giusto compromesso» replicò Erwin, chiudendo gli occhi in assenso. Poi un'espressione diabolica si impadronì del suo viso. «Allora ti faccio le mie congratulazioni, _papà_ ».

«Oh, merda, non cominciare anche tu con queste stronzate» proruppe Levi, rialzandosi in piedi. «Hanji si è già autoproclamata "zietta". Ci credi che quelle due sono _amiche per la pelle_ , ora? Mi esasperano, cazzo».

«E io non posso essere uno zio?» scherzò il biondo.

«Questa è la volta buona che ti spezzo le gambe, Erwin. Ti avverto».

«Devi essere paziente, Levi. È una cosa che non capita mai nel Corpo di Ricerca e il fatto che sia tu ad aprire le danze non fa che acuire la curiosità per l'evento».

«Non è un evento, Erwin. Anzi, non lo deve sapere nessuno, a meno che lei non lo voglia. Non voglio che Petra finisca in pasto ai pettegolezzi di tutto il fottuto mondo conosciuto. Voglio che stia tranquilla, dopo tutta la merda che ha dovuto sopportare e quella che deve affrontare ora... sempre per colpa mia».

«Capisco. Quindi di cosa hai bisogno? Non saresti venuto così presto a dirmelo, se non avessi bisogno di qualcosa dal _comandante_ , giusto?»

Levi annuì; ormai era abituato al suo intuito. «Falla stare in caserma, almeno per queste due settimane che ci separano dalla partenza. Dopodiché troverò una soluzione».

«Il Corpo di Ricerca non è esattamente il ritratto di un posto di lavoro che valorizza la maternità».

«E non mi aspetto che lo diventi. Capisco che tu non possa dare l'impressione che sia un cazzo di centro accoglienza per mamme, ma lei non merita di essere buttata fuori per un mio errore. Non in questo momento. Il Corpo di Ricerca è sempre stato la sua vita».

«Ed è qui che ti fermo. _È stato_. Dalle il tempo di abituarsi alla novità e non lo sarà più. Tu e il bambino sarete più importanti di ogni altra cosa».

«Intanto dalle l'opportunità di scegliere. Al resto penseremo io e lei».

«Tu sei davvero pronto a prenderti questo peso?» disse Erwin, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sua sedia con un sospiro. «Hai già responsabilità ben più alte, Levi, verso l'umanità».

«Pensi che non lo sappia? Però non sono il cliente di un fottuto bordello, Erwin... che mette incinta una donna e se ne fotte allegramente. Sto parlando di Petra e... tch... e di mio figlio».

«E ti preoccupi per senso di colpa, perché non vuoi che questo bambino passi quello che hai passato tu? O per amore, perché vuoi veramente essere un padre? Fa la differenza, sai... motivazioni diverse danno spinte diverse».

«Tch. Non lo so, Erwin. Onestamente, non lo so» rispose Levi, sospirando e chiedendosi perché fosse così maledettamente perspicace e come facesse a comprendere cosa gli frullasse in testa prima che lo capisse lui stesso.

«Io credo di sì».

Poi il comandante tacque, studiando gli occhi blu del capitano, che lo fissavano di rimando. C'era molto da intendere solo guardando quegli occhi taglienti e penetranti, ed Erwin aveva imparato a leggerli, a suo modo.

«Siete stati un po' ingenui... _tanto_ ingenui» sentenziò, sorseggiando un po' di quel caffè ormai tristemente freddo. «Ma non me la sentirei mai di mandarla via, Levi. Sono pragmatico, ma non sono senza cuore. Spero che riusciate a esserne felici, nonostante questo mondo sia ancora troppo crudele per crescere dei figli serenamente... specialmente per noi del Corpo di Ricerca».

Levi si limitò ad annuire. Non poteva dirsi tranquillo, ma nemmeno stravolto. Erwin aveva la capacità di mettere ordine nella sua mente, anche se questo spesso voleva dire lasciarlo con conclusioni spiacevoli. Quella conversazione era finita in parità, almeno.

«Ti invidio, sai?» disse Erwin, con tono malinconico. «Chi ha pane non ha denti e chi ha denti non ha pane. Avrai un figlio anche se non era minimamente nei tuoi pensieri».

Levi comprese dove stesse andando a parare. «Ce l'hai ancora con Hanji?»

Erwin gli lanciò una tacita occhiata rigida, prima di aprire bocca. «Se la incrociassi dovrei farle le congratulazioni?» chiese infine, ignorando del tutto la replica di Levi, che decise di assecondarlo.

«No. Meglio di no. Nemmeno lei ha ancora deciso se ne è felice».

«Bene, allora faccio finta di niente».

«Sarebbe l'ideale» rispose Levi avviandosi verso la porta, ma fermandosi un attimo prima di abbassare la maniglia. «Volevo chiarire solo una cosa: il fatto che io ami una persona e che avrò un figlio con lei non significa che sarò più tenero».

«È esattamente quello che significa».

«Fottiti».

Erwin rise di gusto. «Buona giornata anche a te, Levi». 

Levi uscì dall'ufficio e si avviò per il corridoio, sforzandosi di ignorare la miriade di dubbi che il giorno prima era riuscito a domare per il bene di Petra e che Erwin, invece, aveva fatto riaffiorare. Lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra, guardando distrattamente gli allenamenti dei soldati, quando una testa rossa in disparte catturò la sua attenzione. Doveva andare da lei.

Con passo spedito uscì all'esterno della caserma e si diresse verso la quercia, alle cui radici Petra stava seduta osservando con aria pensosa i suoi compagni d'armi. Il vento le scompigliava lievemente i capelli e la pelle chiara sembrava brillare sotto la luce del mattino: era sempre stata così bella... e lui non se ne era accorto finché non era stato sul punto di perderla. 

«Ha preso questo brutto vizio di fissarmi, capitano» lo richiamò la voce di Petra, che non si era nemmeno voltata: lo riconosceva solo dai suoi passi? «Potrei decidere di fare rapporto».

«A chi?» replicò lui, sedendosi accanto a lei e appoggiando la schiena alla forma irregolare del possente tronco di quercia con un sospiro. «Al comandante cui ho appena detto che sei incinta?»

«Come è andata?» chiese lei; l'ilarità di prima era sparita.

«Mi ha fottuto il cervello, ma almeno ha acconsentito a che tu rimanga in caserma, al sicuro e insieme a me».

Petra non rispose; Levi cercò di indagare il suo sguardo solitamente rivelatore, ma lei era tornata a guardare con aria assorta gli allenamenti che si stavano svolgendo poco lontano da dove erano seduti. La turbava non poter più prenderne parte; Levi lo aveva capito senza bisogno di sentirselo dire da lei.

«Questa cosa non ha senso, Levi. Non posso restare qui. Sono perfettamente inutile» disse Petra a un tratto, con un tono così serio da farlo rabbrividire.

«No, non lo sei».

«Sì, lo sono» ribadì lei, severa. «Ed è stupido e inutile negarlo. Pensavo di poter finalmente rendermi utile dopo tutto quel tempo perso, invece... beh, dovrò farmi forza per sopportare anche questo... l'ho scelto io, dopotutto».

Levi non avrebbe saputo spiegare da dove gli venne quell'impulso, ma in un attimo la prese di peso per i fianchi e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Ehi, aspetta, ci vedono tutti...» mormorò lei, guardandosi intorno in agitazione e arrossendo veementemente. Levi pensò che fosse adorabile, così imbarazzata, diversamente da lui che sapeva solo irrigidirsi come un tronco. 

«Ti amo. Ti amo veramente tanto, Petra. Quindi, potresti per favore amarti almeno la metà di quanto ti amo io?» sussurrò, accarezzandole una guancia con il dorso della mano. «Tu sei già forte... sei molto più forte di me, cazzo. Sei gentile, sei dolce, ma sai trasformarti in una furia per le cose cui tieni. Sei così piena di vita e sei così buona da condividerla con me. E poi sei coraggiosa, abbastanza da tenere in grembo un figlio in questo mondo di merda. Perché non puoi vedere quello che vedo io?»

Petra lo fissava con un'espressione stupita, esaltata dal rossore delle sue guance e dalle sue labbra dischiuse. Levi vi passò il pollice, saggiandone la morbidezza, da cui si sentiva rapito.

«Levi, ma stai bene? Fermo, non avrai intenzione di...» bisbigliò Petra allarmata, allontanando la testa mentre lui si avvicinava. «Davanti a tutti? No, no... guarda, qualcuno ci sta già fissando».

«Poco importa. Petra, voglio baciarti qui, in questo momento. È una bella giornata, Erwin non mi ha fatto il culo, la quercia e l'erba sono piuttosto comode e io ti amo. Dimmi di no ancora una volta, ti sfido».

Petra, però, nonostante lo stupore per tutte quelle manifestazioni d'affetto, non si oppose; e mentre le loro labbra si incontravano a metà strada, Levi le strinse dolcemente i fianchi, per poi accarezzarle il ventre leggermente gonfio. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di quel cambiamento? Certo, era minimo, ma avrebbe dovuto percepirlo comunque. 

«Levi...» lo richiamò lei a un tratto con voce incerta, abbassando lo sguardo e accarezzando con le dita il colletto largo del suo cappotto. «Nonostante quello che ho detto, io ci ho pensato bene e... e in realtà sono felice. Non sto solo accettando la cosa, sono davvero, davvero felice. Certo, sarà difficile, _tanto_ difficile... forse ci saranno momenti in cui mi chiederò se ne sarà valsa la pena... ma ora sono felice. Io, uhm... non mi aspetto che tu lo sia... ma io...»

«Lo sono».

«E lo capisco, e... _cosa?_ » fece Petra, sgranando gli occhi e comprendendo solo in un secondo momento il significato delle parole che lui aveva appena pronunciato.

«Tu davvero non mi ascolti mai, Petra» replicò Levi, roteando gli occhi.

«Non è colpa mia! Dici cose del genere con una faccia così inespressiva che riesci a condonfermi del tutto» protestò lei, stringendo il tessuto pesante del cappotto; poi il cipiglio stizzito che aveva contorto il suo viso si ammorbidì tutt'a un tratto in un sorriso incerto. «Davvero sei felice?» gli chiese, e la voce le tremava lievemente.

«Tch. I tuoi sbalzi d'umore mi lasciano piuttosto perplesso» commentò Levi, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sono felice, Petra. _Mi hai reso felice_. E spero davvero che possa andare a buon fine almeno questa cosa in questa cazzo di vita».

Petra lo guardò senza dire nulla e gli lasciò un bacio soffice sulle labbra, prima di abbandonarsi al suo petto. Quel suo sorriso amorevole bastava a infondere a Levi tutta la tranquillità di cui aveva bisogno e a dargli tutte le risposte che cercava. Petra era davvero la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata... ed era certo che se avesse perso anche lei, non avrebbe mai più avuto alcuna speranza di potersi definire un essere umano.


	26. Taglio

Carne. Petra non ne mangiava da molto tempo, e non l'avrebbe mangiata, se solo Hanji non ne avesse schiaffata una fetta consistente nel suo piatto, intimandole di finirla tutta senza fare storie.

«Io non dovrei mangiarla, Hanji. Non vado da nessuna parte. Questa è per voi».

«Levi ha proprio ragione quando mi dice che sei diventata particolarmente ottusa» replicò la caposquadra, sospirando esasperata.

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» chiese Petra, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «E poi... voi vi parlate in maniera civile? Da quando?»

«Da sempre, quando si tratta di cose importanti» rispose lei, roteando gli occhi. «Allora, bimba capricciosa, facciamo che questa è la porzione di Levi. Lui non c'è, quindi non può reclamarla; e se anche fosse qui, te la lascerebbe sicuramente. Intese?»

Non faceva una piega. Petra guardò la carne con desiderio misto a senso di colpa. _Gliene lascerò metà_ , pensò, tagliando un pezzo di carne e gustandone le fibre succulente. _A ogni modo... dove si è cacciato?_

«Caposquadra, faccia qualcosa» disse Moblit, scuotendo la testa, avvilito.

Petra seguì il suo sguardo e notò Eren e Jean che discutevano – _di nuovo_. Sorrise divertita nel vedere l'enorme differenza tra il loro normale comportamento e quello che assumevano di fronte al capitano Levi: più o meno ciò che separava un toro da un agnellino.

«Non è un problema mio, Moblit. Che imparino da soli che non si fa a pugni a stomaco pieno».

«Ma caposquadra! Fanno troppo baccano... attireremo l'attenzione di tutto il distretto».

«Non è la mia squadra. E il loro responsabile è letteralmente sparito».

Ma Petra, che a causa degli ormoni aveva un umore altalenante, si ritrovò a concordare con Moblit. Cominciava a darle fastidio tutto quel rumore e voleva che qualcuno li fermasse quanto prima.

«Hanji, fermali» disse la ramata, severa.

«Lasciatemi mangiare in santa pace» ribatté la caposquadra masticando con gusto la carne. «Se ci tieni tanto, ti affido il compito, Petra».

Petra allora si alzò, conscia che non potesse contare sull'aiuto di nessuno – tantomeno quello di Levi, che non vedeva dal tardo pomeriggio. Con tre fratelli minori, aveva l'esperienza per gestire i bisticci maschili, grazie soprattutto a Bruno ed Ebert, caratteri costantemente in contrasto.

«Ragazzi, per favore, che ne dite di darci un taglio?» disse il più gentilmente possibile, non appena si avvicinò a quei due.

«Petra?» esclamò Eren sorpreso, allentando lievemente la presa sulla maglia di Jean.

Una distrazione fatale.

Jean non si era accorto del terzo incomodo, così, sfruttando quel momento di disattenzione, aveva sferrato un altro pugno allo stomaco di Eren, dando nuovo vigore alla rissa. Petra aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.

«Molto bene...» mormorò, rimboccandosi le maniche.

In un attimo li prese per le orecchie, stringendole in un punto preciso che Petra aveva scoperto essere il più doloroso – anni e anni di ricerche, prima con i fratelli, poi con la vecchia squadra Levi.

«Ahi, ahi!» esclamarono i due in coro.

«Attirare l'attenzione in questo modo... non vi vergognate?» sbottò Petra, guardandoli a turno con stizza. «Siete la nuova squadra Levi, dovete rispettare questo nome. Non oso immaginare le batoste che avreste preso se solo il capitano vi avesse visti mentre vi comportate come dei bambini».

«Scusa, Petra» mormorarono quelli, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta impietosa della ramata.

«Uff...» sospirò lei, mollando la presa; dopodiché arruffò loro i capelli e distese le labbra in un sorriso materno. «Non fa niente. Fate i bravi... e non fatemi alzare di nuovo».

I due sgranarono gli occhi, probabilmente sorpresi dalla mutevolezza del suo atteggiamento; poi, massaggiandosi le orecchie doloranti, si scambiarono un'ennesima occhiata truce, prima di dividersi definitivamente.

«Micidiale» commentò Hanji, ridendo, non appena la ramata tornò a sedersi. «Prima sei stata dolce, poi ti sei trasformata in una furia assassina, poi sei stata dolce di nuovo. Questo sì che è "confondere il nemico"».

Petra ridacchiò. «Ho una certa esperienza».

Anche quando la cena fu conclusa, Levi non era ancora tornato. Petra aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi, benché Hanji avesse provato a rasserenarla con qualche battuta. Dopo aver aiutato a mettere in ordine la mensa, assecondando l'intimo bisogno di sentirsi comunque utile in qualche modo, mise a bollire dell'acqua e si preparò una camomilla, non potendo più bere il tè per via della gravidanza.

La mensa era ormai vuota e leggermente in penombra, visto che metà delle torce erano state spente. Dai dormitori le giungeva il rumore sommesso ma continuo del parlottio dei soldati ancora svegli, che evidentemente cercavano di ridurre l'ansia perdendosi in chiacchiere. Conosceva bene quelle sensazioni... e la uccideva e confortava nel contempo non poterle provare di nuovo allo stesso modo.

Tutt'a un tratto sentì un rumore di passi che riconobbe all'istante. Si voltò verso l'entrata e vide Levi che le veniva incontro guardandola con un'aria di rimprovero.

«Tch. Sei rimasta qui a ordinare come ti avevo esplicitamente detto di non fare?» le chiese, sedendosi sulla panca con la schiena rivolta al tavolo, su cui poggiò i gomiti.

«Certo, è il minimo» rispose Petra con un sorriso. «Tu, piuttosto... che fine avevi fatto? Cominciavo a preoccuparmi. E poi ti stavo lasciando un po' di carne, ma Hanji mi ha obbligata a mangiarla tutta...»

«Perché mai dovresti preoccuparti? E hai fatto bene a mangiare, ne hai più bisogno di me».

«Anche tu, come gli altri... anzi, più di tutti, avresti dovuto concederti questo piccolo premio prima di domani».

«Sono l'unico che non dorme da solo. È già un bel premio» replicò lui, accarezzandole delicatamente una guancia con il dorso della mano.

«Non riuscirai a scampare al mio interrogatorio con le lusinghe, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe vederti provare» mormorò Petra, ridacchiando. «Sul serio, però, dove sei stato?»

«Volevo solo stare un po' da solo. Mi fa male vederti».

Petra comprendeva cosa intendesse, quindi non si offese nel sentire quelle parole. Ormai lo conosceva bene... era preoccupato quanto lei di non riuscire a tornare. Gli prese la mano e ne baciò le nocche con dolcezza, per poi sospirare leggermente.

«Finisco la camomilla e andiamo in camera, mh? Ti devo tagliare i capelli».

«Eh? Perché?»

«Perché sono troppo lunghi, Levi» rispose lei, passando una mano nelle ciocche che gli coprivano la fronte e gli sfioravano gli occhi. «Hai bisogno di vedere bene».

«Dovrei fidarmi?»

«Certo che sì. Li tagliavo ai miei fratelli e anche a Erd, Oruo e Gunther».

«Oh, ecco spiegati i capelli di merda di tutti e sei».

«Ah ah, sei davvero spiritoso» bofonchiò lei con stizza. «Te li raso a zero».

«Così non è che mi invogli...»

«Bene, ho finito la camomilla» sentenziò Petra con un sorrisetto, alzandosi in piedi.

«Lascia, la lavo io» borbottò Levi, prendendole la tazza di mano e dirigendosi in cucina.

Non appena tornò, si avviarono verso la stanza di Levi, che ormai era diventata anche quella di Petra. Prima che partissero per Trost, la camera di Levi nella caserma vicina alla capitale si era pian piano popolata delle cose di Petra, finché nella vecchia camera che condivideva con Hanji non era rimasto nulla. Pensandoci, sorrise: seppur faticose per via della spedizione imminente, erano state le settimane più felici della sua vita. Sperava davvero che ce ne sarebbero state tante altre simili.

«Petra, solo un centimetro, non farmi sembrare un idiota» disse Levi, seduto su uno sgabello con un telo sulle spalle, fermandola poco prima che sferrasse il primo colpo di forbici.

«Mh mh».

«E non mi tagliare le orecchie. Kenny e io ci abbiamo già pensato prima di te».

«Oh, finalmente capisco da dove vengono queste lineette chiare sulle punte...» disse Petra, toccandogli le punte delle orecchie.

«Non è possibile che tu le abbia notate prima che te lo dicessi io».

«Certo che è possibile, Levi» rispose lei allegramente, baciandogli una guancia con dolcezza. «Ormai ti conosco come le mie tasche. Adesso sta' fermo, però».

«Attenta a dove fai cadere i capelli. Non li far finire sotto l'armadio, che non ho alcuna voglia di spostarlo per pulire, poi».

«D'accordo».

«E...»

«Levi, sta' zitto» sbottò lei, per poi tagliare le prime ciocche.

Accorciò tutti i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla nuca nel silenzio più assoluto, concentrata sulla missione che si era affidata, quando, dopo essersi spostata di fronte a lui per spuntare le frange anteriori, Levi aprì bocca di nuovo.

«Petra... potresti parlare di qualcosa?»

«Mh? E di cosa?»

«Qualunque cosa. Tch. Basta che non mi lasci pensare».

Petra si fermò un attimo e gli lanciò un'occhiata seria. «Non vuoi parlare tu e dirmi cosa c'è che non va?»

«No. Per favore».

Petra sospirò, indecisa sugli argomenti da affrontare, finché le parole non le vennero spontanee e sgorgarono dalla sua bocca come un fiume in piena.

«Quando tornerai dobbiamo cominciare a pensare a un nome. Chissà se è maschio o femmina? In ogni caso spero che ti assomigli... ma che sia un po' più garbato... devi sempre rimanere unico nel tuo genere. E chissà che padre sarai... e che madre sarò io? Ho sempre pensato che mia madre sia stata troppo severa e che mi sarei impegnata a essere una madre migliore, più dolce... ma se poi diventassi come lei? È una cosa che capita spesso, si crede che i genitori sbaglino e poi ci si rende conto che avevano sempre avuto ragione. Sarò severa ma dolce nel contempo... è possibile? E poi tu farai la parte del duro, come sempre, ma ti scioglierai a ogni suo sorriso, ne sono certa. Sì, sarai proprio un bel papà. D'estate faremo i picnic, d'inverno berremo il tè davanti a un caminetto, staremo tutti accoccolati. E ci sgriderai perché non terremo la casa abbastanza in ordine, e finirai per ripulire ogni cosa daccapo finché non sarai soddisfatto. Calpesterai i giocattoli e li maledirai, ma poi ti fermerai a giocare con lui o lei finché non vi chiamerò per la cena. Lo vizierai, perché vorrai essere certo che abbia tutto quello che a te invece è mancato, e io dovrò riportarti sulla retta via. Passeremo notti insonni, svegliati dai suoi pianti notturni. Ti alzerai al posto mio, adducendo la scusa della tua insonnia per non dirmi apertamente che lo fai perché mi ami e vuoi lasciarmi riposare. Lo metteremo a dormire tra di noi e ti guarderò mentre lo osserverai con aria pensosa, le sopracciglia aggrottate in quel tuo cipiglio cupo, mentre ti chiederai se sei veramente in grado di fare il padre, di dargli il futuro che vorresti promettergli in questo mondo che di promesse ne mantiene poche. E io leggerò i tuoi pensieri e ti bacerò per ricordarti che non sei solo e che ce la faremo insieme. Magari sorriderai quando penserai che non posso vederti, e invece sarò sempre alla ricerca delle tue fossette... che non saranno più tutte mie. E poi apriremo il negozio di tè e torte di mele. Niente allevamento, mi accontenterò di un paio di cavalli... perché adesso una famiglia non è più tanto un'illusione, vero?»

Petra tacque e respirò a fondo come se si fosse appena tolta un peso dal petto. Levi aveva lo sguardo basso e non proferiva parola, così lei ultimò il lavoro spazzando via i residui di capelli con un pennello largo, ma senza parlare più. Aveva parlato anche troppo e aveva fatto tutto il contrario di quello che le aveva chiesto. Non l'aveva rasserenato affatto.

«Che dici? Sono dei capelli di merda?» gli chiese poi con voce incerta, passandogli uno specchietto dopo aver spazzato con cura i capelli caduti sul pavimento: mantenere l'ordine era la priorità. 

«Passabili» mormorò lui, ma Petra notò che aveva dato solo un'occhiata veloce. 

«Levi...?»

Silenzio. Poi Levi posò la testa sul suo ventre e la strinse a sé con una certa urgenza, cogliendola di sorpresa. Petra era estremamente confusa. Sentì qualcosa inumidirle il tessuto sottile della camicia e sgranò gli occhi nel pensare al possibile motivo.

Con delicatezza lo costrinse ad alzare il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi e vide ciò che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai aspettata di vedere sul suo volto: lacrime. Gli asciugò le guance con i pollici, guardando quegli occhi rossi con tristezza. Non lo aveva mai visto così debole e quella visione le spezzò il cuore. Ancora turbata, si sedette sulle sue ginocchia per stringerlo meglio a sé, e lui si aggrappò alle sue spalle con forza, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e inumidendolo con altre lacrime. 

«Ehi, ehi... va tutto bene...» mormorò, avvertendo i silenziosi spasmi del suo pianto. «Non pensavo di averli tagliati così male» scherzò, cercando di smorzare la tensione, ma la sua voce tremante rese la battuta triste e molto poco efficace. 

Gli accarezzò la nuca e la schiena con gesti regolari per tranquillizzarlo, anche se, per mancanza di esperienza, non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi con lui. Levi sembrò cedere a quelle carezze e gli spasmi cessarono, quando tutt'a un tratto sollevò la testa. Petra lo guardò in silenzio, asciugandogli ancora una volta le guance umide e baciandogli le palpebre con dolcezza, e lui la strinse più forte, quasi volesse scomparire nelle sue braccia, per poi posare le proprie labbra, che sapevano di sale, sulle sue, prima piano e poi con maggiore urgenza.

Petra assecondò le sue azioni, per quanto non ne fosse del tutto convinta. Gli cinse il volto con le mani, cercando di contenere la sua irruenza, quando lui si alzò dallo sgabello e, tenendola saldamente in braccio, la condusse al letto, sdraiandosi su di lei e iniziando a saggiare la pelle del suo collo con baci insolitamente voraci. Petra capì che lui non era affatto in sé e che lei non voleva in alcun modo assecondare quelle azioni irrazionali.

«Levi...» lo richiamò, cercando di trattenere gli inevitabili sospiri. 

Lui la ignorò, così Petra comprese di dover essere più severa. Anche se le costò un certo sforzo, allontanò la sua testa con decisione, cingendogli il volto con le mani e costringendolo a guardarla in viso.

«Levi... no» disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e accarezzandogli le guance con affetto. «Ti voglio, sai che ti voglio... ma non lo faremo. Adesso te ne starai buono qui, accoccolato a me, finché non sarò sicura che ti sarai calmato, capito?»

Levi la guardò in silenzio per un momento, per poi distogliere lo sguardo come se si vergognasse. Lentamente si sollevò sulle mani, per poi lasciarsi cadere al suo fianco con aria esausta. 

«Non ti richiudere a riccio, ti prego» mormorò Petra, voltando la testa; Levi, però, guardava il soffitto. «Parlami».

«Tch. Non ho niente di cui parlare» replicò lui bruscamente.

«Ehi... vieni qui, che ho freddo...» lo richiamò con un tono giocoso volto a risollevargli l'umore, per poi tendere le mani verso di lui con gesti quasi teatrali per attirare la sua attenzione.

Levi rimase immobile per qualche altro momento, prima di girarsi su un fianco con uno sbuffo stizzito e farsi accogliere dalle braccia amorevoli di Petra.

«Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto fare quel discorso. Avevo notato che eri molto pensieroso e pensavo che farti immaginare qualcosa di piacevole ti avrebbe fatto sorridere un po'. Avrei dovuto sapere che invece avrebbe solo affossato il tuo umore già nero».

Tacquero per qualche minuto. Petra sperava che stesse ragionando su una qualunque cosa da dirle per spiegarle quel pianto improvviso, cui lei non voleva accennare per non ferire troppo il suo orgoglio: aspettava di capire se lui potesse e volesse affrontare l'argomento.

«Non è colpa tua. È che... cazzo, sono un pezzo di merda. Con te non imparo mai. Ti ho ignorata di nuovo perché non riuscivo a sopportare l'angoscia che mi dava vederti... quando invece avrei dovuto passare con te ogni singolo secondo che mi separa dalla partenza».

«Non te ne fare un cruccio troppo grande. Ora ci sei, ed è questo che importa».

«La verità è che ho paura. E non dei fottuti giganti o di Shiganshina. Mi fai paura tu, mi fa paura il bambino, mi fa paura tutto questo. Mi fa paura amarti e mi fa paura essere amato da te. È qualcosa che non conosco e non ho idea di come gestirlo. Un gigante lo riduco in pezzettini, ma queste sensazioni... mi terrorizzano».

«Ancora non credi che sia vero... e hai paura di perdere tutto, non è così?» Levi non rispose, il che valeva come assenso. Petra si allontanò quanto bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Non posso garantirti niente, ma ti prego di non pensare che l'amore sia solo sofferenza come credi tu. Se lo guardi dalla giusta prospettiva, ti dà una forza incredibile. Come credi che sia riuscita a tornare da te quando ero affogata nel mio stesso inconscio? Ne sono uscita perché ti amo. Cavolo, quanto ti amo. Ed è la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare, e lo sarebbe anche se domani tu non tornassi. Capisci cosa intendo?»

«Petra, non voglio lasciarti sola...»

«E non lo farai. Andrà tutto bene, perché, anche se, come dici tu, ti ho fatto rammollire, sei pur sempre il soldato più forte dell'umanità, sei sempre tu, forte come una quercia e veloce come un fulmine. Solo che adesso hai anche un motivo in più per combattere» aggiunse, prendendogli una mano e conducendola sul proprio ventre. Poi gli rivolse un sorriso sincero e rasserenante. «Offri il tuo cuore, capitano. Offri il tuo cuore senza avere paura».

Levi la guardò per qualche minuto con uno sguardo indecifrabile, finché, tutt'a un tratto, le sue labbra non si distesero in un lieve sorriso.

«Ehi, ehi, cosa vuol dire?» si affrettò a chiedere Petra, che era già confusa dai propri sbalzi d'umore ed era costretta a sopportare anche i suoi.

«Vuol dire che mi hai convinto». Le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte. «Vuol dire che tornerò e faremo in modo che sia tutto come te lo sei immaginato». Sul naso. «Vuol dire che i capelli me li hai tagliati bene». Sugli occhi. «Vuol dire che ti amo». Sulle guance. «E soprattutto, vuol dire che mi sono calmato». Sulle labbra.

«Ti sei calmato?» ripeté Petra con un sorrisetto, unendo le proprie mani dietro al suo collo quando si fu posizionato su di lei senza pesarle addosso.

«Sì, sono davvero calmo» confermò lui, baciandola di nuovo.

«Davvero calmo?»

«Calmissimo».

«Bene, sono stata brava» sussurrò lei, incatenando gli occhi nei suoi, non più rossi come prima. Gli accarezzò una guancia e lo guardò con un velo di malinconia. «Non voglio vederti piangere mai più. E non perché tu debba trattenere le lacrime, ma perché non voglio che ti accada mai qualcosa per cui dovresti spargerle».

«Io non ho mai pianto. Non mi hai mai visto piangere. Non è mai successo» replicò lui, baciandole il palmo della mano.

«Se è il tuo modo di dirmi che andrà tutto bene...»

«No, Petra, è il mio modo di dirti che se lo racconti a qualcuno mi incazzo come una bestia».

Petra scoppiò a ridere di cuore, guadagnandosi un altro sorriso di Levi, che si chinò su di lei e la baciò con una dolcezza immensa, che non aveva nulla a che vedere con la foga di prima.

«Ti amo» sussurrò Levi, facendo sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi. «Tu e tutte le tue stronzate profonde e melense».

«Oh, sei romantico, adesso?» bisbigliò lei, ridacchiando. 

«Petra... niente commenti».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Niente commenti" è il mio modo di dire "Adesso copulano come se non ci fosse un domani, ma non ho voglia di scrivere un capitolo lemon che mi richiede troppe forze". Immaginate tante cose belle.


	27. Commiato

Il mattino seguente, una lieve nausea fece svegliare Petra prima del previsto. Attenta a non disturbare il sonno leggero di Levi, si mise a sedere posando la schiena sulla testiera del letto per limitarne i sintomi fastidiosi ed evitare rigurgiti. Ormai aveva accettato quel malessere come parte della routine mattutina; per sentirsi meglio le bastava respirare a fondo per un po' e trovare altro cui pensare – il che, molto spesso, significava parlare con Levi. 

Levi, però, dormiva ancora. E dormiva con un'espressione così serena, così diversa da quella della sera prima, che Petra desiderava fortemente essere in grado di fare un ritratto accurato di quel viso bellissimo. Sdraiato a pancia in giù, la guancia pigiata sul cuscino e le labbra morbide leggermente dischiuse, non le era mai sembrato tanto dolce, quasi simile a un bambino.

Era stata una notte bellissima, nonostante le premesse poco incoraggianti. Levi era stato così incredibilmente dolce e premuroso che ora il solo rivivere quelle sensazioni nella propria mente riusciva a illuminarle il viso con un sorriso sereno. Avrebbe potuto essere la loro ultima notte, ma Petra cercava di non pensarci. Doveva essere forte. Doveva essere forte per lui e infondergli quel senso di sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno.

«Oi... perché stai lì?» mugugnò Levi tutt'a un tratto, ancora mezzo addormentato e con la voce impastata di sonno.

«Buongiorno anche a te» sussurrò lei, accarezzandogli il viso con delicatezza, ma lui scosse la testa e, stringendole la mano, aprì gli occhi.

«Non è un buon giorno, è un giorno di merda... ma voglio cercare di apprezzare il tuo ottimismo» borbottò, aggrottando le sopracciglia con un'aria preoccupata. «Stai bene?»

«È solo un po' di nausea, tranquillo».

Levi sbadigliò e si stiracchiò per qualche secondo, per poi mettersi seduto accanto a lei e baciarle una spalla nuda con dolcezza.

«Forse non avremmo dovuto farlo... non so quanto sia stata una buona idea, vista la tua condizione».

«Ehi, non dirlo nemmeno» lo riprese lei, appoggiandosi a lui e beandosi del calore del suo corpo. «È solo la solita nausea, non è affatto quello il motivo. Sei stato dolce e molto, molto delicato... è stato davvero bello... grazie».

«Bene» bofonchiò lui con una nota di leggero imbarazzo nella voce, per poi far passare un braccio dietro la sua schiena e cingerle la vita. 

«Sei più tranquillo?»

Lui tacque per un po', carezzandole il fianco con aria pensosa. «La verità è che ieri, quando ero solo, ho bevuto un po'. Non abbastanza da ubriacarmi, ovvio... ma ho bevuto della birra, che, per quanto buona, ha il brutto difetto di farmi deprimere come un coglione. Non avrei mai voluto farmi vedere da te in uno stato del genere, e soprattutto non ieri sera. Tch. Sono stato disgustoso. Scusa».

Petra rimase interdetta. Quella era davvero una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata da Levi, più delle lacrime. In cinque anni non lo aveva mai visto bere altro oltre all'acqua e al tè, se non qualche occasionale goccio di cordiale quando incontrava il comandante Erwin – e anche quello, a quanto ricordava, lo beveva malvolentieri.

«Ti mentirei se ti dicessi che non sono sorpresa. Non me l'aspettavo proprio da te... però non voglio che tu ti definisca disgustoso» disse infine, accarezzandogli la nuca rasata e le punte aspre dei capelli freschi di taglio. «Sei un uomo, non sei perfetto. E io ti amo così, uomo, e non infallibile macchina da guerra».

«Tch. Dovresti smetterla di essere così condiscendente con me».

«Tu dovresti essere un po' meno severo con te stesso. E se ritiri fuori la storia del "Tch. Io non ti merito" o altre cavolate del genere, ti prendo a pugni» disse Petra con severità. «E sai che lo farei, col rischio di rompermi una mano nel tentativo. È chiaro?»

«Quella doveva essere una mia imitazione?» ribatté Levi con stizza.

«Ma mi vuoi ascoltare? Non è quello l'importante» esclamò lei, scostandosi per guardarlo in viso con un'espressione corrucciata.

«Petra, io ti ascolto sempre...»

«Solo che raramente sai come rispondermi, sì, lo so» concluse Petra, sospirando e abbandonandosi di nuovo al suo petto. «Però impegnati, diamine».

«Sissignora» borbottò lui, per poi baciarle la testa. «Ti è passata la nausea?»

«No. E ho fame. Ho una fame da lupi».

«Va bene, andiamo a fare colazione».

Petra annuì e gli lasciò un bacio sul collo, solo per notare che per di là ci era già passata durante la notte, lasciando una traccia piuttosto evidente: la pelle era livida, martoriata dalle sue labbra, mai state tanto fameliche.

«Senti, Levi...» mormorò con un certo imbarazzo. 

«Che c'è?»

«Niente, solo... mettiti una camicia, va bene?»

Quando arrivarono nella mensa, gran parte dei soldati stava già facendo colazione. Petra ricordò che la sveglia era stata anticipata con la promessa di un riposo pomeridiano: la spedizione avrebbe avuto inizio solo al tramonto, quindi dormire eccessivamente al mattino sarebbe stato controproducente.

«Eccoli, i nostri dormiglioni» li salutò Hanji non appena si sedettero di fronte a lei e a Moblit. «Buongiorno».

«Buongiorno» disse Petra, sorridendo.

«Buongiorno, capitano Levi, signore!» esclamò quest'ultimo, che era in procinto di alzarsi, ma venne fermato da un gesto brusco di Levi.

«Riposo, Moblit. Buongiorno».

«Oh, prendi appunti, Moblit. Oggi Levi è gentile e di buon umore. Petra gli avrà dato un degno commiato».

«Caposquadra, per favore...» mormorò lui, scuotendo la testa in rimprovero.

Petra arrossì fino alle punte delle orecchie, allibita e imbarazzata dalla mancanza di decenza della caposquadra. 

«Il tuo cervello deve essere interamente fatto di merda, altrimenti non mi spiego queste tue uscite del cazzo» replicò Levi bruscamente. «Se non ci fosse lei ti avrei già tirato in faccia questa sbobba».

«Va bene, ho capito, non vi piace questo genere di battute».

«Potrei fare anch'io un paio di battute del genere, ma non so quanto ti convenga».

«Bene, buon appetito!» esclamò Petra, sia perché voleva porre fine a quel battibecco, sia perché aspettava da troppo tempo di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

«Tch. Non ti abbuffare, Petra, che poi ti senti male» le fece notare Levi dopo un po'. 

«Non mi sto abbuffando» borbottò lei, iniziando tuttavia a masticare più lentamente.

«Quello è il panino numero...?»

«Lasciami in pace. Se il bambino ha fame, mangio».

«Ehi, brontolone, guarda che lei deve mangiare per due» lo richiamò Hanji con severità. «Addio, dieta da soldato».

Levi tacque per un momento, per poi annuire. «Fai come ti pare. Basta che non ti venga da vomitare, perché oggi ho un po' da fare».

«Lo so, non ti preoccupare inutilmente» replicò Petra, stringendogli l'avambraccio con affetto, per poi dedicarsi nuovamente alla marmellata di fragole.

«Petra Ral?»

Tutti e quattro si voltarono verso il soldato che era appena arrivato. Quel volto le era assolutamente sconosciuto, quindi Petra dedusse che dovesse trattarsi di una nuova recluta.

«Tch. Che vuoi?»

«C-capitano Levi, signore! Caposquadra Hanji!» esclamò quello, raccogliendosi nel saluto militare con una rapidità incredibile, mentre Hanji gli ordinava con un cenno di tornare comodo.

«Levi, insomma...» mormorò intanto Petra, imbarazzata dal suo fare brusco, per poi guardare la recluta con un sorriso di scuse. «Sì, sono io».

«Soldato Ral, il comandante Erwin mi ha chiesto di comunicarle che l'aspetta nel suo ufficio non appena avrà finito la sua colazione».

«Perché l'ha chiesto a te?» domandò Levi con un'occhiata truce.

«P-passavo nel corridoio, signore, e il comandante mi ha fermato per darmi quest'ordine».

«Oh. Ti ha detto anche il perché, per caso?» chiese Petra, imbarazzata per il modo formale in cui le si era rivolto e piuttosto preoccupata perché non conosceva il motivo per cui fosse stata convocata.

«No, mi dispiace. Ma non mi sembrava di cattivo umore, anzi».

«Bene, questa è già una buona cosa» scherzò lei, stringendo la coscia di Levi non appena lo vide aprir bocca con aria minacciosa. «Ti ringrazio».

Il ragazzo lanciò un'ultima occhiata timorosa a Levi, poi replicò il saluto e si congedò, andando a sedersi vicino a quelli che dovevano essere i suoi compagni.

«Tch. Smettila di impedirmi di educare le reclute» la rimproverò Levi non appena se ne andò.

«Saranno già spaventati per quello che li aspetta oggi, cerca di essere gentile» rispose lei, sospirando. «Bene, vado».

«Hai sentito cos'ha detto? Non c'è fretta, finisci la colazione».

«Ho finito, ho la pancia piena».

«Allora aspetta un attimo che finisca io, così ti accompagno. E non controbattere» aggiunse Levi, non appena la vide in procinto di protestare. «Ultimamente sei così imbranata che potresti inciampare nei tuoi stessi piedi, cadere, abortire e morire».

«Non è vero» borbottò lei, offesa, benché fosse consapevole di stare mentendo a entrambi. «E non essere così macabro, mi spaventi».

«Malesseri di ogni genere sono molto frequenti in gravidanza, è meglio che non giri troppo da sola» disse Hanji con aria seriosa. «Dovrei prestarvi il libro che sto leggendo: a quanto pare mi sto informando meglio di voi».

«Perché, stai progettando di sfornare un moccioso anche tu?» chiese il capitano, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Non essere sciocco, ovviamente non posso permettermelo. Tuttavia, ammetto che l'argomento è molto interessante, quindi mi accontento di studiare Petra».

«Bene, andiamo» sentenziò Levi, spazientito, alzandosi da tavola e aiutando Petra a fare lo stesso.

Ormai era abituata agli occhi che li seguivano ovunque andassero, ai sussurri che li perseguitavano. Tutti erano curiosi di sapere come fosse possibile che il capitano Levi avesse una relazione e, soprattutto, che sarebbe diventato padre – sì, perché ormai la notizia era trapelata, viaggiando di bocca in bocca con incredibile rapidità.

«Levi, sistema bene il colletto» gli fece notare, mentre salivano le scale.

«Giuro, Petra, appena sarò tornato ti restituirò il favore dove non potrai nasconderlo neanche con la camicia» ribatté lui con stizza, facendo come gli aveva detto e causando una risatina nervosa della ramata.

«Non vedo l'ora».

«Tch. Sei insopportabile».

Arrivarono davanti alla porta dell'ufficio di Erwin e Petra sospirò, l'ansia che tornava a galla. Si era quasi dimenticata del perché si fossero alzati da tavola. 

«Tranquilla. Non dev'essere niente di preoccupante, altrimenti me l'avrebbe detto» disse Levi, baciandole una tempia. «Ti aspetto qui fuori».

«Mh mh» mormorò lei, per poi decidersi a bussare.

«Avanti» esclamò la voce profonda del comandante.

Petra lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Levi, che le fece un cenno di incoraggiamento con la testa, e poi entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il comandante Erwin era seduto a uno dei due divanetti color porpora della stanza, posti l'uno di fronte all'altro e divisi da un tavolino basso pieno di scartoffie; la guardava con un sorriso affabile che la rilassò leggermente. 

«Comandante Erwin, signore» disse, rivolgendogli il saluto militare.

«Riposo, Petra. Accomodati» rispose lui, mostrandole con una mano il divano opposto e raccogliendo i documenti in una pila. «Scusa il disordine, solite incombenze pre-spedizione. Posso offrirti un caffè? Un tè?»

«No, grazie, non si preoccupi» rispose Petra, accogliendo il suo invito e trovando che i cuscini erano sorprendentemente morbidi e comodi.

«Giusto, meglio evitare la caffeina. Posso offrirti altro?»

Petra sorrise con un certo impaccio, imbarazzata da quell'allusione alla sua gravidanza. «No, davvero, ho appena fatto colazione. La ringrazio comunque».

«Bene, allora perdonami se invece io me ne servo un po'» replicò lui, sorridendo con gentilezza e versandosi una generosa tazza di caffè bollente; Petra non poté fare a meno di notare quanto apparisse stanco, seppur cortese come sempre. 

«Come posso esserle utile, comandante?»

«Se ti ho fatta venire è perché vorrei parlarti di alcune cose» rispose lui, chinandosi leggermente in avanti con un atteggiamento più confidenziale. «Niente di grave, quindi rasserenati. Innanzitutto, volevo congratularmi con te per la lieta notizia. L'avrei fatto prima, ma Levi mi ha proibito categoricamente di farlo. Ora, però, mi sembra un buon momento per fare ammenda».

«Io... uhm, grazie, signore» balbettò Petra, arrossendo leggermente.

«Ci mancherai come soldato, oggi, ma è giusto proteggere la vita umana. Sarai una madre splendida, non c'è dubbio. Detto questo, temo di dover passare ad argomenti un po' più cupi» disse l'uomo, mentre i suoi occhi si scurivano come il suo tono di voce. «Vedi, Petra, io molto probabilmente non tornerò vivo, quindi ho bisogno di sistemare un paio di cose, prima».

«Comandante, non dica così...» provò a dire Petra, ma lui la interruppe con un cenno della mano.

«Non credere che mi sia arreso. Questo mai. Tuttavia la mia posizione e il mio carattere mi impongono di considerare tutte le opzioni e le variabili. E questa è un'opzione possibile. Capisci?»

Petra annuì, comprendendo che le stava chiedendo di essere razionale, e non gentile. «Sì, signore».

«Bene. In tal caso, devo chiederti un paio di favori. Uno riguarda Levi, e più che un favore è un promemoria, perché so che lo faresti comunque» affermò con tono molto pragmatico. «Se morirò, per un po' si sentirà spaesato, e non sto peccando di presunzione. Tu prenditi cura di lui. Non potrai più affiancarlo fisicamente sul campo di battaglia, probabilmente, ma avrà bisogno di tutto il tuo supporto per continuare questa guerra al massimo delle sue capacità. Dovrai essere il motivo per cui continuerà a combattere con uguale o maggiore determinazione. Posso chiederti questo, vero?»

«Certo, signore. Non c'era nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo» rispose Petra, annuendo con decisione.

Il comandante sorrise. «Lo immaginavo. Allora passerò al secondo favore» sentenziò, per poi prendere una busta di carta dal mucchio di documenti impilati e consegnargliela. «Questa è una lettera per Hanji Zoe. Dovrai dargliela nell'unico caso in cui io morissi e lei vivesse, e dovrai assicurarti che la legga. In tutti gli altri casi, dovrai bruciarla. Certo, potresti anche curiosare e io non lo saprei mai, ma se ti conosco almeno un po', non credo che lo farai».

«Non potrei mai farlo, signore» disse lei. «E quindi dovrei tenerla io e bruciarla anche nel caso in cui lei tornasse?»

«Sì, per favore».

«Quando dovrei dargliela, signore?» gli chiese poi, rigirandola tra le dita con una certa curiosità.

«Troverai il momento giusto».

Tacquero per un paio di minuti, in cui Petra si chiese perché il comandante Erwin stesse riponendo tanta fiducia in lei. Era strano averlo lì di fronte a chiederle di apporre una firma sulle sue ultime volontà. 

«Comandante, non vorrei impicciarmi e lei ovviamente può non rispondermi se pensa che io sia inopportuna, ma...»

«Qual è il contenuto della lettera?» la interruppe lui, sorridendo con un certo divertimento che gli fece brillare gli occhi chiari.

«Beh, ecco... sì. Se si trattasse di qualcosa che riguarda il Corpo di Ricerca, ne avrebbe già parlato direttamente con lei. Quindi...» Petra lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso.

«Molto sveglia, Petra» commentò lui, ridacchiando. «E sei inopportuna sì, ma ti risponderò comunque. Diciamo che devo scusarmi con lei per non essere riuscito a convincerla ad avere ciò che tu riesci a dare a Levi».

Petra ammutolì. E quindi era questa l'esperienza personale di cui Hanji si era rifiutata di parlarle? Non era certa di chi dei due avrebbe dovuto essere più sorpresa. E poi quelle parole... che strano modo di formulare una frase: dovette ripetersela un paio di volte in testa per comprenderne la sintassi, benché il senso continuasse a sfuggirle.

«Ti invidio molto, Petra. Sei davvero coraggiosa ad affrontare una cosa del genere e a sacrificare i tuoi desideri di soldato del Corpo di Ricerca, ben consapevole, inoltre, dell'eventualità di rimanere sola».

«O molto incosciente».

«Vero, il confine è spesso molto labile» scherzò lui. «In ogni caso, sei la cosa migliore che gli sia mai capitata. Non dimenticarlo mai, qualunque cosa lui stesso dica o faccia».

Petra arrossì e chinò il capo in segno di gratitudine. «Spero davvero che lei torni. Non so cosa pensi lei di se stesso, ma posso garantirle che è molto più umano di quanto creda la gente. Vorrei poterla aiutare di più. Questi sono favori semplici».

Il sorriso del comandante assunse una nota agrodolce. «Ti ringrazio, Petra. Sei sempre molto gentile. Ora va', non voglio rubarti altro tempo prezioso con Levi».

Le tese una mano che Petra strinse con grinta, ma anche con una certa amarezza. 

«Arrivederci, comandante».

«Ciao, Petra. Abbi cura di te».

«Lei faccia altrettanto» ribatté la ramata, replicando il saluto militare, per poi uscire dall'ufficio con un mucchio di quesiti irrisolti e quella lettera che sembrava pesare quanto un'incudine.

Trovò Levi appoggiato al muro di fronte con le braccia conserte. «Che voleva?» le domandò, avvicinandosi.

«Ci ha fatto gli auguri. E mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di te, ma non avevo bisogno che me lo dicesse lui».

«Ah, è così?» fece lui, riordinando le ciocche della sua frangia con delicatezza. «Petra, ora devo andare, ho parecchio da fare. Ce la fai a stare da sola per un po'? Vengo appena finisco».

«Mh mh, non ti preoccupare» rispose lei, sorridendo mentre lui le baciava una guancia.

Petra passò gran parte della giornata in camera a leggere libri sulla maternità, cercando di rendere produttive quelle ore di noia e di inerzia, e a chiedersi cosa ci fosse scritto in quella lettera che catturava il suo occhio non appena alzava lo sguardo dalle pagine. Poi Levi tornò per l'ora del riposo pomeridiano, necessario in vista della traversata notturna, e si accoccolò a lei senza però addormentarsi, ascoltandola con attenzione mentre lei, per distrarlo, gli spiegava alcune delle cose che aveva imparato. 

L'ora della partenza arrivò e colpì Petra in pieno petto; lei, però, incassò il colpo in silenzio. Accompagnò Levi fino alle stalle, dove, seduta su una balla di fieno, guardò lui e tutti gli altri soldati preparare il proprio cavallo senza dire una parola. Continuava a ripetersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, quasi potesse decidere il corso degli eventi solo desiderandolo fortemente.

Cercò di non mostrarsi troppo emotiva quando Hanji e la sua squadra vennero a salutarla con abbracci affettuosi e con la pazzia contagiosa della caposquadra, seguiti a ruota dai ragazzi della squadra Levi, più moderati, ma comunque sorridenti e determinati. E ci era quasi riuscita, finché non fu il turno di Levi.

«Tch. Non cominciamo con queste cose» borbottò, asciugando rapidamente le sue guance lievemente inumidite. «Non fa bene a te e neanche al nanetto lì dentro».

Petra sorrise leggermente come per scusarsi. Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, ognuno cercando le parole giuste da dire per quel saluto che poteva essere – come poteva non essere – l'ultimo.

«Levi...» mormorò lei, infine, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla mentre lui la cingeva con le sue braccia forti e affettuose. «Qualunque cosa accada, voglio che tu sappia che non ho rimpianti. Sono contenta di quello che abbiamo vissuto insieme».

Levi le baciò la testa. «Petra, voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa. E se ti chiedo di prometterla è perché so che non è una cosa difficile da fare».

«Dimmi».

«Qualunque cosa succeda, non dare a mio figlio il mio nome o quello di una qualunque persona che conosciamo. Leggiti una biblioteca intera, inventatene uno, non lo so, ma devi trovare un nome che non porti la morte con sé. Capisci cosa intendo, vero?»

«Sì. Te lo prometto».

Poi Levi la allontanò leggermente e la guardò in viso per qualche minuto buono, prima di riaprire bocca.

«Sei davvero... davvero bella... non te l'ho mai detto» mormorò, ordinando le sue ciocche ramate leggermente scomposte.

«Oh... io... grazie» rispose lei arrossendo lievemente, stupita dalla dolcezza delle sue parole nonostante la presenza di un pubblico, per quanto lontano.

Poi, come se non l'avesse già sorpresa abbastanza, si abbassò all'altezza della suo ventre e vi piantò un bacio soffice.

«Non rompere le palle a tua madre e  
comportati bene. Torno presto» sussurrò, strofinando delicatamente la fronte sulla pancia.

«Levi, credo che tu abbia appena distrutto la tua reputazione e la tua credibilità davanti all'intero Corpo di Ricerca» bisbigliò, accarezzandogli i capelli corvini e trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

«Tch. Che si fottano tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. Tanto verranno sempre da me per chiedermi di salvare i loro culi impiccioni».

«Non fare l'arrogante, capitano» replicò Petra ridacchiando.

«È la verità» bofonchiò lui, tornando all'altezza del suo viso. «Vedi di non fare stronzate. Leggiti i libri per mamme e non ti azzardare a fare cose pericolose come salire e scendere le scale da sola. Ce la fai?»

«Ti amo» disse lei, sorridendo e catturando le sue labbra in un bacio dolce. «Ma adesso devi davvero andare, ci stanno guardando tutti».

«Pensavo che non ti piacessero gli addii in piena regola».

Petra roteò gli occhi. «Sì, beh... no. Stavo solo facendo l'arrogante».

«Oh, tipico di Petra Ral».

«Senti, senti... vai a salvare i culi impiccioni».

«Tch. Che modo riprovevole di parlare, spero che tu non abbia intenzione di educare così mio figlio».

«Te ne vuoi andare, una buona volta?» replicò lei, ridendo. «Non posso credere che il capitano Levi stia temporeggiando in questo modo».

Lui sorrise lievemente e le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte. «Farò un po' di stragi anche da parte tua».

Petra annuì e accolse le sue labbra soffici un'ultima volta, per poi guardarlo mentre si allontanava da lei insieme al resto dei soldati, che, timorosi, si erano voltati subito dall'altra parte non appena avevano visto il capitano avviarsi verso di loro. In men che non si dica sparirono dalla sua vista, lasciandola con un vuoto nel petto, che cercò di colmare portando una mano al ventre e accarezzandolo con amore.

«Papà tornerà» sussurrò.


	28. Momento

Era passata una settimana dalla battaglia di Shiganshina. Levi era tornato da lei, ma non del tutto. Il comandante Erwin aveva avuto ragione su di lui: era spaesato. Il Corpo di Ricerca era stato decimato ed Erwin Smith aveva esalato il suo ultimo respiro davanti ai suoi occhi. Petra vedeva il suo dolore, quasi fosse un velo opaco calato tra lui e il mondo intero, lei compresa. Non c'era molto che lei potesse fare per alleviare la sua intima sofferenza, per quanto si sforzasse di trovare una soluzione. E poi c'era Hanji. "Troverai il momento giusto", aveva detto il comandante, ma il momento per consegnarle quella lettera sembrava non arrivare mai.

Petra si sentiva più inutile e insulsa che mai. Non capiva se fossero sentimenti razionali o se scaturissero dalle alterazioni ormonali della gravidanza, di cui aveva letto per una giornata intera, ma c'erano e non riusciva a controllarli del tutto. Ovviamente cercava di non mostrare in alcun modo quel suo malessere a Levi, ma era difficile sorridergli con la convinzione di sempre, quando lei stessa non era certa di essere in grado di sopportare l'idea di essere di nuovo un peso.

Lanciò un'ennesima occhiata sconsolata alla lettera per il padre che stava cercando di scrivere da una mezz'ora buona, senza riuscire a mettere in fila più di una decina di parole sensate. Le cancellature lasciavano comunque intravedere gli incipit disastrosi: dallo schietto "sono incinta", al banale "tra poco sarai nonno", all'imbarazzante "presto tu e i ragazzi dovrete fabbricare una culla". E comunque non aveva ancora scritto il nome di Levi neanche una volta. Come avrebbe fatto a dar loro quella notizia? Sua madre si sarebbe infuriata, come quando aveva deciso di fare di testa sua ed entrare nel Corpo di Ricerca. Allora Petra se ne era fatta una ragione, ma ora... ora aveva bisogno dei consigli di una madre esperta come lei, che di figli ne aveva quattro.

Tutt'a un tratto sentì il cigolio della porta che si apriva, così si affrettò a rigirare il foglio e mettervi le mani sopra nella maniera più naturale possibile.

«Non ti prepari?» le chiese Levi, avvicinandosi allo scrittoio al quale era seduta.

«Prepararmi?» ripeté Petra, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Sveglia, c'è la cerimonia» replicò lui, roteando gli occhi e picchiettandole la fronte. «Te l'avevo detto, no?»

«Oh» fece lei, abbassando lo sguardo con aria contrita. «Senti, Levi... non so se è il caso».

«Che stai dicendo?»

«In quale veste avrei il diritto di essere presente?»

«Petra, perché ne stiamo parlando di nuovo?» domandò Levi, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Devi smetterla di fare così. Il fatto che tu sia incinta non significa che tu non conti più nulla nel Corpo di Ricerca. Sei in pausa, sì, ma sei comunque Petra Ral della Squadra Operazioni Speciali. Cinque anni di onorevole servizio non si buttano nel cesso per una cosa del genere».

«Oh, e tu lo sai perché capita spesso che una donna del Corpo di Ricerca rimanga incinta, e poi magari venga pure trattata con onore, giusto?»

«Proprio perché non capita spesso, non esistono regole precise al riguardo, quindi possiamo fare come diavolo ci pare» disse lui con stizza. «Senti, se non vuoi farlo per te, fallo per me. Ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco lì dentro, mh?»

«Davvero?» mormorò Petra, tenendosi il mento con una mano e guardando Levi con curiosità.

«Davvero». 

Petra si lasciò andare a un sorriso e continuò a guardarlo con occhi pieni d'amore. Per quanto fosse preoccupata e giù di morale, il solo vederlo le dava una forza incredibile, come aveva detto suo padre.

«Te l'ho mai detto che questa divisa ti dona? Ti fa sembrare più alto».

Levi sorrise lievemente, il primo sorriso che era riuscito a strappargli da quando era tornato. «Che è il motivo per cui ti voglio con me. Due centimetri sembrano pochi, ma fanno egregiamente da contrasto». 

«Sei spregevole».

Levi si alzò dal letto e le venne incontro, chinandosi su di lei. «Io non esagererei con le parole, fossi in te. Ti ricordo che devo ancora restituirti un favore... e tu non vuoi che sia troppo diligente, vero?» sussurrò con tono allusivo, per poi morderle delicatamente il collo giusto sotto la linea morbida della mandibola.

Petra ridacchiò e portò le mani sulla sua nuca. «Te l'ho già detto, io non vedo l'ora» mormorò lei di rimando, per poi attirarlo in un bacio intenso che lasciò entrambi senza fiato.

«Petra, tu mi farai impazzire» bofonchiò Levi, scuotendo la testa per fingere indignazione. «Sbrigati a vestirti, così... cos'è quello?»

«Quello cosa?»

«Quello».

Petra seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e del suo dito e sgranò gli occhi; prima che lui potesse prenderlo, piantò una mano sul foglio e addusse un sorriso diversivo.

«Niente» disse, con il tono di una bambina che tentasse di nascondere una marachella. 

«Cos'è?»

«Nulla, davvero».

«Petra» la richiamò lui con uno sguardo severo.

Petra lo guardò negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di rendersi conto di non avere scampo. Con un sospiro tolse la mano e distolse lo sguardo mentre lui prendeva il foglio e leggeva le parole scribacchiate.

«Che...»

«Non commentare» lo zittì lei, arrossendo veementemente.

«Vuoi davvero dirglielo via lettera?»

«Io... certo che preferirei dirlo di persona... ma è complicato. Cioè, non è che...»

«Appena possibile andremo a Karanes» sentenziò Levi, appallottolando il foglio e buttandolo nel cestino per la carta da usare nel caminetto.

«Eh? Andremo?»

«Sì. Non voglio proprio perdermi la reazione di tua madre».

«Non essere scemo, sarà furibonda» borbottò lei, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

«Appunto».

«Levi...»

«Devo solo trovare il momento adatto per chiedere una licenza di un paio di giorni a Hanji, visto che non puoi andare a cavallo e quindi ci sposteremo più lentamente».

Lo guardò in silenzio. Non poteva star scherzando, era fin troppo serio perché si trattasse di semplice sarcasmo.

«Cos'è quella faccia?»

Petra si sporse e lo abbracciò con forza, intenerita dalla consapevolezza che lui non si rendesse nemmeno conto di quanto fosse diventato gentile. 

«Grazie, grazie, grazie...»

Levi sembrò sorpreso da quell'impeto, ma non disse nulla; si limitò ad accarezzarle affettuosamente la testa per quel paio di minuti in cui lei lo tenne stretto a sé. Dopodiché Petra si alzò e iniziò a prepararsi, rallentata però dallo sforzo di indossare i pantaloni della divisa, che faticavano a risalire le cosce.

«Non ci morire» ironizzò Levi, alzando gli occhi al cielo; seduto a cavalcioni sulla sedia, la stava guardando con aria vagamente divertita dacché aveva iniziato quell'impresa.

«Sta' zitto, è per te che lo sto facendo» sbottò lei, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando riuscì a tirarli su del tutto e ad abbottonarli. 

«Appena posso vado a cercare una misura più grande nel magazzino».

«No, non ti preoccupare, tanto comunque non avrò più l'occasione di usarla».

Levi tacque. Petra riusciva quasi a sentire il suo sguardo pungente su di sé, mentre spingeva i bottoni della camicia nelle loro asole con gesti meccanici dettati dall'abitudine.

«Ti turba veramente tanto questa condizione d'inerzia, mh?» 

Petra alzò subito la testa, quasi fosse stata appena colta in flagrante sulla scena di un crimine, e gli lanciò un'occhiata incerta. Poi la promessa fatta al comandante Erwin le tornò alla mente. Non poteva mostrarsi debole. Doveva essere lei a sostenere lui e non il viceversa.

«Sto bene» disse infine, abbozzando un sorriso nell'indossare il cappotto. «Devo solo abituarmi alla situazione e cercare il mio nuovo posto nel mondo».

«Il tuo posto è sempre lo stesso, Petra» replicò lui, alzandosi in piedi per andarle incontro e abbottonare il cappotto al posto suo. «È accanto a me, ricordi? Quando eri smemorata lo sapevi meglio, pensa un po'».

«Dai, hai capito cosa intendo...» mormorò lei, chinando il capo e arrossendo leggermente.

«L'ho capito, Petra, e ti ho risposto seriamente. C'è un motivo per cui la prima cosa che ho fatto appena sono tornato è stata venire da te, nonostante la marea di cose che avevo da fare. E il motivo è che, mio malgrado, sei diventata la mia priorità numero uno. Non si tratta più solo di sterminare i giganti o qualunque altro sia ora il nuovo obiettivo. Tutto quello che farò d'ora in poi si fonderà sul presupposto che lo farò per proteggere te e nostro figlio».

Petra tacque, guardando con amore quei suoi profondi occhi blu, prima di posare la fronte sulla sua spalla e cingergli la vita con le proprie braccia, ammorbidite dall'inattività e dalla gravidanza.

«Spero almeno di riuscire a renderti felice e a non farti avere rimpianti».

«Io non ne avrò» rispose lui, baciandole la testa. «Ora dobbiamo andare, però. Non posso fare tardi».

«Sì, giusto. Fammi solo prendere una cosa».

Petra aprì il comparto della cassettiera riservato ai suoi vestiti e tirò fuori dal mucchio di camicie la lettera che doveva consegnare a Hanji. Era sempre meglio averla con sé: qualunque momento sarebbe potuto risultare quello giusto.

«Cos'è?»

«Credo di potertelo dire, a questo punto» mormorò Petra, rigirando la busta tra le dita. «È del comandante Erwin, per Hanji. Me l'ha affidata e non ho la più pallida idea di cosa ci sia scritto, ma lui era certo che avrei trovato il momento adatto per dargliela. Se tu sai qualcosa e capisci quale potrebbe essere questo momento, fammi un fischio».

Levi non rispose, ma il suo sguardo bastò a farle intuire che sapeva sicuramente molto più di lei; Petra, però, decise di non chiedere altro e lo seguì in silenzio.

Tacquero per tutto il breve viaggio verso il luogo della cerimonia. Levi si era fatto sempre più pensoso a ogni metro che li avvicinava alla meta, così lei si era limitata a stringergli la mano, solo per ricordargli che non era solo, e a guardare distrattamente fuori dalla carrozza, soffermandosi sui bambini che giocavano e correvano per le strade con sorrisi raggianti. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa il futuro riservasse per il _loro_ bambino, se avrebbe avuto la stessa felicità che vedeva negli occhi degli altri; in ogni caso, lei avrebbe fatto di tutto perché l'avesse.

«C'è tanta gente...» mormorò Petra, quando furono alle porte della sala adibita per la cerimonia.

«Tch. Se non vuoi attirare l'attenzione, Petra, non ti fermare in mezzo all'ingresso» replicò Levi, e lei vide con la coda dell'occhio la sua espressione severa. «Fatti il favore di ignorare qualunque stronzo dia troppa aria alla bocca».

Petra annuì e deglutì il groppo di ansia che le si era fermato in gola impedendole di ragionare lucidamente. Prese coraggio e lo seguì all'interno, scandagliando l'ambiente alla ricerca di facce conosciute e sperando di non dare nell'occhio.

«Sono tutti del Corpo di Gendarmeria» notò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«L'hai capito dal fetore? È comprensibile, anch'io sento puzza di cagasotto».

«Levi...» lo richiamò Petra, seppur ridacchiando: non erano un mistero il disprezzo che Levi provava per quel Corpo e la sua abitudine di insultarlo in ogni modo possibile.

Lo seguì per la sala, sforzandosi di ignorare gli sguardi curiosi come le aveva detto di fare, finché non si fermò vicino a una colonna senza un'apparente motivo.

«Da qui riesco a controllare i mocciosi senza avvicinarmi» disse Levi, quasi le avesse letto nella mente. 

«Capisco. E perché non puoi avvicinarti?»

«Perché non mi va».

«Va bene».

Petra appoggiò la schiena al pilastro e si limitò a studiare il profilo di Levi per far passare il tempo. Non era invecchiato granché in cinque anni, ma a Petra sembrò che in quegli ultimi giorni le piccole rughe vicino alle sopracciglia, che aggrottava quando era pensieroso o preoccupato, si fossero accentuate. 

«Petra, mi stai fissando. E in una maniera inquietante».

«Scusa» fece lei, sorridendo leggermente e ammorbidendo l'espressione assorta che sapeva di avere. «Ero solo soprappensiero».

Quel richiamo, però, la fece tornare alla realtà in tempo per sentire la discussione che stava avvenendo alle loro spalle. Erano le voci note dei ragazzi della squadra Levi, tranne una... doveva essere la recluta sopravvissuta al massacro di cui le aveva parlato Levi. Aguzzò l'udito e capì quale fosse la questione: la recluta stava rinfacciando ad Armin la scelta del capitano. Petra guardò Levi e vide la leggera smorfia che gli contorceva il viso, quasi impercettibile a chi non lo conoscesse bene: anche lui stava sentendo tutto.

Avrebbe voluto intromettersi per fermare quell'invettiva e difendere Armin e Levi, ma con quale faccia? Con quale coraggio? Dopotutto lei era rimasta al sicuro dietro le mura, non aveva visto l'inferno cui aveva assistito quel ragazzo: non aveva alcun diritto di parola.

Così, incapace di fare altro per aiutare Levi, Petra gli prese una mano e la strinse nella sua, sperando di confortarlo. Levi incrociò subito il suo sguardo, allarmato dal gesto inaspettato, ma poi sembrò capire per quale motivo l'avesse fatto e ricambiò la stretta con un'espressione leggermente più serena.

«Grazie» mormorò, guardando le loro mani.

«Sono qui per questo» rispose Petra, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice. «E poi l'hai detto tu di non ascoltare chi dà troppa aria alla bocca».

«Io ho detto anche "stronzo". Non ce la fai proprio a dirlo?»

«No, sono una ragazza per bene».

Levi le regalò un lieve sorriso prima di lanciare un'occhiata alle proprie spalle con aria stanca. «Devo andare, è ora».

«Ti veglierò da un angolino».

«Cazzo, sono un idiota, avrei dovuto trovarti un posto a sedere» proruppe lui con uno sbuffo stizzito.

«Sono solo al terzo mese, Levi, posso sopportare una cerimonia in piedi. Non ti preoccupare».

Levi non ne sembrò molto convinto, ma per forza di cose si costrinse ad annuire e a lasciarle la mano. «Dopo penseremo a Hanji e a quella lettera. Non puoi più aspettare».

Nove soldati. Erano tutto ciò che era rimasto del Corpo di Ricerca. Si potevano contare sulle dita delle mani. Nove, più una donna incinta. Petra non aveva realizzato quanto grave fosse la situazione finché non aveva visto gli eroi di Shiganshina inginocchiati davanti alla regina. Erano solo una manciata, la cui sopravvivenza si basava sul sacrificio di decine e decine di uomini e donne valorosi, guidati con coraggio da Erwin Smith. 

Petra non aveva avuto chissà quale relazione con il comandante, ma non poteva fare a meno di ripensare alla loro ultima conversazione con una certa amarezza. Era stato sempre gentile con lei, sempre cortese. Ed era davvero molto più umano di quanto credessero tutti: lei lo aveva capito perché aveva un certo intuito nel comprendere le persone e perché aveva una discreta esperienza con Levi. 

Non fosse rimasta incinta, probabilmente anche lei sarebbe morta, il cadavere reso irriconoscibile dagli attacchi del gigante bestia. Petra non voleva pensarci: se da un lato si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, dall'altro non poteva fare a meno di essere in qualche modo grata alla vita che cresceva dentro di lei. L'aveva salvata.

Quando la cerimonia fu terminata, le righe compatte si sciolsero nuovamente in gruppi disomogenei. Petra riuscì a salutare i ragazzi e notò quanto fossero esausti e profondamente cambiati da quest'esperienza. Eren, poi... non lo aveva mai visto così assorto. Aveva uno sguardo perso, assente, quasi non fosse veramente lì con loro.

Quando lasciò i ragazzi per tornare da Levi, vide che Hanji era al suo fianco e gli parlava. Quasi sentì la lettera pesarle nella tasca del capotto, mentre cercava di capire se fosse davvero quello il momento giusto. Forse lo era: il momento migliore per chiudere quella faccenda era dopo aver dato l'ultimo saluto ai compagni morti.

«Comandante» la chiamò, non appena fu abbastanza vicina, rivolgendole il saluto militare con un sorriso incerto.

«Petra. Ho visto che sei stata in piedi tutto il tempo, devi stare attenta a non affaticarti» le disse Hanji, arruffandole i capelli con il solito affetto.

«Non sono affaticata, sto bene» rispose lei, per poi incupirsi nel momento in cui le proprie dita si addentrarono nella tasca e sfiorarono la lettera. «Senti, Hanji, c'è una cosa di cui devo parlarti... una cosa che devo darti».

«Quella faccia mi preoccupa. Devo preoccuparmi?»

Petra tirò fuori la busta e gliela mostrò con un groppo fastidioso in gola. «Questa è per te. Mi è stato chiesto di assicurarmi che l'avresti letta, quindi...»

«È di Erwin, vero?» disse lei, il sorriso che si dissolveva rapidamente. Petra annuì. «Non qui. Torniamo al quartier generale, ti aspetto nell'ufficio di... nel mio ufficio».

«D'accordo».

«Bene. A dopo» sentenziò lei, prima di allontanarsi con un'espressione triste che raramente le aveva visto.

«Hai fatto bene» le disse Levi, mentre lei guardava mestamente Hanji uscire dalla sala. «Non esiste il momento giusto. Cercarlo significa solo rimandare quello che puoi e devi fare subito».

«Levi... non dovrei chiederlo a te, ma... Erwin e Hanji avevano una relazione?»

«Infatti, non chiederlo a me, Petra» rispose lui, affondando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. «Probabilmente dopo due bicchieri di liquore ti dirà tutto quello che vuoi sapere».

«Hanji beve?»

«Tch. Sei davvero così stupita?»

«Beh, non proprio» mormorò Petra, piuttosto a disagio. «Ma è una cosa frequente?»

«No, è occasionale... è già nevrotica di suo. Comunque è uno spettacolo fottutamente disgustoso, non te lo auguro. Se vedi che comincia a svalvolare, lasciala per i fatti suoi».

«Non essere crudele, non potrei mai farlo. A ogni modo, il comandante Erwin mi disse che con questa lettera doveva scusarsi... aspetta, devo ricordarmi la frase esatta...» disse, chiudendo gli occhi come se l'aiutasse a ricordare meglio. «Doveva scusarsi per non essere riuscito... riuscito a convincerla... uhm... ad avere ciò che io riesco a dare a te. Sì, era così. Hai idea di che cosa significhi?» 

Levi la guardò con un'espressione indecifrabile; poi le cinse la vita con un braccio e, stringendola a sé, le baciò una tempia, incurante delle decine di spettatori in quell'enorme sala.

«Aspetta i due bicchieri».


	29. Chapter 29

«Avanti».

Petra aprì la porta dell'ufficio del comandante, richiudendola alle proprie spalle, e guardò Hanji, seduta alla scrivania, con un sorriso incerto.

«Non voglio disturbarti. Resterò quanto basta per assicurarmi che tu la legga, come ho promesso al comandante Erwin».

«E se invece ti chiedessi di restare più del dovuto?» domandò lei con tono cupo.

Petra sorrise rassicurante. «Se ne avessi bisogno, resterei tutta la sera. Tanto non ho nulla da fare».

«Levi è d'accordo?»

«Poco importa, non decide lui» rispose Petra, sedendosi di fronte a lei.

«Oh, quindi non è lui a portare i pantaloni nella vita familiare?»

«Direi di no».

«Sorprendente. Bene, bando alle ciance» esclamò poi, alzandosi di scatto e dirigendosi verso una dispensa in legno di mogano per prenderne una bottiglia scura e un bicchiere di vetro. «Questo è liquore di visciole. È la cosa più deliziosa che io abbia mai assaggiato da questa dispensa, era il suo preferito. Te lo farei gustare, ma credo che dovrai aspettare un annetto buono, finché non avrai finito di allattare».

«Suppongo di sì, anche se comunque non sono un'amante dell'alcol» ribatté Petra, pregando intimamente che non alzasse troppo il gomito: non era certa di poterne gestire le conseguenze, né era abbastanza spudorata da dirle di non esagerare.

«Ah, questo ti farà cambiare idea» replicò lei con un sorrisetto, versandone un bicchiere: aveva un colore rosso scuro e una fragranza fruttata, deliziosa anche per l'olfatto astemio di Petra. Hanji lo guardò con aria malinconica per qualche secondo prima di berlo tutto d'un sorso. «Bene. Scusami, ma con Erwin Smith è meglio essere previdenti» mormorò, per poi allungare una mano verso Petra. «È ora».

La ramata annuì e con un sospiro le passò la busta di carta, ancora perfettamente intatta. _Primo bicchiere di liquore_ , pensò. _Con ogni probabilità ne prenderà un altro dopo aver finito di leggere la lettera, se ho capito che aria tira_.

«Considerando che hai il brutto vizio di origliare le conversazioni, credevo quasi che l'avessi aperta» commentò Hanji, aprendola con un gesto secco del tagliacarte.

«È successo solo una volta e non ero nemmeno in me» borbottò Petra, leggermente offesa.

«Mh mh. Petra, tu sai qualcosa di questa faccenda?»

«No, Hanji. Credo che il comandante mi abbia chiesto questo favore solo perché in quel momento avevo una probabilità di sopravvivenza più alta di chiunque altro».

«Capisco» mormorò lei, mentre spiegava il foglio con gesti incerti.

Petra si chiedeva cosa diavolo fosse successo tra quei due. Non aveva mai visto Hanji così insicura e triste. La guardò mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano lenti su quelle parole che lei non poteva leggere. La guardò e studiò tutte le espressioni che le colorarono il viso, rendendolo un groviglio inestricabile delle emozioni più disparate. Lo sguardo cupo fu sostituito da un sorriso triste e divertito nel contempo, cui seguì di nuovo un'espressione depressa, finché Hanji non lasciò cadere la lettera sulla scrivania e vi posò sopra la fronte, non prima che Petra potesse vedere che era sull'orlo di un pianto.

«Hanji...» mormorò Petra, allungando una mano e accarezzandole la testa con affetto. «Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?»

«Versami un altro bicchiere, per favore» rispose lei con voce tremante.

«Sei sicura che sia la giusta soluzione? Io ti ascolto se hai voglia di parlarne».

«Ho bisogno di un altro bicchiere».

«D'accordo» disse la ramata, sospirando e assecondando quella richiesta con una groppo in gola. 

_Secondo bicchiere_ , rifletté. _Speriamo che non ce ne siano altri_. Hanji alzò di nuovo la testa e bevve il liquore sanguigno con un mugolio soddisfatto. 

«Immagino che tu voglia sapere che diamine significhi tutto questo» mormorò Hanji, togliendosi gli occhiali e stropicciandosi l'occhio ancora buono.

«Solo sei hai voglia di parlarne, Hanji».

«Sei così carina, Petra. Così carina e gentile. Beh, è una storia lunga, davvero hai voglia di sentirla?»

«Mi piacciono le storie lunghe» rispose Petra, sorridendo fievolmente.

Hanji si abbandonò allo schienale della sedia, guardando il soffitto per qualche secondo prima di prendere un respiro profondo e tornare a guardare di fronte a sé con un sorriso lieve. Non guardava un punto preciso, lo sguardo era già perso nel carpire momenti passati.

«Tutto iniziò più o meno due anni fa... e non iniziò per niente come la vostra relazione. Quel giorno eravamo appena tornati da una spedizione inconcludente... niente di nuovo, insomma. Mi chiamò nel suo ufficio e parlammo di quello che era andato male e di come potevamo migliorare, solita routine. Ma poi la conversazione si è spostata su argomenti meno professionali... per niente professionali. Prese una bottiglia di questo delizioso liquore e disse che non l'aveva mai offerto a nessuno, perché era il suo preferito e non voleva condividerlo. Però me lo offrì e continuammo a berne finché non ne rimase che una goccia, troppo presi dalla conversazione per accorgercene. Parlavamo dei sentimenti nel Corpo di Ricerca. Uno strano argomento che, ti assicuro, ancora oggi non so perché abbiamo affrontato in quel momento... né chi dei due l'abbia tirato fuori per primo. Convenimmo che non c'era posto per cose del genere nel Corpo di Ricerca, non nel modo in cui le persone normali li vivono, soprattutto per due come noi che avevano tante responsabilità verso il Corpo e verso l'umanità intera. Tuttavia, convenimmo anche che anche noi del Corpo di Ricerca abbiamo bisogno di lasciarci andare a certi naturali impulsi, impossibili da ignorare a meno che non si sia asessuati. Così finimmo per farlo. E fu una delle scopate più belle della mia vita. Ricordo ancora come...»

«Hanji, risparmiami i dettagli, te ne prego» la interruppe Petra, arrossendo veementemente. 

«Uff, peccato. Potresti prenderne spunto» replicò lei, versandosi e bevendo il terzo bicchiere di liquore. 

«No, grazie. Prego, procedi».

«Beh, fu fantastico. Non so se avvenne grazie alla spintarella di questo divino liquore o se sarebbe successo anche senza il suo aiuto, ma avvenne. E anche ora non mi pento che sia accaduto, nonostante tutto. Il giorno dopo ci svegliammo nello stesso letto, nudi e con un leggero mal di testa, ma ricordavamo tutto. Ci guardammo in silenzio per un'eternità, poi io scoppiai a ridere. La situazione era così assurda da non sembrarmi vera. E lui se la prese... ah, pensava che ridessi di lui, che idiota. E risi così tanto di cuore che provò ad alzarsi, tutto innervosito, ma io non lo lasciai andare. Lo facemmo di nuovo, stavolta un po' meno brilli e più consapevoli che la prima volta poteva essere anche un errore, ma la seconda volta... beh, la seconda volta non è mai un errore, un caso. Era così maledettamente bravo... sapeva esattamente come...»

«Hanji...»

«Sì, scusa. In effetti dovrei darmi una regolata, mi sto eccitando solo a pensarci».

«Per l'amor del cielo, Hanji, un po' di decenza!» protestò Petra, che cercava disperatamente di rimuovere dalla propria mente l'immagine dei due in posizioni compromettenti, fallendo miseramente e maledicendo la propria fervida immaginazione.

«Va bene, va bene...» bofonchiò lei, servendosi il quarto bicchiere. «Pensa che tutta questa storia l'ho raccontata a Levi quando era ancora un verginello. Ti lascio immaginare la sua reazione».

«Sì, ho un'idea precisa della reazione che avrà avuto».

«Che noia che siete. Comunque, da allora ogni occasione era buona per farlo. Il segreto, poi, rendeva tutto molto più divertente ed eccitante. Ogni posto andava bene. La doccia, la scrivania...»

« _Questa_ scrivania?» chiese Petra, togliendo le mani dalla superficie di legno e spingendosi leggermente indietro con la sedia. 

«Può essere, non ricordo... comunque segnati queste cose: rendere le cose un po' più piccanti, ogni tanto, fa bene alla coppia. E lo dico a te perché so per certo che sei stata tu a fare la prima mossa, altrimenti quel blocco di pietra non si sarebbe mai sverginato».

«Hanji, grazie per il consiglio, ma preferirei davvero non parlare di queste cose se il soggetto siamo io e Levi, capisci?» 

«Sono solo incuriosita dalla vostra vita sessuale».

«Grazie per l'interessamento. Procedi».

«Beh, ci ho provato. Comunque... andò avanti così per un annetto buono, che è un sacco di tempo, a pensarci bene. Poi successe l'inevitabile. Un giorno, come se mi fossi appena svegliata, gli chiesi cosa significasse quello che stavamo facendo da un anno a quella parte. Lui però si era già svegliato prima di me. "Ti amo, Hanji", mi rispose. "Ti amo", capito? Gli chiesi se facesse sul serio e lui mi ripeté quelle parole. Sbottai. Come poteva essere così stupido? Avevamo parlato per una serata intera sull'impossibilità di avere relazioni stabili nel Corpo di Ricerca e lui, il fottuto comandante Erwin Smith, il visionario in cerca della verità, se ne usciva con quelle parole, rivolgendole a me, la fottuta caposquadra Hanji Zoe, la schizzata con la fissa dei giganti. Me ne andai dalla stanza, incapace di accettare il fatto che anche io, nel profondo, provavo qualcosa di simile. Nessuno dei due poteva permetterselo, però, così presi l'iniziativa di troncare tutto. Niente più sesso, niente più argomenti poco professionali. Solo il comandante Erwin e la caposquadra Hanji».

Petra la guardò con apprensione mentre si serviva il quinto bicchiere di liquore. I sorrisi che avevano accompagnato la narrazione dei primi tempi si stavano lentamente dissolvendo insieme al tono saldo della sua voce. Petra intuì che si stavano avvicinando al motivo di tanta tristezza e anche alla soglia dell'ubriachezza.

«Ma poi non ressi più. Mi mancava. Sai, ci facevamo delle belle chiacchierate notturne, quando capitava che lo facessimo nella sua stanza e avessimo il tempo di pensare alle stupidaggini. Quelle chiacchierate mi mancavano da morire, quasi più del sesso... no, anche più del sesso. Così tornai da lui. Qualche giorno dopo la spedizione in cui trovammo il taccuino di Ilse Langnar, andai nel suo ufficio. Lo mandai a fare in culo e poi gli dissi che l'amavo anch'io, ma che non doveva farsi strane idee, tipo quello che state facendo ora tu e Levi. Era contento. Più contento di quanto potessi immaginare. Mi assicurò che la pensava allo stesso modo e mi baciò, per poi cacciarmi via perché "era ancora arrabbiato" perché avevo fatto di testa mia durante la spedizione. Gli risi in faccia e lui sorrise nel rendersi conto che non era stato abbastanza credibile. Quella stessa notte facemmo di nuovo sesso... anzi, facemmo l'amore. Quella fu la volta più bella di tutte. Fu dolce ma passionale, gentile ma per niente noioso. Ci sapeva proprio fare, niente da dire. Furono dei bei mesi. Senza pensieri, senza aspettative. Era bello stare con lui, quando possibile. Se mi chiedessi il perché non saprei risponderti... non mi facevo troppe domande, ascoltavo l'istinto e le sensazioni».

«Io non ho sospettato assolutamente nulla. E nemmeno gli altri, ora che ci penso».

«Lo so, ci stavamo attenti».

«E quindi... cosa è andato storto?» chiese Petra con voce incerta.

Una smorfia le contorse il viso mentre beveva il sesto bicchiere. Petra non aveva idea del perché li stesse contando: era ignorante in materia di alcol, quindi non aveva idea di quale fosse il limite di bicchierini di liquore prima di "svalvolare", come aveva detto Levi.

«Io rimasi incinta».

Petra la fissò in silenzio, sconvolta da quelle parole. Cercò di mettere in ordine i pensieri e le ovvie domande. Che fine aveva fatto il bambino? 

«Non è mai nato, Petra» disse Hanji, che doveva aver letto nei suoi occhi il quesito che si stava ponendo. La voce le tremava incontrollabile. «Alla prima avvisaglia avevo deciso di abortire, senza ombra di dubbio. Avere dei figli non era nei miei piani personali, avevo troppe cose che volevo fare, troppe cose che volevo scoprire, per essere una madre. Andai a dirlo a Erwin, convinta che con la sua mente fredda e calcolatrice mi avrebbe appoggiata... ma non fu così. Era sorprendentemente sconvolto dalla mia idea. Tentò in ogni modo di convincermi a tenerlo, dicendo che saremmo riusciti a gestire la cosa, ma io fui inflessibile. E alla fine... alla fine... io abortii sul serio».

L'ultima frase la sussurrò, come se pronunciandola a così bassa voce avrebbe potuto cancellare quell'evento. Bevve il settimo bicchiere di liquore, le mani che tremavano. Poi scoppiò a piangere. 

«Hanji...» la richiamò Petra tristemente, alzandosi in piedi e aggirando la scrivania per abbracciarla. «Va tutto bene... va tutto bene» ripeteva, accarezzandole la testa con affetto e avvertendo con dispiacere gli spasmi del suo pianto disperato.

«Io ho ammazzato suo figlio, Petra. A sangue freddo. E ora piango e vengo consolata da te, quando sono stata una tale bestia inumana... Non ho mai chiesto scusa a Erwin. Non ho mai ascoltato qualunque proposta avesse per risolvere la situazione. Ho ammazzato suo figlio... e il giorno prima che morisse anche lui sono entrata nella sua stanza, ben consapevole che la probabilità che lui tornasse fosse molto bassa, e come un'egoista gli ho chiesto di fare l'amore per l'ultima volta. Lui voleva parlarmi e io non ho voluto ascoltarlo. E qui mi ha scritto che mi ama. Che mi ama, capisci? Come faceva ad amarmi? E mi ha scritto che non era mai stato arrabbiato con me. Era solo triste. Voleva solo una valvola di sfogo per potersi considerare minimamente umano e io gliel'ho negata, distrutta, annichilita, senza chiedergli il permesso... senza chiedergli scusa. E ora mi siedo qui, al suo posto, e penso a come sarebbe stato bello poter avere un piccoletto che gli assomigliasse anche solo vagamente, con quei suoi occhi azzurri bellissimi e spaventosi e il suo essere un idiota e un genio nel contempo. E invece lui non c'è più, è morta la speranza dell'umanità ed è morto il padre del figlio che ho ucciso. Petra, Erwin non c'è più...»

Petra si ritrovò a versare delle lacrime lei stessa, mossa dal dolore che sentiva nella voce di Hanji, nelle sue lacrime, nella sua stretta. 

«Hanji... ti accompagno in camera».

«No, non lo fare... non voglio dormire da sola» bofonchiò lei, ormai palesemente poco lucida, sia per l'alcol, sia per il pianto sconsolato.

«Non puoi restare qui, voglio assicurarmi che riposi. Ti farò compagnia finché non ti addormenterai, va bene?» propose Petra, accarezzandole i capelli bruni.

«Va bene» mormorò Hanji, tirando su con il naso. 

«Brava» rispose Petra, prendendo un foglio dalla scrivania e scrivendovi rapidamente un messaggio per Levi nel caso fosse venuto a cercarla. «Ora andiamo».

Aiutò Hanji ad alzarsi, notando che stentava a mantenere l'equilibrio, e con un po' di sforzi riuscirono a raggiungere la stanza. La condusse al letto, aiutandola a levarsi le scarpe e la giacca, e le rimboccò le coperte quasi fosse una bambina piccola, per poi sedersi sul bordo del letto.

«Non devi essere arrabbiata con te stessa. Hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto in quel momento. Erwin Smith non c'è più, è vero, ma devi ricordarti che ti amava nonostante tutto. Ora devi continuare quello che ti ha affidato, con la stessa intelligenza, la stessa forza e la stessa ostinazione che ci metteva lui. So che sei in grado di farlo, e se non lo sei questa sera, lo sarai domani mattina. Rendilo fiero di te».

«Sto bene. È l'alcol a parlare. Non è nei miei piani buttarmi giù così... domani sarò fresca, freschissima... devo solo riposare» mormorò Hanji, mentre Petra le accarezzava la schiena con gesti morbidi. «Ti ringrazio molto... sei stata molto più dolce e gentile di quel nano malefico».

«Beh, non pretendevi mica che ti abbracciasse e ti coccolasse come faccio io?» scherzò Petra.

Hanji ridacchiò leggermente. «Prova davvero quello che ti ho suggerito, non vi dispiacerà».

«Uhm... diciamo che ci penserò...»

«Rimuoverai il pensiero appena uscirai da questa stanza».

«Molto probabile».

Tacquero per qualche momento, in cui Hanji si lasciò andare a un paio di sospiri, prima di riaprire bocca con voce incerta.

«Petra, per favore, non trattarmi diversamente domani. Sono sempre io, non mi giudicare troppo...»

«Per me sarai sempre la solita pazza Hanji» la rassicurò Petra, sorridendo e accarezzandole la fronte lievemente calda. «Non ti giudicherò mai per la tua scelta. E di certo non proverò pena per te quando ignorerò i tuoi euforici discorsi sui giganti».

Hanji sorrise fievolmente, per poi chiudere l'occhio che le era rimasto e respirare a fondo. Petra continuò a blandirla con affetto finché non prese a russare con il solito vigore, strappandole un sorriso. Certa che fosse ormai profondamente addormentata, Petra si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza in punta di piedi per tornare nella propria.

Quella storia le aveva spezzato il cuore. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che Hanji avesse vissuto una situazione del genere. La stupiva il fatto che si fosse sempre comportata nella stessa maniera; pur sforzandosi, non riusciva a ricordare di aver mai sospettato che qualcosa non andasse.

Poi ricordò la chiacchierata che aveva avuto con Moblit due mesi prima: era quella storia il motivo per cui lui non si era mai dichiarato? Petra ormai non avrebbe più potuto saperlo con certezza.

Quando aprì la porta, trovò Levi sdraiato sul letto con un libro a coprirgli il viso. Chiuse la porta e gli si avvicinò con passo leggero, quando il suo sguardo fu attirato dal titolo sulla copertina: "Enciclopedia dei Nomi". Trattenersi dal ridere le richiese uno sforzo sovrumano, che non bastò comunque a frenare un sorriso intenerito. Cercando di essere il più possibile delicata e attenta, si sedette sul bordo del letto e iniziò la rimozione di quel tomo.

«Petra» mugugnò Levi non appena lei lo sfiorò. «Non toccare il mio libro, sto leggendo, non vedi?»

«Sì, lo vedo, sei letteralmente immerso nella lettura» replicò lei, sorridendo e spostando il libro senza più remore. 

«Tch. Dopo Frankobert ed Ermengard ho deciso di aver bisogno di una pausa» ammise lui stropicciandosi gli occhi, per poi incupirsi tutt'a un tratto. «Hanji?»

«L'ho accompagnata nella sua stanza e l'ho messa a dormire. Domani starà bene».

«Sei sconvolta?»

«No, solo... stanca. Ti dispiace se mi metto a dormire?»

«Vieni qui» disse Levi, spingendosi un po' più in là contro il muro, così Petra si tolse le scarpe e si accoccolò a lui con un sospiro. «Ora hai capito cosa intendeva Erwin con quella frase?»

Lei annuì. «Certo che aveva un modo tutto suo di dire le cose».

«Lo so».

«Ti manca, non è vero?»

Levi non rispose subito; le accarezzò delicatamente una guancia con le nocche, studiando i suoi occhi con una certa malinconia nello sguardo. «Ho te e il moccioso in arrivo» disse infine, baciandole la fronte. «Mi basta e avanza».

Petra alzò la testa e gli lasciò un bacio dolce sulle labbra. «Ti amo. Lo sai?»

«Lo so» rispose lui, picchiettandole la testa. «Stai tranquilla e dormi. Hanji ti avrà sfinita».

«È una storia deprimente, Levi. Davvero deprimente. Mi ha messo paura».

«Non devi averne. Tu non sei Hanji e io non sono Erwin. Lei aveva priorità diverse dalle tue e ha agito di conseguenza. Se a noi andrà bene è perché so di poter contare sulla tua forza smisurata e sul tuo coraggio».

Petra sorrise leggermente, rasserenata dalle sue parole dolci, poi gli lasciò un altro bacio e posò la testa sul suo petto chiudendo gli occhi. Forse si stava agitando inutilmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tengo a precisare che non sto dando un'opinione o un giudizio sull'aborto e sulle persone che abortiscono. Sto semplicemente descrivendo i sentimenti di Hanji e penso che, nonostante non provi rimorsi per la propria razionale scelta, sia normale che lei si senta triste comunque.


	30. Orrore

«Levi! Levi! Svegliati!»

Levi spalancò gli occhi e alzò il busto di scatto, ancora intontito per il sonno appena interrotto da quel richiamo disperato. Guardò Petra al suo fianco e vide che stava piangendo a dirotto, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

«Petra, che cazzo succede?» le domandò, chinandosi su di lei e stringendole una spalla in una maniera poco delicata per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Petra, guardami... Petra, che succede?»

Petra si aggrappò alla sua camicia e lo guardò con occhi pieni di orrore che lo sconvolsero. «Il bambino...» mormorò tra i singhiozzi. 

«Il bambino? Petra, parla».

«Il bambino, Levi... il bambino!» sbottò lei, stringendolo con maggiore forza, facendogli quasi male. «L'ho perso... l'ho perso! Sangue... c'è così tanto sangue...»

Levi rimase pietrificato dall'orrore e la guardò sconvolto e ammutolito per un paio di minuti buoni, in cui lei continuò a ripetere il suo nome e quelle parole con un tono angosciante, finché lui non trovò la forza e la razionalità necessarie per controllare.

Con il cuore in gola e il pianto disperato di Petra a martellargli la testa, portò una mano tremante sull'orlo del lenzuolo, esitando prima di scostarlo con il terrore di quello che avrebbe potuto vedere.

«Che... porca puttana! Porca puttana, cazzo!» Levi continuò a imprecare generosamente per quasi un minuto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con aria esausta. «Porca puttana, che cazzo... che cazzo di... Petra, non c'è sangue... non c'è un cazzo di niente...»

«L'ho perso...» 

«Petra, calmati!» sbottò lui, posando una mano sul suo ventre. Era caldo e leggermente gonfio, come sempre. 

«Levi, non toccare!» esclamò lei, stringendogli il braccio con forza. 

«Petra, devi calmarti, capito?» replicò lui, chinandosi su di lei e cingendole il volto con le mani per assicurarsi il suo sguardo. «Non c'è sangue, non c'è niente. La pancia è ancora gonfia, va tutto bene...»

«No, no, no...» protestò lei, scuotendo la testa e continuando a singhiozzare disperatamente.

«Petra, va tutto bene, era solo un incubo...» disse lui con un tono di voce più morbido, accarezzandole la fronte.

«No, non è vero, non è vero... perché non mi credi?» chiese lei con rabbia, come se fosse ferita da una sua mancanza di fiducia. 

«Perché va tutto bene, Petra. Guarda tu stessa» ribatté Levi, ma lei scosse la testa veementemente con occhi pieni di paura.

«Non posso, non posso... non...»

Levi abbandonò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, stravolto dalla situazione surreale, e strinse Petra tra le sue braccia per cercare di calmarla. Sentiva il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata: in tutta la sua vita non aveva mai provato tanto terrore come in quella manciata di infernali minuti. 

«Per favore, Petra... per favore, calmati... così mi fai preoccupare» sussurrò, baciandole la tempia. 

«Levi, ma io ho visto il sangue... lo sento...» replicò lei, stringendo con forza la sua camicia all'altezza del petto.

«Era solo un incubo... per quanto vivido, era solo un incubo, Petra. Cerca di convincertene, non potrei mai mentirti su una cosa del genere...»

«Levi, devi credermi, è la verità...»

«Ti credo, è vero che l'hai visto, ma ti sto dicendo che non è reale. Capisci la differenza? Non è reale».

Petra sembrò calmarsi. Levi alzò la testa e la guardò in viso; non riusciva a vedere granché nel buio della notte, ma poteva intuire grossomodo i lineamenti morbidi del suo viso ora deturpati dall'angoscia e dalle lacrime sparse. Con un sospiro Levi le asciugò le guance umide e le baciò la fronte.

«Devi guardare, Petra, così te ne convinci».

«Io non...»

«Fallo» sentenziò lui con tono perentorio.

Petra si morse il labbro inferiore con forza, poi si mise seduta con l'aiuto di Levi e tentennò a lungo prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul proprio ventre, intatto, e sui propri vestiti, immacolati. Adagiò una mano tremante sulla pancia e la accarezzò con timore, constatando che era tutto perfettamente in ordine.

«Hai visto?» fece Levi, posando una mano sulla sua. «Il nostro moccioso è ancora lì, va tutto bene».

«Levi, mi dispiace...» sussurrò Petra, chiudendo gli occhi e rannicchiandosi al suo petto, bagnandogli la camicia con altre lacrime angosciose.

«Non mi serve che ti dispiaci» replicò lui, sollevandole il mento e guardandola dritto negli occhi. «Voglio che ti calmi subito, altrimenti con la tua agitazione farai davvero del male al bambino».

«Sembrava così reale...»

«Lo so. Ora torniamo a dormire, devi riposare».

«Non voglio, non voglio vedere di nuovo una cosa del genere».

«Petra, devi dormire. Ora vado da Hanji, le chiedo se puoi prendere qualcosa per dormire tranquilla».

 _Sarà ancora fusa, quella svitata del cazzo, ma è l'unica persona da cui posso andare_ , pensò, sospirando.

«Non lasciarmi sola» mormorò Petra, stringendolo con maggiore forza.

«Tornerò subito».

«Me lo prometti?»

«Te lo prometto» disse lui, addolcendo il tono di voce e baciandole la testa, per poi liberarsi dalla sua stretta e mettersi le scarpe. «Stai ferma qui, non ti muovere, non piangere e non fare niente di stupido, chiaro?»

Petra annuì debolmente, per poi stendersi nuovamente su un fianco, il respiro ancora irregolare per quel pianto sfrenato. Levi le accarezzò una guancia, per poi uscire dalla stanza passandosi una mano sul volto come per togliersi di dosso le emozioni negative che l'avevano stravolto.

Quando si addentrò nel corridoio, però, vide che la sua squadra al completo e Floch erano usciti dai loro dormitori e stavano parlottando animatamente. _Grandioso, ci mancavano solo i mocciosi_ , pensò, una smorfia di fastidio a contrargli il viso. Poi Eren si accorse della sua presenza e spezzò il cerchio per andargli incontro.

«Capitano Levi, va tutto bene?» chiese con voce incerta. «Abbiamo sentito la voce di Petra e...»

«E ci siamo preoccupati» concluse Armin, affiancandolo. 

«Tch. Tornate nelle vostre stanze» ordinò Levi.

«Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, basta chiedere, capitano» disse Mikasa. «Ormai siamo svegli».

Levi rivolse un'occhiata truce a ciascuno di loro, per poi incrociare le braccia al petto e sospirare con stizza nel constatare che non avevano intenzione di mollare l'osso. Tutti adoravano Petra, e non era difficile crederlo, visto quanto li viziava con i suoi sorrisi e la sua gentilezza.

«Petra sta bene, non dovete preoccuparvi. Ha solo avuto un brutto incubo. Ora fatemi il piacere di tornare a dormire».

«Ma se ora è qui, capitano, vuol dire che Petra è rimasta da sola?» domandò Jean, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Tch. Devo andare da Hanji, magari ha qualche sonnifero. Se proprio non riuscite a farvi gli affari vostri, una persona resti vicina alla stanza e stia attenta a ogni minimo rumore. Gli altri tornino a dormire, e non voglio ripeterlo».

«Resto io» si offrì Mikasa.

«Bene. Desidererete non essere mai nati se vi farete trovare ancora qui al mio ritorno, sono stato chiaro?» sentenziò Levi con aria minatoria e quelli annuirono in silenzio.

Si avviò a passo deciso verso la stanza di Hanji, cercando di mettere ordine nella propria testa. Aveva sempre avuto il sangue freddo di impartire facilmente ordini nelle condizioni più disparate sul campo di battaglia, ma in quel momento si era sentito confuso più che mai e non aveva potuto far altro che ordinare che sparissero dalla sua vista, affinché non riuscissero a vedere bene la paura che aveva provato e che aveva lasciato dei segni visibili sul suo volto. Non aveva messo in conto che la voce di Petra avrebbe potuto svegliare gli altri e non aveva avuto il tempo di ridarsi un contegno austero.

Spalancò la porta della stanza di Hanji senza premurarsi di annunciare la propria presenza in alcun modo e constatò che dormiva profondamente, russando sonoramente proprio come una volta aveva testimoniato Petra. Con un gesto secco tirò via la coperta e si chinò su di lei, avvertendo istantaneamente l'odore dolce e nauseabondo del liquore.

«Hanji, in piedi» disse, picchiettandole la fronte con insistenza.

«Levi, sei tu?» mugugnò lei, muovendo il braccio davanti al viso senza riuscire a intercettare la sua mano.

«No, un gigante anomalo».

«Gigante anomalo?! Dove?» esclamò lei, tirandosi subito su e dando una testata al mento di Levi.

«Cazzo, sei davvero una ritardata» sbottò lui, massaggiandosi il mento leggermente dolorante. «Ma poco importa, muoviti».

«Levi, che succede?» borbottò lei, fregandosi la nuca con aria stanca e buttando giù le gambe dal letto. «Spero che ci sia un motivo valido per svegliarmi a quest'ora della notte. Ho un mal di testa lancinante e non credo di essere del tutto lucida».

«Tch. Vedi di farti passare la sbronza in questo preciso istante e di concentrarti. Petra non vuole dormire. Tu che dici di aver letto tanti libri sull'argomento, sai se da incinta può prendere un sonnifero?»

«Che vuol dire che non vuole dormire? E perché vuoi drogarla?»

«Ma sei stupida? Non voglio drogarla, ma non può passare la notte in bianco, visto che è fottutamente incinta».

«Ho capito, ho capito...» bofonchiò Hanji, portandosi una mano alla tempia con una smorfia di dolore. «Ma cosa è successo?»

«Ha sognato di aver perso il bambino. Ha i nervi a pezzi e non vuole più chiudere occhio».

«Cavolo... oh, cavolo... è tutta colpa mia, l'ho suggestionata con quella storia...»

«Hanji, concentrati».

«Uhm... magari delle gocce di valeriana... sì, la valeriana, la prendeva Erwin. La trovi nell'ufficio, nel primo cassetto della scrivania...»

«Bene» disse lui, per poi avviarsi verso la porta.

«Aspetta, vengo con te».

«No».

«Non era una domanda» ribatté Hanji, tirandosi su e prendendo gli occhiali dal comodino, per poi seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.

«Tch. Se la fai piangere te ne pentirai amaramente».

«Immagino di sì».

Andarono nell'ufficio del comandante e presero le gocce di valeriana dal cassetto, come aveva detto Hanji; Levi non aveva idea che Erwin si fosse servito di sonniferi, né che avesse avuto problemi di sonno come lui.

«Mikasa? Che ci fai qui?» chiese Hanji, non appena arrivarono davanti alla stanza di Levi.

«A quanto pare solo tu dormi così profondamente da non riuscire a sentire una donna che urla nel cuore della notte» replicò lui. «I mocciosi invece si sono preoccupati e si sono riuniti nel corridoio per ficcanasare. Sentito niente, Mikasa?»

«No, capitano. Nessun rumore».

«Bene, ti ringrazio. Ora vai a dormire anche tu».

«Buonanotte, capitano, comandante» disse lei, raccogliendosi nel saluto militare, per poi incamminarsi senza dire altro. Levi non aveva mai apprezzato tanto la sua discrezione.

Abbassò la maniglia con delicatezza, sperando che l'avrebbe già trovata addormentata senza bisogno di darle niente, ma non fu così. La trovò ancora sveglia, il respiro un po' più regolare e le mani morbide ad avvolgere il proprio ventre. Sembrava leggermente più tranquilla.

«Hanji? Che ci fai qui? Dovresti riposare» disse Petra, mentre i due si avvicinavano.

«Io sto bene, pensa per te» rispose Hanji, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia dello scrittoio e accendendo la lampada a gas lì posata. «Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto raccontarti quella storia, vista la tua condizione. Sono stata proprio un'insensibile».

«Non dire scemenze, avevi bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno e io potevo e volevo ascoltarti» rispose la ramata, costruendo un sorriso con mille crepe. «Levi, mi dispiace...»

«Non ricominciare» la interruppe lui, sedendosi sul bordo del letto; stappò la fiala e ne versò una trentina di gocce in un bicchiere d'acqua. «Ne parleremo quando sarai riposata. Adesso bevi questa roba e mettiti a dormire».

Petra annuì e tirò su il busto quanto bastava per bere la soluzione soporifera, per poi sprofondare nuovamente nel cuscino con un'aria esausta.

«Non ci metterà molto a fare effetto... resterò qui finché non ti addormenti, d'accordo?» disse Hanji sorridendo.

Petra annuì e ricambiò debolmente il sorriso. «D'accordo. Però, prima vi ho sentiti parlare con Mikasa... ho davvero svegliato tutti quanti?»

«Tutti tranne Hanji» rispose Levi, prendendole una mano e accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice. «Avevi ragione, russa davvero come un orso».

«Ehi!» protestò Hanji. 

«Mi dispiace... è che... sembrava così reale» disse Petra sospirando. «Era tutto così vivido... la stanza era tale e quale... c'eri tu che dormivi... e c'era sangue... così tanto sangue... non ne ho mai visto così tanto, nemmeno durante le spedizioni... e in questa pozza di sangue c'era un bambino minuscolo, raggomitolato tutto su se stesso... era morto... e tu non ti svegliavi e io... mi dispiace...»

«Era solo un sogno, Petra. Solo un sogno del cazzo» replicò Levi, stringendo la sua mano, benché quell'immagine truculenta si fosse impiantata prepotentemente anche nella sua testa e lui non riuscisse più a rimuoverla. 

«Ti sto dando una marea di problemi...» mormorò Petra.

«È vero, ma starei peggio se non ti avessi qui intorno a darmeli, Petra. Dai, fammi il favore, cerca di chiudere gli occhi» disse lui con tono morbido, prendendo a carezzarle il viso con gesti regolari per indurle il sonno, incurante della presenza di Hanji.

«Scusami ancora».

«Non fa niente».

Petra chiuse gli occhi come le era stato chiesto, mentre i due la vegliavano in silenzio: era meglio non parlare per non distrarla. Levi studiò il suo volto con attenzione, pronto a recepire un qualunque segnale di malessere; Petra, però, si addormentò qualche minuto dopo con un'espressione incolore.

«Levi, non può restare qui» sentenziò Hanji a quel punto. «Impazzirà. Per quanto forte, è pur sempre una donna incinta che ha bisogno di serenità e riservatezza».

«Tch. Se hai un'idea, sono tutto orecchi» replicò lui, guardando Petra con aria malinconica. «Non so cosa fare con lei. È da quando siamo tornati che è strana».

«Non è che sei strano tu?» 

«Non più del solito».

«Comunque, un'idea ce l'ho. Innanzitutto vedrò di ritagliare dai fondi del Corpo di Ricerca un'indennità per il congedo di maternità di Petra. Poi... presto torneremo d'istanza a Trost per eliminare i giganti rimasti all'interno del Wall Maria. Potreste trovare una casetta vicina al quartier generale di Trost, così...»

«Io non potrò stare tutto il tempo a casa. Anzi, tutto il contrario. Come può farcela da sola? Se mentre sono fuori le succedesse una cosa come quella di stanotte? Io stavo pensando che forse... no, _sicuramente_ è meglio che vada a Karanes dai suoi. Sono cinque paia d'occhi, dopotutto, contro il mio solo, già mezzo impegnato».

«È escluso. Non si separerà mai da te. Non accetterà mai una cosa del genere».

«Tch. Lo so, ma ci devo provare. A questo proposito, stamattina le ho detto che saremmo andati a dirlo di persona ai suoi. Puoi...?»

«Sì, certo» rispose lei, ancora prima che finisse di pronunciare la domanda. «Per il momento non ci sono incombenze, ti preparerò una licenza di due giorni. Ma cosa speri di ottenere? Credi che vedendo la sua famiglia potrebbe essere tentata di restare con loro?»

«È quello che spero».

«Non succederà. Comunque, assicurati di parlarne seriamente con lei, prima. Petra ci rimarrebbe male se pensasse che stai prendendo la decisione da solo». 

Levi tacque e spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Petra. Con delicatezza scostò le ciocche di capelli ramati che le coprivano il viso, per poi guardarla con tristezza.

«Come può decidere di restare con me? Non è stupida, sa bene cosa implica stare nel Corpo di Ricerca. Un giorno sarò a Trost e il giorno dopo sarò da tutt'altra parte. Non mi vedrà spesso».

«Non sarà certo la distanza a diminuire il suo amore».

«Non è quello il punto, idiota. Io non sono in grado di darle la stabilità di cui ha bisogno e che si merita».

«Dubito che le importi qualcosa della stabilità. Ci avrà già rinunciato otto anni fa, quando è entrata nel Corpo di Addestramento... non credi?» Levi non rispose. «Comunque, ora devo andare, mi sta scoppiando la testa e fare questi discorsi troppo complicati non aiuta».

«Se da brava sbronza ti spiattelli al suolo, urla. Verranno i mocciosi a raccoglierti».

«Quanto sei simpatico... buonanotte» bofonchiò Hanji, alzandosi in piedi e avviandosi verso la porta.

«Hanji» la richiamò lui, facendola voltare. «Grazie».

«Ah, sta' zitto» replicò lei, congedandolo con un cenno spazientito della mano, per poi uscire.

Levi tornò a guardare Petra, ormai profondamente addormentata, e si rese conto che non sarebbe più riuscito a chiudere occhio. L'inaspettata scarica di adrenalina che aveva ricevuto poco prima non si era ancora dissipata; e poi, doveva tenere Petra sotto controllo. 

Si chinò su di lei e le lasciò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, prima di afferrare di nuovo quel libro infernale e sedersi nel suo lato del letto, con la consapevolezza che la maggior parte dei nomi che aveva già letto facesse assolutamente schifo.


	31. Notizia

Quando Levi aveva detto che sarebbero andati a dare la notizia alla sua famiglia appena possibile, Petra non poteva immaginare che si sarebbe ritrovata su una carrozza diretta a Karanes solo due giorni dopo, incapace comunque di trovare le parole giuste per dare quella notizia ai suoi genitori e ai suoi fratelli.

Come se non fosse abbastanza la tortura dei propri pensieri, il viaggio lungo e tortuoso, tra il saliscendi della carrozza sulla strada sterrata e il mutismo di Levi, le aveva procurato un senso di nausea che non si placò nemmeno quando i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo il terreno. A dirla tutta, quando vide la porta di casa si sentì anche peggio.

«Non sono pronta, Levi» sentenziò, stringendogli il braccio con una certa urgenza mentre fissava l'ingresso senza avere il coraggio di bussare.

«Ormai siamo qui, non piagnucolare».

«Voglio tornare a Trost».

«Petra, ne abbiamo già parlato, non è la fine del mondo, chiaro?»

«Guarda che lo so che sei agitato anche tu. Ti importa del giudizio di mia madre tanto quanto importa a me. Mi ricordo bene la faccia che hai fatto quando ti ha detto che sei una brava persona e...»

«Tch. Vuoi bussare una buona volta? O dobbiamo continuare a farci fissare come degli idioti dai passanti?»

Petra stava per ribattere, quando la porta si spalancò di scatto, rivelando la figura minuta di Leo, i cui occhi, non appena videro chi stava facendo tutto quel trambusto di fronte alla porta di casa Ral, si spalancarono con un luccichio vivace.

«Sorellona!» esclamò, cercando di fiondarsi su di lei con la solita esuberanza; fu tuttavia fermato tempestivamente da Levi, che lo bloccò seduta stante mettendo una mano sulla sua fronte. 

«Niente gesti avventati, moccioso. Tua sorella ha bisogno che tu le dia un abbraccio delicato, ne sei capace?»

«Cosa? Sei di nuovo ferita?» chiese lui, sgranando gli occhi, per poi lanciare un'occhiata furente a Levi. «Capitano, ti avevo detto di prenderti cura di lei!»

«Ehi, ehi, pazzoide» lo richiamò Petra, arruffandogli i capelli, prima che potesse infervorarsi inutilmente. «Sto bene, il capitano Levi si è preso cura di me come sempre, quindi comportati bene».

«Buon per lui» replicò il fratello, lanciando un'altra occhiata truce a Levi.

«Ora capisco perché avevi preso tanto a cuore Eren quando stavamo al castello» borbottò Levi. «Sono maledettamente identici. Urlano in maniera molesta e mi urtano i nervi. Identici».

Petra sorrise leggermente, per poi alzare lo sguardo dal fratellino e spostarlo all'interno della casa: l'intera famiglia, chi seduto, chi in piedi attorno al tavolo, li stava osservando a bocca aperta.

«Ehilà» fece lei, con un sorriso incerto. 

«"Ehilà"?» ripeté la madre, incredula, per poi risvegliarsi dal torpore causato dalla sorpresa e andarle incontro come una furia. «Non ci scrivi da settimane e dici "Ehilà"? Ci avevi detto che saresti andata a Shiganshina, però nei giornali si è parlato di soli nove sopravvissuti e tu... e tu non venivi nominata da nessuna parte! Hai idea di quanto sia stata preoccupata per te, Petra?!» 

«Anna, calmati...» provò a dire il signor Ral, avvicinandosi anche lui alla porta. «Petra ora è qui, non ha senso fare...»

«Ralf, non difenderla».

Petra avvertì un groppo doloroso bloccarle le parole in gola. «Lo so, mi dispiace... è che sono state delle settimane complicate e io...»

La madre, però, non le permise di andare oltre: in un attimo le sue braccia morbide l'avvolsero con dolcezza e la strinsero a sé piene del suo affetto materno.

«Sei proprio la figlia più stupida che potessi avere» mormorò e Petra poté avvertire nitidamente l'incrinatura nella sua voce. «Cominciavamo a temere il peggio...»

«Perdonami» rispose Petra, trattenendo a stento le lacrime e ricambiando l'abbraccio con lo stesso affetto. «Avrei dovuto scrivervi che non sarei andata a Shiganshina, ma non potevo dirvi il motivo via lettera e sai che non mi piace mentire».

«C'entrano le tette più grosse?» sussurrò nel suo orecchio, a voce abbastanza bassa perché potesse udirla solo lei.

Petra arrossì veementemente, ma si costrinse ad annuire in silenzio; Anna Ral aveva affrontato ben quattro gravidanze e conosceva bene gli effetti che avevano sul corpo di una donna.

«Mamma, hai intenzione di tenertela tutta per te o siamo autorizzati anche noi a salutare nostra sorella?» esclamò Bruno, giunto alle sue spalle insieme a Ebert.

«Sì, scusate» replicò lei, separandosi dalla figlia e asciugandosi gli occhi lucidi con un gesto secco della mano. «Nanetto, è un piacere vederti».

«Ne sei sicura, nonnetta?» replicò lui, alzando un sopracciglio, e dalla sua scelta di parole Petra dedusse che doveva aver compreso che la madre aveva intuito la situazione.

«Abbastanza sicura, ma aspettati un bel discorsetto» ribatté lei con un sorrisetto spavaldo. «Su, entrate. Stavamo facendo merenda con del tè».

Petra sorrise leggermente nel constatare che la reazione della madre era stata totalmente diversa da quella che si aspettava. Lo scoglio più grande, notò con un certo sollievo, era stato già aggirato. Con il cuore un po' più leggero salutò il padre, che la abbracciò con entusiasmo, e i fratelli, che ebbero l'ardire di prenderla in giro come sempre per la sua statura, così infima rispetto alla loro, con l'aggiunta di commenti poco clementi su un suo aumento di peso. Di lì a poco, quando Petra ne avesse trovato finalmente il coraggio, avrebbero scoperto che non era una semplice questione di gola; anche quello, ma non solo.

«Per te c'è della camomilla, Petra, va bene?» disse la madre, versando dell'acqua bollente nella sua tazza e in quella di Levi. 

«Grazie, mamma».

«Invece per te del tè nero, giusto, capitano?»

Levi annuì tacitamente e Petra, che conosceva ormai tutte le sue espressioni e il loro significato nascosto, intuì che doveva avergli fatto piacere che la madre ricordasse i suoi gusti.

«Petra, capitano, mangiate i biscotti, sono deliziosi» disse Bruno, facendo un cenno con il mento in direzione del vassoio al centro della tavola. 

«Certo, li ha fatti Ingrid» commentò Ebert ridacchiando.

«Ah, sta' zitto».

«Oh, Ingrid Meyer, la fiamma di Bruno?» ricordò Petra, prendendo un biscotto e saggiandolo con gusto; era davvero delizioso: la pasta morbida si scioglieva in bocca, lasciandovi un dolce sapore di burro fuso che invogliò Petra a prenderne un altro.

«Sì, è un'ottima pasticciera... e tuo fratello è uno stupido» rispose la madre, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso sconsolato. «Non capisco perché sia così orgoglioso. Finirà per perderla se non si darà una mossa».

«Non lo farà, Ingrid stravede per lui» ribatté Ebert.

«Ma se il sentimento è reciproco, qual è il problema?» chiese Petra, addentando un altro biscotto. «La vita è breve, non ha senso farsi frenare dall'orgoglio. È una perdita di tempo».

«Diciamo che... diciamo che aspetto il momento giusto» bofonchiò Bruno, visibilmente a disagio.

«Non esiste il momento giusto, fratellino. Cercarlo significa solo rimandare quello che puoi e devi fare subito». 

Nel momento stesso in cui pronunciò quelle parole, prese in prestito da Levi, capì di non poter più indugiare e temporeggiare come aveva fatto fino a quel punto. Lanciò un'occhiata a Levi, che, seduto al suo fianco, annuì come per incoraggiarla a fare quello che andava fatto.

«A questo proposito, devo dirvi una cosa. Che è il motivo per cui sono qui insieme al capitano... insieme a Levi» si corresse, stringendo la mano che lui teneva sul tavolo.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco, forse imbarazzato da quel gesto fatto di fronte alla sua famiglia; poi, però, si rilassò e ricambiò la stretta come a infonderle il senso di sicurezza di cui aveva bisogno.

«Sono incinta» sentenziò allora, senza mezzi termini. «Da tre mesi. Per questo non sono potuta andare a Shiganshina. Stavo per scrivervi una lettera, ma Levi mi ha fatto capire che dovevo dirvelo di persona... e ha trovato il tempo di accompagnarmi per darvi la notizia».

La prima reazione che seguì quella confessione fu un silenzio tombale, in cui Petra ebbe tutto il tempo di studiare le espressioni sorprese di ognuno dei suoi familiari, rimasti a bocca aperta; tutti tranne la madre: Anna Ral, che aveva già intuito tutto, si limitava a sorridere dietro la sua tazza di tè con un'aria visibilmente divertita.

«Ma allora... ma allora io diventerò zio a dieci anni... mitico!» esclamò Leo tutt'a un tratto, balzando in piedi in preda all'euforia e ponendo fine all'afasia generale.

«Non ci credo... sembra ieri che facevamo le torte di fango davanti casa...» mormorò Bruno.

«E ora di punto in bianco sei una donna...» continuò Ebert. «Davvero da non crederci».

«Dici davvero, Petra?» le chiese il padre, prendendole una mano e stringendola nelle proprie; aveva uno sguardo che sembrava supplicarla di non dargli un'altra risposta che non fosse quella positiva.

«Sì, papà» rispose Petra, sorridendo dolcemente.

«Questa... questa è proprio una notizia bellissima» replicò allora lui, gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso gioviale a colorargli il volto di mille emozioni gioiose. «La mia bambina diventerà una mamma e io diventerò un nonno. Credevo che non mi avresti mai dato una gioia del genere, invece... sono così contento, tesoro. Per questo immagino di dover ringraziare anche lei, capitano Levi... ormai fa parte della nostra famiglia a tutti gli effetti, non è vero?»

«Papà, non essere così espansivo, Levi non è abituato» lo richiamò Petra, lanciando un'occhiata inquieta a Levi, preoccupata che l'eccessiva spigliatezza del padre l'avesse messo troppo a disagio.

«Beh, si abituerà» replicò la madre con uno sorriso impertinente; poi si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Levi per piantare le mani sulle sue spalle e stringerle senza alcun riguardo per la sua insofferenza verso il contatto fisico. «Non è vero, nanetto? In fondo sei un tenerone... se vuoi bene a Petra farai lo sforzo di sopportare la nostra follia e la nostra allegria, dico bene?»

«Tch. Molto, molto in fondo» ribatté Levi a denti stretti, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco a Petra che le fece capire che si stava sforzando in ogni modo di comportarsi in maniera più socievole.

«Mamma, certe volte mi fai davvero paura» commentò Ebert. «Poco importa che stia con Petra... rivolgerti così al capitano Levi, il soldato più forte dell'umanità... come trovi il coraggio?»

«L'incoscienza, oserei dire» lo corresse Levi con stizza.

«Ragazzo mio, il nanetto non fa male a una mosca se preso nel verso giusto. E il verso giusto è comportarsi con lui nella maniera più naturale possibile, il che nel mio caso implica trattarlo come tratterei un figlio» spiegò lei picchiettandogli le spalle un paio di volte con un sorriso sornione.

Petra dovette trattenere una risata quando Levi si voltò verso di lei con un'occhiata truce per farle capire che non aveva intenzione di sopportare a lungo quell'umiliazione. 

«Non abusare della pazienza del capitano, Anna» la richiamò il marito. «Per un uomo impegnato come lui venire fin qui non deve essere stato facile».

«Non mi dispiacerebbe punzecchiarlo un po', ma so qual è il limite e non lo varcherò» replicò lei, lasciando la presa su Levi e rinnovandola sulle spalle di Petra. «Allora, quanto restate?»

«Partiamo domani mattina» rispose Petra, sollevando leggermente la testa per guardarla in viso. «Non possiamo trattenerci di più».

«Cosa? Così poco?» protestò Leo, tutto imbronciato.

«Fai il bravo» lo rimproverò il padre, arruffandogli i capelli.

«Allora non c'è tempo da perdere» disse la madre, lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte. «Dobbiamo festeggiare».

«Eh? Che vuol dire?» fece Petra, sgranando gli occhi. 

«Sono perfettamente d'accordo» rispose Bruno. «Dobbiamo preparare una bella cenetta con i fiocchi... e poi possiamo tirare fuori quella birra che ci ha portato lo zio qualche mese fa. È arrivato il momento di metterla in campo».

«Bell'idea, figliolo» lo complimentò il padre. «Ho intenzione di farmi una bella bevuta con lei, capitano. Spero che non le dispiaceranno un po' di aneddoti sulla vita da padre».

«Levi non beve, papà» cercò di frenarlo Petra. «E non credo che voglia aneddoti su pannolini sporchi, vomiti e pianti notturni».

«Se ne ha qualcuno imbarazzante su Petra, la ascolto volentieri, signor Ral» replicò invece Levi, lasciandola di stucco.

«Ah, ne abbiamo a bizzeffe, non si preoccupi» disse Bruno ridacchiando. 

«Per esempio, quando andavamo a trovare il nonno in campagna...» 

«Ebert, no!» lo interruppe Petra arrossendo veementemente.

«Ebert, sì» replicò lui, ridendo. «Dicevo, in quelle occasioni, anche a sei, sette anni era solita buttarsi nella mangiatoia dei cavalli e diceva... cos'è che diceva, Bruno?»

«Ah, non ricordo con esattezza...» mormorò Bruno, massaggiandosi la fronte come per aiutarsi a ricordare. «Insomma, noi eravamo piccoli, avevamo quattro e tre anni. Comunque, era qualcosa come "Sono un cavallo anch'io e mangio insieme ai miei amici"».

«Oh, ma non mi dire» commentò Levi, lanciando un'occhiata leggermente divertita a Petra, che aveva la faccia rossa per la vergogna. «È assolutamente disgustoso. Non è che lo hai fatto anche in questi cinque anni e io non me ne sono mai accorto?»

«Non dire assurdità, Levi» sbottò lei, guardandolo con aria truce. «Ero piccola, tutti abbiamo delle fasi del genere».

«Beh, _piccola_... a sette anni sei grande, ormai» rincarò la dose Ebert, sghignazzando insieme a Bruno.

«State zitti!»

«Sì, infatti, bando alle ciance» disse la signora Ral, battendo le mani per richiamare l'attenzione. «Ralf, vai al mercato e vedi se riesci a trovare un paio di conigli per la cena di stasera. Bruno, prendi la birra dallo scantinato. Leo, Ebert, aiutatemi in cucina, ci sono da pelare le patate e le carote».

In men che non si dica i maschi della famiglia Ral si sparpagliarono per eseguire gli ordini dell'inflessibile Anna Ral, che non era un capitano del Corpo di Ricerca, ma ne aveva tutte le qualità.

«E tu, Petra, smettila di mangiare biscotti. Non devi ingrassare più del necessario» aggiunse poi la donna, prendendo il vassoio quasi vuoto dal tavolo e posandolo sul ripiano della cucina perché la figlia non lo avesse più a portata di mano.

«Ma erano buoni, mamma...»

«Posso essere utile in qualche modo?» chiese Levi, sorprendendo ancora una volta Petra; non riusciva a credere che fosse così disponibile e tollerante.

«Sì, Petra dice che hai una mania per le pulizie» rispose lei con un sorriso. «Dormirete nella sua stanza, ma è piena di polvere, dal momento che non la usa nessuno. Forse hai voglia di pulirla».

Levi annuì, per poi rivolgere a Petra uno sguardo che non presagiva nulla di buono. «"Mania per le pulizie", eh?» ripeté, alzandosi in piedi.

«Beh, non mi guardare così, è vero» borbottò lei. 

Poi Bruno tornò dallo scantinato con un paio di barilotti di birra e Petra ricordò una cosa che prima le era passata di mente.

«Ah, Levi, aspetta» lo richiamò la ramata, tirandolo per una manica.

«Che c'è?»

«Avvicinati, devo dirti una cosa » mormorò lei in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla.

Levi sbuffò, ma si chinò su di lei in modo che le sue parole arrivassero solo a lui e incatenò il proprio sguardo al suo in attesa della sua voce.

«Niente di che, ma se provi a bere solo un goccio di birra non ti permetterò di restituirmi quel favore fino a dopo il parto, Levi» sussurrò Petra con un sorriso allusivo.

«Tch. Che motivo c'era di essere tanto drastica? Bastava dirlo» bofonchiò lui, il viso contratto in una smorfia di stizza e di disagio per quella minaccia non troppo velata.

«Non lo so, meglio andare sul sicuro» rispose lei, baciandogli velocemente una guancia. «Sono stata chiara?» 

«Cristallina».

Doveva essergli sembrata molto seria, perché per tutta la cena Levi non bevve altro che acqua, nonostante le richieste pressanti del signor Ral e di Bruno, che erano grandi estimatori della birra prodotta dallo zio Fergus, fratello della signora Ral, e per questo diventarono brilli ancora prima che il coniglio fosse servito in tavola.

E tuttavia quella leggera ebbrezza servì a smuovere le acque per rendere la cena festosa e allegra come non mai; Petra non rideva così tanto dai tempi in cui si riuniva a cena con Erd, Oruo e Gunther, benché molte battute fossero fatte a suo carico, tra racconti imbarazzanti della sua prima infanzia e commenti sui suoi sentimenti per Levi, da tutti definiti "palesi" a partire dalla seconda lettera che aveva scritto dopo averlo conosciuto.

Ciò che però sorprese Petra più di ogni altra cosa fu il comportamento di Levi. Ben lontano dalle risate fragorose dei Ral, non mancò tuttavia di regalare ai presenti qualche sorriso, che cercò di nascondere mettendosi a bere ogni volta che ne sentiva uno spuntargli sulle labbra. Ascoltò con pazienza i consigli da padre del signor Ral, rispose alle interminabili domande di Leo sui giganti e, incredibilmente, si lasciò mettere a parte delle vicissitudini amorose di Bruno ed Ebert dalla signora Ral, con buona pace dei due fratelli umiliati, suggerendo che "muovessero il culo". E poi strinse la mano di Petra per buona parte del tempo, lasciandola con l'impressione di non averlo mai amato tanto prima di allora.


	32. Amore

Se anche solo il giorno prima qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe passato una serata intera a trattenere le risate e a perdersi in chiacchiere inutili, Levi lo avrebbe preso a calci finché non fosse sparito dalla sua vista implorando il perdono per aver detto una tale assurdità. Eppure era successo, e Levi non si sentiva così allegro da... no, non poteva operare nessun confronto: semplicemente non era mai stato così allegro in tutta la sua vita.

Non fosse stato per la minaccia di Petra, probabilmente si sarebbe lasciato andare anche a qualche goccio di alcol, ma forse era meglio così: la birra avrebbe potuto smorzare la giovialità che quei folli Ral gli avevano infuso a piccole gocce senza che lui potesse opporsi in alcun modo.

Gli uomini di casa Ral si erano ormai ritirati in camera da una buona mezz'ora: Bruno e il padre erano leggermente alticci ed Ebert aveva ritenuto necessario che si addormentassero quanto prima per poter essere riposati e pronti a lavorare in bottega il giorno dopo; Leo, invece, fu spedito al letto dalla madre, perché "I bambini non possono restare svegli fino a tardi". 

Levi, seduto sulla poltrona vicina al caminetto con il fuoco acceso, sentiva Petra e la madre parlottare in cucina di argomenti che lui non riusciva ad afferrare. L'unica cosa che riuscì a sentire fu la parola "tè", prima che Petra si presentasse in salone e gli venisse incontro con un sorriso che gli scaldò il cuore. 

«Mia madre sta preparando un tè... le ho detto che ti piace prenderlo dopo la cena» gli disse, portandosi una mano alla bocca per coprire uno sbadiglio.

«Grazie» replicò lui, per poi sgranare gli occhi quando lei gli si sedette in grembo e si accoccolò al suo petto con un sospiro che gli ricordò le fusa di un gatto. «Petra, ma che stai facendo? Di là c'è tua madre».

«Ho mangiato un sacco. Sono stanca».

«Sì, l'ho notato... allora andiamo a dormire».

«Ma quaggiù c'è il caminetto... e tu sei così comodo» mormorò lei, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e baciandogli una guancia con tanta dolcezza da farlo rabbrividire.

«Petra, non fare la bambina».

«Sono una donna incinta, non contraddirmi».

«Tch. Volevi dire "Sono Petra Ral, non contraddirmi"».

Petra ridacchiò e gli schioccò un altro bacio. «Hai ragione... però in ogni caso la conclusione è la stessa».

«Sei insopportabile».

«Sst... abbracciami, che sento freddo». 

«Hai davvero freddo o è una scusa?» chiese lui, attirandola comunque a sé e avvolgendola nelle proprie braccia calorose.

«Entrambe» ammise lei, per poi sfiorare la pelle del suo collo con le proprie labbra.

«Non fare cose del genere, Petra. Non siamo soli» la rimproverò lui, scostandosi per non permetterle di continuare qualunque cosa avesse in mente.

«Nemmeno quella notte eravamo soli... eppure non hai esitato troppo a baciarmi e a farti portare a letto da me» ribatté Petra sorridendo allusivamente. «Te lo ricordi? Come vola il tempo».

Levi strabuzzò gli occhi, contrariato dai suoi modi troppo espliciti. «Abbassa la voce, scema. E comunque allora era diverso, gli altri stavano dormendo e tua madre non era in cucina pronta a piombare in salone da un momento all'altro».

«Va bene... starò buona... ma quando saliremo in camera ti darò un sacco di baci».

«Tch. Petra, fai silenzio. Sei pericolosa, mezza addormentata» sibilò Levi.

«Io sono pericolosa sempre. Ma almeno sai perché voglio darti un sacco di baci?»

«No, e non lo voglio sapere».

«Perché stasera sei stato meraviglioso... veramente, veramente meraviglioso» rispose lei comunque, strofinando la sua fronte con la propria. «Sei stato così carino, così paziente, così gentile con tutti loro. Ti amo davvero tanto».

Levi sorrise leggermente nel sentire quelle parole, così dolci, così soffici, pronunciate dalle sue morbide labbra.

«Mi sono divertito» ammise, accarezzandole il fianco e guardandola con tenerezza mentre si sforzava di tenere aperti gli occhi, senza grandi risultati.

«Davvero?» mormorò Petra, sbadigliando ancora una volta e abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Davvero. Ma non lo devi raccontare a nessuno».

«Oh... sarà il nostro piccolo segreto» sussurrò lei con un sorriso, prima di chiudere definitivamente gli occhi.

 _Sì, meglio così_ , pensò lui, accarezzandole i capelli e lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte, un gesto cui lei rispose nel sonno stringendolo meglio a sé. Si era davvero divertito... ed era tutto merito di Petra; era merito dell'amore che provava per lei se si era sforzato di comportarsi nella maniera più socievole e garbata possibile. Sentirla ridere per una serata intera, sopratutto dopo il recente incubo, non aveva prezzo. 

«Siete adorabili».

La voce della madre di Petra lo richiamò alla realtà, dissipando la nube di pensieri che era la sua mente. La guardò in silenzio, imbarazzato dal commento, mentre lei gli veniva incontro con una tazza di tè fumante e un sorriso di incerta interpretazione.

«Grazie» disse Levi, quando lei gli porse la tazza.

«Si è addormentata?» chiese lei, sedendosi sul divano e osservandoli con uno sguardo mite. Levi annuì. «È normale. Tra il viaggio e la serata vivace deve essere stanca morta».

Rimasero in silenzio. Il fuoco crepitava timidamente nel camino, sottofondo delicato per la quiete che aveva avvolto il quartiere a quell'ora tarda. Bevve il tè lentamente, gustandosi ogni sorso della sua bevanda preferita e il respiro caldo di Petra che gli solleticava il collo. In realtà non gli dispiaceva troppo averla in braccio, nonostante la presenza della madre. 

_Potresti tenerla in braccio davanti al caminetto ogni volta che vuoi senza occhi indiscreti, se decidessi di ascoltare Hanji._

Il pensiero gli si formò nella mente senza alcun preavviso, cogliendolo impreparato. Bevve un altro sorso di tè come se potesse aiutarlo a mandare giù anche quel pensiero e spostò lo sguardo sulla signora Ral, che fissava il fuoco con aria pensosa. 

«L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti mi hai detto che sono una brava persona. Lo pensavi davvero?» le chiese, prima ancora di rendersene conto.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e sorrise leggermente. «Oh, ti importa quello che penso di te?»

«Tch. Posso vivere bene comunque» replicò lui, roteando gli occhi.

«Beh, lo pensavo davvero. E lo penso ancora, soprattutto dopo questa giornata. Solo... non fare casini. Non voglio più impicciarmi, ma non voglio che soffra».

«A tal proposito, ti ho riportato la lettera di Petra. Non farlo più, siamo stati tre settimane senza parlarci».

«Eh? E per quale motivo?» chiese lei sgranando gli occhi; sembrava confusa, e non a torto: quella lettera non aveva certo lo scopo di allontanarli.

«Non importa. Comunque non ho intenzione di fare più casini di quanti non ne abbiamo già, se ti può bastare».

«Non mi giudicare troppo se ti sto con il fiato sul collo. È una storia lunga».

«Ora non fare la timida, nonnetta» replicò Levi, guardando i suoi occhi incupirsi leggermente. «Ho ascoltato chiacchiere assurde per tutta la sera. Ci ho fatto il callo».

«Ci hai preso addirittura gusto, direi» ribatté lei ridacchiando; dopodiché si alzò in piedi e prese una coperta dal cassettone del salone per stenderla su di loro con premura.

«Se è una storia lunga, dovrei portarla su».

«No, lasciala qui. Voglio godermela ancora un po'» disse la signora Ral, tornando sul divano e osservando i due con un'espressione intenerita. «Ti ha mai detto il motivo per cui ha deciso di entrare nel Corpo di Ricerca?»

«No».

«Beh, è vicino al motivo per cui odiavo te e l'intero Corpo di Ricerca. Conosci la fattoria Wagner?»

«Sì, ci vado spesso per fare i rifornimenti. Ci allevano i cavalli migliori».

«Lo so bene. Ci sono nata. Mio nonno, Aldo Wagner, era il padre di mia madre Flora. Dovresti conoscere Gus Wagner, mio zio».

Levi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sì, lo conosco. Non avevo idea che foste parenti. Ci sono andato molte volte con Petra, ma lei non mi ha mai detto niente».

«La cosa non mi stupisce. Da quando mio nonno è morto non siamo i benvenuti».

«Tch. Ora mi hai incuriosito» borbottò Levi. «Raccontami questa storia lunga».

«Dici sul serio, nanetto?» chiese lei, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Sbrigati. Potrei ripensarci» replicò lui, passandole la tazza vuota perché la posasse sul tavolino.

«Come vuoi, ma poi non ti lamentare se divento prolissa».

Levi annuì, facendole cenno con la testa di cominciare il racconto. Era effettivamente curioso di conoscere questa storia e il motivo per il quale in tutti quegli anni Petra non gli aveva detto nulla di quella parentela. E poi si ricordò del suo sogno di allevare cavalli e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se questa storia avrebbe potuto spiegargli da dove derivasse questo desiderio.

«Beh, tu non hai avuto l'occasione di conoscerlo, ma se chiedi a qualche veterano, non per forza del Corpo di Ricerca, ti dirà che mio nonno Aldo era il miglior allevatore che si sia mai visto alla guida della fattoria. Anni e anni di studio, uniti a un talento smisurato, che ha tramandato a mia madre. In effetti il suo degno successore sembrava essere non suo figlio Gus, mio zio, ma proprio mia madre. Zio Gus era geloso. Oh, molto geloso... ma c'era ben poco da fare: mia madre sembrava avere un dono. Ci sapeva fare con gli animali, li comprendeva meglio degli esseri umani, meglio degli uomini. Come se il talento non fosse abbastanza, poi, era una donna estremamente bella, gentile e piena di carattere. Ancora ricordo i suoi boccoli ramati in balia del vento quando cavalcava, quei suoi occhi azzurri lucidi come biglie, il suo sorriso smagliante. Mio nonno mi raccontava che ogni volta che i soldati venivano per comprare i cavalli rimanevano estasiati da lei e che lui temeva che prima o poi qualcuno se la sarebbe portata via. Questo non cambiò nemmeno dopo che si sposò ed ebbe me e i miei fratelli: ricordo bene gli sguardi rapiti di quei morti di fi... uhm, scusa la volgarità».

«Non sono cresciuto al palazzo reale, parla come preferisci» disse Levi. «Anche se mi sorprendi non poco».

«Ah, ventiquattro anni passati a insegnare ai miei figli a parlare come si deve e poi mi lascio andare così» mormorò lei, facendo schioccare la lingua per mostrare il disappunto per i propri modi. «Comunque, un giorno come un altro venne un gruppo del Corpo di Ricerca per prendere dei cavalli. Fu allora che mia madre conobbe mio padre. Un uomo bello anche lui, forte e molto intelligente, secondo le descrizioni oggettive di mio nonno. Un dio sceso in terra, per gli occhi pieni d'amore di mia madre. Io ho pochi ricordi di lui e la maggior parte sono offuscati dall'odio che provavo. Nonostante l'opposizione dei miei nonni, mia madre lo sposò. Non che fosse una cattiva persona... anzi, era un brav'uomo, diceva mio nonno. Ma la vedovanza era assicurata e non volevano un destino del genere per la loro amata figlia prodigia. Sai, ai quei tempi il matrimonio era una cosa seria, non come al giorno d'oggi. Comunque, mia madre lo amava molto... in un modo probabilmente molto vicino al modo in cui Petra ama te. Quindi ci fu ben poco da fare: si sposarono. Poco dopo nacqui io e a seguire mia sorella e i miei due fratelli. In pratica, ogni volta che mio padre si ricordava di tornare a casa mia madre rimaneva incinta. E lei era così contenta. Era così amorevole con i suoi figli, così dolce, così allegra. Giocava sempre con noi e aveva anche il tempo di continuare la sua attività nella fattoria. Io però avevo bisogno di un padre. E lui non c'era mai. Poco importava che mia madre lo amasse, io non potevo non odiarlo per la sua assenza. "Tuo padre combatte per l'umanità e per noi, perché ci vuole bene, e noi dobbiamo fare del nostro meglio per renderlo felice" mi diceva ogni volta che lo guardavamo partire. Me lo ripeteva spesso, perché sapeva che tra tutti i figli ero quella che più soffriva per quella situazione. Cercavo di convincermi di questo, ma non mi bastava. Nonostante tutto, le cose andavano bene, finché un giorno non ci fu recapitata l'ultima cosa che era rimasta di Karl Bauer: la sua mano insanguinata con la fede nuziale. Non provai dolore. Non provai niente. Ma mia madre... l'anima di mia madre morì nel preciso istante in cui vide quel pezzo di carne. E piano piano cominciò a morire anche il suo corpo. Non addestrò più i cavalli. Non giocò più con noi. Non sorrise più. I capelli persero la loro lucidità, la pelle si raggrinzì, gli occhi si scurirono, il corpo dimagrì. Ero l'unica da cui si lasciasse toccare, probabilmente perché assomigliavo molto a mio padre. Avevo i suoi occhi. Presto dovetti iniziare a imboccarla, a farle il bagno, ad accompagnarla a fare i bisogni. Avevo solo nove anni, ma non mi pesava dovermi prendere cura di lei. La amavo molto, era sempre stata una madre dolce, gioiosa, amorevole, scherzosa. Era il minimo che potessi fare per tutto l'amore che ci aveva dato... anche se in fondo ero arrabbiata con lei. Pensavo che fosse più forte. Mi aveva delusa... ma la amavo troppo per prendermela con lei. Così riversai il mio odio su quello sciagurato di mio padre. "Non crei una famiglia se non puoi prendertene cura", pensavo. "Se quel bastardo non fosse morto mia madre sorriderebbe ancora", pensavo. Poi mia madre smise anche di parlare. Non un solo suono uscì più dalla sua bocca se non il giorno in cui morì. In un ultimo barlume di lucidità mi affidò il suo taccuino con tutti gli appunti sui suoi metodi di allevamento e addestramento. "Solo tu hai il talento e lo passerai a uno dei tuoi figli", mi disse, e per un attimo nei suoi occhi azzurri mi sembrò di rivedere la madre che era morta un anno prima. Poi guardò la finestra e mormorò "Sto arrivando, Karl", prima di chiudere gli occhi a questo mondo. Mio nonno ne fu distrutto e io altrettanto. Tuttavia, eravamo entrambi abbastanza forti per continuare le nostre vite. Lui continuò ad allevare cavalli e io lo aiutai, mentre crescevo i miei fratelli, ancora piccoli. Scoprimmo che avevo davvero ereditato il talento di mia madre. Mio nonno ne fu molto felice, quasi potesse rivedere in me la figlia che aveva perso, ma zio Gus non apprezzò molto la cosa. Sai, con la morte di sua sorella pensava di avere in pugno l'eredità della fattoria, ma la mia esistenza intralciava il suo desiderio. Mi odiava e io odiavo lui, che come un verme aveva gioito della morte di mia madre. Ma io non avevo intenzione di rimanere lì. Il fantasma di mia madre aleggiava in ogni angolo di quel posto e io non potevo sopportarlo. Appena raggiunsi la maggiore età e fui certa che i miei fratelli avrebbero potuto cavarsela anche senza di me, me ne andai. Mio nonno ne rimase addolorato, ma io avevo deciso di voler vivere per me. Non volevo più saperne niente di cavalli, che mi ricordavano solo mia madre. Me ne andai e venni qui a Karanes. Lavorai in un'osteria per qualche mese, finché non conobbi Ralf. Mi salvò la vita, prima che potessi affogare nel mio stesso dolore. Fu lui a convincermi a riprendere i contatti con la mia famiglia. Mio nonno ne fu molto felice. Amava Petra, che, come me prima di lei, gli ricordava sua figlia. Nonostante fosse anziano, lavorava ancora senza sosta e insegnava a Petra come trattare i cavalli, raccontandole storie sulla sua nonna meravigliosa. Capimmo ben presto che aveva ereditato il talento dei Wagner. Volevo oppormi, ma capii che era il momento di lasciare da parte il risentimento. Così, quando aveva circa dieci anni, le diedi il taccuino di mia madre e le dissi che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto allevare cavalli, un giorno. E lei rispose che il bisnonno le aveva raccontato la storia di mio padre e che sarebbe entrata nel Corpo di Ricerca per poter proteggere le persone che come suo nonno avevano delle famiglie, perché nessuno rimanesse solo come mia madre, come me. Il risentimento riaffiorò. Mi arrabbiai così tanto con lei che finii, invece, per acuire il suo desiderio, vista la sua testardaggine. Qualche anno dopo mio nonno morì e zio Gus ereditò la fattoria. Ovviamente non fummo più i benvenuti, visto che noi, eredi del talento di Flora Wagner, eravamo una minaccia al suo monopolio. Quindi a Petra non rimase che l'opzione dell'arruolamento. Non volevo perdere anche lei e non volevo fare la fine di mia madre; però dovetti cedere. Ma poi... quando ci scrisse di te... ero disperata. Ero certa che la storia potesse ripetersi, ma ora devo ammettere che qualcosa di diverso c'è. Innanzitutto, pare che tu, diversamente da Karl Bauer, sia il soldato più forte dell'umanità. Magari avrai salvo il culo per molti anni ancora. O magari no, chi lo sa? Ecco, questa incertezza mi preoccupava... ma poi ho capito che Petra non è mia madre. Petra l'ho cresciuta io e per questo è anche più cazzuta di te. Perciò non mi opporrò alla sua volontà: sono certa che è in grado di fare qualunque cosa desideri. Ne ha la forza. Probabilmente, se la conosco bene, è lei a prendersi cura di te, anche da incinta. Sei la sua missione di vita, come io lo sono per Ralf, suppongo. È questo che fanno le persone buone come loro... tirano fuori dalla merda noialtri. Io... sono contenta che vi siate trovati. Vi meritate a vicenda».

Quando la signora Ral tacque, Levi si sentiva appesantito da quel racconto. La guardò in silenzio per qualche minuto, incerto su cosa dire. Se il signor Ral gli aveva mostrato la bellezza della paternità, la moglie era riuscita a ricordargli i lati oscuri del mondo in cui vivevano.

«Perdonami, ti ho incupito inutilmente» mormorò lei tutt'a un tratto, alzandosi in piedi e venendogli incontro. «Non devi preoccuparti, sarai un padre stupendo, nanetto» aggiunse, arruffandogli i capelli con un sorriso affettuoso.

«Anna» la richiamò lui con severità, ignorando quel gesto forse un po' troppo confidenziale e fissando il proprio sguardo nel suo. «Io non sarò Karl Bauer».

Lei sorrise leggermente. «Lo so. Mi fido di te». Posò delicatamente una mano sul capo di Petra. «Buonanotte, Levi. Dalle un bacio da parte mia».

«Buonanotte» rispose lui, guardandola mentre saliva le scale e spariva al piano di sopra.

Prima di poter anche solo pensare di riflettere su quella storia, sentì Petra muoversi sul suo grembo.

«Amore, perché parli di mio nonno?» mormorò con la voce impastata di sonno.

Levi si irrigidì subito. «Come mi hai chiamato?» chiese, incredulo; non era certo di voler passare a nomignoli del genere. 

Petra sgranò gli occhi e si allontanò di scatto dal suo petto. «Io... scusami, sono mortificata... probabilmente ero ancora mezza addormentata, perdonami, io...» farfugliò, arrossendo veementemente.

«Sta' buona» la interruppe Levi, attirandola di nuovo a sé con un movimento quasi brusco. «Comunque, visto che ora sei bella sveglia devo dirti una cosa».

«Devo preoccuparmi?»

«Quando siamo partiti speravo di lasciarti qui con la tua famiglia, perché diversamente da me possono prendersi cura di te ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro... ma poi ci ho ripensato».

«Menomale... perché non mi andava di litigare» mormorò lei, stringendosi nuovamente a lui e baciandogli una guancia. «Allora andiamo a dormire».

«No, una soluzione dobbiamo trovarla comunque».

«Che vuol dire?»

Levi respirò a fondo prima di riaprire bocca. «Ho parlato con Hanji in questi giorni... riguardo la nostra situazione. Presto saremo di nuovo d'istanza a Trost, per eliminare i giganti rimasti all'interno del Wall Maria. Ha detto che forse saremmo riusciti a trovare una casa abbastanza vicina al quartier generale di Trost per... tch».

«Continua la frase, Levi» lo incoraggiò Petra, alzando la testa e guardandolo in viso.

«Per vivere insieme» continuò lui in un sussurro. «Solo se vuoi... altrimenti possiamo continuare a condividere un lettino minuscolo e ad avere occhi indiscreti puntati addosso tutto il giorno... a me non cambia niente...»

Petra, però, non si fece ingannare dai suoi miseri tentativi di sminuire la portata delle proprie parole. In un attimo posò le proprie labbra sulle sue, con un'intensità che lo fece sorridere sulla sua bocca. 

«È un sì?» chiese Levi, cingendole il viso e accarezzando le sue guance rosse.

«Tu non sai cosa ti farò quando non ci sarà più questa pancetta a fermarmi» bisbigliò Petra con un tono seducente che lo lasciò interdetto e anche piuttosto imbarazzato.

«Bene, sei stanca, è ora di andare a dormire» borbottò Levi, facendola ridacchiare; dopodiché, tenendola saldamente in braccio, si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso le scale.

«Ehi, aspetta, sono pesante» protestò Petra, aggrappandosi a lui con un certo timore.

«Metti in dubbio la mia forza, Petra?»

«No, ma oggettivamente sono ingrassata».

«Non esagerare, avrai preso solo un chilo... non è niente di che».

Petra sorrise e affondò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. «Che carino che sei».

«Io non sono carino».

«Adorabile».

«Smettila, ho una reputazione».

«Che tu stesso hai mandato all'aria quando mi hai baciata davanti a tutti dopo aver parlato con Erwin, quando hai pianto, quando hai baciato il nostro bambino davanti all'intera Armata e...»

«Sì, il concetto è chiaro» la interruppe lui con stizza, chiudendo la porta della stanza e adagiando Petra sul letto con premura.

«Mi prenderesti il pigiama, per favore?» chiese lei, iniziando a spogliarsi degli abiti usati in giornata. «Di cosa hai parlato con mia madre? Mentre dormicchiavo sentivo il suo mormorio costante, ma non ho capito quale fosse l'argomento».

Levi le passò la camicia da notte e prese anche lui a svestirsi. «Non mi hai mai detto che quello stronzetto di Gus Wagner è il tuo prozio».

Petra aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma poi il suo cipiglio si distese quando sembrò comprendere. «Spero che tu non ti sia fatto influenzare dalla storia di mio nonno. Ero appena riuscita a calmarti».

«Mi sono fatto influenzare in positivo» disse Levi, piegando la camicia e indossando una maglia comoda. «Non sarò come lui, questo è poco ma sicuro. E tu devi solo azzardarti a lasciarti andare in quel modo se mi succede qualcosa».

«Non succederà. Diversamente da mia nonna ho già visto la morte molte volte, ormai so gestirla» replicò Petra, indossando la camicia da notte. «Di cos'altro ti ha parlato?»

«Del motivo per cui hai scelto il Corpo di Ricerca. E anche della tua passione per i cavalli. Dice che hai "il talento"... anche se mi riesce difficile capire cosa intenda esattamente. Cos'è, una specie di potere tipo Eren? Ti mordi la mano e diventi il signore dei cavalli?»

Petra rise scuotendo la testa. «Non essere stupido. È semplicemente un talento. Come la tua forza, o l'intelligenza di Erwin, o l'ostinazione di Eren. Il talento dei Wagner è comprendere i cavalli e addestrarli ognuno in base alle proprie necessità e al proprio carattere».

«L'ostinazione di Eren non è un talento, è una rottura di palle» borbottò Levi, roteando gli occhi. «Comunque trovo quasi snervante che a soli dieci anni tu fossi così altruista da pensare di unirti al Corpo di Ricerca solo per proteggere i tuoi compagni e riportarli a casa, alle loro famiglie. E lo trovo anche vagamente presuntuoso da parte tua».

«Io volevo solo che nessuno soffrisse come mia nonna e mia madre. Per questo ho cercato di diventare forte. Perché le famiglie potessero rivedere i loro figli, genitori, mariti, mogli... e non quei pochi brandelli di carne risparmiati dai giganti. Volevo solo proteggere e far ritornare vivo il maggior numero di soldati». Petra si guardò le mani intrecciate in grembo con un sorriso triste. «Sciocco da parte mia pensare di poter veramente cambiare qualcosa... ma è così, mi piace illudermi».

Levi si avvicinò a lei e si accovacciò ai suoi piedi, prendendole le mani e baciandole con affetto, per poi fissare i propri occhi nei suoi, che quasi brillavano, illuminati dalla fiamma della lampada sul comodino.

«Non fraintendermi. È una bella motivazione. Nobile. E l'avevo intuita anche prima di parlare con tua madre. Ed è quando l'ho intuita che ho cominciato ad amarti. Tutta la tua gentilezza, tutta la tua premura verso noialtri... andavi oltre il dovere. Sembrava che solo tu ti ricordassi che eravamo esseri umani come tanti, in fondo».

Un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra tremule. «Levi, da quanto tempo mi ami?»

«Tch. Che importa?» chiese lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma Petra non rispose, lasciandogli intendere che voleva davvero saperlo. «Beh, c'è da specificare che ne sono diventato consapevole solo cinque mesi fa... ma se quello che ho detto è verosimile, credo più o meno da dopo la prima spedizione».

«Tu... cosa?!» sbottò Petra, incredula. «Sono quasi cinque anni! E cosa aspettavi, di grazia? Che fossi io, la tua sottoposta, a fare il primo passo? Che poi l'ho fatto io, alla fine, ma...»

«Non ci pensavo proprio. Non potevo pensarci. E se solo mi ascoltassi come si deve, ti saresti accorta che ti ho già detto che ne sono diventato consapevole solo di recente».

«Ma... ma... hai idea di quanto tempo abbiamo sprecato?» balbettò lei, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando. «Se solo non fossi stato così ottuso...»

«Lo recupereremo tutto, Petra. E direi che stiamo procedendo abbastanza spediti, visto che sei già incinta e andremo a vivere insieme».

Petra sembrò sciogliersi a quelle parole e ammorbidì la presa sulle sue mani. «Non riesco ancora a credere che tu me l'abbia chiesto veramente... sono così contenta. Non vedo l'ora di arredare ogni stanza e decorarla e riempire ogni angolo con dei fiori e mettere le tende colorate e...»

«Frena, frena, non ho tutti questi soldi» la interruppe Levi, scuotendo la testa.

«Ah, nemmeno io, ma è bello pensarci» replicò lei sdraiandosi su un fianco con uno sguardo trasognato. «Non vedo l'ora».

«Bene, a dormire» sentenziò Levi, rendendosi conto che ormai i discorsi seri erano finiti. «Fammi spazio».

«No, tu ti metti vicino al muro» disse Petra, voltandosi di spalle. «Mia madre ha detto che devo dormire sul fianco sinistro, che è la posizione migliore per una donna incinta, e a me piace guardarti in viso prima di addormentarmi».

Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, il suo personale modo di dimostrare che quel commento in realtà gli faceva più che piacere. Con attenzione la scavalcò e si stese sul fianco destro, tirando la coperta sui loro corpi. 

«Grazie di tutto» sussurrò Petra, avvicinandosi e lasciandogli un bacio soffice sulle labbra, seguito da una decina di baci su tutto il viso, piantati con tanto amore da farlo sorridere.

«Non scherzavi, allora» disse Levi, accarezzandole il fianco con dolcezza.

«No, te li sei meritati».

«Mi accontento di uno. Uno come si deve, e basta».

Petra sorrise e annuì prima di catturare le sue labbra in un bacio morbido che lo riempì di tante sensazioni piacevoli da fargli dimenticare tutte quelle negative che, per anche solo un momento di quella serata, lo avevano avvolto. 

«Ti amo» sussurrò Levi sulle sue labbra quando si fu separato da lei.

«Ti amo anch'io» sussurrò lei di rimando, accarezzandogli una guancia e sorridendo felicemente come ogni volta in cui lui decideva di rivolgerle quelle parole.

«Questo invece è da parte di tua madre» disse lui, per poi lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte.

«Grazie».

Petra intrecciò le proprie gambe con le sue, come per rimediare all'impossibilità di abbracciarsi come facevano una volta, e gli diede un ultimo bacio prima di chiudere gli occhi. _Decisamente rammollito_ , pensò Levi prima di serrare le palpebre e perdersi in una cosa così stupida come immaginare la loro futura casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altra lunga storia, stavolta con protagonista Anna Ral.  
> Qualcuno dirà: "È perfettamente inutile ai fini della trama".  
> E io dirò: "Hai perfettamente ragione".  
> Solo che mi andava di esplorare un po' questo personaggio e, indirettamente, il suo carattere. Non credo di star riuscendo a farvi capire quanto figa sia Anna Ral nella mia testa, ma è fighissima. E mi diverte non poco che io stia cercando di dare tanta importanza a un personaggio che nemmeno esiste in AoT; ma forse è proprio perché non esiste ed è frutto dei miei lombi, che voglio plasmarlo bene. Alla fine i caratteri degli altri sono già delineati, mentre con lei invece posso divertirmi un po' di più, più che con i fratelli Ral, che sono sempre personaggi di scene corali.


	33. Bagno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENZIONE: descrizione di scene spinte**

Negli ultimi due mesi Petra aveva speso più soldi di quanti ne avesse spesi in tutta la sua vita. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di nulla al di fuori del vitto e dell'alloggio assicurati dal Corpo di Ricerca; scoprì così di aver racimolato un bel gruzzolo nel risparmiare buona parte della paga degli ultimi cinque anni. Un bel gruzzolo di cui lei, però, aveva già consumato una quantità consistente.

Non che lo facesse apposta. Non avendo nulla da fare, passeggiava spesso nel centro della città, studiando ogni bancarella del mercato, ogni vetrina di ogni negozio che attirasse il suo sguardo: anche la cosa più stupida le appariva assolutamente necessaria, benché non ci avesse pensato se non dopo averla vista.

Aveva già comprato le tende di tutta la casa, optando per un color avorio che l'aveva incantata a prima vista. Poi, come se non bastasse, aveva trovato anche delle lenzuola dello stesso colore, che non aveva esitato a comprare, beccandosi una strigliata da Levi, che riteneva tutta quella frenesia assolutamente non necessaria. Ma poco importava. Se non poteva più combattere, tanto valeva immergersi interamente nella vita normale in cui, volente o nolente, era stata catapultata nuovamente senza alcun preavviso. 

Quel giorno Levi era partito presto per una spedizione all'esterno del Wall Rose con l'obiettivo di eliminare i giganti rimasti in un'area circoscritta vicina al distretto di Klorva. Non era preoccupata, era qualcosa di semplice e pienamente nelle sue corde. Certo, c'era sempre la possibilità che succedesse qualcosa di imprevisto, ma Petra non voleva pensarci. Levi se la sarebbe cavata come sempre.

Nonostante avesse sentito Levi alzarsi dal letto che era ancora buio, Petra si era rimessa a dormire per svegliarsi solo in tarda mattinata con una fame da lupi. Sforzandosi di non esagerare, fece una colazione mista al pranzo, per poi affaccendarsi in casa per pulire ogni infimo angolino polveroso che sapeva sarebbe finito comunque sotto lo scrutinio impietoso di Levi.

Finite le pulizie, si riposò per un po' sul divano; la schiena cominciava a darle noie per via del peso della pancia e Petra era certa che le ferite riportate nella sua ultima spedizione stessero acuendo quei sintomi altrimenti naturali. 

Dopodiché, ormai annoiata, si vestì e uscì per la sua solita passeggiata. La città sembrava così viva nel pomeriggio, tra i bambini che si rincorrevano e giocavano nelle strade e le persone variegate che andavano e venivano sotto il suo sguardo mite ma vigile. 

Incapace di resistere all'impulso di comprare altre cose perfettamente inutili ma carine, percorse la strada del ritorno con un paio di buste piene di gerani pronti da travasare, che aveva intenzione di sistemare sui davanzali di ogni finestra, e un sacchetto di deliziose ciambelle al cui profumino non era riuscita a resistere.

Si occupò di giardinaggio finché il sole non tramontò, lasciandola esausta e sporca di terra, ma pienamente fiera e soddisfatta del risultato dei propri sforzi, che avevano reso la loro casa molto più graziosa rispetto a quelle che la circondavano. 

«Che dici? Ci facciamo un bagnetto?» disse, accarezzandosi la pancia con un sorriso mentre osservava il proprio capolavoro dalla strada arrossata dai colori accesi del tramonto.

Le piaceva parlare con il bimbo, specie ora che passava la maggior parte del tempo in solitudine: almeno era un'idea più sana che parlare da soli o al proprio riflesso nello specchio.

Si preparò un bagno caldo con l'idea di cenare solo una volta che Levi fosse tornato a casa – il che doveva essere a momenti, secondo quello che le aveva detto; ed era meglio così, perché aveva mangiato almeno una mezza dozzina di ciambelle che dovevano ancora essere digerite del tutto.

L'acqua calda alleviò la spossatezza della giornata operosa e Petra lasciò che il proprio corpo si abbandonasse a un torpore rilassante. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo il profumo del sapone che si era disciolto in una schiuma soffice, accarezzandole le membra stanche.

«Petra, ma che fai? Dormi?»

Petra riaprì gli occhi di scatto e spostò lo sguardo sulla porta del bagno con un sorriso ampio.

«Bentornato» lo salutò, mentre le veniva incontro con un'espressione corrucciata. «È andato tutto bene?»

«Quante volte ti ho detto di non farti il bagno quando non sono in casa?» la rimproverò senza cedere ai suoi modi dolci. «È pericoloso. Chissà da quanto tempo stavi dormendo. Saresti potuta affogare».

«Ma non è successo...»

«E anche se non ti addormenti, c'è il rischio che scivoli».

Petra roteò gli occhi e sbuffò. «Sei così pessimista, Levi. Sono viva e ora ci sei. Vuoi farmi compagnia?»

Levi strabuzzò gli occhi. «Eh?» fece, visibilmente spiazzato.

«L'acqua è ancora calda, se ti sbrighi» incalzò Petra con un sorriso suadente che sembrò disorientarlo ancora di più.

«Fai sul serio?»

«Perché no?»

Levi, ripresosi dallo stupore iniziale, si avvicinò e si inginocchiò per guardarla in viso. «Tch. È stata quella svitata di Hanji a darti strane idee?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Innocenti spunti» rispose Petra, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio morbido cui lui cedette quasi subito, nonostante l'apparente indifferrenza.

«Capisco» mormorò lui, piantando un altro bacio delicato sulle sue labbra. «Forse avrei bisogno di un bagno... non ne faccio uno da un po'...»

«Con me?» bisbigliò lei, snodando lentamente il suo cravattino bianco.

«Con te» confermò lui.

«Va bene, allora... togliti i vestiti... non vorrai bagnarli».

Petra non poté fare a meno di sorridere divertita per tutto il tempo in cui Levi si spogliò dei propri abiti; trovava davvero divertente stuzzicarlo in quel modo e metterlo in imbarazzo come solo lei riusciva a fare. Si sentiva la custode di un Levi che solo a lei era concesso di vedere.

«Com'è andata la spedizione?» gli chiese quando si infilò nella vasca da bagno, sedendosi di fronte a lei.

«Siamo riusciti a eliminarne parecchi, ma abbiamo avuto cinque perdite» rispose lui con tono cupo.

«Mi dispiace. I ragazzi stanno bene?»

«Sì, irritanti come al solito».

«Sei stanco? Scusa, non ho preparato niente per cena».

«Fa niente, vedremo di spizzicare qualcosa».

Non pretendeva mai niente da lei. Quando capitava che non facesse nulla per tutto il giorno perché si sentiva troppo stanca, Levi non glielo rinfacciava. Era sempre così indulgente, nonostante avesse già una marea di cose cui pensare.

«Dimmi un po'... ce li hai messi tu quei fiori sui davanzali?» le chiese Levi, troncando quel breve silenzio.

«Forse» rispose Petra, afferrando la spugna e il sapone e avvicinandosi a lui. «Ti dà fastidio se...?»

«Se proprio ci tieni» borbottò lui distogliendo lo sguardo, ancora una volta imbarazzato dalla sua intraprendenza.

«I fiori ti piacciono?» gli domandò, cominciando a strofinargli il petto con gesti attenti e meticolosi.

«Mh mh. Anche se non sono certo di voler sapere quanto sono costati. Stai prendendo la cosa molto seriamente».

«Mi sei mancato oggi... ho dovuto fare un po' di compere per riempire il vuoto» ammise Petra con un sorriso di scuse.

«Ed è bastato?»

Petra ridacchiò mentre passava la spugna sulle sue braccia muscolose. «Le ciambelle ci sono quasi riuscite. Te ne ho lasciata una... credo».

«Credi?» ripeté lui, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Non lo so, ero combattuta tra il mangiarla o meno e non ricordo a quale delle due opzioni ho ceduto, alla fine».

«Beh, io non ho visto nessuna ciambella» replicò Levi, picchiettandole la fronte con un'espressione indignata. «Solo una notevole quantità di zucchero sul tavolo e sul pavimento, che ho dovuto pulire appena sono entrato».

«Oh. Mi farò perdonare» ribatté Petra, avvicinandosi ulteriormente per strofinargli anche la schiena, su cui scese con calma seguendo la linea della spina dorsale.

«Davvero?» mormorò lui nel suo orecchio, e Petra sentì le sue dita che lentamente le sfioravano i fianchi. «Lo zucchero è una bella rogna, Petra».

«Vedrò di impegnarmi, allora» rispose lei con un sorriso malizioso, prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero a metà strada in un bacio soave.

Petra, immersa in quel contatto dolce, lasciò cadere la spugna e la saponetta alle sue spalle, convinta che sarebbero finiti in acqua, ma il tonfo sul pavimento la smentì. 

«Ops» fece con una risatina nervosa, quando Levi le lanciò un'occhiata piuttosto stizzita per quel rumore molesto. «Scusa, procediamo».

«Ci mancherebbe altro» bofonchiò lui, baciandola ancora una volta prima di iniziare a saggiare la pelle candida della sua guancia, della sua mandibola, del suo collo, su cui si soffermò con un gioco ben orchestrato di labbra, lingua e denti. 

Petra chiuse gli occhi nel godersi quelle attenzioni piacevoli e si sistemò meglio sulle sue gambe, muovendosi prudentemente per non urtare la pancia. Si lasciò stuzzicare inerme per qualche altro momento prima di decidere di voler riprendere possesso di quelle labbra tanto amate.

Le sue mani si inerpicarono sulla sua nuca, stringendo le ciocche corvine tra le dita e ottenendo un mugolio compiaciuto che Petra accolse sulle proprie labbra. Dopodiché scesero sul suo corpo, accarezzando il suo petto e la sua schiena tra i baci appassionati ma per nulla frettolosi, finché non arrivarono all'inguine.

«Petra» la frenò Levi, bloccandole il polso con una certa forza.

Petra aprì gli occhi e lo guardò confusa, prima di capire che si era irrigidito del tutto. Di nuovo.

«Ehi... rilassati...» mormorò, lasciandogli un bacio dolce sulla guancia, ma senza accennare a spostare la mano. «Ne abbiamo già parlato, no? E non è mica la prima volta».

«Lo so, scusa» bofonchiò lui, sbuffando e distogliendo lo sguardo.

Petra portò la mano non impegnata al suo viso per accarezzarlo e indurlo a guardarla negli occhi, a guardare il suo sorriso rassicurante. 

«Non scusarti. Rilassati e basta, Levi. Se non mi facesse piacere non lo farei, te l'ho detto» disse, per poi imprimere un bacio di incoraggiamento sulle sue labbra. «Ce la fai a lasciarmi la mano?»

Levi annuì tacitamente e mollò la presa, ma Petra non ritentò subito la discesa, cercando piuttosto di tranquillizzarlo con altri teneri baci. Doveva andarci piano, lo sapeva. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse visto da bambino, ma sapeva che lo aveva turbato a tal punto da impedirgli di essere tranquillo quando si trattava di essere toccato, quasi provasse del disgusto nel ricevere del piacere, quasi si sentisse in colpa per chi glielo donava.

«Ti amo» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra prima di accarezzare il suo membro con gesti quasi languidi.

Levi inspirò a fondo, il respiro reso tremulo dai gemiti che stava probabilmente trattenendo. 

«Rilassati...» ripeté Petra, baciandolo ancora e aumentando il ritmo.

«Mh...» mugugnò lui, posando la fronte sulla sua spalla e lasciandosi andare a dei gemiti sommessi prima di cominciare a tracciare dei baci vellutati sulla sua clavicola, sul suo petto, per poi scendere sui suoi seni rotondi e turgidi per la gravidanza e carezzarli con le sue labbra morbide.

«Levi...» sospirò Petra, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nel ricevere tanto piacere da quei baci suadenti.

«Petra, fermati» mormorò Levi, con voce resa roca dai gemiti da lei provocati.

«Perché?» chiese lei, delusa, facendo tuttavia come gli aveva detto.

Levi non rispose, ma catturò le sue labbra in un bacio ardente che la colse piacevolmente di sorpresa. Petra gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, cercando per quanto possibile di annullare la distanza tra i loro corpi nudi e desiderosi l'uno dell'altra. Le mani di Levi le sfiorarono delicatamente la schiena, segnando una scia di brividi sulla pelle di Petra e scendendo fino a toccare le sue natiche, che strinse senza troppi complimenti. Petra non riuscì a trattenere una lieve risata.

«Si vedono progressi... non eri così spigliato la prima volta, ricordi?» commentò, sorridendo sulle sue labbra e perdendosi nei suoi occhi blu come il cielo al crepuscolo.

«Ho imparato dalla migliore, non è vero?» replicò lui, sfiorando le sue labbra con le proprie, senza però permetterle di catturarlo, e stuzzicandola con quel gioco come se si aspettasse una risposta a quella domanda apparentemente retorica.

«L'allievo sta superando la maestra» sussurrò Petra, sorpresa dal suo fare giocoso, prima di riuscire ad afferrare le sue labbra e renderle prigioniere delle proprie. 

Levi continuò a carezzare amorevolmente il suo corpo, facendola fremere sotto il suo tocco, e strinse le sue cosce, rese particolarmente morbide dall'aumento di peso.

«Sei diventata davvero soffice».

«Non mi prendere in giro, Levi» protestò Petra, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ci rimango male».

«Era un complimento, non devi offenderti».

«Dovrei crederti?»

«Sì, sei bellissima» sentenziò lui con un leggero sorriso.

Il cuore di Petra saltò un battito nel sentire quelle parole uscire dalla sua bocca con tanta naturalezza. Dischiuse le labbra in un sorriso ampio prima di poggiarle sulle sue con rinnovato ardore. Trovava impressionante la dolcezza che era rimasta sempre nascosta dietro la dura corazza che si era costruito negli anni. Ed era tutta sua, tutta sua. Petra si sentiva al settimo cielo.

Continuarono a baciarsi e a saggiare l'uno il corpo dell'altra per qualche altro minuto, finché Petra non decise di fare l'ultimo passo. Aiutata dalla guida delle mani di Levi, si posizionò sul suo membro e lasciò che entrasse in lei, lentamente, sperimentando ogni singola sensazione che le dava essere un tutt'uno con l'uomo che amava. Chiuse gli occhi mentre dettava il ritmo di quel dolce amplesso, lento ma profondo, concedendosi di studiare attentamente le reazioni del suo e del proprio corpo a quegli impulsi così piacevoli.

«Petra...» mormorò Levi con un tono di voce che la fece rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi. 

La ramata si fiondò sulle sue labbra e i loro gemiti si mescolarono dolcemente nell'armonia delle loro bocche, mai sazie l'una dell'altra. Dopodiché, quando sentì che erano entrambi vicini al culmine, accelerò il ritmo, finché non raggiunsero l'apice chiamando l'uno il nome dell'altra, pieni dell'amore che provavano e che si erano appena dimostrati.

Levi le diede un ultimo bacio languido prima di abbandonare la testa sul suo petto con un sospiro. Petra respirò a fondo per riprendere fiato e tenne Levi stretto a sé, esausta ma incredibilmente felice.

«È un bene che tu non sia rimasta a Karanes» mormorò lui dopo una manciata di minuti passati in silenzio.

«In effetti... ecco cosa ti saresti perso» replicò Petra, accarezzandogli la nuca rasata. «Sono perdonata per lo zucchero?»

«Mh mh» mugugnò lui, lasciandole un bacio dolce sul petto. 

Petra sorrise e posò una guancia sulla sua testa, quando sentì il proprio stomaco brontolare. «Levi, ho fame... le facciamo delle uova in padella?»

«Delle uova in padella a quest'ora? Tch. Ma lo sai quando le digerisci?»

«Dai...»

Se Petra Ral voleva delle uova in padella, Levi Ackerman avrebbe cucinato delle uova in padella. C'era ben poco da fare.

Si lavarono velocemente e uscirono dalla vasca che l'acqua era ormai fredda. Levi la aiutò ad asciugarsi il corpo, strofinandole il viso e i capelli con foga e beandosi delle sue espressioni corrucciate per quel dispetto.

«Sei il miglior papà del mondo» disse Petra, guardandolo con l'acquolina in bocca mentre friggeva le uova. 

«Ah, risparmiamelo» replicò lui scuotendo la testa. «Se lo fossi non ti darei da mangiare quest'untume a quest'ora».

«Ma sono così buone» mormorò Petra, poggiando la testa sul tavolo e godendosi la vista di Levi a torso nudo che cucinava per lei; probabilmente le uova erano passate in secondo piano da un bel po'.

«Tch. Mi sembri Sasha. Vuoi anche delle patate a questo punto?»

«Magari».

«Non dicevo sul serio» borbottò lui scuotendo la testa. 

«Nemmeno io, ma qui c'è una bella prospettiva e vorrei che il panorama non si trasferisse» scherzò Petra, ridacchiando quando lui si voltò per rifilarle un'occhiata truce. «Mi fa tenerezza che ti imbarazzi quando faccio commenti del genere in momenti che non siano quelli in cui facciamo l'amore».

«Io non mi imbarazzo» replicò lui a denti stretti.

«Mh mh. Prova a uscire dagli schemi. Potrebbe essere divertente».

«Tu passi troppo tempo con Hanji» sentenziò lui, servendo le uova ormai pronte in due piatti. «Ecco qual è il problema».

«Non sono d'accordo» borbottò Petra, per poi alzare la testa con un sorriso luminoso quando Levi posò il piatto fumante di fronte a lei.

«Scotta. Non ti strafogare» la avvertì, sedendosi alla sua destra. 

Faceva bene a ricordarglielo ogni volta, perché ultimamente aveva cominciato a mangiare più velocemente del solito, benché sapesse bene che non era una cosa sana. Era più forte di lei. Mangiò per primo l'albume delle uova, lasciandosi per ultimo il tuorlo fluido, con cui amava fare la scarpetta.

«Guarda qui che delizia» mormorò tra sé e sé, gustandosi il sapore del pane immerso nel rosso quasi liquido. 

«Non immaginavo che fossi una tale buongustaia» commentò Levi, osservandola con un sorriso mite e vagamente divertito. «A meno che non sia solo per la gravidanza».

«Si scoprono tante cose quando si va a convivere soli soletti» rispose Petra, ridacchiando e raccogliendo con il pane gli ultimi rimasugli di tuorlo. 

«E tu cosa hai scoperto?»

Petra si prese il tempo di masticare l'ultimo boccone e di pulirsi le mani per riflettere su quei due mesi di convivenza.

«Oggi, per esempio, ho scoperto che ti piace fare il bagno con me».

«Sì, non è male» ammise Levi annuendo.

Petra ridacchiò. «Poi ti piace cucinare, ti piace stare davanti al caminetto la sera, ti secca portare il lavoro d'ufficio a casa, odi i vicini...»

«Stanno sempre alla finestra a spiarci, Petra. È già tanto che non li abbia denunciati per molestie».

«E ti fai la barba ogni giorno per non punzecchiarmi le guance» concluse lei, posando il gomito sul tavolo e tenendosi la testa con la mano nel guardarlo con un sorrisetto. «Mi sbaglio?»

Levi non rispose, limitandosi a osservarla con uno sguardo mite, mentre Petra cercava di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa visto che non parlava più. Prima che potesse chiederglielo, però, sentì dei movimenti nella pancia che la fecero rizzare di scatto con gli occhi sgranati.

«Che succede?»

Petra non rispose e gli fece cenno di stare zitto per potersi concentrare meglio su quella sensazione fugace. Chiuse gli occhi e avvertì un'altro movimento che la fece trasalire per la sorpresa.

«Petra, ma che...?»

«Si muove!» esclamò lei. «Allora ci sei davvero, piccolo Ackerman...» sussurrò poi con voce blanda, accarezzandosi la pancia affettuosamente.

«Dici sul serio?» mormorò Levi con voce incerta.

Petra gli sorrise, intenerita dalla sua reazione, come se fosse spaventato. «Sì, vieni qui. Metti l'orecchio» gli intimò stringendogli una mano.

Levi si alzò dalla sedia e si inginocchiò davanti a lei, per poi posare l'orecchio sulla sua pancia e rimanere immobile in attesa. Petra sentì un altro calcetto e Levi alzò la testa di scatto per guardarla in viso con uno sguardo interrogativo e piuttosto agitato.

«L'hai sentito?» gli chiese lei con un sorriso, passando le dita nei suoi capelli corvini, ancora umidi per il recente bagno. «Ci sta salutando».

Lui però non rispose e tornò nella posizione di prima come un bambino stupito che aspettasse che l'evento bizzarro che lo aveva colpito si ripetesse. E l'evento si ripeté per un altro paio di volte, in cui Petra vide le labbra di Levi distendersi pian piano in un sorriso sempre più ampio. 

«Il moccioso attira l'attenzione» mormorò, accarezzandole la pancia con gesti morbidi e baciandola teneramente, seppur coperta dal pigiama.

«Tutto suo padre, allora» commentò Petra, asciugandosi una lacrima con il dorso della mano.

«Dobbiamo trovargli un nome. Ora» sentenziò Levi, alzandosi in piedi.

«Ora?» ripeté Petra, presa in contropiede dal suo impeto improvviso.

«Sì, ora. Stiamo rimandando la cosa a oltranza, ma oggi troveremo un nome» replicò lui con decisione, sparecchiando la tavola e iniziando a lavare i piatti. «Uno se è maschio e uno se è femmina. A costo di fare nottata».

«Ma io sono stanca...» protestò Petra, per poi alzarsi e abbracciarlo da dietro, baciandogli la spalla. «Non possiamo fare domani?»

«Non ci provare nemmeno, Petra. Prenderemo quel libro di merda e lo leggeremo da cima a fondo, senza saltare nemmeno Adalberta, Ermengard, Lebrecht e compagnia bella».

«Sei proprio felice, eh?» disse lei, intuendo infine la natura di quella frenesia improvvisa.

Levi finì di pulire i piatti e, voltatosi verso di lei, le cinse il volto per baciarla; poi incatenò il proprio sguardo penetrante al suo e Petra sorrise nel vedere la sua espressione superba.

«No, è che "Moccioso Ackerman" non suona troppo bene».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripropongo le note finali del capitolo 17


	34. Gioia

«Non dovresti lasciarla sola in questi giorni, non sai mai quando può succedere» disse Hanji, mentre lasciavano il quartier generale per andare a pranzare a casa di Levi.

«Lo so, ma non ho molta scelta, Hanji» sospirò Levi. «Le ho proposto l'idea di pagare una persona perché stia sempre con lei, ma l'ha rifiutata nettamente. "Non voglio nessuno in casa mia, sono perfettamente capace di prendermi cura di me stessa", ecco cosa mi ha risposto. Comunque ho parlato con la vicina e le ho chiesto di darci una mano. Alle prime contrazioni Petra deve urlare il suo nome, così la vecchiaccia va a chiamare il dottore e poi viene ad avvertire me».

«Mh, e se neanche la vecchia è in casa?»

«È sempre in casa, per questo l'ho chiesto a lei».

«Lo spero».

«Lo so, è un piano di merda, ma, come ti ho detto, non ho molta scelta».

Cercando di ignorare il tarlo fastidioso che lui aveva sempre cercato di reprimere e che Hanji aveva appena risvegliato, girò l'angolo e accolse con un leggero sorriso la visione della sua casa, i cui davanzali erano ora decorati da numerose pansé viola, arancioni, lilla, gialle e rosa, fiori resistenti al freddo dell'inverno. Seppur nel pieno dell'ottavo mese di gravidanza, Petra si era dedicata al giardinaggio per una giornata intera per rimpiazzare i gerani seccati dall'estate piuttosto afosa. Levi le aveva detto di smetterla con attività del genere, fin troppo impegnative per il suo stato interessante, ma in verità amava il fatto che si prendesse tanto cura della loro casa, infondendole tutta la vita di cui Petra era piena.

«Questa casetta è davvero bellissima» commentò Hanji. «Levi, sei un uomo fortunato».

«Lo so».

Sbatté i piedi sui gradini all'ingresso per rimuovere qualunque residuo di fango dagli stivali, intimando a Hanji di fare lo stesso, poi aprì la porta di casa.

«Petra, siamo...»

Si interruppe non appena vide Petra seduta al tavolo che respirava affannosamente, con un'espressione a dir poco sofferente, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, i pugni stretti sulla lastra di legno e la gonna... la gonna impregnata di liquidi la cui natura gli fu presto chiara.

«Merda... Hanji, corri a chiamare un cazzo di medico subito» le ordinò, spogliandosi rapidamente del cappotto e gettandolo con un gesto secco sul divano.

Hanji non replicò, conscia che non ci fosse neanche un attimo da perdere, e corse fuori di casa per fare ciò che Levi le aveva detto.

«Da quanto tempo stai così?» chiese Levi con il cuore in gola, accovacciandosi di fronte a Petra e cingendole il volto madido; lei non gli rispose, però: era un nugolo di ansimi e lacrime. «Petra, respira. Hanji è corsa a chiamare il dottore, ma tu devi respirare. Non piangere più».

«Fa un male cane, Levi» gemette lei, stringendogli gli avambracci e sforzandosi di respirare a fondo.

«Lo so, mi dispiace. Perché non hai chiamato la vecchiaccia come avevamo detto?»

«Perché... perché quando ho sentito le prime contrazioni era... era quasi l'ora in cui mi avevi detto che saresti tornato per pranzo... pensavo di poter resistere... ma poi tu non tornavi più... e ha cominciato a farmi così male che non riuscivo più a parlare...» rispose Petra a denti stretti, prima di riprendere a piangere copiosamente. «Levi, ho avuto tanta paura di dover... di doverlo fare da sola...»

Levi chiuse gli occhi, cercando di soffocare il senso di colpa. _Se solo quegli stronzi della Gendarmeria non mi avessero trattenuto tanto a lungo._

«Non piangere, non ti fa bene agitarti così. Ora non sei sola, andrà tutto bene. Comunque non puoi partorire su una sedia, devo portarti di sopra. Aggrappati a me» le intimò, sforzandosi di essere razionale come sempre e di non cedere proprio ora che lei aveva bisogno di lui. 

Petra gli cinse il collo mentre lui faceva passare un braccio sotto le sue gambe e uno sotto la sua schiena, sollevandola con un certo sforzo. Non era più leggera come una volta. 

«Non ce la posso fare... non ce la posso fare...» mugugnò lei, conficcando le unghie nella pelle della sua nuca e facendogli quasi male.

«Certo che ce la fai. Sei Petra Ral, cazzo, certo che ce la fai. Adesso Hanji torna con il dottore» la rassicurò, posandola sul letto.

«Levi, ti ricordi... ricordi quello che ho detto?»

Erano settimane che discutevano sulla stessa questione, quindi non ci voleva troppa fantasia per immaginare a cosa si riferisse. Levi si era stancato di sentirla ripetere con ostinazione la stessa frase: "Non voglio che tu veda il parto". Ciò che più lo aveva mandato in bestia era averle chiesto più e più volte il perché e aver sempre ricevuto come risposta un semplice e irritante "Perché no". Una settimana prima avevano avuto l'ultima discussione, quasi furente, in seguito alla quale Levi aveva passato la notte sul divano a parlare da solo a denti stretti, confuso e anche piuttosto deluso dal fatto che Petra non volesse spiegargli il motivo di una tale risoluzione.

«Sì, me lo ricordo» rispose lui con un sospiro. «Se davvero ci tieni, esco appena torna Hanji».

Petra scosse la testa e gli strinse una mano con forza mentre una smorfia le turbava il viso.

«Ci ho... ci ho ripensato... non posso farcela senza di te... ti prego, lo so che non me lo merito, visto come ti ho trattato ultimamente... ma non mi lasciare sola...»

«Tch. Ma sei stupida? Non ti lascerei mai in un momento del genere solo per ripicca» ribatté Levi, prendendo una sedia per sedersi a fianco del letto, per poi arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti. «E poi tu ti meriteresti tutto quel che posso darti anche se mi passassi sopra con una mandria di bufali impazziti».

Petra si lasciò andare finalmente a un sorriso, uno di quei sorrisi dolci per cui Levi avrebbe ammazzato a cuor leggero una persona. Si chinò su di lei e le diede un bacio sulle labbra morbide e umide, accarezzandole teneramente le guance.

«Grazie» sussurrò lei, lasciandogli un bacio leggero all'angolo della bocca. «Però non guardare giù comunque... non voglio che tu veda tutto quel sangue... e il bambino che esce da lì... non mi toccheresti più...»

«Era questo il motivo?» chiese Levi, leggermente sollevato che fosse solo quello e non qualcosa di più grave; era una richiesta semplice da ascoltare.

Petra annuì debolmente prima che il dolore le facesse stringere la mano di Levi con una forza che lo colse di sorpresa e che per questo gli fece più male del previsto.

Non fece in tempo a chiedersi che diavolo di fine avesse fatto Hanji, che sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e richiudersi con un tonfo e poi i passi di almeno tre persone.

«Petra, come stai?» le chiese l'amica non appena entrò nella stanza, seguita a ruota dal dottore e da una donna – la levatrice, probabilmente.

«Uno schifo» rispose lei a denti stretti, il volto contratto in una perenne smorfia mentre grondava sudore, per poi gemere ancora. «La schiena mi fa male...»

«Se le fa così male, credo si debba alle sue vecchie ferite, Petra» rispose il dottore, per poi chinarsi a controllare la situazione di Petra e annuire. «Non c'è tempo da perdere. Mi dispiace, ma farà più male del normale. Tina, siamo pronti?»

«Sì, Bernard, ci sono».

«Hanji, resta anche tu...» mormorò Petra, tendendole la mano libera. «Per favore...»

«Certo, tesoro. Certo» rispose Hanji, affrettandosi ad afferrare quella mano e a stringerla con un sorriso affettuoso.

«Bene, Petra, spinga» la esortò la levatrice.

Se per un attimo aveva creduto che la forza di Petra si limitasse alla stretta che gli aveva dato prima, Levi aveva fatto male, molto male i propri conti. Non appena iniziò a dare le spinte necessarie, Petra fu molto vicina al disintegrargli le ossa e i nervi della mano destra, e Levi notò che anche Hanji era nella stessa situazione. Nessuno dei due glielo fece notare in alcun modo, però, sopportando quella situazione per quelle che sembrarono ore – e probabilmente lo furono.

Non c'era una cosa che non avrebbe dato per prendere su di sé tutto il dolore che lei stava patendo, ma non poteva far altro che ricambiare quella stretta e guardarla negli occhi per infonderle il senso di sicurezza di cui era assolutamente privo, ma di cui lei aveva bisogno. Sentiva le sue grida di dolore e voleva che smettesse, voleva che smettesse subito. Ancora una volta era impotente di fronte alle sue sofferenze, ed esserlo gli faceva male.

«Ci siamo, Petra, dia un'ultima spinta!»

«Levi...» ansimò Petra. «Se vuoi... se vuoi scappare... sei ancora in tempo...»

Levi le accarezzò la fronte. «Non essere stupida. Forza, vediamo un po' questo moccioso» la incoraggiò poi, baciandole la mano.

Petra annuì e dette quell'ultima spinta, che parve costarle uno sforzo immane. Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, mentre Levi la osservava impegnarsi in quell'impresa che ai suoi occhi sembrava più difficile che ammazzare dieci giganti di fila – e sapeva perfettamente con cosa stesse facendo il paragone.

Poi, un pianto acuto. Un pianto acuto gli risuonò nelle orecchie, riportandolo alla realtà dei fatti, alla realtà in cui il tempo scorreva e suo figlio era appena venuto alla luce. Guardò Petra, che sorrideva di un sorriso esausto, e poi si arrischiò a seguire la direzione del suo sguardo luminoso.

«È una bambina!» esclamò la levatrice allegramente. 

Levi osservò quel gomitolo pieno di sangue che strepitava, e un nugolo di emozioni confuse prese possesso del suo cuore mentre si convinceva che quella bestiolina, così piccola, così fragile, così strana... era sua figlia. 

«Petra, i neonati sono fottutamente brutti» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire, troppo scosso per riuscire a incanalare i propri pensieri in una reazione un po' meno indelicata. 

«Levi, quella è tua figlia, deficiente» lo rimbrottò Hanji. «Ed è maledettamente adorabile. Che piccina...»

Petra, però, non si scandalizzò per quel commento: gli sorrise come se sapesse perfettamente cosa gli passasse per la testa, come se intuisse chiaramente che non riusciva a trovare un modo per spiegarle come si sentisse. Come faceva a essere così sorridente dopo aver patito tutte quelle sofferenze?

«Aspetta che sia bella pulita, cambierai idea» disse Petra, mentre il dottore e la levatrice si affaccendavano intorno alla piccola per darle le prime cure e Hanji si aggirava intorno ai due per studiare la bambina con un sorriso da appassionata vivisettrice. «Ehi... vieni qui».

Levi si chinò su di lei come gli aveva chiesto e Petra catturò le sue labbra in un bacio dolce, da cui lui percepì tutto il suo amore, ma anche la sua immensa spossatezza. 

«Sarà bellissimo. Te lo prometto. Ti renderemo felice» gli sussurrò, tenendolo stretto in un abbraccio. 

«Spiegami perché diavolo stai cercando di rasserenare me quando sei tu quella che stava per partorire da sola in cucina» ribatté lui, baciandole una guancia. «E soprattutto, come riesci a sorridere dopo un'impresa del genere».

«Perché non provo più paura. Mia figlia è nata e io sono tremendamente felice».

«Sei fuori di testa, Petra, assolutamente fuori di testa».

Petra ridacchiò e gli diede un altro bacio morbido, prima che la levatrice si avvicinasse con la bambina in braccio, ora pulita e avvolta in un panno candido e morbido.

«Vostra figlia» disse, sorridendo gioiosamente, prima di affidarla alle braccia desiderose di Petra.

«Levi... è più carina, ora, vero?» mormorò lei, completamente presa dalla vita che aveva appena portato alla luce.

«Allora, come si chiama la mia meravigliosa nipotina?» chiese Hanji con un sorriso ampio, prima che Levi potesse rispondere che aveva più o meno l'aspetto poco piacevole di un gigante in miniatura.

Petra lanciò un'occhiata a Levi, che annuì come a darle il permesso di svelare finalmente il nome che avevano scelto dopo una nottata di screzi e baci, con l'"Enciclopedia dei Nomi" come unico testimone.

«Thalìa Ackerman» rispose Petra, accarezzando la fronte e le guance della bambina con delicatezza. 

«Mi piace un sacco!» esultò Hanji con un sorriso allegro. «Chi l'ha scelto?»

«Suo padre».

«Non ci credo».

«Tch. L'abbiamo scelto insieme, Petra» bofonchiò lui.

Petra rise. «Beh, è più corretto dire che tu ne eri innamorato e io te l'ho approvato».

«Che tenerone, Levi» lo schernì Hanji, picchiettandogli amichevolmente le spalle. «Siete meravigliosi, mi viene quasi da piangere».

«Bene, noi abbiamo finito» sentenziò il dottore con un sorriso gentile. «Petra, capitano Levi, congratulazioni. Se ci fossero delle complicazioni non esitate a venire a chiamarmi, anche se credo che andrà tutto per il meglio».

«Grazie, dottore» replicò Petra. «E grazie anche a lei, Tina».

«Si figuri, Petra» rispose la levatrice sorridendo.

«Vado con loro» disse Hanji. «Vi lascio un po' di intimità familiare. Tornerò domani insieme ai ragazzi, saranno entusiasti della notizia».

«Puoi restare, se vuoi» ribatté Petra. «Sei la sua zietta, no?»

«Grazie, tesoro, ma è proprio ora che io vada».

«Hanji, oggi non torno al quartier generale. Ci vediamo domani» disse Levi, scrutando i suoi occhi alla ricerca della causa di quel repentino cambio d'umore.

«No, non ci vediamo. Prenditi un po' di giorni per stare con lei, ne avrà bisogno. Verrò a chiamarti solo in caso di emergenza irrisolvibile per noi comuni mortali, cioè solo se venti giganti anomali si dovessero materializzare nel cortile».

Levi aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiuse poco dopo annuendo. Al momento non c'era granché da fare al quartier generale e quello sembrava un giusto compromesso. 

«Hanji» la richiamò Petra prima che potesse varcare la soglia. «Quel liquore di visciole... aspetta ancora un po', poi lo assaggerò con te».

Hanji si fermò per qualche momento e Levi capì che Petra doveva aver colto nel segno. Aver visto Thalia doveva averle infuso pensieri e ricordi poco piacevoli che aveva invano cercato di seppellire dietro a sorrisi esagerati. 

«D'accordo, Petra» rispose lei infine, senza voltarsi. «Ti aspetterò» aggiunse, facendo un cenno di saluto con la mano prima di scendere le scale.

«Forse non dovevo dirlo» mormorò Petra, scuotendo la testa.

«Non farti carico della sua tristezza. Le passerà, come sempre» replicò Levi.

«D'accordo». Tornò a guardare Thalia con occhi pieni d'amore, gli stessi con cui guardava lui. «È bellissima... Levi, perché non la prendi in braccio?»

Levi strabuzzò gli occhi. «Eh? No. Se si muove è la fine, non sono pronto per questa cosa».

«Ehi... stai tranquillo...» sussurrò lei, stringendogli una mano. «Siediti qui vicino a me, così te la passo».

«Petra...»

«Fidati di me. Hai fatto cose molto più complicate di questa». 

«Sì, ma non implicavano bambini minuscoli e fragili... tutt'altro».

«Sei capace della delicatezza e della premura che serve, lo so bene» replicò lei e Levi capì con un certo imbarazzo a cosa si riferisse. «Prendila, su. Sei il suo papà».

Levi le lanciò un'occhiata incerta e lei annuì con convinzione prima di fargli spazio perché si sedesse al suo fianco; poi la trasferì nelle sue braccia, timorose di fare un qualunque danno.

«Bravo... tieni la testa un po' più in alto... bravissimo» lo guidò Petra, per poi schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia. «Hai visto? Non è difficile».

Levi non rispose, troppo impegnato a conciliare la paura di combinare un disastro e le sensazioni inspiegabili che gli dava tenere sua figlia in braccio e osservarla con uno sguardo più tenero.

«È nostra figlia...» mormorò, accarezzandole la fronte e le guance con i polpastrelli, quasi sfiorandola.

«È nostra figlia, Levi» confermò Petra, abbandonando la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Ha i capelli rossi... avrò un'altra piccola Petra a rompermi le palle...» disse Levi, guardando i ciuffetti ramati che le coprivano la testa e che si potevano chiamare "capelli" solo con molta fantasia.

«Che spiritoso. Io penso che andrete molto d'accordo» replicò lei ridacchiando. «Guarda che nasino adorabile... questo è tutto tuo».

«Io non ho un "nasino adorabile"».

Petra si voltò verso di lui e fece finta di squadrarlo con attenzione. «Sì, hai un nasino adorabile» sentenziò, per poi lasciare un leggero bacio sulla punta del suo naso.

Levi sorrise leggermente prima di tornare a guardare quel piccolo batuffolo morbido e roseo. «È carina...»

«Lo so».

«È così piccola...»

«Dopo gli anni passati a sterminare giganti ti sembra una formichina, mh?»

«Guarda le mani... sono così piccole...» sussurrò Levi, toccandole e infilando l'indice tra le sue dita minuscole. «E le guance rosa e morbide come le tue... è così piccola... e fragile... e... cazzo, è troppa felicità per me, andrà tutto a puttane».

«No, non lo permetterò» replicò Petra, cingendogli il volto e baciandolo con tanto amore da renderlo molle. «Te l'ho promesso e... cavolo, Levi, hai bevuto della birra?»

«No» rispose lui con una smorfia, mentre lei gli asciugava le guance.

Non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi messo a piangere. Ancora una volta la sua virilità era stata vergognosamente compromessa, ma Petra non aveva battuto ciglio, sorridendogli dolcemente e lasciandogli altri teneri baci sulle labbra leggermente inumidite da lacrime di cui nemmeno Levi comprendeva appieno la natura. Erano di gioia?

«Petra Ral, la donna che fece piangere e sorridere quello stronzo del capitano Levi. Lo voglio come epitaffio».

«Hai detto "stronzo" davanti a mia figlia, Petra. Vergognati» bofonchiò lui per smorzare la nuda verità di quelle parole.

«Me la riprendo» minacciò lei con aria scherzosa.

«No, la tengo ancora un po', tu le insegni brutte parole».

Petra rise. «Lo immaginavo. Ti sei innamorato di lei».

Sì, adesso che la teneva fra le proprie braccia le sembrava adorabile, carina, tenera e tutto ciò che un genitore dovrebbe pensare dei propri figli; non voleva più staccarsi da quella piccola creatura rosa e soffice per nulla al mondo. L'avvicinò al proprio viso e baciò delicatamente la sua fronte; in realtà non conosceva Thalia, era appena nata e non le aveva mai parlato, eppure sapeva di amarla. La amava con la stessa intensità con cui amava Petra, e Petra la amava così tanto da farsi paura da solo, la amava così tanto da non riuscire a immaginarsi senza di lei. Era tutta la sua vita, ormai. Lei e quella nanetta che teneva in braccio.

«Sarai il papà migliore del mondo» sussurrò Petra, reclamando le sue labbra in un bacio vellutato.

«Lo spero. Non voglio deludervi».

«E non lo farai... oh, guarda! Ha aperto gli occhietti!»

Levi abbassò lo sguardo su Thalia e vide le sue iridi chiare in una piccola fessura tra le palpebre pesanti, che pian piano si aprirono del tutto, scoprendo due occhi blu grandi e lucidi come biglie.

«Ha i tuoi occhi, Levi... ha i tuoi occhi. Ora mi metto a piangere» mormorò Petra, tirando su con il naso. 

«Aspetta a frignare, Petra. Tutti i bambini hanno gli occhi azzurri alla nascita, ma poi possono cambiare... che, li ho letti solo io quei libri che hai comprato?»

«Io la notte dormo, Levi, diversamente da te. E comunque lo so perfettamente, ma questi sono proprio i tuoi, me lo sento».

«Ah, te lo senti?»

«Sì, me lo dice l'istinto materno» replicò lei con decisione. «Non ti fidi?»

«No, figurati» ribatté Levi, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Come dici tu».

«Non cambiare occhietti, Thalia, a me piacciono tanto quelli del tuo papà...» sussurrò Petra con un sorriso radioso, allungando una mano per accarezzarle il viso. «È proprio quello che volevo... una bella combinazione tra noi due».

Levi tacque, guardando la sua famiglia con un sorriso malinconico. Non riusciva a non pensare a tutte quelle persone che non c'erano più, ma a cui avrebbe voluto far vedere la sua piccola Thalia. Sarebbero stati contenti per loro? Non poteva saperlo con certezza, ma non volle esplorare oltre il pensiero: stava vivendo un bel momento con la donna che amava, con sua figlia. Era meglio tenerseli stretti momenti del genere.


	35. Compagnia

«Ma guardate quanto è bella la mia nipotina!»

«È cresciuta tanto!»

«È un amore!» 

«Che occhioni bellissimi!»

«Tch. Avete finito?» replicò Levi, guardando con stizza Hanji e i ragazzi della squadra che, appena entrati in casa, lo avevano attorniato per guardare la piccola Thalia, che quel giorno era di buon umore e sorrideva a chiunque le si parasse davanti.

«Sii gentile» lo rimbrottò Petra, per poi sorridere agli ospiti. «Ciao, ragazzi, come...»

«Petra, sento profumo di stufato» la interruppe Sasha, prendendola per le spalle e guardandola dritta negli occhi con un'espressione famelica. «Purè di patate con prezzemolo. E credo... riso? Riso con verdure, sì... e poi... e poi...»

«Torta di mele!» concluse Connie con entusiasmo.

«Tutto esatto. Voi due mi date delle soddisfazioni enormi» replicò Petra, stringendoli in un abbraccio e arruffando i capelli di entrambi. «I miei buongustai preferiti».

«Tch. Ha passato tutta la mattinata a cucinare per voi due, in pratica. Vedete di non deluderla o vi faccio cambiare i pannolini di Thalia» disse Levi con aria minatoria. «E ultimamente la fa un po' liquida».

«Credo che la minaccia sia superflua, capitano. Connie e Sasha amano la cucina di Petra» replicò Jean, mentre si chinava per fare delle smorfie scherzose a Thalia.

«Attento, la tua faccia da cavallo potrebbe spaventarla» commentò Eren, sorridendo e accarezzando una guancia della piccola con un dito.

«Ancora con questa storia?!» sbottò l'altro, guardandolo in cagnesco.

«Se avete intenzione di fare gli idioti, allontanatevi da mia figlia, mocciosi. Non contagiatela con la vostra stupidità» li freddò Levi, girandosi leggermente per nasconderli alla vista di Thalia.

«Posso toccarla, capitano?» chiese Armin, avvicinandosi cautamente.

«Tch. Sì, Armin, non morde».

«Non era quello che intendevo, ma...»

«Capitano, Thalia sta sbavando sulla sua camicia» gli fece notare Mikasa.

«Thalia, di nuovo? Petra, dammi un tovagliolo» sbuffò lui, allontanando la piccola per guardarla in viso con uno sguardo torvo. «E con la colazione di prima, oggi siamo a due».

Thalia, però, non sembrò risentire troppo di quell'occhiata severa, e anzi scoppiò a ridere, riempiendo la casa di quel suono cristallino che fece incantare tutti quanti.

«Era proprio quello che volevo, una figlia che mi prende per il culo davanti a tutti» bofonchiò Levi, mentre Petra, ridendo insieme alla figlia, le puliva la bocca con un bavaglino.

«Levi, linguaggio. Non vuoi immaginare quale sarebbe la mia reazione se la prima parola di mia figlia fosse una parolaccia».

«Tch. Sempre meglio del tuo abuso di diminutivi».

«Ah, davvero?»

«Occhietti, piedini, manine, bagnetto, pappetta, nasino, gambette...» la schernì lui, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stizzita.

«Finiscila».

«Posso prenderla in braccio?» chiese Hanji, troncando quel battibecco sul nascere e allungando le mani verso Thalia.

«No» rispose Levi seccamente, ma la piccola non sembrò dello stesso avviso, perché cominciò a dimenarsi in direzione della zia acquisita con un sorriso vivace.

«Visto? Lei mi vuole! Alla zia non importa se le sbavi addosso, vieni dalla zia Hanji».

«Levi, lasciagliela prendere. Devi aiutarmi a mettere il pranzo in tavola» gli intimò Petra e lui, seppur con uno sbuffo, obbedì. «Ragazzi, voi sedetevi pure, adesso si mangia».

«Evviva» esultarono Sasha e Connie sottovoce, battendosi il cinque con dei sorrisi radiosi che le scaldarono il cuore.

Era un pranzo che Petra voleva fare da molto tempo, ma per un motivo o per l'altro non era mai riuscita a organizzare. Ormai era abituata a passare le giornate da sola con Thalia ad attendere il ritorno di Levi, che spesso doveva attardarsi al quartier generale per necessità che Petra non conosceva ma poteva comprendere perfettamente. Per quanto tardi arrivasse, per quanto stanco e pensoso fosse, però, non mancava mai di coccolare entrambe le sue ragazze, e tanto le bastava.

Era però innegabile che le piacesse stare con i ragazzi della squadra. Amava cucinare per Sasha e Connie, amava ridere con Hanji e amava il fatto che fossero tutti così presi da Thalia, come se fosse diventata la piccola mascotte della squadra Levi.

E finalmente era riuscita a organizzare quel pranzo, con la scusa di celebrare il raggiungimento del mare... quella vasta distesa di limpida acqua salata che Petra si sforzava di immaginare, rammaricata del fatto di non poterla vedere in prima persona. 

«Che meraviglia» mormorò Sasha con l'acquolina in bocca quando il riso fu servito in tavola; a lei e a Connie Petra aveva dato le porzioni più generose.

«Ah ah, controllati» la frenò Hanji, tirando fuori una bottiglia scura che Petra riconobbe all'istante. «Prima faremo un brindisi speciale».

«Oh, io non posso ancora berlo» replicò Petra mestamente.

«Lo so, tesoro, mi dispiace, ma non posso proprio rimandare questo brindisi. Ci sarai con il cuore, lui lo apprezzerà comunque».

«Tch. Dallo a me, mi occupo io delle porzioni» disse Levi. «Ci manca solo che si sbronzino tutti in casa mia».

«Comandante Hanji, che cosa intende per brindisi? Io non...» mormorò Armin.

«Ti darò la misura di un ditale e farai lo sforzo di berlo, Armin. Diglielo anche tu, Thalia, che non si rifiuta il liquore dello zio Erwin».

La piccola Thalia, seduta nel seggiolone tra Petra e Levi, in tutta risposta si infilò una mano in bocca e la succhiò con gusto: Petra sospettava che mancasse poco alla comparsa dei primi dentini.

«Lo prendo come un sì» disse Hanji ridendo.

«Thalia, non fare schifezze, hai le mani sporche» la richiamò Levi, tirando via la manina e pulendola rapidamente con il bavaglio. «Hanji, dammi la bottiglia».

Hanji sbuffò, ma gliela porse senza troppe storie, così Levi fece il giro della tavolata per versare una discreta quantità di liquore in ogni bicchiere – tranne quello di Hanji, in cui versò davvero la misura di un ditale.

«Levi, non sei divertente. Con questo non si ubriaca nemmeno Thalia».

Levi roteò gli occhi e colmò la differenza, per poi sedersi al proprio posto a capotavola. «Allora, che brindisi volevi fare, Quattrocchi?»

«Oh, già» fece lei, schiarendosi la voce. «Dunque. Questo era il liquore preferito di Erwin, ragazzi. Se non dovesse piacervi temo che dovrete farvi controllare le papille gustative. Anche lui avrebbe voluto vedere il mare, ma il sacrificio che ha fatto per il bene dell'umanità glielo ha impedito. Noi, però, lo abbiamo visto per lui, e sempre per lui scopriremo cosa c'è al di là. Brindo a Erwin Smith, al miglior comandante che si sia mai visto, e a tutti quelli che sono morti per la causa».

Tutti annuirono in silenzio, per poi bere quel dolce liquore che Petra sostituì con un pensiero a tutti quelli che aveva perso: dalla squadra Levi, alla squadra Hanji, a Erwin Smith e a tutti quelli che avevano sacrificato la vita per un bene superiore.

«Ma è buono davvero» commentò Jean.

«L'aroma fruttato, il sapore dolce delle visciole...» mormorò Sasha.

«Non siamo a una degustazione di liquori, mocciosi» li rimproverò Levi. «Era solo un sorso simbolico».

«Erwin apprezzerebbe i loro fini palati» replicò Hanji con tono gioioso. «A ogni modo, brinderei anche a Petra, che è diventata la mamma di tutti senza che nessuno gliel'avesse chiesto».

«Se è così, smetto subito, allora» scherzò Petra ridendo.

«Magari, così mi risparmio la spesa di due chili di carne» borbottò Levi.

«A parte l'ironia, dico sul serio, Petra» continuò Hanji. «Grazie di sostenerci sempre, grazie di aver fatto entrare Thalia nelle nostre vite e grazie di averci mostrato il lato tenero di Levi. È la tua parte migliore, se proprio vuoi saperlo» aggiunse, rivolta a Levi.

«Tch» mugugnò lui, roteando gli occhi con apparente irritazione. «Non iniziare con le lusinghe, non riuscirai ad avere un altro sorso per questo brindisi. A Petra basta il pensiero».

«Sì, grazie mille» confermò Petra con un sorriso. «Bene, ora bando alle ciance, o freddo non è più buono. Sasha, aspetto il tuo giudizio».

«Oh, ci puoi contare!» replicò la ragazza, fiondandosi sulla prima portata con un sorriso contagioso e spingendo gli altri a imitarla.

«La imbocchi tu?» chiese Levi, dando un leggero buffetto a Thalia, che gli afferrò subito il dito e lo strinse con una certa forza, facendolo sorridere.

«Sì, nella pappa ho messo una mezza zucchina... sai che non le piace, potrebbe fare i capricci» rispose Petra, prendendo un boccone di riso per sfizio, prima di girarsi verso la piccola e prepararsi per l'impresa.

«Beh, se non le piace non gliela dare».

«Deve imparare a mangiare ogni cosa, Levi. Mi aspetto che tu la pensi come me».

«Mh mh» mormorò lui, per poi girarsi verso il resto della tavolata. «Mocciosi, guardate il vostro piatto. Le fate solo venire l'ansia da prestazione fissandola così».

«Ma è troppo carina, capitano» replicò Connie.

«Tranquilli, ragazzi, mangiate» disse Petra, avvicinando il cucchiaio alla bocca di Thalia e aspettando pazientemente che si decidesse a prenderne il cibo. «Avrete tutto il tempo di stare con lei dopo».

La presero in parola. Finito il pranzo, che Sasha e Connie reputarono uno dei migliori cui avessero mai presenziato, Thalia rimase l'attrattiva principale per tutto il pomeriggio, anche quando Petra la mise a riposare nella culla, che aveva portato nel salotto per tenerla d'occhio. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare quale sarebbe stata la reazione della piccola se, quando si fosse svegliata, avesse trovato sette facce tutte chine su di lei.

Spinta da quell'incertezza, attirò di nuovo l'attenzione sulla tavola, servendo la merenda a base di torta di mele e tè, come ai vecchi tempi. Chiacchierarono delle cose più disparate, arrivando persino a fare battute su Levi, che, sorseggiando il suo tè, si limitò a guardare tutti con tacite occhiate torve che gridavano "Fate pure, domani tanto ci vediamo al quartier generale per le esercitazioni". Petra stessa temeva il malumore che gli stava causando raccontando piccoli aneddoti imbarazzanti sulla sua vita da padre, ma non poteva far altro che dare ciò che il pubblico chiedeva.

«Aspettate un attimo» proruppe tutt'a un tratto Hanji. «Prima che me lo dimentichi... Eren, lo prendi tu?»

«Cosa?» fece lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria confusa, ma poi sembrò capire a cosa si riferisse. «Oh... lo prendo ora?»

«Tch. Di che diavolo state parlando?» domandò Levi, piluccando qualche altra briciola della torta di Petra.

«Sì, direi che si è fatta una certa ora» rispose Hanji, guardando l'orologio da polso.

Eren si alzò in piedi e andò a prendere un pacchetto che né Petra né Levi avevano notato quando i ragazzi erano entrati in casa, tra un saluto e l'altro.

«Che cos'è?» chiese Petra.

«Un pensierino piccolo piccolo per Thalia» spiegò Hanji con un sorriso ampio. 

Petra sorrise come una bambina mentre Eren le porgeva il pacco incartato, completo di fiocco rosa. «Grazie mille, ragazzi. Levi, vuoi aprirlo tu?»

«Fai tu, le tue reazioni a queste cose sono sicuramente più emozionanti delle mie» replicò lui, roteando gli occhi e invitandola con un cenno della mano a proseguire.

Petra scartò allora il regalo inaspettato: era una morbidissima copertina verde con lo stemma del Corpo di Ricerca e con l'aggiunta del nome di Thalia ricamato sotto le ali della libertà.

«È davvero bellissima» esclamò Petra, estasiata. «Le piacerà da morire».

«È stata un'idea di Jean» disse Connie.

«Beh, ecco... mi sembrava una cosa carina» balbettò il diretto interessato, arrossendo leggermente.

«E lo è» rispose Petra. «Ti ringrazio».

«Bene, direi che è arrivata l'ora di togliere il disturbo» sentenziò Hanji. «Ma prima... vado a sbaciucchiare la mia nipotina».

La casa tornò estremamente silenziosa una mezz'oretta dopo, quando Hanji e i ragazzi uscirono, abbracciati uno a uno da Petra, che si rese conto di essere davvero diventata la mamma di tutti. Conosceva i punti forti e i punti deboli di ognuno, i loro gusti, ciò che li rendeva felici e ciò che li preoccupava. Dar loro il suo affetto e i suoi manicaretti era ora l'unico modo in cui poteva sostenerli, e lo avrebbe fatto senza alcun risparmio di forze.

«È carina, non è vero?» disse Petra, lavando i piatti mentre Levi imboccava Thalia con la cena. «Non credevo che Jean fosse un tale tenerone».

«Finché Hanji non se ne esce con pupazzetti di giganti va tutto bene» replicò lui. «Thalia, non sputare il cibo. La mamma l'ha fatto per te, mangia».

Petra sentì una leggera risata di Thalia e si voltò per farle delle smorfie scherzose che solitamente la inducevano a finire la pappa.

«Così la farai diventare stupida» borbottò Levi, ma dovette ammettere che la piccola rispondeva meglio alle smorfie che non alle parole.

Petra era a dir poco esausta per la lunga giornata. Si era svegliata presto per cucinare per dieci persone e pulire la casa, mentre Levi le aveva fatto la grazia di badare a Thalia. Pregava con tutta se stessa che la piccola non si svegliasse nel cuore della notte: sarebbe stato difficile trovare la forza di alzarsi.

«Sei stanca?» le chiese Levi, mentre indossava il pigiama, per poi abbracciarla da dietro e posare il mento sulla sua spalla.

«Un po'» rispose lei, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Restarono così per qualche minuto, in cui Petra chiuse gli occhi e si beò del calore del suo corpo, che ormai conosceva quasi meglio del proprio.

«Un giorno ti ci porterò».

«Mh?»

«Ti porterò a vedere il mare» spiegò Levi, baciandole una tempia.

«È bello?» chiese Petra con un leggero sorriso.

«È enorme. E fa un bel rumore, come se respirasse... l'acqua limpida... e la schiuma delle onde... a te piacerebbe».

«Se lo dici tu, deve essere bellissimo».

«Può essere».

«E come facciamo con Thalia?»

«Ho detto "un giorno". Ora come ora non credo che si possa fare. Ha solo sei mesi, non possiamo lasciarla a nessuno a cuor leggero. E poi non sappiamo ancora se la spiaggia sia un luogo abbastanza sicuro da pensare di farci delle scampagnate».

«Capitano, mi hai illusa...» mormorò Petra, allontanandosi e voltandosi verso di lui con aria fintamente offesa.

«Io ho detto "un giorno", Petra» ribadì lui, attirandola nuovamente a sé. «Era un tempo indefinito. Tu sei saltata a conclusioni affrettate. Come sempre».

«"Come sempre"?» ripeté lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Sì, come sempre» confermò lui, per poi baciarla con dolcezza.

«Però un giorno mi ci porti davvero?» 

«Sì, un giorno sì».

«Va bene» replicò Petra con un sorriso, prima che Levi la baciasse di nuovo – e Petra sentì le sue dita che vagavano sotto il sottile tessuto del pigiama. «Che fai?»

«Mh, non ti va?» mormorò Levi, saggiando la pelle del suo viso con teneri baci. 

«Non lo so... sono un po' stanca... ci devo pensare...»

«Se non ti sbrighi perdi la carrozza in ogni caso» ribatté lui, solleticandole l'incavo del collo con la punta del naso. «La tua risposta?»

Il pianto improvviso di Thalia, la cui culla si trovava proprio nella loro stanza, li fece desistere da qualunque loro intento.

«La mia risposta» sospirò Petra.

«È in occasioni come questa che mi ricordo perché non sopporto i mocciosi» borbottò Levi con un sospiro. «Ti aspetto» bisbigliò poi, dandole un rapido bacio sulle labbra prima di lasciarla andare.

«Amore di mamma, che c'è?» sussurrò Petra con tono blando, prendendo in braccio Thalia e cullandola dolcemente.

Gli strepiti cessarono poco dopo che la piccola aveva avvertito la presenza amorevole della madre. Le crespe sul suo viso si appianarono gradualmente e i suoi occhi si aprirono pian piano, lasciando intravedere le iridi blu come quelle del padre. 

«Ma che bel sorriso che abbiamo ora, eh?» disse Petra, sorridendo a sua volta e accarezzandole le guance morbide con un dito, che la piccola afferrò subito e strinse nelle sue manine. «Qualcuno qui voleva solo un po' di coccole e di attenzioni...»

«Io» mugugnò Levi dal letto.

Petra si voltò e rise nel vedere che aveva affondato la faccia nel cuscino, motivo per cui la voce le era arrivata ovattata.

«Papà fa anche più capricci di te, Thalia, hai visto? E menomale che è il soldato più forte dell'umanità».

«Tch».

Nel sentirla ridere, Thalia imitò la madre e rise anche lei di quella risata allegra che aveva riempito la casa negli ultimi tempi. Petra la guardò estasiata da quel suono cristallino, che amava tanto quanto il sorriso di Levi, e le solleticò la pancia delicatamente per prolungarlo, finché la piccola non si accoccolò al suo petto con un'espressione esausta e ricadde nel sonno da cui si era svegliata.

«Dispettosa la mocciosa» bofonchiò Levi quando Petra lo raggiunse nel letto. «Ha un istinto per queste cose».

«Fai sul serio?» lo rimbrottò lei, picchiettandogli la fronte. 

«Non importa. Allora, la tua risposta?»

Petra sorrise. «Devi ancora imparare a leggere tra le righe, capitano... perché hai ancora i vestiti addosso?» gli chiese, mettendosi lentamente a cavalcioni su di lui.

«Perché c'è qualcuno che sa toglierli meglio di me» rispose Levi, accarezzandole le gambe con un sorrisetto che le fece dimenticare ogni briciola di stanchezza.

«Oh, non mi dire» fece lei, chinandosi su di lui e lasciandogli un bacio morbido sulle labbra. «Grazie di averli fatti venire... mi piace avere gente a casa».

«Se ti fa un po' felice, posso sopportare il casino» replicò lui, cingendole il volto e ordinandole i capelli dietro le orecchie; le accarezzò gli zigomi con i pollici, mentre la sua espressione si faceva seria tutt'a un tratto. «Petra, ultimamente ti ho vista un po'... non so... insomma, se non stai bene devi dirmelo. Non voglio che tu ti tenga tutto dentro, qualunque cosa sia... solo perché non vuoi darmi problemi».

Petra sospirò e gli baciò i palmi. «Sto bene. È solo che non voglio fare la casalinga per sempre e sto pensando a cosa potrei fare una volta che Thalia sarà abbastanza grande... ma non riesco a trovare una risposta. Tutto qui».

«Oh. Non è proprio una cosa da "tutto qui". È importante» disse Levi, dandole un leggero bacio. «Perché questa casa sia serena devi essere serena tu, quindi dobbiamo risolvere la questione quanto prima».

Petra sorrise, intenerita dalle sue parole, e annuì. «Grazie, Levi. Spero però che tu non intendessi risolverla proprio adesso, non dopo che mi hai provocata più e piu volte».

«Mh mh, direi che possiamo aspettare fino a domani mattina, che ne dici?» ribatté Levi, accarezzandole i fianchi e facendo scorrere le mani sulla sua pelle candida sotto il pigiama. «Ormai si è fatta una certa ora...»

«Sono d'accordo...» mormorò Petra, accogliendo le sue labbra in un bacio ardente, dolce preludio.


	36. Piano

Quando Petra si svegliò, Levi non era accanto a lei. E fin qui nulla di nuovo: capitava spesso che lui uscisse presto. Quello che la lasciò interdetta, però, fu sentire rumore al piano di sotto, unito a un profumino niente male. Guardò l'orologio sul comodino: erano quasi le dieci, perché Levi era ancora a casa?

Si alzò dal letto e raccolse il pigiama da terra per indossarlo rapidamente, per poi uscire dalla stanza e avviarsi a passo leggero sulle scale, dalle quali sentì la voce di Levi e la risata di Thalia.

«Thalia, non... tch. Grandioso. Guarda che schifo. Puoi non mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote, gnoma? Te lo chiedo per favore».

Petra ridacchiò e scese gli ultimi gradini per vedere Levi accovacciato di fronte a Thalia mentre con un panno bagnato le puliva le mani, sporche di quella che sembrava marmellata, per poi lasciarle dei baci sulla fronte e sulle guance, che Thalia ricambiò afferrando il viso del papà con le sue manine tozze e baciandogli il mento, l'unico punto in cui potesse arrivare. Petra sentì il proprio cuore sciogliersi di fronte a quelle tenere effusioni. 

Poi Thalia si accorse della mamma e cominciò a sgambettare verso di lei con un sorriso birichino a ornarle il volto. Petra si accovacciò e le tese le mani per incitarla.

«Non correre» la rimproverò Levi, prima di rendersi conto della nuova presenza. «Ah, ecco perché».

«Ma quanto sei brava!» la complimentò Petra quando Thalia riuscì a raggiungerla e si fiondò tra le braccia della mamma.

Petra la prese in braccio e la sollevò sopra la propria testa; poi la riportò all'altezza del proprio viso e le baciò le guance più e più volte, ottenendo in cambio risate gioiose che le scaldarono il cuore. Tenendola in braccio si avvicinò a Levi, che aveva assistito alla scena con un lieve sorriso, e gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

«Che ci fai ancora a casa?» gli chiese, piuttosto confusa.

«Dopo cinque anni di permessi mai usati, posso concedermi una domenica libera con la mia famiglia, che ne dici?» replicò lui, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia.

«Che sto sognando e torno a dormire».

«Ne sei sicura? Guarda che le crespelle ce le mangiamo tutte io e Thalia».

Petra si rese conto solo allora di avere davanti agli occhi la fonte del profumino che aveva percepito dalla camera da letto: la tavola era già imbandita con pile di crespelle dall'impasto morbido e profumato e vasetti di marmellata, tra cui quella di fragole, la preferita di Petra.

«Hai fatto... oh, Levi...» mormorò lei, piuttosto sorpresa dal gesto romantico che Levi, consapevole o meno, aveva fatto quella mattina.

Attenta a non schiacciare Thalia, catturò le labbra di Levi in un bacio carico d'amore e di gratitudine per quella piacevole sorpresa, certa che l'avrebbe preferito a qualunque commento sul suo inaspettato lato romantico.

«Ti piace?» le chiese Levi e Petra annuì con un sorriso. «Là c'è qualcosa che ti piacerà anche di più» aggiunse lui, indicandole l'altro capo del lungo tavolo con un cenno del mento.

Petra seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e con maggiore stupore vide un cestino di vimini, il classico cestino da picnic, che doveva essere pieno di chissà quali prelibatezze.

«Levi... che festeggiamo?»

«Direi che essere vivi in questo mondo è già un buon motivo per festeggiare, una volta tanto» rispose lui, arruffandole i capelli. «Il piano è fare colazione prima che si freddi, poi ci prepariamo e usciamo a fare un picnic nei campi oltre il Wall Sina. Conosco una quercia... potremmo stendere una coperta lì sotto per mangiare i miei ottimi panini».

Petra sorrise e gli schioccò un altro tenero bacio. «Un piano eccellente, capitano».

Le crespelle si rivelarono deliziose, molto migliori di quelle di Petra, che l'ultima volta si era lasciata scappare un po' troppo sale e le aveva trasformate in sottili frittate salate. Anche Thalia sembrò apprezzarle notevolmente, tanto che ogni volta che si ritrovava con la bocca vuota cominciava a sbracciare verso il piatto di Levi per chiederne un'altra. 

«Tch. Perché non riesco a dirti di no?» borbottò lui, arrotolando l'ennesima crespella ripiena di marmellata di more e tagliandola a piccoli pezzi perché la bambina non si strozzasse. «È a dir poco frustrante».

«Perché è la tua cocca» ribatté Petra ridacchiando, per poi addentare la propria crespella carica di marmellata di fragole. «Non a caso la sua prima parola è stata "papà"».

Levi sorrise tutto fiero di quel trofeo genitoriale, senza poter sapere che Petra aveva passato gli ultimi mesi a mettere la parola "papà" in ogni frase perché Thalia la assorbisse e desse a Levi la gioia di pronunciare quella come prima parola completa della sua vita. 

«Pa-pa» ripeté Thalia, sgranando gli occhioni azzurri. «Pa-pa».

«Brava la mia gnoma. Ti sei guadagnata un altro boccone, ma è davvero l'ultimo» replicò Levi, arruffandole i capelli ramati, corti ma folti, per poi darle quell'ultimo pezzo di crespella, che lei masticò con gusto prima di ridere allegramente e mettere in mostra i suoi piccoli denti da latte.

Finita la colazione, il piano di Levi proseguì con la preparazione per l'uscita, il che implicava cambiare il pannolino di Thalia. Petra si immolò come sempre, consapevole che Levi non meritasse quel compito ingrato dopo tutte le meraviglie che aveva preparato; non che fosse un problema per lei: ormai era diventata un'abitudine e il suo amore materno era assai più forte dell'odore dei bisognini.

«Petra!» la richiamò Levi dal pian terreno mentre lei finiva di vestirsi.

«Che c'è?»

Era cosciente di star impiegando più tempo del previsto, ma aveva bisogno di sistemare le pieghe della lunga gonna azzurra, il colletto della camicetta bianca a maniche corte, l'inclinazione del cappello di paglia bianca e il fiocco del nastro azzurro che lo decorava. Per otto lunghi anni aveva indossato principalmente l'uniforme del Corpo di Ricerca: aveva quasi dimenticato cosa significasse vestirsi in una maniera un po' più femminile.

«Punto uno: muoviti. Punto due: nella casella postale ho trovato una lettera di Bruno».

«Oh... lasciala lì sul mobiletto, la leggo quando torniamo!» replicò lei, dandosi un'ultima occhiata allo specchio prima di decidersi a scendere. 

«Ce l'hai fatta, finalmente» commentò lui, sentendo i suoi passi sulle scale, per poi voltarsi e guardarla con un'espressione indecifrabile anche per lei.

«Come sto?» gli chiese, sorridendo leggermente.

Levi non rispose subito, ma la squadrò un paio di volte da capo a piedi prima di aprire bocca. «Tch. Non mi dire "Come sto?" come se ti fossi messa addosso la prima cosa che ti è capitata per le mani» bofonchiò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Era una specie di "Sì, tesoro, luce dei miei occhi, sei stupenda"?» lo schernì lei, schioccandogli un bacio allegro sulla guancia.

«Togli qualche appellativo smielato in maniera disgustosamente eccessiva e raccapricciante e ci siamo» replicò Levi, prendendole il mento e lasciando un dolce bacio sulle sue labbra. «Ti guarderanno tutti».

«Sei geloso?»

«No, sono consapevole che non hai occhi che per me... mi sbaglio?»

«Non ti sbagli, _tesoro, luce dei miei occhi_ » replicò lei con tono scherzoso.

«Tch. Che schifo».

In pochi minuti furono fuori dalla porta e Petra sentì un certo fremito all'idea di passeggiare per la città come una famiglia qualunque, consapevole però che chiunque avrebbe riconosciuto il soldato più forte dell'umanità.

Camminarono per metà del tragitto tenendo una mano di Thalia ciascuno, assecondando il suo passo lento e claudicante, finché la piccola non si stancò e si aggrappò alle gambe di Levi, facendo intendere che voleva essere presa in braccio.

«Così però non la smaltisci la colazione, gnoma» disse lui, ma affidò comunque il cestino a Petra per poter prendere Thalia sulle spalle e tenerla prudentemente con entrambe le mani.

Petra non poté fare a meno di notare che i passanti che incontrarono per la strada sgranarono gli occhi nel vederli. Quello era il capitano Levi, il soldato più forte dell'umanità, che passeggiava con la sua allegra famigliola: era difficile da credere anche avendolo davanti agli occhi.

Giunsero infine al passaggio del Wall Sina, oltre il quale la città lasciava spazio a campi di erba alta e lucente e di fiori selvatici dai profumi inebrianti. Era appena arrivata la primavera e la natura era in estasi. 

«Ci voleva proprio... dopo tutti quei mesi in casa davanti al caminetto» commentò Petra, rabbrividendo al solo pensiero del freddo inverno da poco passato.

«D'inverno a bere tè davanti al camino, d'estate a fare i picnic» replicò Levi. «Questo avevi detto, no?»

Petra sorrise nel ricordare quel discorso che gli aveva fatto la sera prima della partenza per Shiganshina. Sembrava che fosse passato così tanto tempo.

«Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia presa in parola» ribatté lei, seguendolo sul pendio erboso alla cui sommità c'era la quercia di cui Levi aveva parlato nel suo "piano".

«Tch. Ovvio. Altrimenti chi ti sente?»

Stesero la coperta all'ombra della chioma della possente quercia e Petra si tolse le ballerine per poter saggiare il manto erboso a piedi nudi.

«Levi, togli anche tu le scarpe, l'erba è morbidissima».

«Sai bene che il verde dell'erba si toglie difficilmente. Tch. Non voglio nemmeno immaginare i vestiti di Thalia a fine giornata».

Petra rise. «Certe cose non cambiano mai, eh?» replicò, togliendo le scarpette anche a Thalia, che cominciò a sgambettare in giro toccando fiori e cercando di afferrare farfalle variopinte. «Com'è carina la nostra bambina».

Levi non rispose, ma Petra sapeva che pensava lo stesso. Conscia che fosse ancora presto per mangiare, lasciò che Thalia esplorasse i dintorni come meglio credeva, mentre un'idea divertente le passava per la testa.

«Levi, guarda un po', ti insegno una cosa».

«Tch. Che stai combinando?»

Assicuratasi il suo sguardo attento, si stese a terra e si lasciò scivolare sul pendio rotolando, una cosa che da piccola amava fare sulle collinette circostanti la fattoria del bisnonno. 

«Grandioso, adesso ho due mocciose» commentò Levi dalla somma. 

«Fallo anche tu! È bellissimo» esclamò Petra di rimando.

«Non esiste».

«Ma-ma!»

Petra girò la testa e vide Thalia al suo fianco, vestita di tutto punto come lei, con un vestitino azzurro e un cappellino a proteggerle la testa dal sole. Con un sorriso ampio la catturò in un abbraccio, attirandola al proprio petto, per poi farle il solletico e guadagnarsi qualche gaia risata, fonte naturale di grandi energie e buon umore.

Dopo una mezz'ora di acchiapparella e nascondino, in cui fu sempre Petra quella che si nascondeva, decisero di consumare il pranzo; Levi aveva preparato una discreta quantità di ottimi panini ripieni di uova e verdure, e la frutta, mele e pere, come dessert. In effetti si rivelò un pasto piuttosto consistente, perché poco dopo Thalia si accoccolò sul petto di Levi e vi si appisolò, seguita a ruota da Petra.

Sicuramente lui non avrebbe chiuso occhio e Petra, prima di addormentarsi, immaginò che avrebbe passato le ore del loro sonnellino a vegliarle con un tenero sorriso a ornargli il volto, altrimenti stanco e consumato dagli eventi che stava affrontando negli ultimi tempi. Troppe novità si stavano presentando una dietro l'altra senza concedere un attimo di respiro al Corpo di Ricerca, a Levi. Quella giornata in famiglia doveva essere una benedizione per lui.

A un certo punto sentì vagamente la pressione di labbra ben note sulle proprie e Petra ricambiò leggermente quel contatto prima di aprire gli occhi.

«Per quanto mi piaccia guardarti dormire, non posso lasciartelo fare per tutto il picnic» spiegò Levi, baciandole la fronte. «La gnoma si annoia se non ci sei tu a correrle dietro».

«Sei comodo come cuscino, te l'hanno mai detto?» mormorò lei sbadigliando, per poi alzare il busto e guardarlo negli occhi con dolcezza.

«Sì, svariate volte» rispose lui, prendendole delle ciocche di capelli ramati e rigirandole tra le dita con aria pensosa. «Non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di me se avessi perso definitivamente la memoria e non ti fossi innamorata di me comunque. Molto probabilmente sarei tornato alla mia squallida vita piena di odio e risentimento».

«Sono felice che questa vita ti stia piacendo» replicò Petra, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Mi fa sentire realizzata».

Levi non disse altro. Le diede un leggero buffetto sulla fronte, prima di stringerla a sé in un abbraccio quasi soffocante, cui Petra si abbandonò con un sorriso amorevole. 

«Pa-pa! Pa-pa!» chiamò Thalia tutt'a un tratto.

«Mi hai svegliata per niente, Levi, è te che vuole» borbottò Petra.

«Sì, ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di giocare ad acchiapparella, tu sei la mia sostituta» replicò lui con tono serio.

«Sei davvero spregevole. Sai che ti dico? Vai a correre, capitano».

«Non ci penso minimamente».

«Se non lo fai scoppierà a piangere e io mi arrabbierò moltissimo, ti avverto» lo ammonì lei, alzando la testa e guardandolo torva.

«Non fai sul serio» disse lui, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia. «E invece fai sul serio. Merda».

«Muoviti».

Levi non ebbe altra scelta che mettersi a giocare con Thalia, nonostante la sua indole giocosa fosse alquanto carente, se non inesistente. Preferiva coccolarla e baciarle le guance, piuttosto che mettersi in ridicolo e giocare ad acchiapparella. Petra lo sapeva, però voleva che lo facesse, almeno ogni tanto: col tempo, sperava, Levi si sarebbe lasciato andare e avrebbe imparato a gustarsi anche quel lato della paternità.

Decisero di tornare a casa non appena sentirono Thalia starnutire: si era alzata una leggera brezza e ormai si stava avvicinando l'ora del tramonto. Non appena Levi la prese in braccio, Thalia abbandonò la testa sulla sua spalla succhiandosi il pollice: doveva essere esausta. 

Quando tornarono a casa Levi portò Thalia nella sua cameretta, le mise il pigiama e la lasciò nel lettino, mentre Petra metteva a posto il cestino del picnic e i resti al suo interno, sorridendo nel ripensare alla bella giornata che avevano trascorso insieme: un qualcosa di cui non sapeva di avere bisogno.

«Petra, la lettera di Bruno» le ricordò Levi, tornato al piano terreno. «Magari è importante».

«Oh, giusto. Grazie» replicò lei quando gliela porse. 

Si sedette al tavolo mentre Levi metteva a bollire l'acqua per un tè e aprì l'involucro di carta sorridendo: amava ricevere la corrispondenza dei suoi familiari.

_Cara sorellona,  
spero che tu, Levi e la mia dolce nipotina stiate bene.  
Ti scrivo per un motivo ben preciso: ho avuto finalmente il coraggio di chiedere a Ingrid di sposarmi e lei ha accettato. Sono troppo felice per riuscire a descrivere le mie emozioni in una lettera, ma credo che capirai.  
Ci sposeremo tra un mese esatto e siete invitati tutti e tre, ovviamente. Spero che Levi non abbia impegni, mi farebbe davvero piacere averlo con noi.  
Vi abbraccio forte!  
Bruno_

Petra lasciò cadere il foglio sul tavolo, mentre un nugolo di emozioni confuse si dibatteva nel suo petto. Era felice, così felice per suo fratello e per Ingrid. Eppure c'era quel tarlo... quel tarlo che lei aveva tanto faticosamente rinchiuso in un cassetto remoto della sua mente. E Bruno lo aveva appena liberato.

«Allora, che dice quel testone?» le chiese Levi, porgendole il suo tè e sedendosi al suo fianco per sorseggiare il proprio. 

«Bruno... Bruno si sposa con Ingrid. Sei invitato anche tu» Petra si costrinse a rispondere, per poi passargli la lettera, che lui lesse rapidamente.

«Tch. A meno che per quel giorno non venga programmata la fine del mondo a mia insaputa, ci sarò» sentenziò Levi. «E bravo Bruno... ci ha messo un po', ma finalmente si è dato una mossa».

«Già, almeno lui» mugugnò Petra, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento di aver parlato ad alta voce.

«Mh?» fece Levi, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria confusa. «Che vuol dire?»

«Niente».

«Petra, che... oh». Dalla sua espressione Petra capì che doveva aver compreso cosa intendesse e capì anche che non gli piaceva affatto aver compreso. «Tch. Non dici sul serio, vero?» fece, quasi le stesse imponendo di rimangiare le parole che lei aveva sputato inconsapevolmente.

«E se invece dicessi sul serio?» mormorò Petra, abbassando lo sguardo e mangiucchiandosi l'interno della guancia come ogni volta che si sentiva nervosa.

Levi tacque per qualche secondo prima di replicare. «Non stai dicendo sul serio, punto» disse con tono duro e perentorio.

«Non vedo cosa...»

«Non vedi? Bene, te lo spiego io. Posso sopportare di dovermi comportare in maniera socievole. Posso sopportare di guardare in silenzio le persone che si divertono. Posso sopportare tutto questo, purché io rimanga sullo sfondo, senza dover fare niente di ridicolo in prima persona. Tu mi stai fottutamente chiedendo di essere il fottuto protagonista di queste stronzate. E mi stai chiedendo troppo. Dovrei mettermi in ghingheri, ballare, cantare, ridere? È questo che mi stai chiedendo? Assolutamente, fottutamente no, cazzo».

Levi tacque per qualche momento mentre Petra, la testa bassa, stringeva gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime. Levi aveva usato un tono così freddo da farla rabbrividire come fosse pieno inverno; così gelido, che non riusciva a trovare le parole con cui rispondere, con cui cercare di convincerlo che non era una cosa così assurda. 

«Petra, ci amiamo, abbiamo una casa, abbiamo una figlia, siamo una famiglia. Non ti può bastare questo?» le chiese poi con un tono leggermente più caldo, che però non bastò a calmarla. «Qualunque altra cosa... te la do, davvero. Qualunque... ma non questa».

«Perché?» domandò Petra con voce tremula. «Almeno spiegamelo. Magari riesco a farti cambiare idea».

«No, non mi farai cambiare idea. Il matrimonio è assolutamente inutile nelle nostre circostanze e io non ho intenzione di fare qualcosa che non ho voglia di fare e che per di più è inutile».

«Il matrimonio non è inutile!» sbottò Petra, alzando la testa e fissando il proprio sguardo furente nel suo, gelido e razionale. «È una bellissima cosa che sancisce in maniera definitiva l'unione di due anime. Ma forse è questo il problema... è "definitivo". A te non piacciono le cose "definitive", le promesse. A te piace che le cose vengano giorno dopo giorno, non ti piace pensare, guardare al futuro. Ti mangi il cazzo di piatto di oggi senza chiederti se domani potrai mangiare di nuovo, mi sbaglio?»

Petra respirò a fondo, le mani che le tremavano per l'adrenalina che le dava infuriarsi in quel modo. Guardò l'espressione sconvolta di Levi e per la prima volta in sette anni mandò al diavolo qualunque prudenza avesse mai usato nei riguardi dei suoi sentimenti per dare ora la priorità ai propri.

«Per quanto fosse un idiota, Oruo aveva più palle di te. Mi avrebbe sposata anche sapendo che ti amavo, convinto che un giorno avrei imparato a ricambiare il suo amore. Invece tu non vuoi sposarmi anche se abbiamo tutte le carte in regola per essere marito e moglie. O magari mi sto sbagliando? Magari non le abbiamo? Magari non vuoi passare tutta la tua vita con me? Basta dirlo».

«Oruo ti aveva chiesto di sposarlo?» chiese lui, incredulo.

Petra lo guardò esasperata: ancora una volta, come in tutte le discussioni, aveva mancato il punto del discorso, perdendosi nell'unica cosa che potesse interessare il suo orgoglio di uomo. Era inutile cercare di ragionare. Era inutile cercare di convincerlo. E Petra, ora come ora, non aveva la forza di imbarcarsi in imprese inutili e disperate.

«La tua risposta, Levi?» mormorò con aria stanca, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo; le lacrime stavano di nuovo facendo capolino.

«La mia risposta è no, Petra» sentenziò lui con tono incolore. «Tch. E smettila di fare i capricci».

Incapace di sopportare oltre il suo sguardo, la sua voce, la sua risposta e il suo scherno, Petra si alzò da tavola, salì le scale e si chiuse la porta della loro stanza alle spalle prima di fiondarsi sul letto e scoppiare a piangere. Soffocò i singhiozzi nel cuscino di piume, inondandolo di lacrime di cui si vergognava profondamente ma che non riusciva a frenare.

Non sarebbe mai più tornata alla sua vecchia vita, non sarebbe mai più tornata nel Corpo di Ricerca. Aveva sperato di potersi immergere completamente in quella vita normale come tante altre, ma si era dimenticata che stare con Levi era tutto meno che normale: Levi era fuori dalla norma in ogni modo possibile. 

Dopo un tempo indefinito si rese conto di aver finito le lacrime. Un mal di testa lancinante le aveva rimpiazzate, lasciandola stordita e incapace di riflettere in maniera coerente, ma non abbastanza da non poter percepire la porta che si apriva, il suono di passi noti, il nuovo peso sul materasso. Sentì le sue braccia cingerle la vita e attirarla al suo petto, mentre le sue labbra baciavano la pelle umida della sua guancia. Petra non protestò, né ricambiò. Levi non disse nulla, e forse fu meglio così.


	37. Ballo

«Vorresti dirmi che non fate sesso da un mese intero?!»

Levi le rifilò una delle sue peggiori occhiate omicide. «Hanji, mi pareva di averti spiegato la situazione, allora» borbottò a denti stretti. «Questo è il minore dei problemi».

«Levi, lo so qual è il problema. Non sto facendo la maniaca, ma devi credermi se ti dico che non è una buona cosa, per niente. Non è salutare per una coppia» replicò lei, scuotendo la testa con aria sconsolata. «Fammi capire, tu non hai provato neanche una volta? Un bacio qua e là...»

«Tch. È già tanto che mi dia un bacio sulla guancia quando torno la sera. E poi ora come ora è immersa nel lavoro a maglia. Dice di voler fare tutti i vestiti di Thalia per l'inverno».

«Lavoro a maglia, eh? E come procede?» 

«Finora le sciarpe fanno cagare, ma se ha intenzione di mantenere questa linea, potrebbe diventare una professionista».

Hanji sospirò. «Beh, non posso dire di comprenderla... il matrimonio non mi è mai interessato come cosa. Però ne percepisco il fascino. La tua opinione è sempre la stessa?»

Levi non rispose. Non che avesse una vera e propria opinione. L'unica cosa su cui aveva ragionato era il senso di colpa per essere stato crudelmente freddo e, sopratutto, per aver detto un mucchio di parolacce, benché non fossero rivolte propriamente a lei.

«Va bene, sorvoliamo» mormorò Hanji, sollevando gli occhiali sulla fronte e stropicciandosi l'occhio. «Senti, quand'è il matrimonio di suo fratello? Magari una festa è quel che ci vuole per pacare gli animi».

«Oggi».

«Oggi?» ripeté lei, stupita. «E cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora a sputare sangue sulla burocrazia, di grazia? Mi avevi detto che ci saresti andato».

«Sì, quando ancora credevo che a Petra sarebbe passata presto» replicò Levi con uno sbuffo. «Ho preferito farla andare da sola. Si divertirà di più senza avermi intorno e tornerà qui più rilassata».

«E invece, conoscendola, adesso sta passando la maggior parte del tempo a pensarti e a sentirsi in colpa per la tua assenza. Dopotutto eri invitato anche tu».

«Quel che è fatto è fatto, Hanji. Senti, questa roba qui dobbiamo... Quattrocchi, mi stai ascoltando?»

Hanji si riscosse dai propri pensieri e lo guardò con un sorrisetto che lo lasciò alquanto perplesso. «Scusa, stavo facendo un po' di conti. Se partissi ora potresti arrivare in tempo per farti perdonare».

«Tch. Ora non cominciare con le stronzate» bofonchiò lui roteando gli occhi.

«Dico sul serio, Levi» replicò Hanji senza smettere di sorridere. «Qui posso finire io. Allora?»

Levi sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e scrutò attentamente l'espressione di Hanji: sembrava davvero che dicesse sul serio. Pensò a tutti i pro e i contro in una decisione del genere, cercando di rendere minimamente razionale qualunque risposta avesse trovato... ma alla fine scelse di pancia.

«Domani sarò qui. Se nel frattempo succede il finimondo... beh, vaffanculo, ti assumi le tue responsabilità per avermi lasciato andare» disse infine Levi, alzandosi in piedi e afferrando la giacca dell'uniforme.

«Sono il comandante del Corpo di Ricerca, ormai sono un'esperta in "assumiti le tue responsabilità"» replicò Hanji ridacchiando. «Però poi devi raccontarmi come va».

Levi non disse altro. Alzò la mano in un cenno di saluto, e forse di ringraziamento, prima di uscire dall'ufficio di Hanji e incamminarsi verso le stalle. Doveva anche passare a casa per prendere dei vestiti di ricambio decenti, quella casa che era vuota da due giorni.

Petra aveva deciso di partire prima per arrivare con tutta calma a Karanes e trascorrere del tempo con la sua famiglia, che non vedeva Thalia da qualche mese, ormai. Levi non chiudeva occhio da allora. Era stato già difficile dormire senza poter abbracciare Petra; non poter nemmeno percepire il calore del suo corpo, anche a quella debita distanza che lei aveva imposto, gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia.

Quali che fossero le ragioni per cui si stava affrettando a sellare il cavallo e a partire, Levi non poteva dire di conoscerle appieno. Sapeva che era una mera questione d'istinto, ma sapeva anche che la maggior parte delle volte usare il suo istinto con Petra era stato un suicidio. Non che fossero rimaste molte alternative, comunque.

Partì da Trost che erano quasi le quattro del pomeriggio; troppo impegnato a far mantenere una velocità alta e costante al cavallo, non si perse in inutili, errabondi pensieri corrosivi. La strada era lunga e contava di metterci il minor tempo possibile: per questo ci voleva concentrazione.

In verità non aveva idea di cosa succedesse a un matrimonio; non conosceva le tradizioni, né si era mai preoccupato di conoscerle: perché mai avrebbe dovuto? E ora invece doveva ricredersi, come faceva ogni giorno da due anni a quella parte. Petra aveva sconvolto il suo mondo e tutte quelle piccole certezze che facevano da fondamenta. E diamine, voleva che continuasse a farlo.

Non appena varcò le porte di Karanes si rese conto di non avere idea di dove andare: il matrimonio non poteva certo tenersi a casa dei Ral. Tuttavia, quello era l'unico posto che conoscesse e non poteva far altro che partire da lì. Scese da cavallo e si assicurò che il mantello gli coprisse il viso: l'ultima cosa che voleva era attirare l'attenzione e perdere tempo.

Si incamminò con una smorfia di disagio e quasi di disprezzo per la situazione assurda in cui si trovava; era a dir poco lontana dallo stile di vita che aveva condotto per ben trent'anni, eppure si sentiva inesorabilmente attaccato a questa nuova vita, ci si aggrappava ben consapevole che poteva salvarlo dal baratro che da tanto tempo lo reclamava e lo chiamava con voce suadente.

«Capitano, i Ral non sono in casa» gli disse una voce quando raggiunse l'abitazione ovviamente vuota. «C'è il matrimonio di Bruno. E credo che lei sia fortemente in ritardo, considerando che è il marito della sorella».

Levi si voltò e vide alla finestra della casa di fronte una ragazzina che annaffiava le piante sul davanzale con un sorrisetto sornione. Aveva un'aria familiare: probabilmente l'aveva già vista altre volte quando aveva fatto visita ai Ral.

«Tch. Allora è una fortuna che io non sia suo marito» replicò Levi con una smorfia di stizza, benché pensare e dire quella parola riferita a se stesso gli avesse dato una certa inspiegabile sensazione. «Dove si trovano ora?»

«Non lo so con certezza, ma i Meyer sono dei tipetti facoltosi: molto probabilmente avranno organizzato la festa al Giardino dei Ciliegi. Ah, è un posto così romantico, spero anch'io di riuscire a sposarmici un giorno...» disse lei con aria sognante.

Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo, piuttosto spazientito. «Mocciosa, datti una svegliata. Dove si trova questo posto?»

La ragazzina gli lanciò un'occhiataccia offesa, per poi sospirare. «Proceda dritto fino alla piazza, poi giri a sinistra. Da lì dovrebbe riuscire a farsi guidare dal rumore e dalla musica. Buona fortuna».

Levi annuì a mo' di ringraziamento; poi lasciò il cavallo nel fienile dei Ral e si avviò a piedi seguendo le semplici ed efficienti indicazioni della ragazzina; non appena svoltò, infatti, percepì il lieve ma crescente suono della musica, tra strumenti e canti gioiosi, che lo guidò fino a quello che doveva essere il Giardino dei Ciliegi: era un giardino, c'erano dei ciliegi, e c'era una moltitudine festosa che mangiava, beveva, ballava.

Si avvicinò di poco, cercando di non innervosirsi troppo per gli schiamazzi, prima che i musicisti attaccassero una melodia vivace e l'occhio di Levi si posasse sulla persona che aveva appena parlato con loro.

Era Petra, sorridente come Levi non la vedeva da un mese; come non la vedeva da un po', a pensarci bene. Da quanto tempo sperava che lui le chiedesse di sposarlo? Da quanto tempo aspettava che aprisse gli occhi? Per quanto tempo aveva continuato a sorridergli come niente fosse, mentre in realtà soffriva in un modo che lui non aveva minimamente sospettato?

Non lo sapeva, ma guardarla ballare con tanta energia e allegria spazzò via tutti quei quesiti. Saltava qua e là, cambiando di volta in volta compagno di ballo e ridendo di una risata genuina, quasi bambinesca; i suoi piedi scalzi, lasciati scoperti dalla gonna rossa cremisi, pestavano sofficemente l'erba, sostenendo le sue piroette e i suoi slanci; i suoi capelli, raccolti morbidamente e ornati di piccoli fiori, seguivano i suoi movimenti fluttuando e disfacendosi a poco a poco.

Levi non riusciva a smettere di fissarla, una fitta dolorosa a martellargli il petto. Quella bellissima ragazza, quella donna meravigliosa... aveva la fortuna di averla al suo fianco, ma la stava distruggendo come ogni cosa bella che gli fosse mai capitata tra le mani. Voleva abbracciarla, voleva chiederle scusa, ma per il suo bene doveva andarsene. Doveva lasciarla a divertirsi e a sorridere finché poteva. 

Con quella risoluzione in testa, si sforzò di voltarsi, lasciandosi quella visione celestiale alle spalle, e si incamminò nella direzione dalla quale era venuto, sperando che nessuno l'avesse notato – le solite vane speranze.

«Thalia, non correre, ti fai male!»

«Pa-pa! Pa-pa!»

Levi si voltò di scatto e vide Thalia correre sgambettando verso di lui con un quel suo sorriso fatto di piccoli denti da latte e tanta dolcezza da sciogliergli il cuore. Alle sue spalle c'era la nonna materna, che lo stava squadrando con un sorrisetto sornione.

«Oi, gnoma» disse Levi, accovacciandosi di fronte alla bambina e prendendola in braccio non appena fu alla sua portata; stringendola a sé, le baciò le guance paffute e accolse il suo naturale profumo di latte con un sorriso. Gli era mancata tremendamente, anche se erano rimasti separati per solo due giorni – e mezzo.

«Dove te ne vai, nanetto?» gli chiese Anna Ral, picchiettandogli una guancia con fare materno. «La festa è appena cominciata».

«Tch. Petra non ti ha detto niente?»

«No, non mi ha detto nulla. Ma sai...»

«Sì, l'istinto materno» concluse Levi, mentre Thalia premeva le manine tozze sul suo viso senza discrimine tra guance, occhi e narici. «Thalia, sta' buona, non nel naso».

«Che cosa hai combinato?» sospirò Anna, benché non avesse un tono accusatorio. 

«Non importa. Comunque, il tempo di salutare Thalia e me ne vado. Petra si sta divertendo e non voglio interferire».

«Petra si sta divertendo perché Fergus ha portato la birra migliore che abbia mai fatto. Ho una figlia vivace: una pinta ed eccola che balla a piedi scalzi».

«Vorresti dirmi che si è ubriacata?» sbottò Levi, incredulo. «Con una pinta sola?»

«Non ho mai detto che è ubriaca. È perfettamente lucida, ma nella fase allegra» replicò lei ridacchiando. 

Levi trovò curioso che avessero due reazioni completamente opposte alla birra; quello, però, non era il momento di pensarci.

«Senti, Levi, lascia perdere qualunque cosa sia successa. Ormai sei qui, vieni a salutare Bruno e gli altri. Saranno molto contenti di vederti» sentenziò Anna, pizzicandogli una guancia. «Pensi di poter sorridere per una sera, nanetto brontolone?»

Levi roteò gli occhi. «Tu vedi di farmi mantenere un basso profilo e io vedrò di essere socievole».

«Ci stiamo reciprocamente chiedendo cose impossibili, lo sai, vero?»

Levi ne era consapevole. Ne ebbe la conferma quando raggiunsero la moltitudine degli invitati e quelli sgranarono gli occhi, consci di chi fosse l'uomo che camminava tra di loro, ma troppo stupiti per riuscire a dire una qualunque cosa.

«Levi!» lo chiamò Bruno, alzandosi dal tavolo principale e rivolgendogli un sorriso gioviale mentre gli veniva incontro insieme a quella che doveva essere la sposa. «Petra mi ha detto che hai avuto degli imprevisti al quartier generale e non sapeva se saresti riuscito a passare... ma eccoti qua. Grazie».

«Ho risolto» replicò Levi, stringendo la mano che Bruno gli aveva offerto.

«Grazie, Levi. A ogni modo, quest'angelo è mia moglie».

«Non mi mettere in imbarazzo» disse lei arrossendo, per poi rivolgere un sorriso caldo a Levi. «È un piacere conoscerla veramente e non solo di fama, capitano. Tra mio padre e i Ral, non so chi tesse di più le sue lodi».

Aveva lunghi capelli castani, lineamenti morbidi, chiare lentiggini e occhi grigi che, nonostante il colore, riuscivano a trasmettere un certo calore. Persino Levi non faticava a comprendere perché Bruno se ne fosse innamorato. 

«Fratellone!» lo chiamò Leo, prima che potesse trovare un modo di rispondere a quei convenevoli e a quelle formule di rito cui lui non era affatto avvezzo.

«Tch. Quante volte devo dirtelo, moccioso? Di "fratelloni" ne hai già due, io sono Levi. Le-vi» lo rimbrottò lui, arruffandogli tuttavia i capelli folti. «E smettila di crescere, diamine». 

«Sei tu che rimani sempre piccolo» ribatté il ragazzino con un sorrisetto vispo, irritandolo non poco.

«Leo, modera le parole» lo rimproverò Ebert, prendendolo sottobraccio e lanciandogli un'occhiata severa. «È un piacere vederti, Levi. Petra e papà sono ancora immersi nella danza, ma dovrebbero arrivare a momenti».

«Ralf adora i matrimoni e adora ballare» aggiunse la madre ridendo. «Ma io non ho più le forze per stargli appresso. Fortuna che Petra è come lui».

I due interessati arrivarono poco dopo, e Levi, mentre si avvicinavano a loro, studiò più da vicino la meraviglia che da lontano era riuscito solo a intuire. Petra aveva il respiro un po' affannato e i capelli disfatti per via dei balli, ma era di una bellezza disarmante che quasi gli mozzò il fiato.

«Capitano, quanto tempo!» lo accolse il signor Ral, un sorriso allegro a ornargli il volto mentre gli stringeva vigorosamente una mano. 

«Salve, Ralf. Sa che può chiamarmi Levi, vero?»

«Sì, me l'hai detto molte volte, tante quante io ti ho detto di non darmi del lei... non mi far sentire più vecchio di quanto non mi senta già».

«Papà, non sei vecchio affatto» affermò Petra con un sorriso mite, prima di avvicinarsi a Levi e lasciargli un leggero bacio sulla guancia. «Pensavo che non riuscissi a venire».

«Mi sono liberato» replicò lui, guardando i suoi occhi ambrati per cercare di capire quale fosse il suo stato d'animo nei suoi confronti.

«Scusate, devo rubarvelo un attimo» annunciò lei con un'espressione gioviale, prima di prenderlo per una mano e trascinarlo via dal gruppo, conducendolo verso un punto il più possibile lontano da occhi e orecchie indiscreti.

Tacquero entrambi. Levi pensò a un qualunque modo per spezzare quel silenzio incerto, ma erano così tante le cose che avrebbe dovuto e voluto dirle, che non sapeva da dove cominciare.

«Non voglio rovinarti la festa. Vuoi che me ne vada?» le chiese infine, decidendo di essere franco.

«Se te ne andassi ora me la rovineresti di certo» rispose lei con un sospiro.

Tacquero ancora e Levi strinse meglio Thalia come per chiederle di darle quelle energie che a lui erano venute meno.

«Ti ho vista ballare. Eri meravigliosa. E avevi un sorriso stupendo» mormorò Levi. 

Petra arrossì leggermente e Levi vide chiaramente i suoi occhi inumidirsi prima che abbandonasse la fronte sulla sua spalla e lo abbracciasse. Levi, disabituato e colto alla sprovvista, impiegò qualche secondo in più a ricambiare l'abbraccio, ma poi la strinse a sé con il braccio non impegnato.

«Mi dispiace per le parole che ti ho rivolto e il modo in cui te le ho rivolte. Non dovevo. Mi sono fatta prendere la mano... ho tirato troppo la corda senza pensarci... in realtà non è poi così importante, è solo un'inutile formalità per cui non vale la pena litigare. Ti chiedo scusa».

«No, non devi farlo. E non rimangiarti quello che hai detto solo per tenermi buono, so che per te è importante e so che non lo ritieni affatto un'inutile formalità».

«Posso passarci sopra. Tu sei più importante di qualunque altra cosa» replicò Petra, dandogli un bacio morbido sulla guancia, ben diverso da quelli meccanici che gli aveva dato nelle ultime settimane. «Ho sprecato un mese. Un mese in cui, conoscendo il mondo in cui viviamo, poteva succedere di tutto. Sarebbe potuta scoppiare una guerra. Sarebbe potuto finire il mondo. Tu saresti potuto morire prima che mi decidessi a chiederti scusa e a ricordarti che ti amo. E questo non va bene. Non va bene per niente».

Levi sospirò e le accarezzò delicatamente una guancia. «Me la sarei meritata una morte così. Non devi permettermi mai di parlarti in quel modo e hai fatto bene a urlarmi contro per farmelo notare. Ti chiedo scusa per tutte quelle parolacce totalmente non necessarie».

Petra annuì, per poi lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, quasi sfiorandole. Levi l'avvicino a sé tenendola per la nuca e dette più forma a quel dolce contatto che gli era mancato più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. 

Poi Thalia tutt'a un tratto si sporse tra loro e con le manine picchiettò le loro guance per cercare di separarli, forse stanca di essere solo una spettatrice.

«Ma che fai?» la rimbrottò Levi dandole un buffetto sulla guancia. «Io e tua madre stiamo facendo pace anche per te».

«Credo sia gelosa» spiegò Petra ridendo. «Sono tre giorni che ripete "Pa-pa" all'infinito... probabilmente le sei mancato e ti vuole tutto per sé».

«Piccola gnoma egoista, sono sempre stato con te nelle ultime settimane mentre tua madre armeggiava con uncinetti e gomitoli di lana... di che ti lamenti?» disse lui, sollevando Thalia davanti al suo viso e solleticandole la pancia con delle pernacchie che la fecero ridere e scalciare. 

«Ah, non sono più il genitore preferito...» mormorò Petra con aria fintamente afflitta.

«Tranquilla, tornerai ad esserlo quando avrà l'età per pulire la casa» replicò Levi, sorridendo al solo pensiero. 

«Sei pronto a sopportare tutta questa gente per il resto della serata?»

«Basta che non mi lasci da solo».

«Questo solo se tu verrai a ballare con me» ribatté Petra con un sorrisetto.

Levi rimase interdetto e guardò quel suo vispo sorriso con diffidenza. «È una battuta?» provò, cercando di dissuaderla.

«Le opzioni sono sederti al tavolo con lo zio Fergus, che gronda birra da tutti i pori, oppure metterti in ridicolo insieme a me. Qual è il male minore?»

«Tch. Petra, io non so ballare e dubito fortemente di avere il carattere per farlo. Tengo ai tuoi piedi e alla mia decenza».

«Non mi aspetto che tu saltelli qua e là come un grillo, ovviamente. Potremmo fare qualcosa di semplice e consono al tuo carattere... qualcosa di lento, magari».

«Che ne dici se invece me ne sto buono in disparte con Thalia? Mi sembra la cosa migliore».

«Capitano, sei forse un fifone?» lo stuzzicò Petra.

Levi pensò che fosse estremamente subdolo giocare su quella lieve arroganza insita nel suo carattere, ma fu anche estremamente e irrimediabilmente efficace: non appena giunse un motivetto tranquillo, Levi si ritrovò a seguire Petra nello spiazzo dove già in molti stavano danzando, compresi gli sposi e i genitori di Petra.

«È troppo tardi per tornare al tavolo?» borbottò Levi a denti stretti, mentre con una mano prendeva la sua e l'altra la posava sul suo fianco, come lei gli aveva spiegato – e forse con una rigidità maggiore di quella consentita.

«Ehi... tu non guardare quello che fanno gli altri e non guardare i nostri piedi. Guarda me, guardami negli occhi» gli intimò con dolcezza. «Guardami negli occhi e non pensare a niente. Rilassati e fidati di me».

Levi sospirò e fece come le aveva detto, lasciandosi guidare dai suoi movimenti esperti; aveva passato l'ultima mezz'ora a studiare i piedi delle persone e il modo in cui li muovevano, cercando di mettere a fuoco uno schema, ma ora sembrava che avesse dimenticato tutto. 

«Levi, mi stai spappolando la mano» sussurrò Petra. «E anche il fianco non se la passa bene».

«Tch. Scusa» bofonchiò lui, sforzandosi di allentare la presa. 

Petra ridacchiò e gli si fece più vicina per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. «È incredibile che tu stia facendo questo per me. Sono fortunata ad averti. Sei stato il migliore capitano che potessi avere e ora sei l'uomo migliore che potessi desiderare».

Levi si lasciò sfuggire un leggero sorriso e continuò a guardarla negli occhi, quei suoi splendidi e dolci occhi ambrati, grandi e luminosi, e le loro sfumature verdi e castane, che sembravano vorticare nelle sue iridi a ogni minima variazione della luce, che ora andava affievolendosi con il sole che tramontava dietro ai palazzi circostanti, immergendo nei suoi ultimi caldi raggi i ciliegi fioriti e l'erba morbida. La ragazzina aveva ragione: era davvero un bel posto. Un bel posto per...

«Sposami».

Gli uscì molto più brusco di quanto intendesse, molto oltre la soglia di una ferocia romantica, ma gli uscì. E nel momento in cui quella parola varcò la soglia delle sue labbra, si rese conto del suo significato. L'aveva detto e non poteva rimangiarselo neanche volendo – benché non volesse farlo in ogni caso.

«Cosa?» mormorò Petra, guardandolo con un'espressione non del tutto chiara per lui: non sembrava felice.

«Sposami, Petra» ripeté lui con un tono più controllato, stringendole la mano.

Petra lo guardò attonita per un minuto infinito di silenzio mentre continuavano a danzare. «Se lo stai facendo solo per me non vale» disse infine in un sussurro che tradiva la sua voce tremula. «Devi volerlo anche tu, altrimenti non ha alcun significato, Levi, e io non intendevo affatto questo».

Levi tacque, incerto su quale fosse il modo adatto per dimostrarle che era serio, benché anche lui lo avesse capito solo in quel momento. Considerando che era raro che spiegasse a voce i propri sentimenti, pensò che parlare fosse un buon modo per risultare credibile; così, seppur pieno di dubbi, prese un respiro profondo e si lanciò in una prova d'oratoria che sperava potesse convincerla.

«Lo so che non faccio mai promesse, ma io ho davvero intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita con te, Petra... a prescindere dalla sua durata. Voglio promettertelo, e tu hai detto che il matrimonio è il modo in cui si promette una cosa del genere. Me ne fossi reso conto prima, non avremmo discusso, ma tant'è... su queste cose sono sempre in ritardo rispetto a te».

«Levi, possiamo non parlarne ora?» mormorò lei abbassando la testa. «Mi riesce difficile capire se stai facendo sul serio».

Levi lasciò momentaneamente il suo fianco per sollevarle il mento e assicurarsi il suo sguardo. «Sposami, ed è la terza volta che lo dico, quindi sto facendo sul serio. Se fossi ancora il tuo capitano te lo avrei già ordinato, a questo punto, ma ora come ora sono solo un uomo qualunque. Perdonami se sono un'inguaribile testa di cazzo, ma voglio che tu sia mia moglie e, dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per spiegartelo a parole, non credo di voler accettare un no come risposta».

Petra taceva. Levi cercò di capire cosa le passasse per la testa, ma non ne fu in grado, perché era una situazione del tutto nuova e non aveva l'esperienza per decifrare i suoi pensieri.

«Merda... non piangere» mormorò, non appena vide delle lacrime solcare le sue guance morbide.

«Tu sei l'idiota... sei l'idiota più idiota che io abbia mai conosciuto» borbottò lei, prima di fiondarsi sul suo petto e stringerlo con forza a sé. «E piango quanto mi pare... tu non hai la più pallida idea di quanto io ti abbia aspettato...» sussurrò con voce spezzata, mentre dei deboli singhiozzi le agitavano il petto. «Stupido, stupido, stupido...»

«Però mi ami anche se sono un idiota, giusto?» domandò Levi, cercando di smorzare la tensione.

«Soprattutto per quello» replicò lei, facendosi scappare una risata tra un sospiro e l'altro. «Quindi dici proprio sul serio?»

«Sì, dico proprio sul serio, Petra. E non mi hai ancora risposto».

Petra alzò la testa e gli sorrise. «Ma certo che ti sposo».

Levi, anche se non aveva motivo di pensare che avrebbe ricevuto una risposta negativa, si sentì sollevato nel sentire quelle parole: ottenere un "no" dopo aver esposto i propri sentimenti in quel modo ridicolo – almeno per lui – sarebbe stato quantomeno umiliante per il suo orgoglio.

«Bene. Finiamo il ballo? Mi stavo quasi abituando».

Petra rise di cuore mentre si rimetteva in posizione. «In effetti impari in fretta. E poi non... ahi, il piede!»

«Cazzo, scusa» mormorò lui, abbassando lo sguardo e notando l'impronta della sua scarpa sul suo piede scalzo. «Scusami».

«Pensa un po', stavo giusto per dire che non me li avevi ancora pestati» borbottò Petra, prendendo un respiro profondo per contenere il dolore.

«Tanto per cominciare nessuno ti ha detto di levarti le scarpe. Secondo, sei stata tu a distrarmi con le tue lusinghe».

Petra gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Ecco qui il solito Levi. Tu mi pesti il piede e io dovrei pure chiederti scusa?»

Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo e la trasse più vicina a sé. «Tch. Ora taci, non voglio rovinare questo bel momento. Devo gustarmi bene il tuo sorriso fino a che non combinerò la prossima cazzata».

Petra lasciò che le proprie labbra si distendessero di nuovo in un sorriso dolce, ma non disse altro. Si avvicinò di più al suo corpo, eliminando ogni briciola di distanza imposta da quel ballo, e posò la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre ormai dondolavano fuori tempo, senza alcun riguardo per il ritmo della musica che tutti gli altri stavano seguendo pedissequamente. 

No, loro stavano inventando una melodia tutta loro, in cui nulla andava come previsto, nulla seguiva un ordine preciso. L'unica regola era non pestare i piedi di Petra. E forse rubarle qualche tenero bacio quando il suo respiro caldo gli ricordava che lei c'era davvero e che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco finché morte non li avesse separati.


	38. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viene solo nominato l’attacco a Liberio, tutto spoiler-free

«Levi, i bambini non vogliono dormire!»

La voce di Petra Ackerman risuona per tutta la casa, e il capitano Levi, che sta solo cercando di bere il suo solito tè del dopocena, chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare a un sospiro esasperato.

«E tu minaccia di chiuderli in cantina senza cibo per tre giorni» ribatte con stizza, anche se è perfettamente consapevole del fatto che non basta.

«Levi!»

 _Appunto_ , bofonchia tra sé e sé Levi, che non ha altra scelta se non alzarsi da tavola e salire al piano superiore, da dove provengono le voci squillanti dei due piccoli Ackerman, fin troppo vivaci per i gusti del padre.

«Oi, mocciosi, che succede qui?» sbotta quando si pianta sulla soglia della stanza, guardando i figli a turno con un'occhiata truce che li fa zittire.

«Tutti tuoi» dice Petra con un sorriso divertito, affrettandosi a percorrere il piccolo varco che Levi le ha lasciato per uscire.

«Dunque? Perché non volete dormire?» chiede ancora il capitano, sedendosi sul bordo del lettone che i due fratelli condividono.

«Uhm... vogliamo... vogliamo una storia della buonanotte, papà» risponde Thalia con un sorriso così tenero e dolce che Levi deve sforzarsi enormemente per non cedere a quel primo colpo.

Il fratellino Niko, di due anni, imita il sorriso della sorella maggiore, annuendo convinto quando il padre posa il proprio sguardo anche su di lui come per chiedere conferma.

«Una storia della buonanotte, eh?» riflette Levi. «Mettetevi sotto le coperte mentre ci penso».

I due sorridono e obbediscono in un batter d'occhio, per poi guardare il padre con un'espressione di grande aspettativa.

«Beh, c'erano una volta due mocciosi, moccicanti e rumorosi. Non volevano andare a dormire, così furono mangiati da un gigante. Fine» sentenzia Levi, che non ha mai avuto la capacità di creare delle fiabe assurde come la moglie, e men che meno la ha ora, sapendo che domani lo aspetta una partenza di dubbio esito.

«Papà!» esclama Thalia con tono lamentoso. «È una storia brutta!»

«Sì? A me sembrava carina».

«È bruttissima».

«Se ne volevate una sulle fate dovevate tenervi stretta vostra madre invece di farla esasperare al punto di chiamarmi» ribatte lui roteando gli occhi.

«Mamma!» chiama allora la piccola.

«Non urlare, Thalia» la rimprovera il padre con fermezza, prima di sospirare di stizza. «Tch. Bene, c'era una volta un idiota, un testone brontolone che mal sopportava tutti quanti. Un giorno incontrò un'idiota, una testarda impertinente e gentile che sorrideva sempre. Così decisero di essere idioti insieme e fecero nascere due mocciosi che non vogliono dormire. Fine».

«Eh? Neanche questa è una storia della buonanotte» si lamenta Thalia ancora, mettendo su il broncio.

«Questa era una storia bellissima, e se non vi piace forse dovete solo aspettare ancora un po' fin quando non troverete anche voi il vostro idiota» replica Levi con uno sbuffo, prima di alzarsi in piedi. «Forza, adesso andate a dormire, voglio stare un po' con vostra madre se non vi dispiace».

«Va bene» cede la bambina, posando la testa sul cuscino con un sorrisetto vispo come quello della madre.

«Tch. Quindi è questo che devo dire per convincervi? Bene, lo ricorderò» ribatte lui, chinandosi per rimboccare le coperte ai due.

Incontra lo sguardo del più piccolo e un lieve sorriso gli incurva un angolo della bocca: quei suoi occhi ambrati, uguali a quelli di Petra, lo ingannano sempre, lo riempiono di tutto quell'amore che non ha mai immaginato di poter provare per una persona sola, figurarsi per tre.

«Buonanotte, gnomi» dice, e il suo tono risulta inevitabilmente cupo, perché il pensiero della partenza imminente per Liberio lo affligge da giorni.

«Buonanotte, papà. Ti vogliamo bene» risponde Thalia, alzando la testa quanto basta per schioccare un tenero bacio sulla guancia del padre.

Ha solo quattro anni, eppure sa essere più empatica e comprensiva di lui. In qualche strano modo coglie sempre i suoi momenti di incertezza, i suoi complicati stati d'animo, i suoi malesseri. E in qualche strano modo riesce sempre a fare o dire la cosa giusta nel momento giusto.

«Anch'io vi voglio bene» mormora Levi, chinandosi a baciare le loro fronti con premura, per poi fermarsi a osservarli, per imprimere i loro volti angelici nella sua mente, scolpirli nei suoi ricordi senza dimenticare neanche il minimo dettaglio. 

Thalia è cresciuta così in fretta che Levi ha finalmente scoperto sulla sua pelle quanto vero sia il detto "Il tempo vola". Ha appena compiuto quattro anni... quanti altri compleanni avrà? Quanti altri ne festeggerà insieme a suo padre? Levi non lo sa, e non saperlo lo tortura.

E Niko... Niko, così simile a lui se non per quegli occhi grandi e caldi che ha ereditato dalla madre. Combina tanti di quei pasticci per la casa, si muove come un matto, borbotta come il padre – seppur nella sua lingua ancora poco comprensibile – ed è testardo, così testardo che molte volte persino Levi è stato sul punto di cedere ai suoi capricci.

«Sogni d'oro» dice infine, girandosi per evitare che le emozioni prendano il sopravvento, per poi spegnere il lume sul cassettone vicino alla porta.

«Testarda impertinente e gentile che sorrideva sempre, a rapporto» sussurra la voce di Petra non appena Levi chiude la porta alle sue spalle.

«Almeno tu le capisci le metafore, eh?» replica Levi, inarcando un sopracciglio; l'idea che Petra lo abbia sentito e visto, però, lo turba un po'.

«Sono dei bambini, Levi, devi aspettare ancora un po'» ridacchia lei. «Volevi stare con me?»

«Voglio ancora» assente lui, avviandosi verso le scale che li conduce al terrazzo dove Petra è solita stendere i panni.

«C'è la luna piena come allora» sospira Petra con un lieve sorriso, sdraiandosi a terra, nonostante le pietre del pavimento siano ormai fredde. «Te lo ricordi?»

«Mi ricordo la tua impertinenza. Hai infranto almeno una mezza dozzina di regole, scritte e non scritte» replica lui, sdraiandosi al suo fianco e prendendo la sua mano senza paura: i freni che quella volta si è posto non esistono più.

«Eppure l'ho fatta franca» gli ricorda Petra con tono gioviale. «Ero davvero la tua cocca, mh? Gli altri lo dicevano sempre».

«Probabile. Non che lo facessi apposta».

«Beh, a ogni modo il tuo negozio di tè dovrà aspettare ancora un po', capitano» scherza Petra, voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorrisetto divertito.

«Tch. Prima devo ammazzare quel barbuto di merda».

Petra tace, perché è da giorni che cerca disperatamente di non pensare troppo alla partenza del marito. E ora, davanti a questo cielo stellato che sembra diverso da quello che li sovrastava quasi cinque anni fa e invece è sempre lo stesso... beh, Petra vorrebbe essere più forte quando la consapevolezza che Levi potrebbe davvero non tornare da questa spedizione a dir poco "esotica" la colpisce in pieno petto.

«Vorrei tanto che tu non andassi» si ritrova a dire ancora una volta, ed è un sussurro flebile, tremante, che ha paura di uscire ma esce comunque.

«Petra, ne abbiamo già parlato» ribatte Levi con fermezza, stringendo la mano della moglie per evitare che continui il discorso – invano.

«Lo so, però... insomma, dopo tutto quello che hai passato, anche tu hai il diritto a un po' di felicità. Ho visto come hai guardato i bambini... il tuo sguardo diceva "Addio". E io non voglio che sia un addio, d'accordo? Non puoi perdere le forze, e non devi rinunciare a loro».

«Se parto è proprio perché non voglio rinunciare a voi».

«Levi, almeno non rifilarmi la solita scusa» sospira Petra, voltandosi a guardarlo con severità, tanta che Levi si sente nudo, completamente nudo di fronte al suo giudizio. «So perché lo stai facendo. Solo che se muori... beh, sei morto. Non vedi più niente, non senti più niente. Anche se la tua morte servisse per proteggerci, non potresti vedere a cosa sarà servito sacrificarti. Io... scusa, devo smetterla».

«Pensi che non lo sappia, Petra? Ma ho fatto una promessa a Erwin. Adempiere questa promessa, poi, può salvare la vita a te, ai bambini. Per te non dovrebbe essere complicato capirmi, giusto?» replica Levi, fissando il proprio sguardo in quello della moglie, con uguale forza, con uguale determinazione.

Petra tace, comprende, annuisce. Non può fare altro, perché entrambi sanno che non ha alcun senso continuare a parlarne e perdere quest'ultima serata di pace, di quiete prima della tempesta.

«Quando incontrerai Eren, tiragli uno schiaffone da parte mia» dice allora, cercando di buttarla sul ridere. «E digli che gli offro una torta di mele e un tè quando torna».

«Eren verrà arrestato, Petra» le ricorda Levi, anche se sa che la ramata ne è consapevole.

«Ai bambini piaceva Eren» mormora Petra con aria assorta, come se stesse raccogliendo memorie antiche ormai spezzate da quel tradimento. «E anche a me».

«Anche a me piaceva quella testa di cazzo, ma ha fatto un passo più lungo della gamba».

«Lo so. Cerca di riportarlo indietro».

Levi la guarda in silenzio per qualche secondo, perché ancora non riesce a credere che Petra non possa accettarlo, che non possa accettare che quell'Eren che ha conosciuto anni fa non esiste più.

«Ci proverò» risponde comunque. «Ma non credo che siamo più in tempo».

«Capisco» sospira lei, tornando a guardare la volta celeste sopra di loro, incredibilmente splendente.

Levi si perde nell'osservare il profilo del suo viso, quei lineamenti dolci che ama e conosce a memoria. È tutto così diverso dalla prima volta che si sono trovati in queste posizioni... ora può guardarla quanto vuole, può saziarsi di lei e della sua vicinanza, del suo profumo, della dolcezza delle sue carezze. 

Eppure allora erano meno infelici, gli sembra, ma forse è solo un confronto con la realtà distorta e contorta che stanno vivendo ora. Era tutto così semplice, una volta. C'erano l'umanità e i giganti, e questa sembrava l'unica guerra che si dovesse combattere, l'unica che valesse i loro sforzi sovrumani. Ora invece, è un tutti contro tutti. Chi è il vero nemico?

«Vorrò sempre bene a Eren» sentenzia Petra tutt'a un tratto, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. «Qualunque cosa accada. Qualunque cavolata faccia».

«Rimarrai scottata».

«Anche tu».

 _Già_ , pensa Levi, ma non lo dice ad alta voce, perché non vuole tradirsi, non vuole rendere tangibile e reale la sua riluttanza ad accettare il fatto che Eren si sia trasformato in tutt'altra persona, una persona che nessuno conosce, una persona che prende decisioni rischiose per i suoi compagni, i suoi amici. 

«Detto questo, se dovrai decidere di sacrificare te stesso per Eren... ti dico "No". Ti dico "Non farlo". Ti dico "Torna da me, Levi". Chiaro?» aggiunge Petra, stringendo la sua mano con forza.

Levi tace, guarda i suoi occhi carichi di lacrime. Sa che non le è per niente facile dire una cosa del genere. Sa che se ne vergogna. Sa che vorrebbe non pensarlo. E sa che, proprio per questo, dice sul serio.

«Adempierò la mia promessa e tornerò da voi» sentenzia Levi, allungando una mano per asciugare le lacrime che le hanno inumidito le guance rosee. «Fosse anche solo per salutarvi un'ultima volta».

«D'accordo» sospira Petra, sporgendosi per lasciargli un lieve bacio sulle labbra. «Ti aspetterò».

Levi annuisce e stringe ancora una volta la sua mano – il che gli ricorda una cosa che aveva intenzione di fare da un po'.

«Questa tienila tu» mormora, alzando la mano sinistra per sfilare la fede argentea dall'anulare e porgerla a Petra con un certo dolore. «Non voglio rischiare di perderla. Custodiscila per me, puoi?»

Le labbra della ramata si aprono come se volesse controbattere, ma poi si richiudono con aria rassegnata, mentre altre lacrime le attraversano silenziosamente. 

Petra sfila la propria fede e fa scendere sul dito quella di Levi, leggermente più grande, per poi bloccarla di nuovo con la propria. Resterà al sicuro con lei, ma è ovvio che si aspetta che il suo legittimo proprietario torni a riprenderla.

«Petra, guardami» la richiama Levi con un tono dolce che ancora riserva solo ai suoi tre più cari. «Amo i tuoi occhi... perciò... perciò non consumarli con le lacrime, mh?»

«Oh, sta' zitto...» borbotta lei, ridendo leggermente, per poi tirare su con il naso e asciugarsi rapidamente le guance e gli occhi con i dorsi della mani. «Sono forte, capitano, non lo sai?»

«Lo so, lo so molto bene» replica lui, e un lieve sorriso gli orna le labbra nel vederla determinata come sempre. «Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, Petra. Avrei sopportato la mia vita di merda con maggiore forza se avessi saputo fin dall'inizio che un giorno ti avrei incontrata. Mi hai dato tutto quello che non sapevo di volere. E di questo ti ringrazio».

«Ah, sei diventato molto bravo con le parole, sai?» ribatte la ramata, felice di sentirlo così sciolto, finché un sorrisetto vispo non si impossessa delle sue labbra morbide. «Ma come stiamo messi a fatti?»

«Arrivano anche quelli, se pazienti un po'» risponde Levi, baciandola con dolcezza; ormai gli è facile intuire le sue allusioni e non ne è più turbato come una volta: anzi, si diverte a farne anche lui. «Ho tante cose in mente per farti vedere quanto ti sono grato».

«Non vedo l'ora» ridacchia Petra, cedendo a un altro bacio, e un altro, e un altro ancora.

Potrebbe essere la loro ultima notte, come potrebbe non esserlo, ma non possono e non vogliono perdersi nel beneficio del dubbio.

Il mondo sta impazzendo; se prima era complicato, ora è anche imprevedibile. Petra non può prevedere se Levi tornerà da lei, e Levi non può prevedere se rimarrà in vita tanto a lungo da rivedere la sua famiglia un'altra volta. 

Il cielo sta sorridendo, stasera, ma è un sorriso malinconico. Le stelle sfavillano come sempre, eppure sembrano poter piangere da un momento all'altro. La luna, dolce madre di notti serene, è cupa nella sua pienezza. 

Non è come la notte sul tetto del vecchio castello. È pesante, carica di sofferenza che entrambi vogliono ignorare. Si sono promessi amore eterno, ed è stato anche semplice farlo. Ma ora? Cosa dice ora il mondo di questa promessa? Non è dato saperlo. 

Intanto, hanno vissuto bene il tempo che è stato loro concesso, e stanno vivendo bene questi ultimi attimi di pace. Tanto basta. Domani è un altro giorno. Un giorno che non conoscono, ma che non li preoccupa troppo: hanno gustato quel poco che basta per ritenersi fortunati in questo mondo crudele. 

Non sono sopravvissuti.

Hanno vissuto.

E questo è abbastanza per loro, per due idioti che in un mondo del genere hanno fatto la scommessa più pericolosa di tutte: amare.


End file.
